FELIZ NAVIDAD
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: ¡ACABADO! Severus solo... Hermione sola... Y un inoportuno encuentro entre ellos hará que salte la chispa. ¿Como pasarán el dia de navidad? !Entrad y leed? Severus un poco UA. SSHG
1. Todo empieza por un comienzo

Nada de lo que hay aquí escrito es mío todo pertenece a J.K……bla bla bla lo demás ya os lo sabéis……..jaja

FIC DEDICADO A MARISOL!!!

Y en general para todo aquel que lo lea!!!! Gracias por vuestra opinión!!!!!

Cuando una frase esta entre "significa que esta pensando un personaje".

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! Severus/Hermione

**Todo empieza con un principio**

Todos dicen que el día de Navidad es mágico… Es curioso decir eso teniendo en cuenta que los protagonistas de esta historia son precisamente…. magos.

La Navidad estaba llegando a Howarts y la alegría se palpaba en el ambiente.

La gente comentaba sus planes de vacaciones, jugaban y los más atrevidos salían a pasear por los campos cubiertos de nieve, o por el contrario se refugiaban en las acogedoras salas al lado de las crepitantes chimeneas, decoradas con maravillosas cintas doradas y plateadas.

Las armaduras entonaban villancicos a todo aquel se le acercara, y los elfos se esmeraban en platos deliciosos, que tanto alumnos como profesores degustaban con deleite.

Era el último día de clases antes del comienzo de las vacaciones, e intentar dar clases a unos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionarias era todo un reto. La mayoría de los profesores dejaban a sus alumnos por imposibles, los dejaban hablar, o simplemente se marchaban de clase.

Excepto un profesor, uno al que no le importaba lo mas mínimo sus alumnos y el cual preferiría morirse, antes que dar fiesta. El responsable de todo eso era… Severus Snape el profesor más querido y admirado de Howarts.

- ¡No me importa lo mas mínimo, sus planes de estas Navidades Potter! 20 puntos menos para Griffindor, aprendan a tener la boca cerrada. Página 259 ¡Ya! ¿Alguien me sabría decir que ingredientes son necesarios para la elaboración de la poción Multijugos? -Dijo Severus mientras se colocaba de espaldas a sus alumnos.

"Que pregunta mas tonta, no se para que lo digo si Granger seguro que la responde"

Sin embargo nadie respondió.

"Es muy raro que no haya contestado a esa pregunta"

Se dio la vuelta. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le gustaba la presencia de la joven en el aula, era la única que respondía a sus preguntas, y el hecho de no tenerla en el lugar le hacia sentir que sus clases no valían para nada.

"¿Donde esta Hermione? ¿Hoy no ha venido a clase? Vale tranquilo Severus, no pasa nada, relájate. Solo acabas de preocuparte por una de tus alumnas favoritas. ¿Que?"

Severus Snape seguía con sus pensamientos, hablando solo y gesticulando palabras ilegibles.

"Haber ¿Que tiene de malo que me preocupe por ella? ¡Nada, nada, nada, nadanadanadanada! Si lo tiene, yo nunca me preocupo por nadie ¿Porque demonios estoy hablando solo? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Y desde cuando es Hermione Granger MI ALUMNA FAVORITA? "

Aun no se había dado cuenta de algo verdaderamente importante. Estaba hablando solo delante de sus alumnos de séptimo de Griffindor y Slytherin. Harry y Ron hacían grandes esfuerzos para no partirse de risa.

.-¡Creí que jamás viviría para ver esto!- Le dijo a Ron muy suavemente para que no se oyera- Severus Snape delirando.

Casi todos los Griffindor se tenían que tapar la boca, para no morirse de la risa. La verdad era que la situación era algo cómica.

El profesor iba murmurando solo por el aula, moviendo los brazos y las manos como para explicarse mejor.

"¿Porque se supone que estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo? No hay nada de malo en preocuparme por ella, nunca ha faltado a clases, es una excelente persona, en todas los aspectos, es responsable y muy guapa ¡SE ACABO!"

Sin darse cuenta de que lo había gritado en medio de la clase, y varios alumnos como Neville que lo tenían al lado, dieron grandes botes en sus respectivos bancos.

.-¡Y vosotros que miráis! ¡Se acabó la clase! ¡Fuera todos de mi vista! Rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

La clase se hubo vaciado en un minuto. Excepto Harry y Ron que se quedaron los últimos en salir.

.-¡Potter, Weasley!- dijo con su amargada y fría voz, y a juzgar por la mirada que les echaba ya podían darse prisa- ¿Donde esta la señorita Granger?

.-…

Los dos se quedaron de piedra ante aquella pregunta. No era porque no la supieran si no, porque a parte de lo incómodo que sería explicarle aquello a Snape, también les asombraba que hubiera preguntado por ella, cuando lo normal era que no preguntara por nadie.

.-¿NO SABEN CONTESTAR?- Dijo algo furioso.

.-Es que Hermione se encuentra… indispuesta en la enfermería- Dijo Harry de la manera más… fácil.

.-¿Indispuesta?- Dijo como si no se lo acabara de creer.- ¿De que?

"Pero bueno ¿Y a mi porque me interesa tanto? Ya ha dicho que estaba en la enfermería ¿Que más quiero saber? Mmmm la verdad es que si lo quiero saber"

.-Verá señor…-Harry ya sabía que era una tontería, pero le resultaba bastante violento contárselo- Problemas de chicas.

"¿Problemas de chicas?"

Ron observando que el profesor no lo había entendido muy bien intento explicárselo mejor…

.-Problemas "mensuales"- Dijo este intentando no parecer estúpido.

.-Ah…-Contestó algo incómodo- Pueden marcharse.

Y dándoles la espalda se puso a preparar una poción, para ver si se despejaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron y Harry se encontraban en la sala común cuando entró Hermione por el retrato, su aspecto era el de siempre; feliz. Desde su quinto año había crecido mucho, se había convertido en una chica bastante alta, perfecta en todas sus medidas y con una preciosa melena de color castaño y ondulado que le llegaba hasta media espalda.

.-Hola –Saludo ella acercándose a ellos dos y dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

.-¿Como te encuentras Mione? ¿Estás bien?-le dijo Harry algo preocupado.

.-Tranquilo todo esta perfecto.

.-¿Sabes que pasó en pociones?-le dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la boca.

.-No…

Después de que sus amigos le contaran todo lo ocurrido, Hermione se marchó hacia la biblioteca, alegando que tenía que recuperar la clase perdida de pociones…

"Que raro que se haya preocupado por mi. Últimamente esta un poco raro. Severus es todo un misterio; que pena que sea tan frió y austero, si se dejara conocer. Bueno da igual porque a mi no me interesa ¿No? Si que es verdad que tiene buen cuerpo… Hermione por favor que estas hablando de Snape, el profesor Snape… Si bueno todo lo profesor que sea pero no deja de ser un hombre con muy buen cu…"

Dejo de pensar, en esas tonterías según creía ella, cuando entró en la biblioteca, se dirigió hacia su mesa de siempre, y empezó a hacer los deberes.

Aunque no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. Un ruido la despertó, se levantó y miro su reloj.

"¡O dios mío! ¡Es la una de la mañana, como me pille Filch me mata!"

Recogió todos sus deberes y se los metió en la mochila, salió de la biblioteca, y se dirigió hacia la torre de Griffindor, pasando por fuera del castillo.

El camino era mucho mas largo, y pasar por afuera con el frió que hace y apenas un jersey era una locura… pero a si evitaría al conserje y su gata.

Estaba caminado por un patio interior pensando en sus cosas.

"Solo de pensar en Snape, me produce mariposas en el estómago. Esto de ser un adolescente con las hormonas en celo no es fácil; pero bueno ¿Tampoco es tan malo, no? al fin y al cabo es… ¿Normal? Mmmm creo que no, eso de que te guste una persona que te dobla la edad, que sea tu profesor y que para colmo ¡Sea Severus! Como que muy normal no es"

Al ir metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que allí estirado en la gélida nieve, había alguien contemplando las estrellas, aquellas que rara vez se dejaban ver en esa época del año.

¡Poom!

Tropezó con alguien, haciendo que la joven se tambalease encima de la nieve, resbalara y se pegara un batacazo contra el suelo, rompiéndose la mochila y cayendo todos lo libros, plumas y pergaminos a la nieve.

.-¡Ay!- Exclamó Hermione palpándose el culo.

.-¿Quien demonios está despierto a estas horas?- Dijo Severus con su habitual voz.

"¡Oh no! Ahora si que la he hecho buena, se me va a caer el pelo y encima Snape, lo que me faltaba"

.-Disculpe señor…- Dijo esta con la voz temblando.

.-¿Granger?-Acertó a decir este, de todo el colegio era la única de la cuál jamás habría sospechado.

.- Si profesor-Dijo temblando como una hoja de papel.

.-¿Que hace ha estas horas de la mañana despierta?-preguntó con una voz que no era la suya. Le había hablado con un tono de voz normal, sin ningún tono de ironía o sarcasmo.

.-Fui a la biblioteca a acabar los deberes, me quede dormida y me desperté hace unos minutos- Le respondió como pudo.

"¿Ahora si que es verdad que esta raro, desde cuando es amable con los alumnos?"

.-¿Y porque a pasado por afuera con el frió que hace?

Y entonces fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta del frió. Por la impresión del golpe y lo ocurrido no se había dado cuenta.

El frió empezaba a calársele hasta los huesos, además estaba totalmente empapada por culpa de la nieve.

Se moría de frió y empezó a tiritar.

.-Po… por aquí no pa… pasa el con…conserje- dijo cada vez mas helada.

"Pero si se esta congelando. ¡Que más da la reputación que no! La pobre va a coger una hipotermia como no entre en calor lo mas rápido posible"

.-Por favor se está muriendo de frió; vámonos de aquí o cogerá un pulmonía ¡No tendría que haber salido así! Tendría que castigarla…

"¡Pero como voy a castigarla? ¡No ha hecho nada malo!... Severus compórtate como el odiado profesor que eres; ¿Sabes lo que pasara si sigues así? ¿LO SABES?... Me da igual"

Se quitó la capa y se la colocó por encima. Con un simple hechizo arregló la mochila, metió todos los libros dentro, y se la puso a la espalda.

El cerebro de Hermione no reaccionaba.

.-Vamos.

Le indico suavemente mientras le señalaba el camino a la enfermería

.-Gra… gracias- Atinó a decir Hermione.

.-No me las de señorita Granger.

Todavía quedaba un rato hasta llegar a la enfermería, y a Hermione cada vez le dolía mas el cuerpo, ahora ya no sabia si era por el golpe o por el frió. Fuese lo que fuese Snape lo notó.

.-Si no nos damos prisa me temo que tendrá que pasar una temporada en la enfermería- Le dijo mas con su voz.- Venga, que ya le queda poco- Susurró al contemplar que Hermione casi no podía caminar.

"No puedo a dejarla así"

Severus le pasó el brazo por encima, y la abrazó fuertemente para que no se cayera al suelo, y darle calor.

"Vale; relájate Hermione. Tranquila, no pasa nada. A menos que cuente, que el hombre del que se supone te estas enamorando, te está abrazando, y es amable contigo; sin mencionar que es Severus Snape el que lo está haciendo"

.-¿Mejor?- Le preguntó.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza.

Llegaron a la enfermería, y pasaron. No había nadie.

.-¿Madame Pomfrey?- Preguntó mientras acostaba a Hermione en una cama.

.-¿Quien es a estas horas?- Dijo saliendo de su habitación aún con el pijama puesto.- ¿Profesor Snape que ha ocurrido?- Preguntó algo preocupada al verla.

.-Estaba afuera.

Fue lo único que supo decir…

La dejo allí y se marchó.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPI.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	2. Comienzan las vacaciones

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto!!! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA…jajaja para ti  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti!! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo!! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!!!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Aviso se me ha ido muchísimo la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..(fuera de contexto!)UA!!!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas! de todas maneras aviso.

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**El comienzo de las vacaciones**

Hermione se levantó como nueva a la mañana siguiente, no faltaba mucho para la hora de la comida. Se vistió y se dirigió a su casa, no sin antes hacerse una nota mental.

"Tengo que dar las gracias a Severus, en cuanto pueda"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba sentada en un confortable sillón de color rojo al lado del fuego y hablando con sus dos mejores amigos.

.-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Ron- ¿Que te dijo Madame Pomfrey?

.-¡Di!

.-Tranquilos estoy bi… ¿Oye vosotros como sabéis que estaba en la enfermería?- Les preguntó con curiosidad.

.-Aunque no te lo creas….-Le dijo muy convencido Ron.

.-Fue Snape- Dijo Harry acabando la frase del pelirrojo.

.-¿Snape?- Les preguntó entre una carcajada.

.-Si- Asintió Ron.

.-Estábamos en el comedor….-Continuó Harry.

.-Esperando a que tú llegarás...

.-Para desayunar juntos…

.-Cuando Snape…

.-Se nos acercó…

.-Y nos explicó…

Hermione se estaba volviendo loca. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"¡Que pasa que se han puesto de acuerdo para acabarse las frases!"

.-¿Os importaría poneros de acuerdo?-Les preguntó un poco cansada- ¡Me parezco a un arbitro de tenis!

Harry lo entendió rápidamente, y se hecho a reír. Acto seguido se puso Hermione.

Menos Ron, que tenía cara de póquer.

.-Tranquilo Ron, son cosas muggles-Le dijo el-chico-que –vivió.

.-¿Que os explicó?- Preguntó de nuevo.

.-Que estabas en la enfermería- Dijeron al unísono.

.-¡Oh! Que monos… si parecéis gemelos y todo- Dijo con sarcasmo.

Los tres se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Cuando se fueron a dar cuenta ya era la hora de la comida.

Ese año el tren salía después de la comida… ¿La razón? Problemas en el tren según Dumbledore.

Con grandes esfuerzos, los chicos consiguieron explicarle a su amiga lo de esa misma mañana.

"No si al final resulta que Severus va estar loco y todo; aunque aun así se vería sexy… ¡Por favor Hermione! Valió"

Se rió sola ante su propio comentario.

Poco a poco todos los alumnos se iban levantando lentamente para irse a al tren. El trío de oro ya se encontraba con las maletas en la puerta para marcharse en el_ Expresso_.

Ese año Harry se había ido a pasar las vacaciones con Sirius. Ron se había ido con su familia a Rumania y Hermione simplemente se marchaba a las montañas…

Sola.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren se marchara.

"No puedes marcharte…Tienes razón. Al menos no todavía"

.-¿Hermione a donde vas? ¡No te va a dar tiempo!-le dijo, o casi le gritó Ron.

.-¡No te preocupes por mi!- Le dijo una sonriente joven.

.-De acuerdo pero date prisa.-

.-¡Que si pesados!

Y casi corriendo; se dirigió hacia el despecho de su profesor de pociones, donde suponía que allí lo encontraría. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

5 minutos para que se marchará el _Expresso_.

Llegó a las mazmorras y llamó a la puerta.

_Toc-Toc_

Severus que hasta hacía muy poco aun seguía interesado en sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta de la llamada persistente en la puerta.

"No es por nada, pero tenia menos miedo cuando estaba enfrente del Lord. Esto es alucinante; no solo estoy hablando solo ¡Si no que además de la persona por la cual estoy discutiendo! Es; no puedo, no…."

_Toc-Toc_

"Suerte que al menos en estas asquerosas y solas navidades no estará ella para desvelarme. Por una parte es un alivio no verla hasta después de la navidad"

.-Adelante- Dijo en un tono despreocupado, pero bastante frío.

.-¿Profesor?- preguntó Hermione.

"¡Para que habré dicho nada!"

.-¿Hermione?-Dijo sin darse cuenta del pequeño desliz-¿Que haces aquí?

"¿Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre? ¿Y desde cuando la tratas de tu?"

.-Quería pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer y darle las gracias -Dijo un poco sonrojada.

.-Tranquila, no pasa nada- Le enseñó un asomo de sonrisa-¿Que haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en el _Expresso_?

.-Tendría pero… no podía irme de aquí; necesitaba darle las gracias, ya sabe… nuestro orgullo Gryffindor.- Severus amagó una sonrisa- Y bueno, creo que ahora si que es verdad que me quedaré la navidad en Howarts- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. En el fondo le fastidiaba bastante el no haber cogido ese tren; eso significaba que también había perdido el billete de avión.

"Esta preciosa cuando sonríe así. Aunque notó que hay algo que no va bien"

.-¿Le preocupa algo señorita Granger?-Dijo con su habitual tono de voz, aunque su mirada era totalmente cálida-¿Tan importante era para usted ese tren?

.-No y a la vez si, no porque pasar las navidades aquí es como estar en casa; pero si porque quería cambiar de aires. Esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para coger el avión. El próximo que sale mañana… ya no me da tiempo-Dijo un poco triste.

Snape sonrió al ver como ella rompía delante de él el billete de avión.

"¿Porque no sonreirá mas veces? Le hace parecer; humano"

.-No se preocupe por el problema del transporte-Dijo Severus.

.-¿A no?-preguntó ella algo divertida.

.-No… ¿A pasar las navidades con su familia?-Dijo con un cierto aire de melancolía.

Al recordar que él, todas las navidades las pasaba solo.

.-Que mas me gustaría Profesor; pero me temo que estas navidades las pasaré yo sola-Dijo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para marcharse, cuando…

.-¿Ya se va?-Le peguntó un irreconocible Snape.

"¡Severus! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Seguro que todo esto es culpa de los caramelos de limón de ese viejo chiflado!"

.-En realidad me gustaría subir a deshacer mis maletas, si no le importa-Dijo una sorprendida Hermione.-Ya que estas fiestas no me voy a ningún sitio…

"Si ese es Severus, me pego un tiro. ¿Desde cuando está amable? Es decir no es que me importe, al contrario, pero se me hace algo raro. Mejor; así está más sexy. ¡Maldita edad del pavo!"

.-¿A donde se iba a ir de vacaciones? ¿Si no es mucha indiscreción?-La chica negó con la cabeza.

.-Me voy a esquiar a los Alpes, a una pequeña estación de esquí-Dijo muy orgullosa.

.-¿Y para cuando tiene echa la reserva del hotel?

.-Pues para hoy; sobre estas horas más o menos…

"¿Pero bueno y todas estas preguntas? ¿A que vienen? No se ni porque se las contesto siquiera"

.-Muy bien… Pues dese prisa-Dijo Severus haciéndole gestos para que saliera de su despacho- Vaya ha recoger sus cosas: ¡La montaña la espera!

.-¿Pero como voy a ir profesor?… Es imposible-Le dijo la chica algo confusa.

"¡No me lo pongas mas difícil de lo que es! ¡Ya tengo yo suficiente con saber que me gusta Hermione! ¡Quieto!"

.-Eso déjemelo a mi- Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-No se preocupe, vaya a por las maletas; nos vemos en mi despacho dentro de cinco minutos ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione se marchó aun sorprendida por la actitud de su amado profesor de pociones.

Cogió las maletas, y regresó un poco temblorosa al despacho de Snape.

"¡ESTOY COMO UNA CABRA, Y ADEMAS VIEJO VERDE!... Tranquilicémonos. No pasa nada; relájate, y respira hondo; inspira, expira, inspira, expira. ¿Mejor?"

Pero dejó de pensar, cuando al alzar la vista observó a la joven Griffindor.

.-¿Ya estas lista Hermione?

"¡Mierda! ¡Lo he vuelto ha hacer! ¡Lo que vuelto ha hacer!"

.-Si –asintió con la cabeza.

Y con pasos algo temblorosos (que consiguió esconder bastante bien) se dirigió hacia ella.

Le sonrió y con un gesto muy caballeroso, le dio el brazo para que se agarrara.

.-Agárrese fuerte y no se suelte ¿De acuerdo?-La joven hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza- Ahora piense con todas sus fuerzas el lugar al que quiere ir y acérquese a mi-Esto último lo dijo en un susurro y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Que bien huele. ¿A mora? ¿Su piel será tan dulce como huele?... ¡SEVERUS! ¿No me oyes? ¡Deja eso en paz! No puedes pensar eso; tu eres su… ¡CIERRA EL PICO!"

Severus apartó su brazo del de Hermione. Ella le miró un poco avergonzada. Después de sonrojarse… Severus suavemente pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella, abrazándola en sus brazos.

Haciendo un leve movimiento con la varita, encogió las maletas y se las metió en su bolsillo.

.-Lista- le dijo ella.

"No si al final no va ser tan mala idea eso de ir a un lugar frió; me hace mucha falta… No se porque me da la impresión de que la idea de que Severus pueda sentir algo por ti, viceversa, no es tan descabellada…"

El la hizo girase poniéndole las manos en la cintura, agachando su cara hasta el oído de Hermione.

.-Cierra los ojos- Susurró. Y apoyando su cara en el hombro de Hermione- Desaparecieron con un Plop.

Aparecieron delante de un bonito, pequeño y aislado Hotel rústico en medio de las blancas montañas. Había abierto lo ojos, pero aun seguía abrazada a Snape.

Este notó como ella empezaba a tener un poco de frió. ¡Y no era para menos el termómetro del hotel indicaba 15 bajo cero! El no lo notaba mucho claro, a decir verdad el frió le encantaba, a si que el no tenia mucho problema. Claro que ella era diferente.

.-Deberías haberte traído una chaqueta. Hace frió- Le dijo abrazándola aun más fuerte.

.-Bueno es que me dijiste todo aquello tan de golpe que… Se me olvidó.

Y tal y como había echo la primera vez, se quito la túnica y se la puso por encima

.-No querrás volver a coger frió y pasarte las vacaciones en la cama.- Le dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa encantadora.

.-Gracias…-"¡O ahora o nunca; vamos Hermione!"- Pero teniendo un cuerpo como el tuyo tan cerca no necesito nada mas -"¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo he dicho! ¡O no! Soy una completa adolescente pervertida..."

"Emmm; ¿Eso me lo ha dicho a mi? ¡Con lo que me acaba de decir me la comería entera!"

.-Yo profesor... Lo siento- Dijo separándose de él y agachando la cabeza- ¿Usted nunca tiene frió?- Dijo tocando muy suavemente el dorso de su mano.

.-Teniéndola a mi lado no. Será mejor que entremos, aquí afuera hace mucho frió, y no me gustaría tener que cuidarla en vacaciones.-Dijo poniéndose un poco mas serio.

" Si, si, Severus, ja ja ja eso es lo que tu dices!… ¡Tener conciencia para esto!"

Se giraron y se encaminaron hacia el hall del hotel, donde una acogedora sala con una chimenea tan grande como para caber de pie, cuatro sillones y en frente de ellos una pequeña mesa en medio, les daba la bienvenida.

Los dos entraron y se dirigieron a la recepcionista, una anciana de aspecto bonachón, y unas enormes gafas estilo años 50. La recepción solo era un pequeña mesa caoba, que le daba a la sala un aspecto informal.

.-Buenos días, ¿Desean algo jóvenes?-Les dijo la anciana muy amablemente.

Severus como todo caballero respondió antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

.-La habitación reservada de la Señorita Granger por favor- Le respondió muy cortés.

.-Si… Ya la veo- Dijo pasando el dedo por un listín de nombres que había encima de la mesa, aunque solo hubiera tres nombres apuntados- Habitación 12 ático, ¿Verdad?

.-Si- dijo ella.

.-Su novia tiene muy buen gusto; para las habitaciones claro. Aquí tienen la llave… espero que su estancia aquí sea lo mas agradable posible- Les dedicó una sonrisa un poco pícara y continuó - Que lo disfruten pareja.

Los dos querían haber interrumpido… pero no lo hicieron.

Se habían puesto rojos por completo todavía no se habían separado, claro que no les importó.

.-Ahora llamo al botones - Les dijo.

.-No se preocupe, no hará falta… -"Severus me rindo, haz lo que te de la gana, haya tu, pero si después te deja colgado, o te rompe el corazón. No me vengas quejándote porque te enviare a la… ¡Tu a callar! Si quiero el consejo de mi conciencia ya te lo pediré"

"Hermione que es tu profesor. ¡Tu profesor!… ¡Anda que lista eres! Muy bien bonita…"le dijo a su subconsciente, como cuando se recompensa a un niño de 3 años "Dentro de poco adivinarás que se llama Severus"

Sin darse cuenta los dos ya habían llegado a la habitación y abrieron la puerta. Hermione pasó, pero Severus se quedó en la puerta

.-Puede pasar profesor…- Le dijo la Griffindor - ¿No muerdo, sabe?

.-No, creo que debería irme… Yo… En realidad tengo muchas cosas que hacer -Le dijo lo mejor que pudo.

.-¡Vamos! ¡Solo venga a ver las vistas! - Dijo acercándose a él. Le cogió su gran mano con la suya, en comparación pequeña y lo atrajo hasta los ventanales que ocupaban la mayor parte de la pared de la sala- ¿Ve como no es tan difícil?

La suave y cálida luz se colaba por los cristales de las ventanas, iluminando la cara de la joven.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas, dejando ver un paisaje en calma y tranquilo. Las blancas montañas recubiertas de esponjosa nieve tomaban protagonismo y se iban tornando de un suave color rosado, al ocultarse el sol.

Los árboles cubiertos por la escarcha brillaban bajo los últimos rayos que el astro les brindaba.

El cielo instantes antes azul cobalto, cambiaba paulatinamente de color hasta convertirse en la azabache noche, donde una luna plateada, y unas estrellas pequeñas y brillantes les daban la bienvenida, aquella noche de invierno.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPI-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que tal?? Lo se es aburrido…pero lo siento demasiadas fiestas por estas vacaciones…y mi cerebro no funciona como yo quisiera…QUE DIGO!!! Jejeje si a mí nunca me funciona como yo quisiera muchísimas gracias a todas las personas por los reviews en serio…

No esperaba tener tantos:

**Miss-Adreina-Snape**: Gracias por tu review, espero que también t guste este capi. Has esperado bastante hasta que por fin me vino la inspiración…ya he leído tu Fic y me ha encantado!! Jejeje se nota cuando alguien esta inspirado

**Anna**: Muchísimas gracias wapa! Aquí tienes el nuevo… siento a verte echo esperar…pero no te preocupes…dentro de poco, pondré el tercer capi.

**Dore-malfoy**: gracias por el review…jejeje eso de ser amable y cariñoso, es porque pienso que le queda muy bien no?? Bss.

**Meilin2: **gracias por tu reviewes fácil quedarse dormida…si tienes sueño..Además creo q Hermione se encuentra tan a gusto en la Biblioteca que ni se dio cuenta…y lo de la capa. Jejeje. Yo me apunto la primera!!Si para que Sev me abrazo tengo que ir desnuda en el la nieve….pues ala!! Viva el nudismo!! Y lo de "eso" daría cualquier cosa porque la tuvieran los chicos!! Haber si así se quejaban tanto!!

**Ophelia dakker: **Quieres más? Jeje**… **Toma más…espero que te guste y gracias por tu review!!

**DrakeMalfoy:** Aquí lo tienes como te prometí, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me anima mucho…Pero yo también espero a que actualices tu Fic!!! Es una pasada…un besazo.

**Serena Minamino**: Gracias por el review, haber si este capi también te gusto?

Jejeje tienes razón…Sev siempre esta weno!! NOOO wenissimo!!

**Sheamoonie: **Tranquila que no te quedaras con la duda, aquí tienes el nuevo capi…espero actualizar pronto también este. Gracias por tu review…!!!Muaks por cierto me encanta tu Fic!! VIVA SEVERUS!!

**Dany black: **Yo también lo quiero!! Es lo mejor del mundo, para que queremos el edén si esta Severus!! Jeje muchas gracias por tu review.(Severus no es el hombre mas adorable del mundo ¬¬ jeje.

**Cleoru Misuri**: Gracias por tu review!! De verdad… aquí tienes un nuevo capi!! Ya tengo la idea en la cabeza así que muy muy pronto actualizare.

**Taeko: **Jeje…toma el regalo que me pediste…espero q t guste??Gracias por tus reviews!!! Todos jejeje… venga que esto cada vez se pone más interesante!!Un abrazo .me encanto tu Fic jeje. Es la hos….piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

**Malu Snape Rickman: **Tranqui….claro que habrás mas Fic!! Y Snape también…solo necesitaba un poco de inspiración!! Se piensa un poco en Severus…(con ropa o sin ella da igual….jeje : P, yo prefiero sin ella XD) te metes en la habitación…y a esperar una idea!! Gracias por tu review wapa!!

**Edysev:** Y a mi también me encanta un Sev cariñoso!! Porque te piensas que lo he escrito así jeje…Aunque que he de reconocer…que me gustan lo hombres malos!! No puedo evitarlo…gracias por tu review. Un bss.

**Strega-in-progress:** Graxias wapissima!! Este Fic es un poco mas largo…de momento llevo tres capis( el tercero esta casi acabado) y tengo en mente algo mas….pero los fics largos no se me da muy bien….haber cuando tu actualizas el tuyo me tiene enganchada,

Por cierto……Porque eres tan mala!!!!Cuando por fin consiguen demostrarse su amor es llamo por Voldy-pooh!!...por favor al menos que no se marche sin despedirse de ella!!Por fi!

Wenoooooooooooooo!! Dejad reviews plis!!!


	3. Invitaciones y caidas

To esto no es mío to pertenece a la magnifica J.K…Si esto fuera mío, yo no estaría escribiendo esto cn un PC medio escacharrado...! jajaja… Ni estaría fantaseando con Severus! LO COMPRARíA!

KARINA wapixima!

Aquí continuo tu regalo….un poco atrasado…pero weno jaja…si sigo estiandolo te valdrá hasta las proximas navidades!

Espero q t guste…ya se q nunca sera tan weno como el tuyo ni nada…pero weno se hace lo q se puede…

Muchissimas gacias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews! La verdad no me esperaba tener tantos

**Weno os dejo cn el fic…..os aviso se me ha ido un poco la pinza…pero weno ya sabeis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escibir…este es un severus muy diferente..yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas!**

**Invitaciones y caídas…**

donde una luna plateada, les daba la bienvenida y las estrellas brillaban aquella noche.

El cielo cambiaba paulatinamente de color hasta convertirse en la azabache noche, Se había hecho completamente de noche, pero ellos sumergidos aun en la magia del lugar seguía agarrados de la mano.

"Que raro… no me ha soltado la mano, pero a mi no me importa jeje, nunca lo hubiera dicho..con los vapores de las pociones tiene las manos muy suaves…"

Pero para desgracia de los dos, y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Severus le soltó la mano, y se giró hacía ella.

-Creo que debería irme…- Dijo Severus mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, dudando lo que acababa de decir. Se sacó las maletas del bolsillo y las agrandó.

" A Severus le gusta Hermioooone, a Severus le gusta Hermioooone, A Severus…..o por favor…ya me he dado cuenta yo, no hace falta que me lo digas"

Se giró y por primera vez desde que llegó admiró la bonita estructura de la habitación.

Un sala rectangular, bastante grande paa una sola persona… con el techo inclinado y descendiendo a medida que se acercaban a los grandes ventanales que ocupaban toda la pared.

Toda la estancia era cubierta por la madera de roble, las paredes, el techo y parte del suelo, pues la otra parte era cubierta por una suave y peluda alfombra de color crema.

A la izquierda de la sala, se encontraba una pequeña pero acogedora chimenea d e piedra decorada con un par de calcetines navideño ( N/a dos? Pero si solo se que dará Hermione no? jeje).

Enfrente de esta había dos mullidos sillones de color rojo…

"Hasta los sillones son escarlata como los leones….jajaja"

Una pequeña mesa cuadrada, con dos sillas de roble, se situaba en medio de la sala con un tablero de ajedrez tallado en la madera. Y a la izquierda un pequeño mueble bar cn una nevera, la televisión y una pequeña biblioteca con poco más de cien libros, los cuales se veían antiguos, y algunos de ellos parecían tener mucho valor..

Y en un rincón, un pequeño árbol de navidad que no superaba a Hermione pero aun asi decorado muy finamente…

-Muchas gracias Profesor- le dijo

-De nada, espero que se lo pase bien…-dijo con un aire de nostalgia.

-Lo haré..

Severus salió por la puerta, y se paró en frente del pasillo, donde la de Hermione era la única puerta.

"Hermione! que se te escapa!"

-Profesor-lo llamó-Tiene; algo que hacer mañana- le dijo rápidamente.

-No

La boca de Severus habló sola.

-Genial…le invitó a comer- dijo con aquella sonrisa que solo ella sabe poner-Sabe esquiar?

-No…

-Pues entonces echo-dijo ella.

Un silencio se apoderó de los dos en la cual solo Severus se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Le parece bien … a las 9 por ejemplo…la espero abajo en la cafeteria…

-Es una cita profesor- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara-hasta mañana entonces.

Severus le hizo un gesto con la mano, y desapareció en un suave…plop!

-Guuuuauuuuu-grito Hermione-He quedado con él , con él… Severus! mientras entraba en la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos, y eufarica aún..

Cuando por fin logró calmarse, pudó fijarse en la habitación, a su derecha había un puerta…un precioso baño…con una bañera de marmol blanco bastante grande para el baño que era, la paredes cubiertas de madera y un precioso espejo de aspecto antiguo y labrado, encima de la bañera había una repisa situada, a lo largo de ella llena de todo tipo de frascos de todos los colores, olores y formas.

En el dormitorio, en frente de ella, había una cama muy grande(N/a jeje esta bien saber eso…) cubierta con una colcha de plumas de colo negro, bastante abultado, con unos pequeños cojines en terciopelo color rojo sangre en la cabecera de la cama …

Situado a cada lado habia una pequeña mesita de noche, cn una pequeña lampara muy sencilla.

En frente de la cama un pequeño armario de roble tallado igual que la mesa de la sala.

Y el suelo era cubierto por una moqueta de terciopelo color beige, a la izquierda las ventanas cubiertas por unas finas cortinas de algodón egipcio, del mismo color que los cojines.

Las paredes estaban completamente desnudas, ningun cuadro, ni figura …

Y todo aquello iluminado por unos ojos de buey(N/a como unas pequeños focos pegados al techo).

Pero no le hacia falta, la habitacion brillaba por si misma aun siendo tan sencilla.

Hermione giro la cabeza hacia las ventanas y se acercó afuera, habia una pequeña terraza cubierta de un capa esponjosa de nieve, y de fondo las magnificas montañas con las pistas de esquí.

" Mis padres tenian razón…esto es precioso"

Colocó su ropa en el armario y se estiró encima de la cama, se estaba tan comoda, que se acabó durmiendo.

" mmmmm..que bien se esta….demasiado bien…O no! Que hora es?"

Se levantó de golpe y miro su reloj…faltaban 15 minutos para las nueve.

Se duchó tan rápido como pudo, y se puso la ropa de esquiar, unos pantalones de chica Quicksilver de color lila muy claros y anchos por abajo, con los guantes a juego, un anorac crema, las botas, el gorro lila, las gafas negras…y ….sus esquís.

Bajó al recibidor, y empezó a buscar, no habia nadie escepto la recepcionista, el hombre del bar, una pareja en los sofàs, y un chico de aspecto solitario en la barra…

Se fue hasta el restaurante…

No habia nadie…

El bar….

Nada…

Miro su reloj eran las 9 y 15."segurmante se cansó de esperar y se marchó"

Y con la cara triste, se dispuso a marcharse hacia las pistas…cuando una mano se le posó en el hombro.

-Ya se iba sin mí'-le dijo una voz suave cerca del oido-

Hemione se giró y pudo ver algo que le izo caerse la baba…

-Profesor! Pense que … que no vendría – dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

Y no era para menos llevava un conjunto de pantalon y chaqueta en negro(N/a hay cosas q nunca cambian) con una franja plateada en el lado izquierdo,los pantalones muy anchos que le hacían parecer muy joven y "travieso", tenia el pelo tapado por un gorro negro..¬¬ Llevaba unas gafas puestas encima del gorro, cn la montura negras …pero el cristal era de un rojo metálico, y los guantes haciendo juego…

-Como pedérmelo-y con una sonrisa le dijo- vamos?

Salieron hacía fuera y cogieron el telesillas para subir a las pistas…

Hermione se fijó en dos detalles my impotantes… que habían pasado desapercibidos.

Uno era en la parte de atrás de la chaqueta, tenía…el escudo de Slytherin! Y el otro…el mejor culo que jamás habia visto.

-Usted no lleva esquís-le preguntó Hermione para romper el hielo… cuando ya casi ya casi habían acabado el trayecto- Oh, no los tiene…?

"Como había podido ser tan tonta…seguramente su profesor era la primera vez que iva a la nieve, como iva a tener esquís"

(N/a me da que como pocas veces en su vida Herm a fallado jeje)

-Mmmm la verdad, esquís no tengo…

Bajaron a las pistas y Hermione se le acercó.

-Si no tiene esquís tendra que alquilarlos?

-Señorita creo que le dije que no tenía esquís…pero no creo recordar que le haya dicho que vaya ha esquiar- Le dijo con la voz seria .

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, roto por una sincera risa de él.

-Prefiro hacer Snow…..jeje es mas divertido-dijo.

Y dirigiendose hacía un lado de la cafetería recogió una tabla de snow..era plateada y negra y tenia dibujada…un serpiente(como en el emblema de su casa), en verde enroscada alrededor de la tabla.

Volvieron a coger otro telesilla.

" faltaria mas………¬¬!"

-usted…usted…-dijo Hermione.

-Jaja…vamos si no quiere quedarse ahí…- se acercó a ella y la cogió por la mano- vamos! Sera divertido!

-Pero usted sabe?

-No mucho…y tu Hermione?

"No agunto mas, cuando se pone así me vuelve loca… Porque no me habré dado cuenta antes?"

-Esquiar si…lo otro no. Señor me acaba de llamar por mi nombre-no lo pudo evitar y la cuiosidad pudo mas.

-Si que pasa… no te llamas asi? Venga vamos que ya llegamos…- le dijo empujándola suavemente del telesilla- Haber que sabes hacer?

Y de un salto Severus se subió a su tabla, se ató las botas y dijo…

-Te echo una carrera el que pierda paga la comida vale-y se preparó para bajar cuando…-Hermione se que esto es muy bonito…pero te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el dia?

-No lo siento profesor-

-Me llamo Severus….que yo sepa.Vamos haber si sabes tanto como en clases…

Se puso la gafas se colocó bien el gorro y los guantes y se lanzó pista abajo.

Herm estaba muy sorprendida pues su profesor tenía un dominio mas que bueno de la tabla…pero a no..! no la iva a ganar, y cogiendo impulso se tiro detrás de él…

Era dificil pillarlo, su profesor era muy rápido…esquivaba los arboles con gran facilidad…ella tambien pero aun así…Cuando Hermione pudo ver que Severus se dirigia hacia la zona del Snow board…

"A no! A noooo! No se querra meter ahí verdad? No porfavor, yo ahí no me meto! Ni de coña….se va a matar! Y yo detrás de él :s )"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sev pegó un salto y se puso a grindar (N/a jeje..eso es pasar por encima de una barandilla de apenas 10 cm de ancho y unos tres m de largo"mas o menos" cn la tabla), mientras al bajar de esta, agarraba la tabla con la mano izquierda y giraba 360 grados…

"wooooo desde cuando hace eso……" dijo Hermione pasando por el mismo lugar que su profesor…a diferencia de que ella se había saltado la parte complicada del recorrido.

Al caer en la nieve rozo con la mano la superficie….entonces se preparó para coger velocidad…. Y saltó sobre una especie de rampa bastante elevada…haciendo un "back-flip"(N/a perdon , para los que no lo sepan, es una voltereta hacia atrás….Se nota que me encanta el Snow? Jeje) que asombrarian asta el mismisimo Voldy –pooh. Cuando cayó, se paró… ya casi habian llegado a los remontes otra vez…

-Wooo hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien y tu- le preguntó a Hermione mientras se quitaba las gafas y el gorro- estas bien?

Le pegunto al ver que esta no reaccionaba.

-Yo……..mmmmm en verdad ha echo usted eso-le pregunto asombrada

-Jeje que te pensabas que el profesor de pociones…el grasiento y temido profesor de pociones no sabia hacer eso- le dijo muy calmado- te sorprenderia saber las cosas que se hacer?( N/a eso va con segundas jejeje)

-Pues la verdad es que si….- le dijo hermione un poco cansada y sonrojada- A sido una pasada!

-Vaya gracias- dijo sonriendo y poniendo la mano detrás de la cabeza-t atreves otra vez?...pero ahora haber si almenos puedes seguir mi pasó…pensaba que sabias esquiar!

Ahí la había fastidiado, él! Había herido su orgullo Griffindor…..

"Preparate Severus vas a saber de que soy capaz"

-Vamos ….pero esta vez tendras que ser tu el que me pueda seguir…-le hechó una mirada pícara….

Hermione cogió impulso y acabó, unos cien metro más abajo preparada ya para coger el telesilla …otra vez… al instante estaban otra vez de camino a las pistas.

Severus se tubo que dar prisa para poder alcanzarla…

-No me digas que he herido tu orgullo Griffindor…-le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, y bajaba la barrera de seguridad.

-No… haber si te piensas que me dejo vencer tan facilmente-le dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

-Ahhhhh! Pensaba, porque si te rindes tan fácilmente, no tiene diversión-Le dijo mientas le agarraba la barbilla, en un gesto mas que nada peternal.-Ademas no pensaba que te rindieras tan fácil, pero ha estado bien eh? No se me da mal…

" Que no me toque mucho porfavor… ya tengo suficiente con aguantar mis hormonas…Uix! Que bueno estas"

-Vaya vaya, y despues decía que Harry Potter era un creído? Pues porque me da la impresión …

Severus alzó la ceja.

-Bueno eso ya lo veremos ahora no crees-le dijo mirandola fijamente a lo ojos.

Hermione asintió, a continuación se giro hacia delante y levantó la barrera de la silla. Había bajado tan deprisa que a su profesor no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de colocarse bien el enganche de una bota. Provocando que al bajarse de la silla en marcha, esta se le enganchara y quedara colgando de la silla aun en marcha.

Entre risas de Hermione y gemidos por parte de Severus, esta logró con ayuda de un sencillo hechizo la liberación de la bota de Severus con un pequeño inconveniente…

La silla ya se habia alejado bastante, al igual que la altura hasta el suelo…unos dos metros.

El hechizo provocó que este callera al suelo de cabeza…

" Auuuch! Vaya leñazo! Eso debe de doler…."

(N/a lo siento mucho….hay gente q se empeña en matar a los padres de Hermione otros en poner sus sabanas de seda y negras y yo en dar golpes a Snape.)

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba, un dolorido Severus, se agacho en un principio para ayudarle pero en cuanto vió como Snape ponia esa cara que solo el sabe poner( de sarcasmo…etc) Se dedico a ver como él intentaba levantarse…

-Gacias por ayudarme…eres muy amable…no, no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo Severus con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-A vale si estas bien, entonces no te ayudo -se giro, y tranquilamente se comenzó a preparar para volver a bajar.

" Es la única persona… a ala que juro, que ha conseguido enfrentarse a mi sin que yo le diga nada….."

Y sin decir nada mas empezaron a bajar de nuevo…

Esta vez fue Hermione la que llevaba el control, pero por alguna extraña razón Severus parecía conocer bastante bien esas bajadas, porque por mas que intentaba despistar a Severus, y bajar por otro lado de las pistas(N/a las que no estan abiertas al público) el se las sabía arreglar muy bien…

" Claro como no me había dado cuenta…"

Ella hacía años que iba a esa estación, y habia lugares los cuales no mucha gente conocía…

Giro hacía la izquierda, metiendose en un pequeño bosque lleno de pinos, parecía que por fin su profesor tenía problemas para seguirla…

Y aprovechando esa situación, se alejó de él volviendo otra vez a las pistas…cuando de repente, una mancha negra se le cruzó en medio…

-No te librarás de mi así como así…

Pero entonces un crió de apenas 6 años, que no controlaba muy bien lo que hacía, se puso en medio de Severus..

Haciendo a este girar en brusco, y frenar para no hacer daño el niño, con tan mala suerte que se llevóa Hermione por delante…cayendó los dos estrepitosamente por la nieve, y rodando sin control…

Los esquís y tabla, respectivamente salieron volando cada uno por un lado…

Cuando por fin ya se habian parado, Severus estaba encima de Hermione, y ambos bastante rojos , ya sea por la cercanía del otro o por la caída (N/a creó que la primera jeje)

Ambos sonrieron, y Severus quitandose de encima de ella, se estiró a su lado…

- estas bien- le dijo mirando como buscaba con la mirada lo esquís…

-Si y tu- Le dijo mientras se quitaba la gafas y los guantes,

-Lo mismo-

Hermione se giró hacía el quedando muy cerca, y con mucho cuidado le quito las gafas, y se las puso en la cabeza…

Y justo cuando iba a soltar las manos de las gafas, su profesor le agarró la mano muy tiernamente…y la fue bajando hasta posarse sobe su palida cara…

-Fin del capi-

Qtal ha estado? Lo se lo se…demasiadas descripciones, y tonterias… ( ademas es un Sev un poco, yo diria q mucho fuera de contexto.. :P) pero creó que ha merecido la pena…jeje

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo…He sido muy pesada cn todo eso del Snow pero es q me encanta!

Ademas como los dias 28 29 y 30 de este mes me marche, a hacer snowboard a Andorra…lo tenía tanto en la cabeza, que no he podido evita poner algo en el fic!(si solo fuera algo¬¬….)

Weno… espero que haya merecido la pena que hayais perdido vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo mi PATETICO fic…

Contestación a los magnificos reviews:

**Mary An Snape**: esto se supone q es una supuesta contestacion de los reviews del capi "2" y del tres…Weno gracias po dejarme un review aunque se que seguramente t abras llevado una decepcion por todo ese lio …pero como ahora ya esta resuelto…jejeje no hay problema…Espero q este capi tambien t haya gustado…

**Meilin2**: Si weno tuve un pqueño lio…jeje espero q no se notara …gracias por tu review! En serio, me animan mucho…si tienes razón se me revolvieron los capis( eso parecía una ensalada) pero bueno…aquí tienes un nuevo capi espero q lo hayas disfrutado….lo se… se que necesito un psicologo! Estoy pirada!

**Miss-Adreina-Snape**: Muchissimas gracias, por tu review! Y como dije aquí esta el nuevo capi…espero que te alla gustado…es diferente de los demas…no se tu q dices? De todas maneras solo a sido este capi…para el proximo todo volvera a la nomalidad (dentro de lo que cabe) jejej un besazo….

**Moonypotterblack**:Gracias por el review wapissima!gracias por actulizar? Las gacias t las tengo que dar yo a ti por haberme ayudado a continuar…Si no, no se que haria…Si te gusta prometo que el proximo capi intentare publicalo tan rapido como le sea posible a mis manos…ok? Bss.

**Dany black:** Si esque Severus es asi…weno te gustó el capi? Me salió un poco extravagante no crees? Aun asi…muchas muchas graxias por tu review… No te olvides de dejarlo en este capi!

**Hitomi Felton:**Si weno ahora que ya esta arregaldo espero que me puedas dejar un buen review en este tambien no? Soy adicta…Por cierto que no me olvido ….gracias por tu RR! Sin ellos yo no estaria continuando mi ( no se ni como llamarlo) fic…aunque weno yo soy la autora y a mi siempre me gustara….

**Drake Malfoy:** Si weno entre examenes y to casi no te deja tiempo para nada…pero tu lo has sacado…jejej gacias por tu review…me izo ilusion saber que te habia gustado mi regalo…habe si tambien t gusta este…aunqe se que digiste que es extravagante…lo siento….yo no se escribir tambien como tu ¡! Lei tu Ultimo capi…y me encanto ..ya lo sabes ….a mi siempre me gusta! Weno gaxias wapo! Bss.

**Taeko:** Gracias muchas gracias por el review…sobre todo las maletas…jejej la verdad es que me habia olvidado por completo de ellas! Si no llegas a ser po ti…hermione todavia seguiria con las maletas sin deshacer…jejej. Weno t como ya habras leido en el supuesto "2" (osea el principio del 3) cambie un par de cosas y lo continue…jejeje

Ahora si que se entendera mejor…O eso espero: P

**Marisol black:** Me gusta mucho que te haya gustado mi regalo…Gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando aunque la verdad, en este capi ….¬¬ pero weno ya sabes como soy!Y mi regalo que tal va? Jejeje me gusta muchissimo…weno wapissima espero tu review…bss campeona! (Porfin tengo lo de los capis totalmente controlado…..o eso espero XDDD )

Como he tenido mucho lio ultimamente no se si me eh dejado algun review por contestar…en serio…a si que si alguno de vostros no esta….QUE ME LO DIGA! Via correo, review, lechuza, howler o lo que sea, y en proximo capi lo respondere…lo prometo!

Dejad reviews por favor quiero saber vuestras opiniones! Y hasta la proxima!


	4. Château Lafite

To esto no es mío to pertenece a la magnifica J.K…Si esto fuera mío, yo no estaría escribiendo esto cn un PC medio escacharrado...! jajaja… Ni estaría fantaseando con Severus! LO COMPRARíA!

KARINA wapixima!

Aquí continuo tu regalo….un poco atrasado…pero weno jaja…si sigo estandolo te valdrá hasta las proximas navidades!

Espero q t guste…ya se q nunca sera tan weno como el tuyo ni nada…pero weno se hace lo q se puede…

Muchissimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews! La verdad no me esperaba tener tantos

**Weno os dejo cn el fic…..os aviso se me ha ido un poco la pinza…pero weno ya sabeis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escibir…este es un severus muy diferente..( fuera de conexto!)yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas!**

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Château Lafite…**

Hermione se giró hacía el quedando muy cerca, y con mucho cuidado le quito las gafas, y se las puso en la cabeza…

Y justo cuando iba a soltar las manos de las gafas, su profesor le agarró la mano muy tiernamente…y la fue bajando hasta posarse sobre su pálida cara…

Tan solo con un suave y tenue contacto, Hermione pudo notar como las yemas de los dedos le ardían al tocar aquella piel., la mano de Severus dirigía la suya atreves de su cara, recorriendola muy lentamente, provocando los suspiros de ella.

Ninguno pensaba, solo se limitaban a sentir, ya habría tiempo más tarde para pensar…

-Apartense del medio!

-Vigilen por donde van!

-Creo que será mejor que nos apartemos-Le dijo Severus muy suavemente al oir las quejas de las personas…(N/a por favor que insensibles son las personas…!no ven que es un momento especial! XD)

-Cuidado!

-Vayan a un motel!

Las protestas de los esquiadores les volvieron en si de una manera un tanto brusca, pero bastante efectiva.

Severus soltando la mano de Hemione se puso de pie, y se palpó dolorosamente la cabeza, donde tenía un pequeño corte cerca de la ceja, provocado seguramente por alguno de los palos de esquiar de ella…

(N/a se que algunos pensaran…como puede hacerse daño en la ceja si llevaba las gafas puestas…aja! Yo no dije que tipo de gafas jejeej a si que las que lleva son como unas gafas de sol…no de aquellas que ocupan la mitad de la cara)

-Quitense de ahí!

Les volvieron a repetir.

Aunque esta vez Severus no se hubiera callado si no fuera porque Hemione, le había puesto la mano en el hombro, para evitar que se le enfrentara.

-Dejalo no pasa nada.

Se alejó un poco de él, para poder coger todo lo que se les había caido en el choque.

Cuando Hermione regresó, Severus seguía en el mismo sitio, estático, y sin dejar de observarla .

-Profesor?

No le decía nada, solo se limitaba a estar callado, ni siquiera su mente podia reaccionar…

"……"

-Profesor- Volvió a repetir- se encuentra bien?

Hermione que seguía con los esquís y la tabla .Se giró apenas para acercarle la tabla pero ni asi dijo nada… Cuando Hermione pudo apreciar el pequeño corte……(N/a se que podran pensar que como no se habia dado cuenta Herm del corte si le había quitado las gafas?….pues yo tampoco lo se asi que utilicen la imaginación)

-Profesor Snape tiene una corte!

Ante el espanto de ella Severus reaccionó girándose.

-Que- apenas pudo decir cuando inconcientemente se puso los dedos en la ceja partida, y observo impasible como estos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

" Fantástico…¬¬! Eso te pasa por hacer el tonto, ya te…..Shhh! tu te callas, que no te pedí consejo"

-Venga, habrá que curarle esa herida no cree- le dijo mirandole a los ojos y sonriendo..

-No te preocupes… "Que hago?… le llamo por su nombre …por su apellido que hago?...si me permi…NO!"….no me pasarà nada.

Todavia quedava una buena bajada hasta llegar a la cafeteria para coger el telesilla de regreso….(N/a yo y los telesillas….) así que sin pensarlo mucho se pusieron en marcha, eso si esta vez bajando con mas cuidado, no fuera ser que tuvieran otro accidente…

Ya fuera de las pistas y con la tabla y los esquís en el guarda esquís del hotel…Hermione le invitó a subir a su habitacíon, mas bien le obligo a subir a su habitación….

"Guardaesquís? Eso? Si es el cuarto de la limpieza…como he podido dejar mi tabla ahí? Si seguro que hay ratas" (N/a yo me se de una….MUERTE A LA SUCIA RATA TRAIDORA!)

Puede dejar sus cosas aquí Profesor- Le dijo Hemione tan respetuosa como siempre- dejelo por ahí…

Severus haciendo caso de su alumna, se quitó; las gafas, el gorro, los guantes y el abrigo, y las posó encima de una silla, dejando ver un polar de cuello alto con aspecto suave y negro (N/a pq cambiar las cosas…cuando ya sabemos que Sev sin "algo" negro no es el….jiji)

"Eso eso…que se siga quitando la ropa! Pero me vas a hacer caso?Pues la verdad …no…jejeje"

Pofesor puede quitarse el jersey….-Dijo con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas- aquí no hace frio.

" O.o Si ya que desimulada…Hermione una cosa es que pienses que se quite la ropa! Y otra muy distinta que se lo digas!)

Snape titubeo un poco, pero luego con un suave movimiento, bajo la cremallera del cuello, para poder quitarse el polar….claro que no contaba con un pequeño detalle…

Al quitarse el polar, la camiseta que llevaba debajo también se levantó algo, dejando ver una parte de un …magnifico, alucinante , sexy, fuerte, suave etc… torso de Severus…provocando la reaccion …de la joven que no pudo apartar la vista.

(N/a seamos francos…quien la apartaria?)

Severus se dio cuenta de que no solamente se estaba quitando el jersey, cuando vio a su estudiante parada en frente de él, con la boca abierta y los ojos como naranjas…

Su profesor le paso una mano por delante moviendola de arriba a bajo..

Ejem…ejem! Hemione!

"Bonita…. Eooooo! Que te lo dice a ti, quieres reaccionar! Quien yo…em…yo…yo…yo…Eres un poco egocentrica ¬¬"

Disculpre Profesor, estaba un "poco" despistada- lo de poco lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.- Venga le curare eso, sientese por ahí ahora vengo..

No neces….

Pero se callo la boca cuando Hemione le echó una de esas miradas …como la que pone Dumbledore cuando no acepta, una replica o un no por respuesta.

Severus tomo asiento en uno de los reconfortables sillones de enfrente de la chimenea. Cuando Herm llegó y lo vio, se quedo sin aire!..." O dios o dios mio!". Severus estaba con una camiseta de manga larga blanca de algodón , y pegado al cuerpo….(N/a weno ya que el oiginal Sev, lleva una camisa blanca debajo de la túnica…este lleva una camiseta blanca debajo del traje de esquiar…)

Con todo el auto control que pudo y sin ponerse de color escarlata intento coger una postura…(N/a no penseis mal! )comoda para poder limpiarle el corte, pero el sillon era para una sola persona .Como resultado, quedaba que Hermione tenia que inclianrse hacia delante de pie, porque de otra manera los brazos del sillon no lo permitían…

Intento colocarse de varias formas posibles pero lo único que conseguia era exasperar mas a Severus.

Si no dejas de moverte me vas a marear- le dijo recuperando su habitual tono de voz made in Severus…

Perdon Profesor Sna…

Te he dicho que nos tutuemos…Hermione

Esta bien….emmm Severus, es que asi no puedo ni siquiera limpiarte la herida- dijo mientras mostraba como estaba de pie y de una foma bastante incomoda…

Pero entonces Severus, como un acto reflejo puso sus manos en la cintura de su alumna, y la sento sobre sus rodillas, y a continuación le sonrió.

Ves ya esta! Y tanta complicación para esto…

" NO no esta!…solo de pensar en lo que tengo debajo…Asi? Y que se lo que hay debajo? El sillon? El suelo? La moqueta? jejej yo me refieria a "eso" concretamente.."

Hermione que esos momentos era del mismo color de sofá asintió muy levemente...

Y como a camara lenta empezó a mojar un algodón con un poco de alcohol…

Emmmm podrias…-dijo haciendo el gesto con las manos de quitarse el pelo de la cara- quitarte el pelo…

Pero Severus no podía tenía las manos ocupadas todavia alrededor de la cintura de su alumna.

Al final fue ella quien le tuvo que quitar el pelo de la cara, poniendoselo detrás de las orejas. Sev se estremeció ante el contacto asombrosamente Hermione pudo comprobar como su pelo era de una tacto sedoso y suave…al contrario como muchos otros creían.

"Severus tu sigue así y ya veras donde acabas...! Me parece que la idea que tengo de donde puedo acabar, no se la misma que la tuya verdad? Jeje :P Que estas insinuando?... )

Con sumo cuidado fue retirando la sangre seca de alrededor del corte, el seguía sin moverse, hasta que ella le rozó un poco la brecha…

Auchhh-gritó Severus como un niño pequeño- eso duele…

" La verdad viendolo asi me cuesta creer que sea el "temido y odioso" profesor de pociones …Pues creetelo! Ademas es una ex mortifago! Asi o dios mio no lo sabia ¬¬"

No seas tan quejica Severus…a tu edad te vas a comportar como un niño de 6 años?

Pues…Auchh!

No exageres que esta vez no te toque! "infantil"- le dijo ella entre enfadada y divertida por su comportamiento.

Mentira! "Niñata"

Verdad! "Infantil"

Mentira! "Niñata"

Ellos seguían discutiendo de la manera mas tonta, sin darse cuenta de que Hermione seguía sentada encima de Severus y este la tenía cogida por la cintura.

Escuece-gritó Severus

Hermione que tenía la cabeza muy cerca de su profesor, le sopló un poco la herida, al oir la queja… Él la miraba de una manera que ella no lograba descifrar.

"Vamos Herm…tranquila., no te esta mirando nadie del otro mundo! NO es el que me mira lo que me …. preocupa si no el echo de cómo me mira…" Pero entonces otro grito del profesor la bajo de la luna…

Auchhh! Duele, lo sabias?

Hermione pusó los ojos en blanco, apartó el algodón para coger unos puntos de pegar (N/a lo se lo se…para que queremos los puntos cuando tenemos la varita….yo tampoco lo se asi que digamos…que no se acuerdan de ellas…¬¬)

Al girarse se apoyó un poco en el pecho de Severus.

Auuuchhh- Volvió a gritar este..

La joven se apartó un poco hacia atrás haciendo mas presión en sus …piernas.

Auuchhh!

No hagas eso que no puedo ponerte esto…- dijo intentando que su profesor se estuviera quieto para poder ponerle los parches…

Auuchh!

Severus ya habia agotado la paciencia de Hermione, a si que esta un poco exasperada, le colocó la ultima tira en la ceja, de manera algo brusca tapando el corte, que aunque no era muy largo, un par de centimetros. Si era algo profundo…

Auchhh!

Pero bueno... hay algun sitio que no te duela- le dijo ella cruzandose de brazos. -

Siii- le dijo frunciendo el ceño…- Aquí- le dijo señalando una parte de su cuello- Aquí- señalo el dorso de su mano- y aquí- dijo poniendose un dedo en los labios…

Los dos se quedaron quietos sin decir nada.No sabía cuanto habián pasado, para ellos solo eran segundos pero para el resto del mundo no…

Hermione ya no se sentía tan segura de estar tan cerca de su profesor…pero por suerte o por desgrcia su profesor noto esa indecisión.

Y aun así no quitó las manos de la cintura de su alumna…si no todo lo contrario la atrajo mas hacia él.

Cuando un ruido les sobesaltó…el estomago de Severus habia empezado a rugir como un león (N/a que ironico)

Tienes hambre- Le dijo la joven entre risas…

Algo…porque? Tanto se nota?

Hermione no dijo nada, solo le izo un gesto con la cara de que era evidente…

Esta bien… vamos a comer

Herm se levantó de las rodillas, de su ahora amado y sexy profesor pociones…

Cuando ambos se encontraban de pie..

A donde vamos a ir- lo dijo mientras se ponia el jersey y la chaqueta.Los dos continuaban con la ropa de esquiar aun puesta.

Pues la verdad no lo habia pensado… que tal el restauante del hotel?

De acuerdo…

Pues vamos.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras..ha Sev no le hacía mucha gracia tener que bajar por aquel según lo llamo el: chisme muggle inservible.El ascensor.

(N/a en la parte del restaurante se me va la cabeza aviso jejeje)

Llegaron al restaurante de aspecto rustico y pequeño con las paredes de piedra, donde un camarero les indico la mesa.Que para ser la hora de la comida no había mucha gente…mas bien nadie.

Hoy invito yo.

Hermione se pusó algo roja.

No hace…-Le dijo ella

Bueno tu me invitatste a esquiar ..y yo te invito a comer, estamos en paz-le dijo mientras le hacia señas al camarero para que se hacercase.

Bueno con una condicion-Hermione esperó hasta que vió como el asentía con algo de desconfianza…- Esta noche te vienes conmigo al baile de etiqueta del Hotel Ritch Calton (N/a se escribe así…? Weno se que es un hotel caro pero no se de donde jejej…alguien lo sabe?)

No se…ya ya lo pensare.

Buenos dias, menú o carta- les dijo el camrarero con un accento en el habla

Carta – respondió Severus.

-Para beber?

Te gusta el vino Hermione?

Depende…- le dijo sonriendo- Si es un buen vino si…

Muy bien…traiga el vino mas caro y bueno que tenga?

Que era broma no hace falta…-intentó remediar Hemione.

Esta seguro señor? No creó que…espere un momento…-le dijo al observar la mirada gélida que le dirigía Severus

El camarero se dirigio a un hombre viejo y calvo, acontinuación le dijo cuatro palabras, y señaló hacía Severus que sonreía ,el hombre viejo se asombró y se acercó al Profesor de pociónes.

Buenas tardes –saludo el hombre amablemente- le gusta el buen vino no es asi?

A si es…

E hombre señalo una especie de pasillo al camarero que desapareció junto con aquel al instante.

Mientras tanto miraban la carta.

Que vas a pedir? – le dijo él…

No lo se, hay muchas cosas y tu?

Mmmm la verdad no lo se .. no entiendo el Suizo…-dijo apretando los dientes- porque tendran que poner la carta en Suizo- dijo de mala gana…

Supongo que sera porque estamos en Suiza- dijo Hermione como lo mas obvio del mundo- Los alpes se extiende por varios paises a parte de Italia y Francia, sabias?

"Severus parece mentira que no sepas eso…que inculto …mira que no saber que los ...Alces se exienden por todos esos lados. Alpes! No alces…"

Severus alzó una ceja iba a decir algo… cuando el camarero apareció con una botella en la mano…A simple vista se veía una simple botella vieja llena de polvo, y con una etiqueta algo deteriorada.Pero rápidamente captó la vista de un Severus algo impresionado.

Espero que sea de su agradó señor es un…

Château Lafite Rothschild de 1945 unos 1.800 euros…la botella.

(N/a Que quede claro que no tengo ni idea de como se pronuncia… ni de vinos lo saque todo de una vinoteca…. O.o pero no me digais que no le da clase a Sev? imaginaroslo hablando en Frances : P)

Si señor…espero que la disfrute..

Le dejó la botella y un saca corchos…

Que desean comer?

Mejor pide tu….-le dijo a su alumna.

Confit de pato con miel de romaní y cebolla confitada….para los dos…. gracias(N/a yo de verdad prove eso en un restaurante y estaba buenissimo…el plato y el camarero jejeje)- Le dijo ella mientras quitaba la servilleta del plato- Desde cuando eres un experto del vino?

Desde pequeño… me crie en unos viñedos al sur de Francia…

Hemione fue observando como con gran maestria las manos de Seveus fueron habriendo la botella lentamente…

Piensas gastarte todo ese dinero para beberte una botella de vino- le dijo asombada y mirando la botella.

No……!

En la cara de hermione pareció aparecer una sonrisa de alivió que se esfumó al instante.

no me la bebere solo!...-una vez mas su tono sarcastico apareció de nuevo, no sin que esta vez asomara una sonrisa en su cara.Hecho un poco de vino en la copa de Hermione...y dijo.

A tu salud…-se bebió casi de golpe la mitad de la copa…

Habían acabado de comer bastante tarde, ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde…

Me lo he pasado muy bien Hermione muchisimas gracias…

No hay de que…hay que reconocer que ese vino estaba muy bueno…

Ya podía estarlo con lo que me costo- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa…

Vas a venir esta noche a la fiesta-Le dijo Hermione intentando disimular su interes.

Severus se quedó quieto , inmovil, y sin dar señales de vida . Hasta que al cabo de unos minutos reaccionó. Y hechando un ultimo vistazo a Hermione…

Me encantaría…-le dijo mientras se pasaba muy dulcemente la mano por el pelo-pero creo que hay un ligero contratiempo, solo he traido esta ropa….la verdad es que tampoco tengo ropa…jejeje.

Eso se soluciona rápido…nos vamos de compras.

Sinceramente uan de las cosas a las cuales tenía poca, o mas bien ninguna afición era a ir de compras y mas aún si se trataba de ropa.

No ceo que eso sea buena id…….

Pasa y esperame por favor que yo salgo ahora.

No había dicho nada cuando, Hermione se encontraba de nuevo enfrente de él, vestida con ropa muy sencilla y comoda. Llevaba unos pantalones negros tejanos, algo ajustados de la cadera y muy anchos por abajo, casi le tapaban los playeros(N/a bambas, deportivas, quets, tenis…llamarlos como querais) y una jersey de color crema con cremellera en un lado y en la parte inferior un 10 plateado con unas letras negras alrededor, "Perfect girl".

Mientras se dirigía hacía su nuevo acompañante se recogía el pelo en una coleta y agarraba su abrigo.

Vas a ir asi?

Con un movimietno de varita Severus, aparecio con su habitual pantalón y camisa negra …solo que esta vez en lugar de su túnica, llevaba un abrigo, tambien negro.

Hermione le echo un vistazo de arriba a bajo y bufó.

Vamos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer contigo…-Le dijo mientras incoscientemente le agarraba la mano. Y tiraba de él por el pasillo.

Si tie….eh! espera un momento…-Le dijo haciendose el ofendido- no creó que tenga tan mal gusto…

Y entre risas y bromas llegaron hasta el hall desierto del hotel, al parecer no había nadie, nada…solo las llamas rojas y crepitantes de la chimenea…

Vaya tendremos que ir andando-se le escapó de mala gana …a la chica.

Severus miró a Hermione como si se tratara de algo divino, que hubiera que guardar en un pedestal…

De eso me encargo yo- Y como si se tratara de un taxi le dijo- A donde señorita?

"Al paraiso…."

Sorprendeme…

Sus deseos….. son ordenes…. – Y haciendo una reverencia agarro fuertemente a Hermione por la cintura, y haciendo una ya conocido Plop! Desaparecieron…

Durante el corto trayecto había cerrado lo ojos, estaba algo mareada y no sabía donde estaba . Una suave brisa le rozó la cara aliviando el pequeño malestar , suavemente abrió los ojos, se quedó totalmente imnotizada…había un montón de motivos por los cuales estar así…pero lo que mas destacaba era…

1 Que estaban en la azotea de un edificio bastante alto, desde al cual se podía ver la mitad de una ciudad maravillosa y elegante…….París.

Y la otra a la cual mas importante, estaba agarrada del cuello de su profesor, y había adoptado una postura muy comoda amoldandose a su contorno…

Hermione? Hemione?...mira esto..-y apartando como pudo sus brazos del cuello, la giro…

A no mucha distancia de ellos se levantaba la Torre Eiffel…

o

Te eh conseguido sorprender?

Fueron paseando por las calles de París, hasta que Hermione vio la primera, de las muchas tiendas de ropa que verian …

Venga entra…- le dijo ella mientras con un pequeño empujón lo introducía en la tienda

Emporio Armani? Estaras de broma, yo no me pon….

Ya lo veremos…-le respondió mientras cogia unas prendas y arrastraba a Severus consigo…A un probador- Pruebatelo, toma.

No pretenderas que me ponga esto- le preguntó una enfadado Snape

No solo es para que mires la etiqueta…¬¬ a ti que te parece- le dijo mientras le daba la ropa- Vamos no tengo todo el dia…

Severus cogió toda la ropa y se introdujo dentro…Hermione podía oir como su Profesor refunfuñaba de vez en cuando.

No me hagas entrar en el probador- le dijo la joven con una sonrisa pícara.

" Que mas te gustaria a ti chavala…si tienes razón jeje"

" Eso eso entra…por mi no hay problema…jaja"

No pienso salir así!.

Si que saldras .

NO!

SI!

NO!

Pero despues de que Severus pudiera oir el rechinar de los dientes de su alumna, una cosa nada buena, conociendola, lentamente salió del probador llegando hasta donde estaba ella…Si alguna vez en la vida Hermione se hubiera quedado sin habla ese sin duda sería el momento.

Que tal estoy-Dijo mientras daba un giro de 360, mientras se colocaba bien la ropa …

Fin del capi-

**Atencion: **Se habren las jornadas electorales para votar quien quiere q haya lemon que lo diga y si no tambien…esto es una Fic democratico y aquí to dios es importante! Ok?

Si decis que si dar ideas por favor …son nueva en esto y del lemon y no quiero meter la pata!

Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capi! Eh intentado volver algo a la normalidad…pero como bien habeis visto, con intentos algo fallidos…lo del vino y todo eso …me a echo gracia ponelo..aunque no me guste el vino…

Aunque si Severus me invita jajaja ni de coña le diria que no a un vino de 1800 euros…

gracias por los raview y espero tener mas en este capi!

Contestación:

**MeilinSnape**: espero que te haya gustado este capi! Y no te peocupes que dentro de poco veras de que es capaz…jejej A lo mejor pongo algo de lemon no lo se…porque como no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo pos….nada., Graxias por tu rr wapa espero recibi tu review en este tambien…MUAKS!

**Miss-Adreina-Snape:** Gracias por el review…si se me ocurrió este Severus porque creo q a sufrido mucho el pobre…que tuviera un "kit.kat" que por una vez que se lo pase bien ( no sera la ultima jejeje) no le pasara nada. Espero que te gusta esta capi tanto como a mi…espero que te haya gustado el Capi!

**Strega-in-progress:** Si weno a mi tambien me sorprendió mucho ver a Seveus Snape "nuestro" SS haciendo snow..pero no me negaras que no le quedaba bien…jejeje espero que te haya gustado el capi besotes!

**Edysev:** No eres la única a la que le gustaria estar en los esquís de Hermione…pero creó que despues de haber leído esta capi..no solo querras estar en sus esquís…y quien no! Preparate pa el proximo capi…jajaj graxias por el review wapa!.

**Hitomi Felton**: Gracias por el rr..Vaya creo que si todavia te sigues mordiendo las unñas ( es una decir ahora debes andar por los nudillos) Como sigo con la tradición te dejare con las ganas hasta el proximo capi…de saber como esta Severus con un traje Armnani una frase un poco tonto ESTARA DE INFARTO!…Bss

**Marisol Black**: Aquí tienes un nuevo capi de tu muy atrasado regalo de navidad…osea que por el camino que vamos te sevira para las proximas navidades! Pero no sabes como estoy de examenes y trabajos…espero poder leer de nuevo tus fics son una pasada…Gracias po tu review wapa! Y bss.

**Taeko: **Que volviera…? No te vale con esto ejejeje…weno en este capi tambien lo dejo a medias…pero no me demandes…almenos por ahora jajaja, estoy pensando en hacer algo de lemon pero…1 tienes que dejarme tu opinion y 2 y mas importante no tengo mucha ideas a si que ideas po favor!gracias por el review

**Dany black**: si ya me gustaria a mi tambien tener a un profeso como ese…asi si que estudiaria…weno tengo serias dudas seguramente ni prestaria atencion a las clases…pq me lo quedaria mirando…es que Sev es la 8 maravilla del mundo…Gracias por el review bss .

**HoneybeeM:** Gracias por tu review haber si continua gustandote el capi…se que no es nada del otro mundo peo hago lo que puedo…mi mente no me da para mas…jajajaj bss wapa! No te olvides de dejar tu rr!


	5. Quien algo quiere algo le cuesta

To esto no es mío to pertenece a la magnifica J.K…Si esto fuera mío, yo no estaría escribiendo esto cn un PC medio escacharrado...! jajaja… Ni estaría fantaseando con Severus! LO COMPRARíA!

KARINA wapixima!

Aquí continuo tu regalo….un poco atrasado…pero weno jaja…si sigo estandolo te valdrá hasta las proximas navidades!

Espero q t guste…ya se q nunca sera tan weno como el tuyo ni nada…pero weno se hace lo q se puede…

Muchissimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews! La verdad no me esperaba tener tantos

**Weno os dejo cn el fic…..os aviso se me ha ido un poco la pinza…pero weno ya sabeis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escibir…este es un severus muy diferente..( fuera de conexto!)yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas!**

Los pensamientos van entre " "

NOTA de la autora, al final

**Quien algo quiere…algo le cuesta.**

No pienso salir así!.

Si que saldras .

NO!

SI!

NO!

Pero despues de que Severus pudiera oir el rechinar de los dientes de su alumna, una cosa nada buena, conociendola, lentamente salió del probador llegando hasta donde estaba ella…Si alguna vez en la vida Hermione se hubiera quedado sin habla ese sin duda sería el momento.(N/a aunque no sera el único)

Que tal estoy?-Dijo mientras daba un giro de 360 grados, mientras se colocaba bien la ropa …

Wooo. T-te que-queda bi-bien…-Respondió lo mejor que pudo.

Creo que podre acostumbrarme a esto…-Susurro el nuevo y magnifico profesor de pociones.

Y yo…-se dijo as si misma Hermione. Y la verdad tenía motivos. Como le sentaba esa ropa!"menudo desperdicio de hombre, cuando se pone esas túnicas..".Pero esto era totalmente diferente…Se veía joven y atractivo.

Y no era para menos. Llevaba puesto un traje gris oscuro con raya diplomátia,en gris mas claro, la camisa era blanca y algo ajustada, de esas que se lleban por afuera del pantalón y unos zapatos tipo esport. Eso le daba un toque entre joven, elegante e informal.Todo un sex-simbol.(N/a jejeje)

"Y eso que solo se a puesto un traje…jejeje….Madre mia, esta para comerselo!"

Entonces delante de Hermione… apareció de la nada, un joven, de no mas de 25 años, bajo, y con la cabeza similar a un bolo (N/a sin un pelo en la cebeza) la ropa que llevaba junto con una bufanda rosa de seda, le daban un aire afeminado.

Pier!-gritó- Com an çava?-le preguntó Hermione mientras abrazaba al hombre.

Muy bien Mione-la chica se puso algo roja no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran asi en público, y menos delante de su profesor- Gracias y tu? -le decía el hombre mientras hacia movimientos algo… femeninos- Hay chica! cuanto tiempo hacia que no te veía! Estas monisima! Que haces aquí? De compras?...Siempre te sentó divina esta ropa…

No en realidad no es para mi…si no para él- le decía mientras señalaba, aun Severus con la cara desencajada-Pier este es Severus Snape…Severus este es Pier Monet.

- Encantada guapo!- le dijo Pier mientras se acercaba y le daba la mano-Uii, que manos mas fuertes. Chica porque no me habías dicho que tenías un profesor asi? Esta de muerte!

Severus estaba entre furioso, y acongojado. Por otra parte la chica del pelo castaño miraba a su maesto muy divertida, la verdad, es que le hacía mucha gracia la reacción de su maestro.

Jajajaja -No pudo evitar reirse, recibiendo por parte de su profesor, una mirada a lo Slytherin.

Querias comprarle ropa…?

La Griffindor solo asintió.

­-Pues déjamelo a mi yo me encargo. Haber?-dijo dandole la vuelta a Severus quien ni siquiera podía gesticular.-Mmmm no esta mal, tiene buen cuerpo…aunque el pelo.-Izo un gesto raro con la mano, indicando lo mucho que le desagradaba.

Querida? –le preguntó a Herm, lo mas suave que pudó para que el hombre, que había delante no lo oyera..-Tu profesor sabe lo que es el Champú antigrasa?... Bueno da igual de todas maneras…Monic! Julie!.- Al instante dos chias de pelo rubio teñidoy vestidas igual, se pesentaron alli.-Vamos a necesitar mucho trabajo chicas…

No me iras a dejar con el?-preguntó Severus, mientras miraba con mala cara, al joven que había casi dos cabezas mas abajo que él.

Tranquilo no muerde…Acaso tiene miedo profesor?- le dijo con un tono muy travieso y con una ligera mueca…que no lograba entender.

Hermione por favor…-le dijo o mas bien le suplico Snape- no me dejes con esta…este…esta, bueno, este hombre, Esta LOCO!

Loca querido, estoy loca…-le dijo Pier. Mientras sonreía, y le hacía un gesto con la mano.

Severus estaba a punto de tener un colapso, tanto fisico como mental. Las ganas que tenía de maldecir al hombre que tenía delante, eran inaguantables. Y cuanto mas hablaba, mas ganas tenía de estrangularlo.

Hermione lo conocía demasiado como para no notarlo, aunque solo se limitó a sentarse en un comodo sillon de la sala.

Pier!-le gritó la joven- Es todo tuyo…

Al instante las dos chicas agarraron a Severus arrastándolo hacía el interior de la tienda.

Oiga señoritas!Pero quien…-Severus intentaba alejarse, pero le eran imposible. "Vale…aguanta, todo sea por Hermione."-No me toquen!

Ante esto pudo ver como su profesor era empujado contra un estante llenó de ropa. En poco segundos, el hombre se vió en el probador rodeado de prendas de vestir. En la sala dos personas conversaban animadamente mientra.esperaban a que Sev saliera.

Sigo diciendo…que tienes un gusto infalible para la ropa! Ese traje que le escogiste le quedaba, superfashion!-le dijo Pier-...Ahhhh!-Gritó el hombre con pánico, señalando un montón de ropa negra que había colocada encima de un mostrador.-Que es eso! Es horrendo…

Su ropa…-le dijo Hemione riendose, sabiendo la reaccion de su amigo.

El hombre se pusó pálido…Pero pareció volver a su color a original, cuando las dos chicas salieron de detrás de una mampara, y se sentaron junto con Pier y Hermione.

Que empiece el desfile…!-dijo Pier dando un palmada.

Se izo un silencio, y caminando como si estuviera en el mismisimo infierno apareció Severus con una camiseta salmon y unos pantalones blancos muy sencillos, estilo la Marina de los años 60.

Si!-dijeron las rubias.

Si!-dijo Pier aplaudiendo…y dandole un repaso que no paso deapercibido por el profesor.

NO..!-dijo Severus con su habitual tono de voz, fria e intimidatoria.

Hermione no participaba en las opiniones, simplemente se limitaba a quedarse callada, y a sonreir de vez en cuando, por las cara de su estupendo, sexy y guapo profesor.

Como quieras…pero te quedaba muy chic-le dijo el hombre bajito. Que tras recibir un severa mirada por parte del maestro, solo asintió con desgana- El siguiente.

No había pasado ni dos minutos cuando volvió a salir esta vez el traje que llevaba era negro, junto con la camisa y los zapatos, menos la corbata que parecía de seda y era de color verde (como el de Sly).

NO! -Gritaron todos a la vez.

Si!-dijo él.

Tampoco estuvieron de acuerdo esta vez. A si que Sev ya cansado de probarse ropa, le dirigió un mirada a Hermione de venganza…sus ojos decían que la vengaza de Severus iva a ser peor que la de Hermione…

"O si…ya veras lo que te voy ha hacer…Ejem perdon, si me permites, la question es que es lo que le vas a hacer…EH? Yo solo…mejor no lo sepas…Porque no creo que ella lo pase mal…"Ante ese pensamiento Severus se puso algo rojo, suerte que nadie se dio cuenta.O eso es lo que el pensó.

Pasaron todo la tarde provandole ropa, el parecía cansado ya de tanto cambiarse…( era un decir, ya que Severus estaba utilizaba unos sencillos hechizos para cambiarse la ropa)

Nunca se ponían de acuerdo.A la joven le hacía muchisima gracia la actitud de el, se comportaba igual que un niño pequeño cuando no quiere ir a comprar..." Dios mio en cuano salga de aquí…Aguanta…. Hermione has estado aguantando muy bien, solo un poco mas…"

Entoces volvió a salir por décima vez del probador…esta vez, no se quejaba de lo que llevaba.Es mas hasta le agradaba…le recordaba a cuando era joven…(N/a Eh que sigue siendo joven …solo que es una manera de hablar)

Ahora llevaba un jersey de algodon suave de cuello alto (de cisne, tortuga o como lo llameís) y de color beige. Se le pegaba magníficamente al cuerpo, marcando ligeramente la musculatura de su torso.

Estaba vez tenía puestos unos Jeans, con aspecto desgastado por delante, de un color entre azul y gris. Se dio la vuelta, para que Hermione le viera bien…Y asi fue, ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima, sobre todo a cierta parte de la anatomia del hombre. Ya que los pantalones le quedaban, algo ajustados por arriba.

"ESO SI ES UN CU….un poco de seriedad…!"pensó mientras un ligero rubor empezaba a aparecer por sus mejillas.

"Vaya si al final parece que me va gustar y todo la ropa muggle.."

Divino!- gritó Pier

Si- dijeron sus ayundantes. Una de ellas señaló detras de Severus-Te queda la….

Snape se giró y vio una chaqueta de cuero negra. Muy sencilla, solo con un par de bolsillos a cada lado y la cremallera.Era algo larga, hasta un poco mas abajo de la cadera.

La cogió y se la pusó en un ágil movimiento, le quedaba como un guante.

Pefecto-se sijo a si mismo el maestrro mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione, quien en esos momentos no le quitaba la vista de encima.-Bueno ya esta no?-Le preguntó a la chica.

No, claro que no…Eso solo era para que cambiaras un poco…-Le dijo con una sonrisa - Aun tenemos que cogerte ropa para esta noche. Relajate…todavia te queda un rato.

QUE! A no! No me hagas provarme mas ropa, NO! –Le dijo volviendo su tono al mismo de siempre…-Nunca debí aceptar…nunca. Pero quien me mando a MI ponerme en manos de ella! Quien?-dijo entre dientes.

" Recuerda que quien algo quiere?...Si si, algo le cuesta. Pero jámas pense que por estar con ella tendría que pasara por esto!"

No te preocupes guapetón , que luego va ella.-contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

No se le ocurra volver a llamarme guapetón ni a tratarme de tu. Que no me conoce de nada!-contestó enfadado.

Jo chico! Que borde eres…-le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.-Siempre es asi?-le dijo casi al oido de Hermione.

Siempre…-le respondió ella por lo bajo y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Pier se acercó a ella dandole un abrazo y un beso amistoso en la mejilla.

"Pero que se ha creido el enano mariposon! tratando a mi chica asi?...Desde cuando es "tu" chica? no estaras celoso verdad?... Quien yo? que di…, claro que…no! no….bueno quizas… un poco…"

Severus se encontraba de nuevo en los vestidores rodeado de trajes…y un montón de ropa, mientras protestaba continuamente.

Vamos Sevy! NO tenemos todo el dia…-le dijo el joven

Este soltó un gruñido que se oyó desde donde estaban ellos.

Esta vez nisiquiera miro la ropa que se ponía, estaba bastante irritado por culpa, del personaje "personajillo" ese.

Se acabó de poner la americana y salió…

Esta vez el traje que llevaba era azul marino. La camisa era de colo lavanda claro, y la corbata de seda de color entre fucsia y granate(N/a habeis visto el video de In demand? Pues lleva la misma ropa…Que le queda de muerte)

Hermione cuando lo vió ni tan solo pudó articular palabra, simplemente se quedó estatica y con la mandibula desencajada. Pier y sus ayudantes no decían nada. Todo el mundo se había quedado mudo, ni siquiera se movían. La cual al prencipio Severus no pareció darle mucha importancía, esceptó al cabo de 5 minutos, que los cuatro no habían sacado sus ojos de él.

Ya se que esto de los trajes no es lo mió!- casi les gritó-Pero almenos podrían decirme algo!

Estas….impresionante! Divino!-chilló Pier mientras aplaudia.-Ahora solo queda arreglar ese pequeño problemilla sobre el pe…

NO! eso si que no!

Pero…

Que no!

Solo un cortecito…

Esta sordo?

.-Aunque solo sea..

QUE NO!

Pequeñito, mira…-le dijo apartandose un poco del fiero prefesor, mientras le señalaba con los dedos lo que le queria cortar.

Pier…Pier-le dijo Hermione en voz baja.-Sera mejor que lo dejes hazme caso. No querras saber como se pone cuando se enfada…

Es peor?-un estremecimeitno recorrió el cuerpo del hombre-...Bueno…cari dile que se cambie nosotros llevaremos la ropa hacía el mostrador para prepararla(N/a quitarle el precio, el aparato antirobo…etc)

Le has caido bien.-dijo la alumna mientras se acercaba a Snape, tan cerca que apenas había un palmo de distancia entre los dos.

Pues al a mi no…-le susurro muy suavemente, para deespues poner una ligera sonrisa.-Vamos, que aun queda mucha tarde…Todavía quedas tu…

Severus la cogió por la cintura, mientras se encaminaban hacía el mostrador

" Porfavor Severus…no me cojas asi…y ademas con esa ropa, vas a conseguir que me vuelva loca. Creo que ya lo estas… verdad?"

Se me olvidaba…tengo que quitarme esta ropa, ve tu ahora vengo

Tardó unos diez minutos en bajar, Hermione ya se estaba empezando a impacientar, cuando lo vió bajar, llevaba los pantalones vaqueros y el jersey. Ella le notaba algo raro…pero no sabía el que.

Hasta que se dio cuenta…El pelo! lo tenía mas limpio, suelto y brillante, se había cortado el pelo. O eso parecía. Lo tenía igual de largo solo que esta vez paracía escalado y con mas…estilo.

Te queda genial el pelo asi…no se como no te lo habías echo antes…estas para come…es decir que te queda bien…

" Oh genial ahora si se dio cuenta…No crees que ya va siendo hora de que se entere de lo que sientes por él, no creo que te coma…jajaja a menos que tu quieras : p"

Gracias, creiçí que jámas volvería a usar ese hechizo, jajaja bueno que ahora te toca a ti…-le susurro al oido.-no te librarás.

A mi no me hace falta ya tengo ropa – sonrió picaramente.

Si yo pase por eso tu tambien! Ademas he hecho un trato con él-dijo señalando a Pier, quien cogió a Hermione.

Querida a ti tambien te hace falta. Guapetón toma asiento.

El maestro de pociones se sentó tranquilamente en un sofá mientras disimuladamente leía un periódico muggle.(N/a de donde ha sacado Sev un periodico muggle? …1 opción ya estaban en la tienda. Y 2 es un mago)

No habían pasado apenas 10 minutos, cuando la joven apareció.Severus alzó la vista de su lectura cuando oyó un susurro de la tela al moverse. Entonces la vió… llevaba un sencillo vestido de tirantes, largo hasta los pies, de color carmesí, y con aspecto sedoso y brillante. Era algo ajustado, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que se notara toda la figura de la mujer. Se giró lentamente, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Severus.

Al darse la vuelta, el profesor, pudó apreciar como de la mitad de la espalda hacía arriba, solo era cubierta por las tiras cruzadas del vestido…(N/a Aunque sea invierno no tiene porque pasar frió…)

"Estoy muerto y estoy en el cielo…porque acabo de ver a un angel"

Bueno que tal estoy?- le preguntó dulcemente.

Este había vuelta a agachar la cabeza al periodicó

Vaya….., mmmm estas bien.-Dijo con voz neutra y volviendo la vista a su lectura. Aunque para eso tuvo que girar el diario.

Estabas leyendo el periodico al revés…así que me debe quedar mejor que bien…-le contestó mientras se tocaba nerviosamente el tirante del vestido.

Es ligeramente posible…

Se giró hacía Pier , quien estaba al lado.

Me quedo con este…

Muy bien…-le dijo a ella mientras cogía los complementos en la mano( los zapatos, el bolso, y el abrigo)-ese te queda precioso…

Ella solo asintió contenta y se fue a cambiar. En dos minuntos estaban los dos en el mostrador con toda la ropa encima de la mesa.

La cajera miró a Severus de una forma divertida y observando que el hombre llevaba la ropa de la tienda, pero había olvidado quitar la etiqueta le dijo a Hermione.

Se lo lleva así o se lo envuelvo para regalo?-pronunció refiriendose a Severus.

Las dos se rieron un buen rato, hasta que el les dirigió una de sus miradas registradas …marca Severus.

En efectivo o con tarjeta de crédito?- Preguntó la mujer.

Snape sacó una cartera de dentro de la chaqueta, era negra vieja y de cuero.

Profesor…aquí no aceptan dinero…bueno, se tiene que pagar con Euros…

Señorita Granger, parece mentira…que poco me conoce.-Severus abrió la cartera, y sin que la alumna pudiera ver nada empezó a pasar el dedo por esta…hasta que dio con lo que buscaba y se la entregó a la dependieta.

Entonces fue cuando Hermione pudó ver lo que le entregó, pareciá…o no. Mas bien era un tarjeta de crédito muggle. Era dorada y con unas letras que ella pudó leer: American Express (N/a no se si lo sabían pero para poder tener esa tarjeta, hay que tener un mínimo de millones en el banco…imaginenese!)

Cárguelo todo a mi tarjeta,… el vestido y lo demás tambien.-le dijo como si nada.

No profesor em yo… no, no puedo aceptarlo.-le tartamudeo ella.

Si que puedes…Miralo de esta manera es el regalo anticipado de mañana.

O.o

Mañana…es navidad-le dijo burlonamente.-Acaso ya se te había olvidado?

Emm?-preguntó Hermione intentando no parecer algo despistada…

Cuando Severus acabó de pagar, le hizo un gesto al mini-amigo de su alumna. Pier, para que se acercara. Aprovechó para hablar con él, sin que se entarara Hermione. Ya que esta parecía estar en algún punto del Universo.

Pier…-llamó el ex-mortífago suavemente.

Si guapo…-le sonrió. Pero su semblante cambió al ver la reacción de hombre que tenía delante.

Necesito que me haga un favor…-estaba vez se lo dijo con una ligerea sonrisa picara en la comisura de la boca.

Soy toda oídos…

Cuanto mas le hablaba Snape, mas habría los ojos el pequeño dependiente.Hasta que un sonrisa muy picará apareció en su rostro.

Dalo por hecho!

Severus recogió todas las bolsas incluyendo, las de su alumna. Y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

.-Hermione!- nada.- Hermione!- seguía sin responder-Aquí Severus llamando a Hermione cambio! Responde alguien!

Si si…son las 8 de la tarde!

Se oyó un gran y enorme; EH!por parte de todos los que estaban en la tienda.

Anda vamos! –le dijo con voz cansada.

Tras un segundos Hermione volvió a la realidad. Dandose cuenta de que estaba algo roja, y de que absolutamente toda la tienda la mira. (Suerte que eran pocos).

Espera dejame despedirme-Esta se giró para ver a Pier- Pier! Espero poder volver a verte pronto, ha sido un placer pasar la tarde contigo!-

" Como si yo no estuviera…Otra vez esos celos SEVY?"

Yo tambien…y espero que tambien venga tu (amigo)-le dijo entre risas.

Hermione dio un gran abrazo a Pier, y despues le depositaba un beso amistoso en los labios.(N/a le habeis dado un pico amistoso a un amigo? Pos igual)

" POR MERLIN! Que hace un ángel como ella dándole un beso a un pitufo?...lo celos otra vez Severus?"

Ambos observaron la cara de estupefacción y celos de Severus.

" Donde esta ese hombre que escondía sus sentimientos…?"

Tranquilo Severus solo era un beso de amigos…-le dijo Hermione.

"Solo era un beso de amigos…SI YA! Eso es lo que dicen ahora, pero luego cuando te quieres dar cuenta…BANG… estan los dos abrazados, dentro de UNA CAMA!"

No hace falta que me des explica….

Severus…guapo! –lo llamó Pier- Soy gay.

"Si…gay!...MIERDA.! ESTÚPIDO! CLARO…y ahora que cara pongo"

Hermione tuvo que despedirse de parte de Severus, pues todavía estaba en una espécie de shock.Y rojo como un tomate.

"Como no me he dado cuenta?"

Salieron de la tienda y se encaminaron hasta el edifício donde se habían aparecidó aquella tarde…

"Como no me he dado cuenta"

Severus, empieza a hacer frió, podemos marcharnos ya?-le dijo mientras lo agarraba la mano como tantas veces había hecho ya.

Claro- he igual que izo anteriormente, la atrajo hacía el, posando delicadamente una mano en la cintura de la muchacha.

Aunque esta vez en lugar de posar su cara en el hombro de la chica. Acercó su mejilla a la de ella.

Hermione echó un último vistazo a la Torre Eiffel y se desvaneció despues de oir PLOP!.

Severus tuvo un ligero error de calculos y se apareció justo al lado de la cama de Hermione(N/a en que estaria pensando eh?)

Soltó las bolsas y separo su cara de la de la joven. Quedando solo a un par de centímetros.No pudo evitarlo y le agarró la cara dulcemente con la mano, acercandose lentamente hasta que…

·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"FIN DEL CAPI·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"·..·"

Perdon las faltas! Esta mierda de cacharro cada dia va peor.

NOTA!

Antes de que lo hagais vosotros ya me torturo yo!Ademas de haber tardado un eternidad, el capi es penoso! Lo siento de verdad.

Por eso si quereis matarme, ahogarme, torturarme, cortarme en pedacitos, o lo que se os ocurra teneis mi permiso!

Se que no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto…pero como seguro entedereis, sobre todo los que haceis fics, cuando una no tiene inspiración…no hay nada que hacer.

En cuanto a lo de hacerlo lemon…mmmm no lo se… me lo estoy pensando EN verdad me gustarian ponerlo, pero para fastidiarla mas, pues como que no! A si que ya se vera..

AHORA! La contestación a los reviews…

**Edysev**: Wola wapa gracias por dejarme un review como siempre!. Espero que no te haya defraudado,es lo peor que hay lo se…y PIDO DISCULPAS el capi…he estado pensando en lo del lemon y como ya dije antes no se que hacer…documentada estoy( jejeje y mucho) pero y si la fastidio? Sigo esperando de todos modos a que se me encienda la bombilla! Espero poder recibir un RR tuyo lo antes posible bss de cloe.

**HoneyBeem:** Ahora si que se te va a caer la baba con la ropa que le he puesto…jajaja Grcais por el review…y yo tambien estoy de acuerdo contigo! A mi tambien me encanta el y todo lo que tenga que ver con el! Saludos de cloe

**Hitomi Felton**: Si que soy mala si! Pues me da esta tambien…me he atrevido a dejarlo asi! (podras aguantar las ganas ded no estrangularme?)

Jajaja gracias por el review. Espero poder ver tu review aquí tambien. Un bss de cloe.

**Miss-Adreina-Snape**: Si yo tambien pienso lo mismo, jeje si no creo que no lo hubiera echo no crees?. Espero que no te haya molestado mucho que tardara tanto en actulizar..Muchos bss de cloe.

**Mooney potter black**: Wenas! Aunque sea cortito te has acordado de mi!Eso ya es mucho jajaj .gracias por dejarme un review…esperoque deespues de ller este capi sigas con ganas de dejarme unos mas…Me gusta que a ti tambien te guste( O.o)jej saludos de cloe.

**Marisolblack:** Eiii! No te mueras tanto que si no no puedes ver como le queda Sev la ropa nueva! me encanta que te guste tu regalo…Aunque a decir verdad, este capi me ha salido muy raro..jaja esa si es wena! Que capi no me sale raro ami! No? Pero en serio no me gusta muhco como quedo…A y que sepas que nunca se me ocurriria deejar el fic a medias…me conoces! Saludos de tu amiga muaks!

**MeilinSnape:** Gracias gracias! No es que no me guste el vino( mas bien no me gusta el vino perrero…prefiero el bueno) y quien NO? Si Si sevy de Armani…Espero quq te haya gustado…se que estoy mal de la cabezaa! Pero solo de pensar en el me vuelvo loca! Loca! Thanks por la votación pero todavia no se lo que voy ha hacer…aunque lo que tu dijiste me dó algunas ideas! Saludos de cloe.

**Taeko:** Hola hola! Jeje gracias por tu review…ya es una adiccion esto de ver tus RR! Gracias por las sugerencias…y no te creas! Que tienes razón …pero No es que Hermione sepa poco de vinos…es mas bien como yo! (si ya!) los vinos malos no nos gustan…pero si nos pones delante un buen Merlot…lo sabemos apreciar. Jejej espero que te haya gustado este intento de capi…saludos de cloe

**Alcathous:** Me haces un gran honor el leer este fic ¡! Y sobre todo porque no es tu idioma..muchas gracias por el review!Espero que ahora te siga pareciendo interesante!abrazos de cloe

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	6. Quieres bailar? o quieres que bailemos?

To esto no es mío to pertenece a la magnifica J.K…Si esto fuera mío, yo no estaría escribiendo esto cn un PC medio escacharrado...! jajaja… Ni estaría fantaseando con Severus! LO COMPRARíA!

KARINA wapixima!

Aquí continúo tu regalo….un poco atrasado…pero weno jaja…si sigo estándolo te valdrá hasta las próximas navidades!

Espero q t guste…ya se q nunca será tan weno como el tuyo ni nada…pero weno se hace lo q se puede…

Muchissimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews! La verdad no me esperaba tener tantos

**Weno os dejo cn el fic…..os aviso se me ha ido un poco la pinza…pero weno ya sabeis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escibir…este es un severus muy diferente..( fuera de conexto!)yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas!**

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Quieres bailar? O quieres que bailemos?**

Hermione echó un último vistazo a la Torre Eiffel y se desvaneció despues de oir PLOP!.

Severus tuvo un ligero error de calculos y se apareció justo al lado de la cama de Hermione(N/a en que estaria pensando eh?)

Soltó las bolsas y separó su cara del de la joven. Quedando solo a un par de centímetros.No pudo evitarlo y le agarró la cara dulcemente con la mano, acercandose lentamente hasta que…

PUM!

Se oyó un gran ruido provinente de la venta, algo había chocado contra ella. Se separaron de golpe por el susto, aunque Severus seguía con la manos en la cara de su alumna.Ambos miraron hacía el gran ventanal, donde un lechuza de color gris estaba casi pegada contra el cristal.

.-Errol!- gritó Hermione.

"Maldita lechuza de las narices! Que oportuna…!"

La joven se separó de su profesor para ir a recoger a la lechuza.La tenía cogida en brazos, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza que estaba apoyada contra su pecho.

"Ese tendría que ser yo!"

Severus inconcientemente, retrocedió un par de pasos, chocando contra la esquina de la cama, y cayendo al suelo de culo.

.-Estas bien?- preguntó la chica.

Severus sonrió de manera tonta y casi babeando…" jeje se preocupa por mi…Por mi!"

.-Gracias pero no ha sido…

.-Pobrecito te abras echó daño- decía mientras cuidaba a la lechuza y le ponía un poco de agua en un recipiente.-ten te sentiras mejor.

(Gotita anime en la cabeza de Severus)

" EOO..que yo sigo aquí…aquí! "

La joven dejo al la lechuza encima de una repisa, y se giró hacía su Profesor, quien aun seguía en el suelo enmoquetado de la habítación.

.-Lo siento, -le dijo ella sonriendo y entregándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantar.- como estas?

.- En el suelo..-le dijo con cierto sarcasmo y cogiendo la mano de su alumna.-De quien es la carta? De tu amigo Weasley supongo...- dijo con veneno.

.-La lechuza si es de su família, pero la carta lleva el sello de Howarts.

.-Albus…-dijo Severus muy suavemente.

.-Como has dicho?

.-Albus- dijo esta vez mas alto-

.-Como va a ser del Director?

.-Estoy seguro de que es el.

.-Yo digo que no.

.-Me juego lo que quieras a que esa carta es del Director…

.-Lo que quiera?…esta bien…si la carta es de Dumbledore me debes un favor y si no te lo debo yo.-le dijo la joven con una chispa de picardía en los ojos. (N/a en que demonios estara pensando).

Severus solo asintió, mientras se ponía de pie junto a Hermione que aun seguía con la carta en la manos.

La castaña se dispuso a abrir la carta, cuando se detuvo. Ciertamente si Severus había aceptado a si de fácil, sería por algo. Conocía demasiado bien a su profesor, quizas mas de lo que quisiera.

.-Un momento, que te hace pensar que es Dumbledore?-le dijo alzando una ceja.

.-La apuesta ya esta hecha…no se puede volver atrás, aunque te lo diga.- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.-Tranquilo…siempre cumplo mi palabra.

.-Primero, ese sello de Howarts es de color dorado, lo que significa, que solo Albus ha podido ponerlo… (N/a creo que todos conocéis lo hechizos de protección que se ponen en los objetos) y segundo. Digamos…que…le gusta estar al tanto de todo.

La chica alzo una ceja, mientras tranquilamente quitaba el sello lacrado del sobre. Sacó la carta y le hecho un rápido vistazo mientras, le entregaba la carta a su 'acompañante'.

.-Esta bien! Tu ganas…-le dijo a la vez que cruzaba lo brazos en un gesto muy infantil, lo que provocó que ha Severus le entraran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo…-te debo un favor…

Severus izo una ligera mueca, mientras levantaba levemente uno de los lados de la boca

" Je je je je je….je je je je je "Fue a lo único a lo que alcanzó la mente del joven. Si con la mirada se expresaran actos…en esos momentos Snape se la estaba comiendo... (N/a Podeís pensar mal…: p)

"Que demonios estarás…planeando Severus Snape? A saber que 'favor' tendré que hacerle…uiiii! Eso suena mal, pero que muy muy mal…Pero… me gusta jejeje"

Hermione se sonrojo levemente.

.- Solo quiere decir que esta en casa de los Weasley pasando las vacaciones -sus mejillas se volviera más blanco de lo habitual-. …y bueno también…también.

.-…-Se quedó un rato en silencio-Ha ocurrido algo? Que dice?

.-Mmmm dice…dice...-" Maldito viejo…y tu como demonios te enteras? Como? Senil! Desquiciado, paranoico…"

.-Severus…

.-Bueno…que quiere Felicitarnos…a los dos. Y dice…que nos lo pasemos bien…

.- Dice eso?

.-No exactamente….-su cara pasó del banco nieve, al rojo escarlata.-Dice que…no hagamos mucho ruido por la noche…y que descansemos para esta noche…que ...que…nos hará falta.

La joven miró su reloj intentando distraerse, y no mirar a Severus. Quien intentaba lo mismo que Hermione, solo que él en vez de eso, se dedicaba a repasar tímidamente la puerta de madera labrada del armario.(N/a no me digan que no se ven tiernos así? Sobre todo 'mi' Sevy….weno, 'nuestro'Sevy.)

.-Dios mío! Sabes que hora es?- Severus negó con la cabeza.-las nueve menos cuarto!. En 45 minutos empieza la fiesta en el Ritch!

Hermione pareció volverse hiperactiva, se movía tan rápido por la habitación que Severus se estaba mareando. No paraba de mover cosas de aquí a allá.

"Recoge las bolsas… guarda ropa… recoge mas ropa…guarda mas ropa…va al baño… sale del baño…se quita la ropa…UN MOMENTO! Se quita la ropa?"

La chica que ni siquiera se había acordado, de que cierto profesor de pociones seguía en la habtítacion, y la estaba mirando; continuó quitandose la ropa.

Primero los zapatos, seguido del jersey pasando por quitarse el cinturón…Severus no se podía mover, estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, no la paraba de mirar embelesado.

"Severus…erus…erus"Alguien lo llamaba en su cerebro…pero solo oía un eco."Severus…Severus….SNIVELLUS".El maestro se sacudía su cabeza, para despejar la mente.

.-Yo.-le dijo girándose, para quedar de espaldas a la chica- será…será…mejor que me vaya.-Buscó sus bolsas a tientas para no mirar a la chica…" Y si miró un poco?…solo un poquito…NO!" Cerró los ojos para asegurarse de que no veía nada" Un poco….eso no hace daño a nadie…NO! Será mejor que me marche…"

(N/a Segura que estaréis pensando…y Hermione no se da cuenta?..Pero pensar, no habéis estado nunca en esa situcación, que llegáis tarde a un sitió y estaís tan preocupados en arreglaros que os da igual lo de tu alrededor:p )

Pero Sev justo cuando fue ha hacer eso abrió los ojos. Viendo por el rabillo de estos como su alumna favorita, estaba en ropa interior y se estaba apunto de quitar la camiseta…

" O madre mía! …oh! Por favor aguanta…pero que buena esta…!por Merlín…!"

Severus optó por salir de la habitación…no fuera que no se pudiera aguantar. Y acabará haciendo algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

"Mmm, no creó que me arrepintiera…almenos no de esto…"

Salió y cerró la puerta, colocandose apoyandose contra la puerta y con el corazón a mil por hora…No habían pasado ni tres minuntos cuando…

Mierda! Se había dejado las bolsas dentro! Y el tambien tenía que cambiarse y arreglarse para la noche..

"Genial" pensó con sarcasmo, "y ahora que hago? Entró? O me quedó fuera? Si entró y la veó…jejeje. Concentrate!Si la veo, no podre contenerme, lo se… jeje. Pero ella estará en la ducha, a si que no pasa nada, podre entrar… y si tiene la puerta abierta? Entonces estaría mojada…con esas gotas de agua cristalina recorriendo cada centímentro su fina piel…su pelo mojado pegado a esa espalda de infarto…"

Severus estaba casi babeando, solo de pensar que podría encontrarsela así." Severus! Estas intentando encontrar un solúcion! Vale, vale…y si no entró,No no, seguramente cuando ella acabe ya será demasiado tarde, y no medaría tiempo a cambiarme…

Entonces me mataría por llegar tarde…Entrar o no entrar? Esa es la cuestión."

Hermione de mientras tanto seguiá en la ducha, el agúa la relajaba, pero no podía quedarse ahí para siempre.Entonces como un flash, le vino a la mente la imagen de minutos antes cuando ella…

"Oh! Merlin! Me he desnudado en frente de Severus…"

El profesor de pociones, no podía esperar mas, pusó la mano en el pomo y lo giro lentamente…

"Ufff…"

La puerta estaba cerrada. Cogió sus bolsas y se fue a marchar…Solo le quedaba media hora.

"Como que solo…? Si yo normalmente en diez minutos ya estoy!"

Se iba a marchar…Cuando se le ocurrió dejar antes un nota. La dejó en un lugar visible y se marchó haciendo Plop!

La chica salío de la ducha, se secó y se vistió. Le quedaba media hora para peinarse, maquillarse, coger el arbigo y el bolso y estar en el Ritch a la hora en punto.

"Un poco justo de tiempo…pero no imposible"

Con ayuda de algun hechizo, estuvo lista en menos de lo que esperaba…

"Vaya …!jeje y todavía me quedan 5 minutos…Un momento! Y Severus?"

Sus dudas se marcharon, cuadno vió la nota encima de la mesa.

Hermione;

He ido a vestirme, no tardare.

Te espero en la recepción del hotel

a las nueve y media, se puntual.

Atte: Severus.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró su nuevo abrigo de piel blanco (N/a la piel es sintética…no soportó que maten a los inocentes animales, para que los ricos se vistan con ellos! Si quieren piel que cojan la suya!), el bolso Gucci, y los zapatos a juego. Y se dirigío escaleras abajo. Cuando llegó lo vió, estaba de espaldas a ella, en el bar. Llevaba puesto el traje con la corbata y su pelo parécia aun húmedo dándole un toque juvenil.

Severus notó la presencia de la joven, y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

La vió…estaba preciosa, ella sola iluminaba la sala.. El vestido le quedaba perfecto…pero no estaba bella, solo por el vestido. Era todo el conjunto, estaba ligeramente maquillada, sin excesos, los ojos finamente delineados y lo labios pintados de rojo fuego, haciendolos aún mas apetecibles de lo que eran.

"Por las barbas de Merlín…"

El peló, delicadamente recogido, esceptó un par de mechones que le caían suavemente sobre el rostro.

El maestro se levantó y caminó hacía ella, le sujeto lentamente la mano y se la beso.

.-Enchanté.- le susurro- estas preciosa…-dijo sin pensar. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.

.-Gracias…

.-Aunque…te falta algo…-le dijo sonriente.

.-Asi?

.-Si…algo…un cuello tan bonito como el tuyo no debería estar tan solo…

.-O.O

Severus se sacó del interior de la chaqueta una caja de tercioleo de color azul, con unas letras plateadas "Cartier". Sujetó la caja con la manos…

.-Vamos…abreló- le ánimo.

Con la manos temblorosas, rozó suavemente la caja, aterciopleada al tacto. Levantó con cuidado la tapa, observando su interior. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, al contemplar lo que la caja guardaba finamente. Allí, en su interior, reposando delicadamente sobre el terciopelo azul, se encontraba el collar y los pendientes mas precioso que jamás hubiera visto.

Sus rasgos eran finos y precisos, el oro blanco combinaba con los diamantes, mezclándose y entrerlazandose a la perfección. Formando una pieza de belleza inimaginable…(N/a en realidad si se puede imaginar…ha veís vsito Pretty Woman? El collar que le da él para ir a la opera…es el mismo.Lo digo por si os intentabaís imaginar la joya…ya lo teneís mas fácil.)

La joven dama se había quedado muda y sin respiración…

.-Es…es…precioso Severus.-dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos.- de verdad…gracias.

El profesor cogió el magífico collar y se lo pusó dulcemente en el cuello de su alumna. Rozándole dulcemente la nuca y acercandose a ella.

.-Tu eres mas guapa, que el mas fino de lo diamantes.(N/a Cursilada del día)Falta solo hora y media para navidad. NO creo que importe si te doy el regalo ahora . Cierto? - le dijo rozando sus labios con el oído de la chica..-Vamos…no querras llegar tarde?

Solo se limitó a asentir, Severus aprovechó para colocarle el abrigo por encima y acercarse mas a ella. Mientras era conducida hacía el exterior del Hotel.

Allí enfrente, brillando bajo los rayos de la luna…Se encontraba una majestuosa limusina de color negro.

Snape se separó unos instantes para abrir la puerta del coche.

.-Permitame mademoiselle- dijo a la vez que hacía un reverencia y abría la puerta.

"Si este es Severus Snape, yo soy la Reina ded Inglaterra?"

.-Severus…no, no tenías…-En ese momento el corazon le iva tan deprisa, que temía que se le saliese del pecho.-Yo…no se…

.-Shhh!- le dijo poniendole un dedo en los labiós.

Tras cinco minutos de silencio, la parada de la limusina indicó que ya habían llegado a su destino. El hombre se bajo rápido del coche para abrirle la puerta a la joven de rojo.

Cogidos del brazo, se dirigeron hacía el hall del hotel. Una sala enorme decorada finamente. Se encaminaron hasta la recepción.

Una joven de aspeto atontado, les señalaba una gran puerta de madera y oro.Hermione estaba como un flan, y es que no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la mirara por allí donde pasaba.

.-Su invitación Sr.?-les preguntó un hombre de corbata flanqueado por dos 'gorilas'.

Hermione buscó en bolso la invitación y se la entregó, al hombre quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, y eso no agradó nada a Severus.

"TU! Que demonios haces mirando asi a mi chica!EH? Quita tus ojos de ella! Es mía! Y no creó que este tio tambien sea gay…¬¬"

.-Adelante Sr. y señorita, que disfruten de la fiesta- los dos guardias abrieron las puertas mostrando lo que protegían, una sala igual de grande que el gran comer. Solo que la decoración era muggle. Y en lugar de las cuatrro mesas, estaban repletas de mesas para dos, cuatro, e incluso alguna de se seis y ocho persones.

Un camarero vestido de pingüino se les aproximó.

.-Por aquí por favor…- les señalo una de las mesas mas apartadas, el joven camarero apartó la silla para que Hermione se sentará.-para beber?...les recomiendo un Borgonya…-dijo mientras lo dos miraban a la chica

.-Estara bien…gracias.

.-Les deseo una agradable velada.

"Si.…estoy seguro"pensaron los dos a la vez.

El joven se marchó dejando solos a la pareja.Que al poco, empezaron una agradable conversación acerca de lo que pensaba hacer Hermione en su futuro.

.-Ya lo has pensado bien?

.-Si estoy segura….Y tu?-le dijo ella mientras daba un ligero sorbo al vino- Que piensas hacer?

.-Yo…? Yo no tengo que pensar nada, ya tengo un trabajo…recuerdas?-le dijo a la vez que sonreía- Soy tu Profesor de Pociones…como me llamaís…a sí. El odioso y grasiento profesor, cierto?

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, pero se controló.

.-Mentira…yo no te llamó asi…-Severus alzo una ceja.- No me mires así! Es verdad.

.-Todo el mundo lo dice…

.-Pero yo no soy todo el mundo.-Dijo saviament mientras le sonreía.

"En eso tienes razón, tu eres mas hermosa, lista, interesante, divertida…Severus acaso estas enamorado?. Quien yo? No el que esta detras tuyo…claro quien va a ser si no…Pues ahora que lo dices…"

Hermione en lugar de pensar, estaba distarída con otra cosa. Observaba a la gente de su alrededor, todos eran jovenes no pasarían de los treinta.

"Vaya ese tiene un buen culo!...Pero el de Severus esta mejor…Menudos ojazos azules tiene el camarero!...prefiero los negros de Severus... Como le queda el Armani a ese…A Severus le queda mejor…Hermione vas a comparar a todo el mundo con el?...yo no tengo la culpa de que sea perfecto…"(N/a pensamiento mutuó)

Poco a poco, la luz que había fue diminuyendo y remplazado por las velas de las mesas. En una esquina de la sala un fila de camareros fueron llegando con diferentes bandejas en los brazos. El mismo joven que los había atendido fue el que les trajo la cena.

Cenaron, charlaron, y bebieron tranquilamente hasta que acabaron de cenar.El camarero se les acercó nuevamente, llevandoles el postre.Un delicioso mousse…(N/a coger el sabor que queraís..).

Ya pasadas la diez y media de la noche, las luces se encendieron lentamente. Y una sueve musica se empezaba a oír de fondo. Mientras ellos seguían hablando, riendo, y lanzandose miradas, con la consecuancia de algun que otro sonrojo por parte de ambos..

Unas puertas anexas al comedor se abrieron de golpe, para dejar ver una discoteca…De ella se oían diferentes ritmos…desde dance, reguetton, pop, máquina, house…de todo un poco.

.-Te apetece ir?

.-Si sera divertido-dijo a la vez que se lenvantaba y agarra a Hermione tiernamente de la cadera.-Vamos guapa…

"Gracias a Merlin que hay poca luz" decía Severus colorado

Y aunque ellos seguían sin bailar, apartados de resto, mientras explicaban anecdotas en el sofá.(N/a si sofa! Que pasa? En las buenas dicotecas siempre hay sofas..)No se aburrían para nada.

De repente una canción empezó a sonar…

.-Me encanta esta canción- dijo Hermione- Se llama In demand…

Severus se levantó de golpe, agarro la mano de la chica, y con uun rapáido movimiento la levantó dejandola rodeada por sus brazos.

Quieres bailar?-le dijo- o quieres que bailemos?- acabó la pregunta en el oído de ela joven quien se estremeció por el cálido aliento de su profesor.

Ambos bailaban apasionadamente al compás de la música, bailando como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos agilmente… Pronto se vieron rodeados de gente que veían como la pareja bailaba. Y nada mal por cierto.( N/a Habeis visto su videeoclip? Cuando bailan en la gasolinera? Pos digamos que bailan igual…Dios lo que daría yo por estar en sus brazos!)

Acabaron de bailar, los dos estas jadeando y cansados, sus miradas expresaban tantas emociones juntas que no se podrían numerar todas.

Y así agarrados continuaron bailando toda la noche, hasta que la gente se fue marchando. Llegados a tal punto ellos tambien decidieron marcharse puesto que ya no había casi nadie…

.-Vamonos ya…-le dijo dulcemente Severus.

Hermione se limitó a asentar con la cabeza. Se dirigieron hacía una lugar apartado de la discoteca, alejado de cualquier mirada. El maestro abrazo a su alumna posando sus manos en sus delicadas caderas.

Un Plop se oyó, antes de que ambos aparecieran en el pasillo, ante la puerta, de la habitación de Hermione.

(N/a parece que ahora si calculó bien verdad? jejeje)

La chica sacó la llave de la puerta; una especie de tarjeta de cartón, y la pasó por la ranura del identificador…una y otro y otra vez, pero la puerta no cedía.

.-Deja- le dijo el mientras le sonreía ligeramente, la verdad le encantaba cuando ella perdía la paciencia.- Trae dejame probar a mi…

.-Adelante…-le dijo alzando una ceja.

Severus cogió la tarjeta e intentó lo mismo que ella, sin obtener resultado alguno.

"Chismes muggles…para que demonios utilizaran estas cosas si despues no funciona"

Ese fue el turnó de la joven de soltar una carjada al ver, como ahora el que perdía la paciencia era Snape.

El hombre se limitó a agarrar la mano de la castaña, para aparecerse dentro de la sala. Estaba oscura y solo se veía el rojo intenso de las llamas de la chimenea. Hermione se separó y se quedó en silencio mientras se quitaba el abrigo y dejaba el bolso encima de una repisa.

El profesor estaba apuntó de decir algo…

.-Te apetece tomar algo? -" ESTUPIDO! A las 3 de la mañana en la habitación de tu alumna…y lo único que se te ocurre es… te apetece tomar algo? Pero no te das cuentas de que ella puede pensar mal?…y que…yo lo hago."

"Que?...tomar…algo? bueno porque no…Hermione, que te conozco, cuidado con lo que le haces…eh y yo que? Y no sera con lo que me haga el a mi?"

.-Si…mmm porque no.-le dijo Hermione algo sorprendida.- Quitate la chaqueta.

.-O.o

.-Hace calor…-dijo ràpidamente- y podrías coger un catarro.(N/a si ya…)

Severus se le acercó suavemente, cogió sus manos y le izo quitarsela ella misma. Se tumbaron en la mullida alfombra, en frente de la chimenea.

Severus izo aparecer un botella de Champan y unas fresas. La descorchó y sirvió un poco en dos copas, entregándole una a la chica.

.-Brindemos…-susurro Snape, mientras no paraba de mirar a su chica, y cogía una fresa para degustarla.

.-Por nosotros- dijo Hermione mientras alzaba la copa.

.-Por ti.- Ambos dieron un trago a la bebida dorada. Severus dio un sensual mordisco a la fresa.

.-Tienes buen gusto…-le dijo al oído.- esta buena?

Poco a poco se situaba casi encima de ella y a escasos centímetros de su boca.

.-Quieres comprobarlo?- le dijo seductoramente mientras acercaba su cara aun mas a la de hermione y volvía a morder la fruta…

FIN DEL CAPI----------------

TRANQUI! No me mateís…Primero que todo porque este capi…weno digamos que no es nada del otro mundo no tiene misterio… se que en el otro capi lo corte…y aquí ize lo mismo…Pero prometo que la espera valdra la pena…(O eso creo)

No os preocupeís que para el proximo capi…jejeje…si quereís saber lo que pasa dejarme un review!jeje

Y Ahora la contestación…

**MeilinSnape:** Gracias por el review…T si dios bendiga esos pantalones…quien fuera pantalon…eh? Lo del lemon tng varios proyectos…y creo que no va mal del todo…jejeje Disculpa por este capi…no vale la pena. Pero era necesario, porque tenía en mente demasiadas cosas y todas ellas mezcladas, así que tuve que improvisar algo…Saludos de cloe.

**Edysev**: Si weno la cena…el baile… las fresas con el champan, Ahora si que me matas no? Pero no te preocupes que para el proximo capi….ejem ejem…( y mas que en la cama (ya me cansa un poco siempre los ponene en la cama) yo había pensado en otros…sitios…no te parece que esa alfombra es ideal? Jejeje gracias por la opinion y saludos…

**Miss-Adreina-Snape:** Si en que estaría pensando…pero por suerte esta vez contrrolo bien…o almenos la primera vez…ya veremos si es capaz de contrrolarse…Esperemos que te guste …lo que se supone que es uun capi…Gracias por el RR y Bss.

**Marisol Black**: Si yo a mi tambien me costo mucho…porque te piensas que tarde tanto en actualizar? Porque cada vez que intentaba escribir algo babeaba el teclado, pero no me digas que a ti no te pasaría …Pero con un bombón como él eso es normal. Gracias y espero que te guste regalo! Se que este capi deja mucho que desear y te esperabas otra cosa…pero weno…Muaks!

**Taeko**: TU no dejes dee escribir ni de coña! Si tu lo dejas yo tambien! Y lo del capi con mayusculas me izo muxa ilusion..pero me temo que este capi es el peor de todos; a mi no me gusta nada…escepto lo del final de las fresas y el champan…(lo digo por experiencia) Y en cuanto a tu pregunta…no solo soy una…pq no creo que mi musa cuente…(sobre todo ultimamente…)Bss.

**Hitomi Felton:** Respira respira, que si te ahogas no puede leer el siguiente capi…aunque tampoco te perderías gran cosa... Espero tambien tu review…Bss de cloe. ( haver si en este capi te ries igual)

**HoneyBeem:** Me parecec que te he vuelto a dejar en ascuas no? Sobre todo porque os pensabais que porfin seria el beso…jeje pues no…es que soy mala muy mala. Espero que por eso no te canses de leer el capi…aunque como ya dije no te pierdes nada…Saludos de cloe y gracias por el review!

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	7. Fresas champán y

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto!

KARINA guapísima!

Aquí continúo tu regalo….MUUUUUUYYY atrasado… Espero q t guste…ya se q nunca será tan weno como el tuyo ni nada…pero weno se hace lo q se puede…

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Weno os dejo con el fic…..os aviso se me ha ido un poco la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..( fuera de contexto!)Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas!

Los pensamientos van entre " "  
. 

**NOTA: de ultima hora….ES LO MAS CURSI QUE PISA LA TIERRA! Y súper corto DISCULPEN! ****  
**  
**Fresas… Champán y… **  


.-Tienes buen gusto…-le dijo al oído.- esta buena?

Poco a poco se situaba casi encima de ella y a escasos centímetros de su boca.

.-Quieres comprobarlo?- le dijo seductoramente mientras acercaba su cara aún mas a la de Hermione y volvía a morder la fruta.

Esta estaba acostada totalmente en la alfombra, apoyada solamente con la ayuda del brazo. Severus estaba casi encima de ella, apoyándose también con el brazo.  
El profesor rozó con el dorso del dedo, todo el contorno de la cara de la joven, llegando hasta los labios, donde tan solo los rozó, mientras acercaba más su cuerpo y sus labios a los de ella. 

La chica todavía seguía mirando fijamente los labios de Snape, lo cuales estaban totalmente rojos y húmedos a causa de la fruta.  
Mientras veía como su maestro comía lentamente la fresa, ella había dado un pequeño trago a su copa de champán.   
Cuando Severus pareció acabar de torturar a la fresa, se acercó suavemente hasta los labios de Hermione, apenas unos milímetros lo separaban de ella…

TOC-TOC! 

Alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación, estropeando el momento… 

" QUIEN COÑO ES? QUE LE LANZO UN CRUICIATUS!"

TOC-TOC! 

Hermione intentó separarse del cuerpo de Severus, pero era algo bastante difícil ya que el estaba encima de ella.

.-Puedo abrir la puerta? -le preguntó su alumna suavemente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa para calmar la cara de ira de su profesor. 

"Porque cada vez que estoy tan cerca de ella ocurre algo y lo acaba estropeando? Parece que lo hagan a propósito!…como me entere de quien es…ya puede darse por muerto!"

(N/a yo no he siiiidooo…jajaja"

Severus no tenía la más mínima intención de apartarse del cálido cuerpo de su chica, así que se colocó aún mas cerca de ella, tapándole la salida con su propio cuerpo, y acercó sus labios hasta la mejilla de la chica dándole un tierno beso…

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Snape, una sensación poco conocida para él.

.-Tu no te mueves de aquí…-le dijo a la vez que sujetaba las manos de ella dulcemente contra la alfombra.

TOC-TOC! 

.-Déjame abrir…-le dijo sonriendo- Te prometo que te lo compensaré…-esto último lo dijo en su oído, rozándolo con sus labios intencionadamente, haciendo que Severus temblara ligeramente. 

Snape no se lo pensó mucho…y acabó aceptando apartándose ligeramente del cuerpo de la joven, y liberando sus finas muñecas.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta, pensando en varios hechizos y maldiciones que podría lanzarle a la persona que estuviera detrás de esta.

"Quien demonios es a las 3 y media de la mañana! Que pasa que aquí la gente no duerme!... yo no cuento… jeje)

.-Si?- preguntó un poco molesta después de abrirla…

Detrás de la puerta no había nadie…solo un pequeño cartel flotando enfrente de ella, Hermione estiro la mano para alcanzarlo….Miro hacía ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie…

Volvió la vista hacía el cartel y lo leyó:

"NO MOLESTAR"

.-O.o Eh?'

Entonces solo hizo lo que una persona normal haría en aquella situación...Colgar el cartel de la puerta!  
Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que en el suelo había una pequeña nota en un pergamino…

.-Felices fiestas…creo que os será útil mi regalo...Albus Dumbledore… Psd: espero que no haya interrumpido nada.-leyó en voz baja.

"Jajajaja viejo entrometido y pervertido jajajaja… de todas maneras gracias…" 

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y dándose cuenta de lo que tenía pendiente con cierto profesor de pociones, decidió cerrar la puerta y entrar. (N/a y quien teniendo a Sevy en una habitación se queda fuera?)

Pero cuando regresó al salón no había nadie…miro hacía todos los lados, y nada, en la sala no había nadie…

.-Severus?-lo llamó- Severus?

Paró de llamarlo, cuando notó un fuerte cuerpo pegado a su espalda y como unas manos, colocaban delicadamente un pañuelo de seda en los ojos, tapándole la vista…  
Alzó las manos tocando la seda y las manos que la habían puesto. Hermione izo el amago de decir algo.

.-Shhh-le dijo Severus mientras colocaba a tientas una mano en los labios de la joven y acababa de atar el pañuelo.

Bajo sus manos rozaban sensualmente todo su cuerpo, hasta la cadera y se acercó a ella, hasta que tubo su cara suficientemente cerca del cuello de Hermione para besarlo, aun así no lo izo… 

.-Esta noche…eres mía. Relájate- le iba susurrando por todo el cuello.- Cierra los ojos…-le dijo cuando observó que estaba ligeramente tensa- Déjate llevar…

Rodeó suavemente el cuerpo divino de compañera, hasta quedar completamente en frente de ella.

.-No pienses en nada…-le continuó susurrando por todo el cuello- olvídate de todo, tu pasado… tu futuro…-Sus labios rozaban de una manera casi imperceptible, la piel tersa de su cuello.- Recuerda que eres un joven increíble, y que eres preciosa…

Agarro delicadamente su cara, y se acercó hasta posar sus labios en el terso cuello de ella, para luego besarlo sutilmente. 

Hermione no se había resistido…mas bien se lo había puesto mas fácil, ladeando el cuello dejándole vía libre.   
Besaba cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su paso. Alzó su vista para ver mirar a los ojos castaños y sin dejar mirarla ni un segundo…se acercó muy lentamente, hasta que pudo notar el cálido aliento de la joven sobre su mejilla.

Y por fin, tras una eterna espera…Severus pudo al fin probar los labios de Hermione, en una exquisita combinación de fresas y champán. El profesor besaba y acariciaba con delicadeza el contorno de aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo le habían vuelto loco.

La joven abrió su boca para dejar pasó a un mar de sensaciones. Entre besos y caricias, la temperatura de la sala iba aumentando progresivamente.

Severus agarró como pudo su varita (ya que tenía las manos bastante ocupadas) y pronunció un pequeño hechizo en dirección al baño.

Los besos que en un principio habían sido lentos y sutiles ahora se tornaban mas apasionados…

Hermione posó sus manos en la corbata de su maestro, e intento quitarla lo mas lentamente y mejor que pudo, pero se resistía a abandonar aquel cuello (N/a y quien no?).Severus que en ese momento estaba entretenido en la clavícula de ella, alzó la vista para ver como la chica se peleaba con aquel trozo de tela. 

.-Deja…-le susurro Severus mientras se quitaba de un movimiento rápido la corbata y la camisa, dejándolo en una camiseta interior de tirantes blancos, muy pegada al cuerpo (N/a : p )

Dando traspiés y chocando contra algún que otro objeto, Severus conducía a Hermione hasta el baño, mientras veía como esta intentaba quitarle la camiseta, en un vano intento.

En un par de pasos, se encontraban a medio camino entre el baño y la cama.

.-Te apetece un baño?- pregunto sensualmente Snape

A lo que Hermione completamente sonrojada respondió con voz pícara.

.-Y a usted profesor?.

Severus la abrazó y beso su cabello, no podía soportar tanta ternura, tenía que hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, pero se contuvo, de nuevo la volvió a besar, mas profundamente y deslizo una mano sobre la curva de su espalda y la apretó contra su cuerpo, entonces ella levanto una pierna y la enredó con destreza alrededor de la cadera de Severus, entregándose por completo.

Cuando se encontraban de camino al baño, cambio repentinamente de idea al comprobar que escasos pasos les separaban de la cama; ya abría noche suficiente para el baño…A si que con la chica subida encima de él la coloco sobre el mullido edredón. Snape exploró entonces con la lengua cada rincón, cada milímetro de su boca hasta que no quedo espacio por recorrer. 

Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándola, había fantaseado con su cuello tan delicado, la curva de sus pechos, su ombligo… y por fin iba a ser suya. Deslizó lentamente los tirantes del vestido carmesí, hasta lograr que la tela quedara a sus pies, mientras ella sacaba su camiseta por el cuello, se acercó a él y de nuevo apretó su piel color vainilla contra la suya, el sentir su torso desnudo era un placer irresistible, pero Severus la apartó con suavidad para contemplar la belleza que acababa de descubrir y comenzó a mordisquear delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras bajaba una mano hacia los pechos de la chica y esta enroscaba un mechón del pelo de su profesor entre sus dedos. 

Volvió a besarla en la boca, necesitaba sentir su calido aliento, su respiración cerca de él; Severus colocó las manos de Hermione en la cremallera de su pantalón, indicándole sin palabras lo que quería, pero en lugar de desabrocharlo sus frágiles dedos se entretuvieron en explorar y acariciar la zona. A duras penas consiguió dejar los labios de la chica para ayudarle con sus propios pantalones, consiguiendo bajarlos al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior.

Severus la empujó hacia el cabecero de la cama, colocándose a su lado. Se concentro de nuevo en la dulzura del cuello, besándolo y acariciándola hasta que ambos empezaron a gemir, cuando levanto finalmente la cabeza, Hermione hundió sus manos en el cabello del hombre mientras el exploraba su cuerpo, entreteniéndose en cada detalle de ella.

Pero entonces, en un movimiento rápido Hermione logró colocarse encima de su profesor, arrancándole una sonrisa traviesa al joven y sexy maestro.

Hermione besó, acarició y tocó todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, hasta que notó como mini Snape (no tan mini :P) , empezaba a necesitar atención…

La chica no dejó desapercibido ese detalle, y tras darle algunos suaves mordiscos, a los pezones de Severus, le prestó total atención…aunque solo acariciándolo suavemente. Hermione quería torturarlo todo lo que pudiera. Lo que provocó que Severus se encendiera aun más de lo que ya estaba…

.- Ohhh! Por Merlín!- fue todo lo que logró articular Snape cuando la chica se lo introdujo en la boca. Empezando suavemente, y cada vez aumentando el ritmo.

Llegados a este punto, era Severus el que se agarraba a las sábanas, y se mordía el labio fuertemente, para no agarrarla en ese momento, empujarla contra la pared y hacer sabe dios que…

La chica dejó de atender la creciente…masculinidad de Severus, para observar la cara de placer, que este tenía, provocando un pequeño bufido por parte del hombre.

Y como había echo anteriormente Herm, Severus se situó encima de ella…

.-Te voy hacer suplicar…- le dijo mientras agarraba con su boca un pecho de la chica – créeme…

No dijo nada mas pues volvía a estar ocupado, con la lengua recorría todo aquello que tenía a la vista…y haciendo un camino desde su cuello hasta su ombligo…

Sus manos se paseaban ávidamente, por toda la silueta de la mujer, descendiendo suavemente hasta las piernas finas y tersas de la ella.

Las caricias que le daba, eran intercaladas por abrazos, susurros y besos, cada vez mas pasionales, y con mas ansias. Los jadeos de la joven, eran ya más perceptibles.

.-Sev…Severus…-le dijo entrecortadamente mientras agarraba delicadamente la cara de él.

.-Hazlo…suplícame- le susurro en el oído mientras besaba su cuello seguido de un largo y caliente beso- dilo…

Hermione estaba casi al borde del éxtasis, pero jamás le suplicaría, nunca. A cambio le respondió, con un pequeño mordisco en el la inferior de Severus…

.-Tu lo has querido…-le contestó, mientras tanteaba la zona mas sensible de Hermione, e introducía lentamente un dedo en el interior de la joven, a la vez que la miraba a los ojos.

En poco tiempo, fueron dos, tres. No se había dado cuenta, solo sabía que aquello superaba con creces, todo lo que los demás le habían echo. Era insuperable…magnifico y maravilloso.

Pequeños gemidos salían de su boca, provocando que Sev aumentara la velocidad.

.-Solo tienes que decírmelo- le dijo mientras besaba su ombligo.

Hermione no podía mas, su respiración agitada y el suave sudor que recorría su cuerpo lo confirmaba. A si que no pudiendo esperar, acercó su cuerpo al del maestro y con un certero movimiento, ella se encontraba sentada encima de él, quien no opuso resistencia, y se dejó hacer.

Los movimientos pélvicos de ambos eran suaves y los dos coordinados, Severus tenía posada sus manos en las caderas de Hermione moviéndose al compás.

En pocos segundos la habitación estaba llena de gemidos y jadeos.

Severus intercalaba besos en el cuello con pequeños susurros, mientras, que la joven no podía hacer otra cosa que agarrarse fuertemente a los hombros de su maestro.

Los movimientos rítmicos, eran cada vez más y más rápidos, la cama empezó a golpear contra la pared, primero débilmente, para luego volverse más ruidoso.

Al cabo de unos instantes, ambos culminaban el acto con una últimas sacudida y sonoro gemido.

Entonces fue cuando Severus dijo esas dos palabras… tan simples…

.- Feliz Navidad- (N/a en que pensabais : P?) en un último esfuerzo antes de caer los dos rendidos, Hermione reposada sobre el cálido torso de su amante.

.-Eres increíble…-dijo Severus a la vez que apartaba un mechón de pelo de la chica.

.-No creerás que ya ha acabado verdad?

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando Severus la agarró, la levantó de la cama y llevándosela en brazos la posó sobre la mesa de la sala, donde volvieron a dar rienda suelta a la pasión…y a una noche movidita:P

Hermione giró su cabeza hacía la ventana…estaba amaneciendo, se volvió a girar y entre los brazos de lo que algún día fue su odiado profesor de pociones, Hermione se quedó dormida, estaba agotada…

Y a las nueve de la mañana…mientras una pareja formada por un maestro de Howarts y su alumna, dormían placidamente sobre la mullida alfombra.

Dos personas de una habitación muy cercana a la de la pareja… no habían podido pegar ojos en toda la noche…

.-Yo me hubiera conformado solo con 10 minutos- dijo una señora bastante mayor, con los ojos como platos…

.-Todavía puedes…-le dijo el hombre que tenía al lado muy seductoramente…y lanzándole un guiño…

.-Albusssss!

.--..--..--..--..--.FIN DEL CAPI.--. .--. .--. .-- 

Es absolutamente una CURSILADA! Y no me gusta para nada, es mas si queréis recoger firmas para que lo borre o algo por el estilo, la primera en poner su firma seré yo…:p pero en serio he hecho lo que he podido, mi cerebro no da para mucho!

MAMI! Yo tenía razón sobre el príncipe mestizo! Jajaja…supongo que ahora muchas cosas cambiarán… jeje pero no en mi fic…esto es un UA, o mas bien Universo Tercy! A si que yo como si nada!

Y weno solo daros las GRAXIAS a todos por perder vuestro tiempo leyendo semejante chorrada! Que aburre más que escuchar los discursos de los políticos: P

Y ahora la contestación a los reviews!

**Taeko**: Ola wapa gracias por el review! Jeje y tranqui que cuanto mas largo mejor...y espero que jamas dejes de escribirme…aunque ahora te he dado un motivo… siento no haber podido actualizar antes…Espero que lo de las fresas y el champán no te haya defraudado…Por cierto soy de Lerida…España bss.

**Marisol Black:** EH! Q tal tu regalo…lo se nada del otro mundo, pegajoso y aburrido, pero créeme mi musa decidió marcharse de vacaciones también…Si te quejaste por lo de Errol…que haras ahora con lo de cartel…jeje :P me conoces, sabes que si no los molesto un pcoo no me quedo tranquila…un abraxo!

**Miss-Adreina-Snape**: Si weno tranquila que si apuntó bien…pero creo que luego lo compensa! Y ya ves…que después de 7 capis…este es el primero que no corto na…o weno lo de la puerta no cuenta :P gracias por el RR.

**Akizuki:** WoW gracias…jejeje pero seguro que me matas…tarde muchísimo, lo siento…simplemente mi musa se esfumó…NO NO no me mandes a Tito Lucius, que es mu malo…:P gracias de verdad Bss.

**Strega-in-progress:** Wola wapa…ya ves que ami eso del verano no me sirvió de mucho! Pero weno…jejeje espero que si tengas tiempo para leer mi capi…me acostumbrado tanto a tus rr, que el dia que falten no sabre que hacer…

**Karura84:** Si weno yo también hubiera echo lo mismo…fuera las fresas y el champán yo al que me comía directamente es a Sevy! Jajaj gracias por el review…PSD se que esta fuera de contexto…pero que narices yo ya aviso al principio no? Si hay alguien a quien no le guste que no lo lea! Jajaja

Si me dejo a alguien mandarme un howler plis…y perdonadme!

Saludos de cloe


	8. Navidad y muchas locuras

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto!

KARINA guapísima!

Aquí continúo tu regalo….MUUUUUUYYY atrasado… Espero q t guste…ya se q nunca será tan weno como el tuyo ni nada…pero weno se hace lo q se puede…

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Weno os dejo con el fic…..os aviso se me ha ido un poco la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..( fuera de contexto!)Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Navidad…y muchas locuras!**

Y a las nueve de la mañana…mientras una pareja formada por un maestro de Howarts y su alumna, dormían placidamente sobre la mullida alfombra.

Dos personas de una habitación muy cercana a la de la pareja… no habían podido pegar ojos en toda la noche…

.-Yo me hubiera conformado solo con 10 minutos- dijo una señora bastante mayor, con los ojos como platos…

.-Todavía puedes…-le dijo el hombre que tenía al lado muy seductoramente…y lanzándole un guiño…

.-Albusssss!

Era casi medio día, cuando un cuerpo se removió entre un edredón de plumas negro. Hermione se encontraba en la cama, tapada hasta la cabeza y totalmente adormecida, abrió los ojos lentamente, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor…no recordaba como, ni cuando había llegado hasta allí.

De repente como si de una película se tratará, unas imágenes se le agolparon en la cabeza…Pero aquello no podía ser verdad, era imposible, debía haber sido solo un sueño…solo? Un sueño?

Ciertamente tenía dudas, y quería resolverlas cuanto antes…

Lentamente giro su cabeza hacía la izquierda, sus sospechas se confirmaron… la cama estaba completamente vacía, ni rastro de que allí pudiera haber dormido nadie, excepto ella. Entonces algo pesado como losas, se le colocó en el estómago, en algún lugar de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que no fuera así…de que hubiera sido real. Que aquella noche tan maravillosa, no hubiera sido fruto de su descontrolada imaginación…

"Vamos Hermione…estas tan enamorada de Severus…que te imaginas cosas que no son…acéptalo"

Momentáneamente la tristeza la invadió, pero luego una sonrisa bastante pícara se le posó en sus labios…

"Si de verdad fue un sueño…jeje…vaya con el sueño…! HA SIDO ALUCINANTE; INCREIBLE…"

Entonces…

"Hasta que punto fue un sueño? Todo? Desde que él llegó a los Alpes? O solo esta noche? O…vamos Herm que mas da! La cuestión sueño o no…es que fue verdaderamente IMPRESIONANTE"

Se estiró un poco como los gatos, y lentamente salió de entre las sábanas.

.-OH! Dios mío!- Exclamó cuando se dio cuenta…Estaba completamente desnuda.

La idea de que aquello no hubiera sido solo un sueño, ya no le parecía tan descabellada…o bueno la verdad si que se lo parecía, como demonios podría ella…Hermione Granger haberse acostado con su maestro...?

No dejaba de ser adorable, tierno, hermoso, agradable, fantástico, romántico, increíble y un montón de adjetivos más… pero en fin, seguía siendo su maestro…

"Bueno, no creo que me importe mucho no? O me importa? Mmm no quiero saberlo……"

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas ideas, e imágenes que se le cruzaban, y hacían que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

" Oh dios mío! Que era eso que me izo con la lengua… un momento que me estaba haciendo?…eps! Eso se lo hice yo…? Pero que me hace con esa fresa…? …o.O ohhhh! Eso, eso, eso es…su?…MADRE DEL AMOR HERMOSO!"

Se dio media vuelta y decidió pegarse una ducha de agua fría.

Salió, buscó su ropa, y se la puso…O para ser sinceros solo se puso la parte de abajo de su ropa interior y una camiseta de tirantes, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de donde tenía el resto de su ropa.(N/a no se le ocurrió mirar en el armario…)

Y con el pelo húmedo, se encaminó hacia la sala de estar. Abrió la puerta y solo pudo caminar dos pasos.

Lo que vio provocó que soltara un pequeño grito de asombro y que sus piernas se negaran a moverse.

Aparte de estar el pequeño árbol de navidad repleto de regalos, había preparada una modesta mesa para dos con una comida realmente apetitosa…

Miro hacía todos los lados, sin embargo no había nadie.

Unas manos se posaron por detrás en su cintura, atrayéndola fuertemente a un cuerpo desnudo, las manos la giraron, obligándola a encarar a esa persona, mirarle a los ojos color ónice y provocar que su corazón dejara de latir por segundos.

.-Buenos días bella durmiente…-le dijo mientras posaba un casto beso es su frente- pensé que no te despertarías….- susurro mientras sonreía.

.-Emmmm…bueno…..-esta se sonrojó levemente.

Severus alzó una ceja.

.-Soy yo o pareces sorprendida de verme…?

.-Es… que…yo…-sus mejillas se tornaron mas rosadas- yo… la verdad…

.-Estas bien?- le preguntó entre dudoso y divertido.

.-Emmmm si! Digo no! Digo si! Esto…- Hermione no sabía donde meterse.

" Pero que diablos te pasa?…vamos Herm! No estas contenta? Creo que esto significa que no ha sido un sueño cierto?...SIII! y es por eso que estoy así! Sabes lo que le hice ayer de noche?...Mmmm creo que si, lo vi en primera línea, jajaja! Pues por eso… :S, vamos no tienes de que avergonzarte creo que se lo paso muy bien no:P"

.-Bueno yo…verás…-la joven trago saliva y se removió un poco entre los brazos de su… amante?- la verdad…es que pensaba, que bueno…como me levante…y no estabas…-Hermione agacho su cabeza, igual que un niña avergonzada- y la cama estaba hecha…que había sido…había sido…

.-Una pesadilla?-Severus acabo su frase, mientras le levantaba el mentón.

.-Si. Más o menos…Eh!espera un momento no fue una pesadilla!- le golpeó cariñosamente en el brazo…- mas bien dicho fue un… sueño…

Severus la estrechó en un cálido abrazo, besó primero su frente, luego su mejilla, y se separó lentamente pidiéndole permiso con los ojos. Si que es verdad, que habiendo estado toda la noche…de juerga, por así decirlo, no hacía falta, pero Severus quería ser precavido, no quería meter la pata a la primera de cambio.

Hermione aceptó, acercándose más a él, y posando sus manos en la nuca de su maestro.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, en un delicado beso como si fuera el primero, como si toda aquella noche no hubiera existido…(N/a y sería una pena porque por lo visto se lo pasaron genial…:P)

.-Por cierto Hermione…

.-Emmm?

.-Feliz navidad…-dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente pero esta vez en un beso apasionado y feroz- otra vez…

Y aunque unas partes de sus anatomías les pedían ciertas cosas…el estómago también mandaba, y su hambre se hizo mas presente, por lo que tuvieron que separarse para ir a comer un exquisito banquete de navidad (N/a escoged el menú que mas os guste… ) los dos solos…

Estaban comiendo el postre, un rico tronco de navidad con nata, mientras hablaban animadamente, hasta que Hermione por un ligero error de cálculos (N/a aun no se si intencionado o no :P) tropezó torpemente dándole un codazo a su maestro haciendo, que se estampase la cuchara contra toda la cara…llenándose de nata por todas partes.

.- Jajaja- se rió Hermione- perdóname – Aunque se entendía claramente que no…- jajaja.

.-Con que esas tenemos eh?- le dijo Severus con la voz peligrosamente suave.

.- Lo siento…jajaja no lo hice aposta…

Hermione se limitó a sonreír como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. Mientras tanto Sev dejaba lentamente la cuchara junto al plato, y se limpiaba con una servilleta.

.-Ahora veras enana!- Le dijo mientras agarraba un trozo de pastel con las manos y se levantaba corriendo detrás de la chica, quien previniendo la actitud de su profesor ya se había levantado.- No corras!

.- Jajaja- se reía mientras escapaba de él…- no por favor Severus, fue sin querer…jaja en serio!

.-Eso ya lo veremos…- le dijo mientras la alcanzaba y le estampaba la tarta contra la cara…

Severus se limpió la mano con una servilleta y abrazo el cuerpo de su chica rodeándola.

" Vaya ahora ya es definitivamente, tu, chica? ¬¬, Esperemos que ahora no la fastidies, ni digas nada fuera de sitio…te conozco demasiado… , Que te calles! Si alguna vez decido preguntarte algo ya lo sabrás… además la quiero demasiado como para hacerle algo así..."

Un momento…

" Que acabo de decir…? Una cosa es reconocer que me gusta, y otra muy distinta…"

.- Mírame…- casi le grito Hermione sacándole de sus pensamientos- me acabo de duchar, y ahora tendré que ir otra vez…

.- ñn.

" Esa es una muy buena idea… y que tal si me meto contigo en la ducha!"

.-Tienes razón tendrás que ducharte…- le susurró lentamente al oído, mientras que sus manos le sujetaban fuertemente de la cadera.

.-Severus Snape… en que diablos estas pensando?- le preguntó esta mientras le miraba disimuladamente.

.-Yo?- le dijo mientras se hacia el ofendido…- nada ¬¬…

.- Seve…

No le dio tiempo a acabar de decir su nombre, porque su profesor la había levantado en brazos y se dirigía hacía el baño…

"Ayer no me duche con ella…jejeje pero hoy si lo voy hacer..:P, de esta no te salva ni Dumbledore"

(n/a que no lo diga mucho por si acaso…jejej)

Severus entró con ella al baño y con un movimiento de la mano, esta se lleno de un líquido caliente y con burbujas…

Entre besos, caricias y más besos, no se habían dado cuenta de que el suelo estaba ligeramente húmedo.

Por lo que resbalaba un poco, la cual no le dieron mucha importancia y provocó que Severus resbalara, tropezara con la toalla y cayera de culo a la bañera, quedando completamente mojado y cubierto de espuma.

Hermione por suerte se había podido agarrar a tiempo.

Con un movimiento rápido, se puso nuevamente de pie, intentando disimular, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Falló estrepitosamente, sus pantalones nuevos jeans, estaban completamente mojados… con lo cual pesaban mas y dejaban ver el borde de sus bóxer (N/a jejeje), la espuma le cubría la mayoría de su torso, y el pelo lo tenía completamente blanco…

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Severus resignado se echó el pelo hacía atrás con las dos manos…y se quitó la mayoría de espuma.

El profesor aprovechó para atraerla hacía él, y abrazarla con fuerza, lo que causó por la inercia, que ambos cayeran dentro de la bañera…empapándose.

(N/a menuda escena…o)

Tanto profesor, como alumna no pudieron evitar echarse a reír escandalosamente, mientras los dos seguían metidos en la bañera.

" Esta preciosa cuando se ríe…"

"Le rejuvenece mucho cuando sonríe"

Se volvieron a besar hasta que…

TOC TOC!

.- Vaya esta escena me recuerda a algo…¬¬- dijo Severus mientras se aseguraba de tener bien agarrada a Hermione.

TOC TOC!

.- Me vas ha dejar abrir esta vez Sev?

.-No…tu eres mía, y de aquí no te mu….un momento que es lo que dijiste?.- le pregunto en un tono extremadamente suave.

.-Que si me dejas abrir…? – preguntó con un poco de impaciencia.

.-Eso no! Digo que como me llamaste…

.-Ah….-dijo poniéndose algo roja…- Sev…

.- Me gusta como suena en tus labios…- le dijo mientras la besaba…- repítelo.

.-Sev…Sev…Sev

TOC TOC!

" Si será posible! Que pasa no tenían suficiente con molestarnos una vez…que tuvieron que hacerlo un segunda?"

.-Me vas a dejar abrir?- le preguntó ya que si él no la soltaba, ella difícilmente se podría soltar de allí.

El negó con la cabeza mientras la agarraba más fuerte.

.- Vamos Sev…-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él y le mordía tiernamente el labio inferior.

.-Mmmm no te dejaré…hagan lo que hagan- Le dijo-pero me gustó eso…- susurro mientras con un dedo se tocaba el labio inferior, y Hermione volvía a hacer lo mismo, morderle nuevamente.

TOC TOC!

.-Severus…!.- casi suplicó.

.-Que no!

Pero la chica aprovechó un descuido de su profesor, para levantarse corriendo e ir hacía la puerta…

.- Ya veras cuando te pille…!- le grito Severus mientras el también salía corriendo detrás de ella- jajaja

.-Noooo jajaja.

TOC TOC!

Severus la atrapó justo cuando ella tenía la mano encima de la manilla, el la abrazó fuertemente y la levantó del suelo para que ella no se pudiera mover…

Pataleaba, gritaba y se reía mientras él le hacía cosquillas.

.-Basta! Sev por favor…jajaja.

.-Nooo! .- le dijo mientras se reía pícaramente, y evitaba a toda costa que ella abriera la puerta…

Herm decidió cambiar de táctica, dejó de oponerse y se giró hacía su maestro, agarrándolo fuertemente de la nuca y besándolo como nunca lo había echo, casi le costaba porque no podía respirar, pero merecía la pena…No habían pasado ni dos segundos, que su maestro respondió con la misma intensidad, parecía que los dos se fueran a gastar…

Severus se había olvidado de la puerta y de todo.

Hermione solo se aprovechó, e intentó desabrochar los botones del pantalón de Snape, pero no podía eran muy fuertes y además con toda la espuma y el agua, aquello resbalaba (N/a esto suena algo mal no? Jejej  )

Entonces fue él, quien por fin apartó sus manos de la cintura de la joven para desabrochar los botones…

Bingo! Hermione ya había conseguido su propósito… que era que las manos de su profesor no la sujetasen…pero la cuestión era, que ahora ella no quería averiguar quien había detrás de la puerta, a ella lo que mas le importaba ahora era poder quitarle aquellos mojados pantalones a su maestro.

TOC TOC TOC! Los golpes esta vez, eran más fuertes…

" Joder y que no ves que estamos ocupados! Largoooo!"

Pensó Severus mientras empujaba a Hermione contra la pared, y le besaba el cuello muy tiernamente, pero también con necesidad. Colocó sus manos en el culo de la joven, levantándola fácilmente para que ella se enroscase a su cuerpo…

Con tantos movimientos, no se habían dado cuenta de que poco a poco se iban acercando mas a la puerta…con tan mala suerte que en uno de sus repentinos movimientos, y sin darse cuenta la abrieron…

Ellos no se habían enterado…(N/a es obvio si no, no seguirían…o si?)

Las personas que estaban detrás de la puerta ya se estaban empezando a preocupar pues, hacía un buen rato que los estaban llamando y no respondían, estaban allí, eso era seguro la confirmación del botones y los golpes que se oían en su interior lo confirmaban. Solo que no querían entrar sin permiso.

Y cuando ya estaban dispuestos a irrumpir allí por la fuerza bruta, observaron como esta se abrió ligeramente…

Mientras tanto en su interior, dos personas muy ocupadas…no eran conscientes de lo que les esperaba.

Una mano empujó levemente la puerta, hasta que pudieron ver el salón al completo, y quizás algo más…

Todos se quedaron con los ojos desencajados ante lo que vieron…

Severus, quien solo llevaba los pantalones vaqueros, besaba a Hermione con un dulzura, mientras sus manos se posaban en su delicada cadera, ella tan solo con una camiseta de tirantes mojada pegada al cuerpo y unas pequeñas bragas, (N/a no me gusta para nada como queda esa palabra ahí pero no encontraba ninguna otra) estaba sentada encima de la mesa, con su maestro entre las piernas, y sus manos en su trasero firme…(N/a O.O jajaja)

Y a eso añadámosle, que ambos estaban completamente mojados y llenos de espuma….

Un golpe seco los sacó de su mundo…Se giraron hacía la puerta que para su asombro esta completamente abierta!

.-Joder!- fue todo lo que dijeron lo dos a la vez, cuando vieron que en el marco de la puerta a casi toda la familia Weasley, quien a excepto de Ginny y los gemelos que los miraban con una sonrisa pícara, los demás estaban en shock, Remus parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, Harry simplemente los miraba…Dumbledore…bueno este era un caso aparte…y un momento! McGonagall también! ambos tenían en la cara un mirada traviesa…

Y allí en el suelo…un Sirius Black completamente desmayado…

(N/a queda entonces claro que Sirius aquí esta vivito y coleando:p ya os dije que esto mas bien es un universo Tercy…)

.-Emmm…es mal momento?.- Pregunto tímidamente Harry, que era el que parecía mas sereno…- Esperamos no haber interrumpido nada?

.-Habla por ti…-le dijo Ron para él mismo, aunque su madre si que lo oyó, y le dio una colleja.

Severus estaba a punto de decir algún comentario sarcástico, pero prefirió no decir nada.

" Por supuesto que no interrumpen nada…¬¬"

.-No…-dijo Severus no muy convencido.

Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada y procuraba esconderse detrás de la espalda de su profesor…más que nada, por el simple echo que casi no llevaba ropa, y la poca que tenía puesta, estaba completamente empapada, por lo que el efecto era como si estuviera desnuda.

.-Lo siento…yo…- contestó el adusto(N/a si ya…¬¬ :P) profesor de pociones- todo esto tiene una explicación…

.-Severus…cálmate.- le dijo Dumbledore con su típico brillo en los ojos…solo que esta vez había algo mas.- No pasa nada…solo que a la Sra. Weasley no le pareció correcto que Hermione pasara el día de Navidad sola, y se empeño en venir a buscarte…yo insistí…pero no hubo manera…

Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando….

.-Profesor Dumbledore! Fue usted quien insistió en venir!-Casi le grito la Sra. Weasley.

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos mientras, el Sr. Weasley y Remus reanimaban a Sirius y Ginny se dedicaba a consolar a Ron quien parecía que hubiera visto una araña gigante!

.-Profesor Dumbledore…-llamó Hermione muy suavemente, tanto que no lo oyó- Profesor Dumbledore…- volvió a llamar esta vez…

.-Profesor Dumbledore…-Casi le gritó Snape…-Podrían…emmm esperar un momento…Herm…-se cortó antes de tiempo.- Ella…si ella…tendría que ponerse algo encima…o…cogerá frió- Esto último lo digo para no decir cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera haber mal interpretado, mientras inconscientemente la abrazaba con un brazo por la cintura.

Él no se había dado cuenta del gesto, pero tanto como la chica como todos los demás si.

.- Ups! Perdone Sra. Granger…- les dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.- Chicos nos vamos! Vamos…todos fuera… a las 9 en la casa de los Weasley…Adiós- les dijo en alto, y cuando todo el mundo se había marchado…-parejita…

La puerta simplemente se cerró sola, dejando dentro a una chica completamente anonadada, y a un profesor con la boca abierta…

Al cabo de unos minutos de asimilación…

.-Hermione…yo…no quería que esto pasara, de verdad, no quiero que piensen algo que no es…es decir, no me arrepiento de esto…de lo nuestro…- le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y le agarraba el mentón con la mano- Pero quizás tu…no quieras…es decir…madre que difícil es- Susurro mas para él, que otra cosa.

Hermione por fin empezaba a pensar con claridad, o al menos si no toda, algo.

.-Severus, que es lo que yo no quiero?- preguntó dulcemente.

.-Ufff, pues…-Severus se paso una mano por la nuca.-que tu…bueno…pues…eso que seas mi…mi- Severus carraspeo un poco…

"Joder Sev, que no le estas pidiendo que se case contigo! Solo tienes que decirlo"

.-Novia…-dijo tan bajo que casi no lo oyó.

.-Que yo no quiera ser tu novia?- le preguntó sonriente.- Todavía no me lo has preguntado para decir eso…

.-Hermione?

.-Si

.-Quieres salir conmigo?- le dijo muy tímidamente como si fuera un adolescente…

---------FIN DEL CAPI!-----

Y weno que tal? No os podréis quejar mucho,…que ahora si que actualice antes…eh? Jajaja Si es que las ideas venían solas…malas al fin y al cabo pero venían solas…

Que creéis que le dirá Hermione…esta bastante claro…o no…nunca se sabe, lo que puedo hacer…jaja porque como me entre la venada…jajaja

Weno muchas gracias por los reviews…y con un poco de suerte…a lo mejor meto otro lemon…o a lmenos una especie en el próximo capi…porque lo mió es algo raro…como to:P

Contestación a los review!

**Karura84:** Wola! Muchas gracias por el review…y por to…jajaja a mi tambien me gusta mi Severus, simplemente es mi Sev perfecto…o weno te mentiria, a mi me gusta lo que son un pelin mas malos y cuestan de conseguir…jejeje bss

**Miss-Adreina-Snape**: Si lo de Dumbledore te partió de la risa…joer lo que te espera…porque tengo preparadas unas…na lo de siempre ya me conoces…algunas parras…ajaja o algo por el estilo, muchísimas gracias por tu review! Bss

**Amsp14:** Si weno tranquila que a menos que me queda sin manos procurare no dejar de escribir…bss y gracias!

**Marisol Black:** Si jajaja la verdad ese cartel molestaba un poco, pero a mi las cosas fáciles, me aburren jajaja, y ahora con esos…y lo que te queda por ver con el vejete. Muchísimas gracias wapa y siempre escribirás tu mejor que yo!

**Taeko:** Si weno y ahora que cara se te a quedado? Jajaja espero que no te hayas aburrido…o se te haya echo muy pesado! Ya sabes que mi cabeza no funciona bien…y cada vez ira a peor porque tng ya unas ideas…jajaja un abrazo y gracias por el rr.

**Edysev**: Si weno yo también quería ser Hermione…aunque ahora ya no…dios que vergüenza…imaginate estar casi desnuda toda mojada y con tanta gente mirando…No que horror! Jajaj lo del mini Snape, jaja esa idea me lo dio un amigo…solo que el lo llamaba mini Jordi…Gracias por el review!

PSD: Tranquila que ya veras lo que hago con esos dos…ancianos…y los demás…lo que te queda!


	9. Mas locuras y declaraciones

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA, SI TU! Te tengo una sorpresa…yo al menos no te mato! ****  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Weno os dejo con el fic…..os aviso se me ha ido un poco la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..( fuera de contexto!)UA!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**NOTA: Ahora que venía lo de Sirius, pues nada se me ocurrió algo para complicarles mas la vida! A mi las cosas fáciles no me van o! A si que preparaos!**

**Mas locuras y declaraciones… ******

**  
**.-Que yo no quiera ser tu novia?- le preguntó sonriente.- Todavía no me lo has preguntado para decir eso…

.-Hermione?

.-Si

.-Quieres salir conmigo?- le dijo muy tímidamente como si fuera un adolescente…

.-Lo dices en serio?...- le dijo bastante sorprendida- te has dado cuenta de lo que me estas preguntado?- pregunto tranquilamente…- No quiero que después entres en razón y te arrepientas…

.-Hermione…-le dijo con voz firme aunque… suave, como siempre que se dirigía a ella- De lo único de lo que me arrepentiría es de no habértelo pedido antes…

La joven se sonrojó ligeramente y escondió su rostro en el pecho aun desnudo de Severus.

.-No- le dijo muy dulcemente- mírame a lo ojos y dímelo Hermione.

Hermione levantó la cara, lo justo para poder darle un tímido beso en la comisura de los labios

.-Si….si Sev, quiero salir contigo…- le dijo en medio de una sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

Severus la levantó en brazos, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y daban vueltas y más vueltas. Y no dejaba de reír.

La chica aprovechó el momento para agarrarle la cara a su profesor y besarle con tanto fuego…que creía que sus labios arderían en llamas.

Severus, simplemente no lo pudo evitar y con ansias…, despojo a su chica de la única prenda que lo separaba de sus pechos perfectos.

La joven se separó de su maestro por unos segundos, lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta la chimenea, donde literalmente lo empujó tirándolo contra uno de los sillones.

El mismo que unas horas antes, había presenciado el primer acercamiento entre los dos, cuando la chica le había curado el corte de la ceja.

La joven se sentó encima de las piernas de su profesor, mientras posaba sus manos en su blanquecino torso, y le mordía suavemente la clavícula. Hermione alzó la vista asta los ojos obsidiana de su profesor, mientras no se perdía detalle alguno, bajo lentamente su mano hasta la entrepierna de su pantalón.

Lentamente, muy muy lentamente, empezó a bajar la cremallera con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba, lo labios de su maestro. En un simple movimiento besó los labios de su…novio.

(N/a hacia mucho tiempo que quería decirlo!)

Se levantó y cogiendo sus pantalones los retiro todo lo a poco a poco que podía.

.-O por favor..!- suplicó Severus con cierta impaciencia, y no consiguiendo nada.

Esta solo se limitó a sonreír y a seguir con su tarea, observó la muy crecida erección de su novio, pasó la mano por el bóxer quitándolo. La chica seguía sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Snape… quien respiraba con dificultad, bajando y subiendo rápidamente su torso, y con lo labios ligeramente abiertos.

Y mientras ella con una mano torturaba los pezones de Severus, con la otra se dedicaba a pasar muy cerca de la ingle de él, pero nunca llegando mas allá…y cuando estaba tan cerca como para poder cogerlo y acabar así con la tortura del joven…

Esta simplemente le dio un fugaz beso en lo labios, se levantó y se fue a poner su camiseta de tirantes ante la atenta mirada de Severus… quien no podía evitar seguir asombrado y con el corazón a todo lo que daba.

La joven se le acercó y le dijo al oído….

.-Te acuerdas de ayer por la noche…-un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Severus- Cuando estábamos en la mesa?..la tortura…y todo lo que me hiciste…?- le dijo mientras posaba su mano en la parte mas íntima de su profesor y le sonreía- Pues ahora me lo cobraré en especie…solo que yo te haré sufrir mas…

Acabó diciéndole mientras besaba sus labios aun un poco entreabiertos.

. "Como?...no pretenderá jugar a lo de ayer…-!"

.-Así que ahora vistete!- le dijo alegre la chica.

.-QUE?—le grito su profesor perplejo…- OH! Vamos Hermione!... Por favor! No me hagas esto…no puedes dejarme así!- le dijo mientras hacía esfuerzos por levantarse…y señalaba sus partes con ambas manos.

.- Oh… claro que puedo hacerte esto… -le dijo a la vez que lo besaba-… y lo haré!.

.- Pero Herm!...no puedes…no, no puedes dejarme así!- le suplicó casi mientras se le acercaba- Y ahora que hago yo?...

.-No se, date un ducha…- le dijo simplemente…

.- NO no!...- le grito…Severus, quien no sabía si ponerse furioso o no…Aunque ciertamente, la obedecería en todo lo que ella dijera como un esclavo, si le mandaba arrodillarse el lo haría, si ella quisiera azotarlo, él se dejaría.

" Por las barbas de Merlín!….Severus te estas dando cuenta de que estas diciendo? Ese no eres tu…tu eres el odiado profesor de pociones…el que no tiene escrúpulos, un amargado, el que….Si, si, si,…bla, bla, bla, eso ya me lo se…¬¬ y quien te ha dicho que yo quiera ser así en realidad?"

Severus tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y otros minutos mas para que su 'compañero' de juegos se relajara, para cuando se dio cuenta la chica se encontraba en la habitación vistiéndose.

Lanzó un hechizo a la ropa para secarla y poder vestirse el también, le costó mas ponerse los jeans (N/a adivinar porque) y mientras se ponía la camisa se acercó hasta la joven, quien se encontraba poniéndose un sencillo pantalón vaquero y una ajustada blusa de color azul.

.-Eres muy rencorosa…lo sabías? le susurro él al oído.

La chica que no se lo esperaba, con lo que se asustó tanto que provocó que su corazón fuera muy deprisa, tanto que casi se lo oía latir.

.-No lo soy…solo que me gusta jugar…. - le dijo poniendo su mirada mas pícara.- y quizás, puede que hacerte sufrir un poquito también.

.-Quien eres tu y que has echó con la Hermione que yo conozco!- le preguntó Severus en medio de una sonrisa.

.-Y quien te ha dicho que me conoces en realidad…

(Eso me suena de algo…jeje, no lo habías dicho tu antes:)"

.-…- Severus solo se limitó a asentir y abrazar a la chica por su delicada cintura.

.-Pero si quieres vuelvo a ser la Hermione de antes…tímida, callada, responsable y ratón de biblioteca?

.-Tú me gustas tal y como eres tanto la de antes como la de ahora…me pareces perfecta las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año. Tanto si estas en clase o fuera de ella…

"Severus?...se puede saber que demonios le acabas de decir a ella?...Ahhh pues fácil, que me parece preciosa las 24…ESO YA LO SE! Tu estas loco? Y que les vas a decir a los demás? Que les dirás a los Weasley?...A Dumbledore?..Pruffff no me importa…"

.-Eso es precioso…-le dijo la chica poniéndose de color escarlata.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio.

.-Viste la cara que pusieron todos?- le preguntó Sev- No se si ponerme a reír o a temblar…Crees que se lo tomaron bien?

.-Harry no pareció sorprenderse mucho…Ron, bueno ese es otra cosa, los Weasley y Remus puede que les cueste algo pero no parecieron tomárselo tan mal, no?…

Severus solo ladeo la cabeza en señal de… "bueno".

.-Dumbledore y McGonagall creó que algo sabían…-Hermione paró por un momento, y pensó cuidadosamente las palabras que diría…- Y bueno creó que el que peor salió parado fue Sirius…a ese le afectó bastante…

"Porque demonios Black se desmayó…no es para tanto"

La cara de Severus se tensó un poco, por mucho que el hubiera cambiado, había algo que jamás podría soportar, a Sirius Black.

.-Ese de Black…no entiendo porque reaccionó así- dijo casi con su habitual tono de voz- Tampoco me interesa…seguro que estaba celoso…

Hermione quien estaba aun abrazada a su maestro se separó bruscamente y empezó a toser.

"No tienes ni idea de lo cerca que esta…verdad Herm? recuerdas en lo que quedamos? Pues espero que siga así…"

.-Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Snape algo preocupado…

.-Si, si, solo he debido resfriarme un poco…

.-Solo de pensar en Black me revuelve el estómago- le dijo Sev son los dientes cerrados- Eso me recuerda a lo que pasó hace año…es curioso…-Se dijo casi a si mismo.

.-Que pasó…?- casi le susurró la chica dulcemente.

"Puede que te arrepientas de esto Hermione…lo se"

Severus se lo pensó unos minutos, luego solo asintió, se sentó en la cama, e invitó a su chica a que hiciera lo mismo.

.-Verás hace unos años cuando estudiábamos en Howarts…hubo un pequeño altercado…entre Sirius y yo.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Y Severus la miró fijamente.

.-Lo siento Severus, pero que tu relación con Sirius…

.-Black…

.- Con Sirius… no era muy…pacífica que digamos. Es de dominio público…incluso ahora se nota, y que tuvierais un altercado…pues no me sorprende- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

.-Si pero no mucha gente sabe porque no llevábamos así…- Severus tomó aire y se relajó…- Cuando estudiábamos allí, si que era cierto que no éramos muy amigos, todo el mundo conocía nuestras peleas, eran legendarias, Slytherins vs. Gryffindor. Pero en un principió era solo eso, simplemente una rivalidad entre dos casas, simples discusiones y enfrentamientos...

" Severus porque le cuentas todo esto? Quieres que se ría de ti, quieres que se entere de porque llevas solo 20 años? Mas vale que se entere por ella, a que se lo cuente el viejo chocho!"

"Pero porque me lo cuenta a mí?… No quieres que confié en ti? Te esta dando la oportunidad…Ya pero tengo malas sensaciones, no se hasta donde me llevará esto. Un mal presentimiento."

.- Pues bien todo ocurrió… - Severus meditó un momento…-En cuarto curso creo recordar… Black conoció a una chica, se llamaba o se llama Karina, en realidad no he vuelto a saber nada de ella desde entonces. Era una Ravenclaw, muy despierta, alegre, inteligente, siempre traía una sonrisa en su cara, muy bella, definitivamente diferente a todas las demás, a ella no le atraía Sirius, lo ignoraba…-le dijo con cierto brillo especial en sus ojos, al instante fue acompañada por una sonrisa melancólica.

.-Y ya conoces a Black, no soportaba la idea de que hubiera una persona a la que no le idolatrara, igual que Potter…- Su rostro por un momento se volvió, como el odioso profesor al que Hermione conocía.

.-Si te molesta contármelo…no lo hagas-le dijo la joven poniéndole suavemente la mano en la cara-Pero no me gusta, que la gente hable mal de las personas que conozco delante de mí.

.-Perdona…-le dijo Snape mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios. Retomó aliento y continuó…- Karina empezó a atraer su atención, pero ella seguía sin hacerle el menor caso…Recuerdo que Black estuvo casi todo un curso persiguiéndola, solamente para poder tener un maldita cita con ella. Hasta que al final ella se cansó de esquivarlo y aceptó salir con Black.

" Creó que Sirius se le olvidó comentarme eso!"

.-Estuvieron saliendo juntos poco más de medio curso, hasta que al final ella lo dejó, él se lo tomó fatal… … Creo que ese estúpido de Black en el fondo la quería…

"Definitivamente a Sirius Black se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle"

.-Pero…porque le dejó?- le preguntó ella con bastante intriga…

"Yo le conté casi todo a Sirius! Y el no se digno ni a contarme eso! ya veras cuando lo pille…"

.- En mi opinión no hacían buena pareja, ella dejó de quererlo…o la verdad creo que nunca llegó a eso.- dijo en medio de un suspiro.- Conoció a otro chico…no se si había química entre ellos…o se querían, pero era otro tipo de relación. Distinta a la que había tenido con Black, fue muy agradable, yo diría que fue mas apoyo que otra cosa…Se vieron pocas veces y duró muy poco, y en uno de esos encuentros Black, los vio y se sintió traicionado…muy mal…

.-Pero entonces no lo entiendo...tu que tienes…-a Hermione se le encendió la luz.-Fuiste tu.- le dijo algo sorprendida.

.-Si…Black nunca lo superó, y cuando se enteró que había sido yo… fue el detonante para la bomba…a partir de ahí ya no era una rivalidad, casi era una batalla, dejaron de ser bromas, como lo llamaban ellos. A tener que intervenir el director… para que no nos matáramos, y no era una metáfora.- su tono en todo el relato había sido de indiferencia…aunque en su voz se notaba cierto deje de rencor y odio.- Los merodeadores me amargaron los últimos años en Howarts…y yo a ellos.

"oh! Vaya ahora se porque se sintió a si Sirius…pero en cuanto se lo diga a Sev :S"

.-Supongo que por eso nos odiamos tanto…-le dijo amargamente- Aunque en realidad no tenga muchos motivos…

Hermione recordó en ese momento, que Sirius había provocado en tercer años que Severus casi muriera.

.-Bueno creo que lo de tercero también cuenta…

.-Sabes algo más de esa chica…-Preguntó Hermione con un toque de celos…

.-No…no le gustó para nada la reacción que tuvo Black… y cuando se enteró de todos lo problemas que estábamos ocasionando…se cabreó mucho, poco después nos graduamos y no he vuelto a saber nada mas de ella…

.-Vaya…no…no lo sabía.

.-En realidad solo siente personas lo saben…bueno ahora ocho.-le dijo mientras le sonreía- Pero da igual lo pasado, pasado esta…ya no hay motivos por los que ese Black pueda tenerme mas odio…

"Madre mía! Herm donde te estas metiendo"

.-Ehhhh, si, no hay motivos…-dijo la chica entre una sonrisa forzada.

.-Aunque yo siga sin entender, como demonios le afectó tanto a Black…- Severus tenía cara de desconcierto…y no comprendía su actitud.

"Venga listilla… mas vale ahora a mas tarde…además déjalo así, como que no quiere la cosa…"

.-Hombre…debe ser, que como esta es la segunda vez que acabas con su ex…- Listo ella ya lo había dicho…si luego el no lo había cogido…no era su problema..

.-O.O Perdona jejeje creo que oído mal…- le dijo Severus mientras hacía como si se destaponará los oídos.

"Mira Herm…has tenido suerte…el no se ha enterado de lo que has dicho"

.-Has estado saliendo con Sirius….?

" Pos va ser que si se enteró"

.-Emmm…bueno…así de esa forma…si estuve saliendo con él, pero tranquilo eso fue hace tiempo- le intentó decir algo mas calmada.

.- Cuando dices, hace tiempo. A cuanto te refieres?- preguntó con la boca seca.

.-Hace dos semanas…-susurro

.-DOS SEMANAS!- gritó Severus como un loco- Lo dejaste hace dos semanas y ahora estas conmigo…Normal que se pusiera así…Por Merlín Hermione…con Sirius?

Severus esta muy enfadado, pero no como cuando era profesor, no era esa ira que lo hacía temible… si no como un adolescente enfadado porque esta celoso…

.-Duró poco…no más de dos meses, solo lo intentamos, aquello no fue bien y quedamos en ser solo amigos.

Severus se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta la ventana, apoyando la cabeza en el cristal.

.-El no me gusta…estuvo bien mientras duró - le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacía él- pero me canse de él… no es mi tipo…Me gustan más lo profesores de pociones…

Severus se giró agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, mientras él se apoyaba en la ventana.

.-A mi también me dejaras cuando te canses de mi?

.-Jamás seria capaz de dejarte….-La joven se puso ligeramente de puntillas y besó a su profesor en la comisura de los labios.

.-Mas te vale… y dime…-le dijo Severus entre una sonrisa- Quien besa mejor Black o yo?- le preguntó mientras la besaba muy lentamente.

Hermione se rió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

.-Vale, vale!- le gritó mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de la chica- Pero admítelo…se me da mejor que a él…

Los dos se limitaron a reír durante un buen rato y no se acordaron de nada…como de recoger el baño todo lleno de espuma, la sala de estar, o los regalos que había en el árbol de navidad.

Habían pasado aproximadamente un cuarto de hora y ahora se encontraba los dos recogiendo el baño. Severus a distancia de la bañera y con la varita, por si acaso.

Hermione había recogida la sala de estar.

.-Nos hemos dejado algo…- le dijo su maestro, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

.-Ha si?- le preguntó- el que?

.-Los regalos…

.-Como?

.-Es navidad…24…regalos te suena algo?- le preguntó con cierto tono irónico en su voz.

.-Se en que día estamos… pero me había olvidado por completo de eso…

.-Y a que esperas…vete a abrir los regalos…- dijo Severus mientras le agarraba dulcemente la mano y la conducía hasta el árbol.

Hermione se sentó en la mullida alfombra agarró uno de los regalos y empezó a abrirlo…

Severus se había sentado encima de sillón y se limitaba a observar como la joven abría entusiasmada el regalo, hasta que notó que una mirada se posaba sobre él.

Observó como la joven se levantó de golpe, le agarraba de la mano y tiraba de él hasta dejarlo sentado en la alfombra junto a ella.

.-Que haces…?-preguntó Severus dudoso…

.-Tu también tienes regalos….-Hermione miró un momento hacía los regalos y le alcanzó un envuelto en papel de plata.- ábrelo.

.-De quien es?

.-NI idea pero ábrelo ya…!

Severus obedeció y abrió el pequeño paquete, dentro se encontraba un magnifica túnica de color verde aterciopelada.

.-Uau… es preciosa Sev…De quien es? Mira haber si trae una nota o algo…

Buscó durante un momento y encontró una pequeña nota de felicitaciones por parte del Director de Howarts.

.-Vaya…gracias Albus…-el profesor se giró hacia su alumna- Venga Hermione te toca…

Era una caja pequeña, la miró un momento y luego la abrió, dentro había una cámara digital de las caras y al lado un carta de sus padres.

.-De quien es el regalo? Y la carta?- preguntó

.-De mis padres…me felicitan..y…SI SERA POSIBLE! JURO QUE MATARE A ESE VIEJO LOCO!

.-Que ha hecho esta vez…?-preguntó Severus mientras la abrazaba sutilmente.

.-Léelo tu mismo…-le contestó mientras le pasaba la carta-

.-Mmmm Haber…Querida hija, feliz navidad, espero que te lo estés pasando bien en los Alpes, te echamos de menos…Yo no le veo nada fuera de lo normal…-dijo Snape tranquilamente.

.-Sigue leyendo…

.-Mmmm…si por aquí…eh, espero que para fin de año vengas a cenar a casa, como siempre, por cierto me ha dicho un pajarito que tienes pareja…al fin! Estaba empezando a pensar otras cosas….-Severus cuando mas leía mas bajaba la voz…- Te lo traes a casa para la cena de fin de año que queremos conocerlo, muchos besos de tu padre y mío. PSD: Tu director me ha dicho que es un chico muy majo y que es un profesor ejemplar…creo que esto último no lo entiendo muy bien…

.-Una cosa ya esta clara…la noche de fin de año ya la tenemos ocupada.-le dijo con una sonrisa.-Cena con los suegros…- Severus izo como si tuviera un escalofrío- como suena.

.-Toma te toca…- le dijo la joven entregándole otro regalo.

Era pequeño y cuadrado. Abrió la caja y cogió lo que contenía, unas pequeñas llaves en un llavero.

.- Y esto?

.-Unas llaves…- le dijo como lo mas obvio del mundo.

.-Para que?

.-Para lo que tienes ahí fuera- Hermione lo volvió agarrar nuevamente de la mano y llevó hasta la terraza…Aparcada en la acera se encontraba una moto…negra brillante y grande (n/a Como la moto de cíclope en X-men)

.-Pe…pero Hermione? Porque….no tendrías…no…

.-Espero que no me digas que no? Me ha costado mucho encontrar ese modelo…- le dijo sonriente mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

.-No…no se que decir…esta moto cuesta muchísimo de encontrar y es muy cara, dudo mucho en estos tres días que llevamos juntos…hayas averiguado mis gusto y hayas encontrado la moto…

.-Eso es algo que algún día te contaré…. –dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

.-Gracias…de verdad- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.-Muchísimas gracias…

Entraron para dentro cuando el frió les empezó a calar los huesos, todavía quedaban un par de regalos…Severus entregó a Hermione una especie de sobre…de color escarlata.

.-Que es….?-con manos temblorosas saco el sobre…- dos billetes de avión?

.-Si para las fiestas de Pascua… tres semanas tu, yo…y el mundo…Que te parece…?

.-Pero y el vestido de ayer…? Y el collar? No, Severus es demasiado…

.-Tengo que recordarte que me acabas de regalar una moto de coleccionista?-Le preguntó mientras la besaba sutilmente.

.-No se que decir…

.-Que tal: Gracias Severus…eres el mejor…con eso me conformaría.

La chica se le lanzó a los brazos abrazándole fuertemente.

.-Pero eso también… Toma abre el último, de quien será?

.-Creo que es de Harry y Ron…-Giró la caja y efectivamente había una nota felicitándola que le cayó a los pies.- Gracias chicos.

Hermione agarró el paquete, pesaba bastante, lo desenvolvió con delicadeza. Un pesado libro con cubiertas de cuero y con lo bordes en oro cayó en su regazo…

.-Dios mío…!-gritó Severus- Sabes que libro es?

.-Creo que si…una copia a mano del siglo XIII del diario de Merlín…

.-Hermione no se como consiguieron tus amigos ese libro…pero es realmente muy valioso…

.-Lo se y mis amigos también…

Recogieron todos lo regalos y papeles tranquilamente.

.-Severus…! Que ya son las nueve menos cuarto!...

.-Anda si…se me ha pasado el tiempo volando…- Severus se colocó bien su reloj, se puso su nueva chaqueta de cuero. Y la llamó- ya estas lista?

Severus se acercó a la chica, la abrazó por la cintura y mientras le daba un beso se aparecieron delante de la madriguera.

.- Preparada?- La joven se limitó a asentir.

.-Pues allá vamos…

Cruzaron el umbral de la cocina, había tanto murmullo que nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada…

.-Feliz navidad!- dijo Hermione llamando la atención de todos.

De repente un montón de cabezas rojas se giraron en su dirección, la mayoría hacía Severus, quien con su pelo húmedo hacia atrás, sus pantalones jeans y su chaqueta de cuero se veía espectacularmente sexy y además agarraba a Hermione de la mano. (N/a Babas…babas…babas)

.-Profesor Snape?- preguntó Ron incrédulo.

.-Eso creo…-dijo algo tímido.

De repente...un montón de feliz navidad, felicidades, y demás se empezó a oír por el salón de la madriguera. Mientras un montón de brazos los abrazaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPI.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weno que tal lo de Sirius? Alguien se lo esperaba! Ya os dije que me gusta complicar las cosas aunque ya este todo arreglado!…Soy mala cruel y encima mal escritora pero en fin, que le voy hacer.

Esta vez estoy intentando actualizar cada dos semanas mas o menos…jejeje, al parecer mi musa volvió de sus vacaciones…

No es que actualice muy ràpido…pero creo que intentó mejorar…

Muchas gracias a todos y contestación a los reviews:

Taeko: Gracias por el review…y por que te guste…la verdad sin vuestros reviews no se que haria. Jajaja bss PSD: NO importa la inspiración llega y se va…

Galilea: OLA! Jeje q te pareció el capi? Con lo de Sirius y to? Se que te cae mal…ahora no se como te caerá…jejeje si mejor o peor…porque viendo lo que eh hecho! Jejeje besos y gracias por el review! Me encanta el de la hermana de Lupin…jejejy tos los demas que has hecho!

Miss-Adreina-Snape: Si ejeje el viejo siempre se mete en tos lo lios… yo tambien me apunto a esa lista…Ya has visto que el tiempo bien aprovechao…pobre Sevy! Mira que herm dejarlo a medias! Pero weno si le entra el apretón que se pase por la Orden que mas de una estara encantada de acabarle el favor!

Amsp14: Si por un lado siempre es bueno …ero otro…jajaja ya veras ahora todo lo que va haber con lo de Sev en casa de los Weasley…pero tranquila sera algo pacifista! jajaja bss y gaxias.

Edysev: Albus no es que se comporte raro…simplemente es un viejo…mira como esta..jeje y lo que le queda por hacer, de momento como que no quiere la cosa se lo sijo a lo padres de Herm….! Ah visto lo que he echó con Sirius…jaja lo siento no podía ponerlo tan fácil…asi sera una buena oportunidad para poner a Sev algo celoso…que me encanta! jejeje Bss

Marisol Black: Que tal el capi? Ya ves que te echo salir…es que necesitaba un nombre…y se me encendió la bombillita! Jaja se que tu nunca dejarías a Siri..pero weno las cosas necesitaban ir así! Al menos yo no te mate jajaja espero que te haya gustado! Y todavía queda mas por ver…Besos wapa!

SleepyGirlDar1: Gracias por tu review…y ya ves que intentó ir mas ràpido…dos semanas…no es mucho no? Supongo que cada vez intentare actualizar antes…pero si no hay inspiración…me quedo igual! o.

HoneyBeem: NO si ya lo se yo…! Jajaj estoy como una cabra! Pero ya ves a mi las cosas normales no me llaman la atención cuanto mas raras mejor! Jejeje muchas gracias por el review…bss.

VIVA ALAN ¡!VIVA SEVERUS! Y VIVA SUS PADRES QUE LO CREARON!

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	10. Party en casa de los Weasley

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA…jajaja para ti ****  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Aviso se me ha ido muchísimo la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..(fuera de contexto!)UA!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Nota: Cuidado a los de mente sensible…esto puede dañar seriamente vuestra salud mental…!**

**Party…en casa de los Weasley!**

De repente un montón de cabezas rojas se giraron en su dirección, la mayoría hacía Severus, quien con su pelo húmedo hacia atrás, sus pantalones jeans y su chaqueta de cuero se veía espectacularmente sexy y además agarraba a Hermione de la mano. (N/a Babas…babas…babas)

.-Profesor Snape?- preguntó Ron incrédulo.

.-Eso creo…-dijo algo tímido.

De repente...un montón de feliz navidad, felicidades, y demás se empezó a oír por el salón de la madriguera. Mientras un montón de brazos los abrazaban.

Claro esta había algunos que preferían mantenerse al margen, como era el caso de Ron y Sirius.

U otros como Harry que se habían levantado de la silla en la que estaba, y después de mirar a su profesor por décima vez, para asegurarse de que no veía ningún espejismo, se dirigió hacia Hermione.

.-Feliz navidad Hermione- le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- enhorabuena, no se que le has hecho a Snape…pero me alegro de que fueras tu.

Se separó de la chica para encararse a su profesor, quien parecía un poco incómodo de que todas las miradas estuvieran fijas en él (N/a yo no tengo la culpa de que este tan bueno)

.-Feliz navidad profesor.- le dijo Harry mientras le ofrecía la mano- espero que la cuide bien.

.-Descuida…

El hombre de negro (N/a perdón la costumbre) asintió levemente mientras asía fuertemente a su novia por la cintura. El chico de ojos verdes, se dio media vuelta para hablar con los gemelos. Pero antes de sentarse se volvió a girar.

.-Profesor bonita ropa… -le dijo mientras se limitaba a reír y hablaba con los gemelos - Ya conoció a Pier verdad?

A Severus no le dio tiempo de preguntarle nada, pues mucha más gente se le había acercado.

Cuando todos acabaron de saludarlos, se acercaron para sentarse en al mesa del salón de los Weasley, que para esa ocasión había sido modificada para que entrara la mesa de los dieciséis comensales.

Hermione estaba algo inquieta, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises no le quitaba la vista de encima, ni siquiera la había saludado.

"Bueno Hermione tienes que reconocer, que ya te lo esperabas…o creías que vendría y os felicitaría con un gran abrazo a los dos?... Bueno, no la verdad…pero creo que se lo esta tomando muy apecho…"

Mientras la joven, se había puesto a hablar con Tonks y Ginny en una esquina, Severus se había cogido una copa de licor y se había apartado con la esperanza de pasar inadvertido, pero no lo logró puesto que Albus y la profesora McGonagall lo habían acorralado.

Severus intentó escaparse…pero ya era demasiado tarde…y no pudo evitar la charla y la avalancha de preguntas que se le vinieron encima.

" O no…No, no, no, noooo!NO me dejéis a solas con estos…por favor que alguien me salve de estas marujas…!"

.-Felicidades Severus…me alegro mucho por los dos!-dijo la subdirectora- ya era hora de que salieras más e hicieras vida propia, siempre tan solo y tan frío, viviendo en las mazmorras…

.-En las húmedas mazmorras…-aclaró el director.

.-Y con esas horrendas túnicas siempre negras…

.-Muy horrorosas…-sentenció el hombre mientras ponía cara de disgusto.

.- Siempre amargado.

.-Siempre…-afirmó Dumbledore.

.- Y solo…

.-Completamente solo…-repitió Albus.

"Vaya Sev…no te parecen amables la cotorra y la momia? ¬¬"

.-Pero se nota que hacen una buena pareja…verdad Minerva…?

.-Si…suerte que ya has encontrado a alguien…

.-Pensábamos que te quedarías soltero para siempre…

.-Como nunca te hemos visto en compañía de ninguna chica…

.-Llegamos a pensar que eras Gay…

Severus que en ese momento había dado un largo trago a su copa, se atraganto con el licor, y casi se ahogó al pasarle el liquido por otro sitio.

.-Pero ahora esta claro que no…cierto?-le dijo McGonagall guiñándole un ojo.

.-Y bueno cuando te diste cuenta de que te atraía Hermione?-preguntó el viejo-Cuando os fuisteis a esquiar? En Paris? La cena en el hotel?...

.-…-Severus se limitó a abrir la boca.

.-Ella es una joven brillante en todos los aspectos…pero supongo que tu ya te abras dado cuenta…?

.-Cuanto tiempo hace que estas saliendo con ella?

.-Espero que no os hayamos interrumpido nada esta mañana…?-preguntó la subdirectora pícaramente-Pero supongo que después lo acabarais no?

.-Cuantas veces lo habéis echó ya eh? Jeje.- dijo curioso el director.

.-La noche de navidad fue muy movidita verdad?

"Maldita sea! Y eso a vosotros que os importa degenerados!"

.-Desde las tres de la mañana, hasta las nueve de la mañana…estas en forma Severus…-le dijo Albus mientras le daba un ligero codazo…-…aunque para mi las cosas no son como antes….

.-No le hagas caso Severus… si esta echo un chaval!-dijo Minerva guiñándole un ojo.

"Madre mía Severus! Te imaginas a esos dos en la cama?... :S Noooo! Horrible…es…es…espeluznante…ahora tendré pesadillas…grrrrr!"

.-En serio?...

.-En realidad duras menos…pero no me quejó- le dijo mientras sonreía picadamente…

.-A si? Ya veras esta noche ya…-dijo Albus mientras le guiñaba un ojo y daba una sonora palmada al culo de la profesora…

.-Albuuuus!

Los dos se empezaron a poner juguetones y a hacer gestos bastante… obscenos delante del profesor de pociones…

"Me están entrando arcadas…:S Como pueden esos dos viejos…por Merlín….puaaagg!"

Severus aprovechó el momento para largarse de allí lo mas rápido que se lo permitieron sus piernas…

"Necesito que me de el aire…"

El profesor de pociones se reunió con Hermione y Remus los cuales estaban hablando sobre unos nuevos libros que habían salido al mercado.

La pareja levantaba gran expectación, pero el que mas llamaba la atención era sin duda Severus.

.-A la mesa todos!- les grito la Sra. Weasley, cuando acabó de hablar con el profesor- a cenar!.

Todos se sentaron en le mesa, Hermione y Severus juntos, quienes procuraban no separarse mucho por si las moscas.

La cena fue más divertida de lo que Severus se esperaba, aunque todavía trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado en 72 horas.

"Bueno, haber recapacita… que has hecho en estos últimos días?... Nada del otro mundo…acompañar a mi alumna a su lugar de vacaciones, luego me invito a esquiar, la invite yo a comer, nos fuimos de compras a Paris, tuvimos un cita romántica, nos acabamos acostando… estoy saliendo con ella y ahora estoy en casa de los Weasley en una cena familiar."

A Severus le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, que no pasó desapercibido por Hermione.

.-Sev te encuentras bien?- le susurro en el oído para que nadie mas lo oyera.-Te pasa algo?

.-Estoy bien tranquila, no pasa nada-En un acto reflejo y con gesto muy dulce, le acarició la cara mientras le daba un casto y delicado beso en los labios.

Hermione se quedó callada y se puso totalmente roja. La cara le ardía.

.-Y ahora que te ocurre a ti?- le preguntó mientras le agarraba el mentón suavemente.

Un suave carraspeo le saco de su ensoñación y lentamente alzó la cabeza hacía el resto de las personas… Todo el mundo esta callado, ni un susurro, solo ese suave ulular del viento, y las miradas estaban posadas sobre él.

.-Quien es ese y que ha hecho con el grasiento?-preguntó Ron en voz baja a los gemelos.

.-Eso pregúntaselo a Herm…-le dijo Fred entre risas.

.-Si fuera yo… me lavaría la boca con jabón…- dijo Ron con cara de asco.

.-Pues por lo visto ella no piensa igual que tu… verdad?- dijo George riendo y señalando a la chica.

.-Y después de que nosotros nos marcháramos….-dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo-…a saber que harían…

.-Y cuantas veces lo harían…-contestó George bajando el tono de voz…

Ginny se preocupo, al ver como la cara de Ron estaba adquiriendo un preocupante tono verdoso.

.-Te lo imaginas Ron…ahí los dos…en la cama…abrazados….haciendo…-Susurraron los gemelos a la vez.

.-Atención!

El director decidió intervenir disimuladamente, puesto que la cara de Ron, era del mismo color que una lechuga, y aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Se levantó un poco, alzó la copa y…

.-Por la nueva pareja…- dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

Casi todos alzaron la copa para pronunciar las mismas palabras.

Cerca ya de las doce de la noche, el ambiente se estaba empezando a animar, se habían formado pequeños grupos alrededor de la mesa, los jóvenes por un lado, y los de la orden del fénix por la otra.

Sirius sin embargo se había apartado del grupo y había salido a la calle, apoyado en la valla.

.-Que haces aquí afuera? - le preguntó una voz dulce.-No tienes frío?

.-No- contestó Sirius- Que quieres Hermione? –le dijo secamente.

.-Solo quiero hablar…

.-Sobre que?

.-Vamos Sirius…-le sonrió Hermione- Sabes de que quiero hablar…

.-No, no lo se.

.-Sirius!- le reprochó- no te comportes como un crío, esto ya lo aclaramos recuerdas. Cuando empezamos a salir me dijiste que cuando esto se acabara nada entre nosotros cambiaría… me lo dijiste.

.-Ya pero…no es eso.-Sirius la miró a lo ojos.- Te has liado con otro y no han pasado ni dos semanas…

.- Primero, no creo que sea eso lo que te molesta…porque me ha dicho un pajarito que tu estas con Ginny.- le dijo mientras le sonreía e ignoraba el sonrojo que se le había puesto a él -Segundo a ti lo que te fastidia es que haya sido con Severus y tercero no es que me haya liado con él, si no que estoy saliendo con él.

.-Pero no había otro?- preguntó incrédulo-Mira que hay gente en el mundo!…y tenías que acabar con él… Esta es la segunda vez que roba algo que es mío!

.-Eh! Yo no soy tuya, no pertenezco a nadie!- casi le gritó mientras ponía sus brazos en la cintura.

Sirius alzó un ceja al mas puro estilo Snape.

.-Ya…y Snivellus?

.-Sirius!

Este se limitó a sonreír ligeramente, mientras con la bufanda se tapaba la cara.

.-Y no es cierto que sea la segunda vez que te roba algo…porque te recuerdo que cuando Sev…-El expresidiario abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver como Hermione llamaba de manera tan familiar a su enemigo.

.-Sev?- pregunto bastante divertido.

.-Si…algún problema?- le preguntó retándole con la mirada.

.-No no, ninguno.- respondió negando con la cabeza.

.-Bueno, pues cuando…el… bueno eso…Tu y yo ya habíamos acabado dos semanas antes de empezar la vacaciones de navidad.

.-Y todavía no entiendo porque? hacíamos buena pareja…

.-Sirius Black…ya sabes por que, lo nuestro estuvo bien mientras duro, pero solo eso… además tampoco es que nos fuéramos a casar verdad?- Hermione sonrió abiertamente y Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada.

.-Esta bien…lo siento- dijo Sirius mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo- Amigos…

.-Si, amigos…

Hubo un ligero silencio…hasta que al cabo de unos minutos.

.-Alguna cosa mas?-preguntó tranquilamente el joven.

.-En realidad si…pero no creo que te guste, y te negarás…

.-Como lo sabes? Vamos pruébame…

.-Esta bien…Me gustaría que intentaras hacerte amigo de Severus…

.-Tienes razón! Me niego!

.-Por favor Sirius…

.-No!

.-Vamos…

.-Que no…

.- No te estoy pidiendo que seas íntimos amigos, ni que le des un abrazo o lo beses cuando lo veas…!

.-Que asco… (N/a Habla por ti…jeje)-dijo para si mismo… -Solo faltaría…

.-Te he oído!- le riñó- Vamos…nunca te pedido ningún favor, solo quiero que al menos haya paz, y que no os liéis a hechizos y a insultos cada vez que os encontréis en una misma habitación.

Hermione puso cara de perrito abandonado. Mientras agachaba la cabeza lentamente y hacía como si se pusiera a llorar.

.-No pongas esa cara! Sabes que no lo soporto…-le gritó.

La joven solo levantó la cara para mirar al animago, y aprovechar para poner pucheritos.

.-VALE! VALE! Esta bien! De acuerdo, lo intentare…

Hermione se levantó de golpe para abrazarlo fuertemente.

.-Pero no te prometo nada…

.-Con eso me conformo.-La chica se separó del hombre ligeramente- mientras no te desmayes cada vez…

Sirius se tensó levemente, y se ponía lívido.

.-No quiero volver a oír hablar del tema entendido?- le dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.- Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie…tengo un reputación que conservar!

.-Anda vamos para adentro!... que empieza a hacer frío- Hermione se incorporó un poco, y se dirigieron hacía la casa.

Cuando Hermione tenía la mano en el picaporte, Sirius le dijo:

.-Oye solo por curiosidad…quien besa mejor, Snivellus o yo?

Hermione se limitó a sonreír, se separó del joven abrió la puerta y entró en la sala. Algunos se giraron al oír el ruido de la puerta. Acto seguido agarró a Paddy de la túnica y atrayéndolo hacia ella le susurró algo al oído mientras depositaba en su mejilla un casto beso.

"Celoso Severus? …Quien yo? Nunca pero no me gusta que este con Black…A eso se le llaman celos…No pero no me gusta ese trato que tienen y punto… Black a parte de ser su ex-novio también es su amigo, es normal que se tengan ese trato y yo que tu me iría acostumbrando..."

Sirius solo se limitó a reír y se fue a sentar junto con Tonks, Ginny y los gemelos quienes seguro que se traían algo entre manos.

Hermione sin embargo se fue hasta donde se encontraba su novio, en la otra esquina del salón hablando con el viejo chocho, McGonagall y los Sres. Weasley.

Ella quería cogerle la mano, pero delante de toda esa gente le daba vergüenza y se limitó a quedarse a su lado.

El profesor de pociones estaba muy atento a todos lo movimientos de la joven. Los cuales desde que había salido para hablar con Black, él no la había perdido de vista.

"Si no estuvieran todas estas personas aquí delante…ten por seguro…que no dudaría en tirarte encima de la mesa y satisfacer todos las ideas lujuriosas que me vienen a la mente…"

Dijo Severus metiéndose en la mente de su alumna, esta solo se sonrojó un poco mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior y pensaba…

"Si no estuvieran todas estas personas aquí delante…ten por seguro que no dudaría en dejar me tirases encima de la mesa y satisficieras todas las ideas lujuriosas que pasan por tu mente"

Se aseguró de que su profesor estaba dentro de su mente, aunque a pesar de los dos, no eran lo únicos que tenían conocimientos sobre esos pensamientos impuros. Pues cierto viejo verde se lo estaba pasando en grande a costa de la pareja.(N/a Será chismoso el viejo ese!)

La noche prosiguió sin muchos percances, a menos que se cuente, el intentó de streeptese de McGonagall, la demostración de cómo se utiliza un patito de goma por parte Arthur y el baile a lo Y.M.C.A de Albus… aparte de eso…todo transcurrió tranquilamente.

Siguieron bebiendo y riendo hasta hacerse bien, bien, tarde. Hermione no llevaba reloj, pero juraría que eran por lo menos las 3 o las 4 de la madrugada.

Todo parecía algo mas calmado, excepto cuando Ron intentó demostrar que podía volar sin falta de escoba, y acabó con los dientes clavados en el marco de la puerta.

Y cuando todo el mundo se estaba empezando a quedar dormidos…Al viejo chiflado se le ocurrió la genial (n/a Véase sarcasmo) idea. De jugar a un juego muggle llamado Twister.

A partir de ahí la gente se empezó a dividir en grupos…habían tres:

Primero, estaban lo que tenían sueño, estaban cansados y no querían jugar. Pero claro si no aceptaban, y conociendo al viejo… seguro que se lo estaría echando en cara el resto de sus vidas…

En segundo lugar, estaban los que probablemente estaban igual de locos que el director, por lo que no les importaba romperse un par de huesos, o tres jugando.

Y por ultimo y en tercer lugar, pero no por eso menos importante, estaban los del grupo de los ebrios (N/a definición del diccionario…borrachos ). Que esos como no sabían ni donde estaban…como para importarles mucho si se rompían la cabeza.

Una hora después, algunas costillas rotas, una pierna y varios heridos (Y es que ese juego, para unos muggles puede resultar inocente…pero en manos del director de Howarts y de los gemelos Weasley…nada es inofensivo). La fiesta dio por acabada.

Severus se había mantenido al margen del juego, todo lo que pudo. Que no fue mucho. Pues por alguna razón el vejete-entrometido-pervertido-comedor de caramelos de limón, se había empeñado en que participara.

"Vamos Severus…no pongas esa cara, no decías que tu no eras ese amargado profesor que tanto odia la gente? Si bueno…y eso que tiene que ver para que no quiera partirme la crisma…"

Y así fue como varios hechizos conjuros y disparates acabó la fiesta. Los que se encontraban más cuerdos, que eran realmente pocos, ayudaron al resto de las personas, para ir recogiendo algo más o menos.

Severus intentó llegar hasta donde se encontraba Hermione, para poder marcharse. Aunque para eso, tuviera que atravesar todo el salón sorteando a Sirius, que dormía en el suelo con una botella de licor en la mano.

A Albus que también se había quedado sopa, aunque este estaba sentado encima de una silla, con la cabeza hacía atrás y la boca completamente abierta.

Aparatar toda la ropa de McGonagall….

"Un momento si ahí esta la ropa de Minerva…que lleva ella? O.o"

Y después de pasar todos los obstáculos, llegó hasta Hermione quien se había quedado placidamente dormida en la butaca frente al fuego…

Al profesor de pociones le dio mucha pena despertarla, pues no quería interrumpir sus sueños, a si que la cogió en brazos y se fue a despedir.

.-Molly…-llamó suavemente Severus- gracias por invitarme a la cena…

.-Ha sido un placer…- dijo mientras le posaba una mano en el hombro.

.-Arthur…-dijo en voz baja Snape para no despertar a la joven- Arthur!

.-Déjalo Severus…creo que necesita dormir, aunque mañana nadie quitara la resaca.

Severus sonrió levemente y salió fuera de la casa, oyó unos ruidos raros entre lo árboles y rápidamente giró su cabeza…

.-Que raro…juraría…no es imposible.

"Imposible no…recuerda que no estaba dentro de la casa y que sus ropas estaba allí…Pues si de verdad es ella… :P mañana tendrá una pulmonía! Por cierto como se lo ha hecho a su edad para subirse a ese árbol…? Ahhh! Misterios sin resolver…"

Aferró fuertemente el cuerpo de su alumna antes de desaparecer con un "Plop"

Se aparecieron en la habitación de hotel, Severus la posó delicadamente en la cama y con un hechizo le pusó el pijama.

La chica se despertó unos instantes al notar las frías sabanas, pero al notar como unos labios suaves y calientes se posaban en lo suyos cayo en un tranquilo sueño…

.-Te quiero…-le susurro en la oscuridad…

Pero la joven ya se había quedado dormida…

.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL CAPI.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno creo que esta vez tarde bastante pero no tarde dos meses…. no os podréis quejar! O al menos no mucho! El capi es bastante largo verdad!

Por fin Severus le dijo a la Hermione que la quería…ah! Pero ella no lo escuchó a si que es como si no pasara nada…

En fin se que el capi…jajaja esta muy loco (como yo) pero que quede claro que yo os deje un nota bien visible al principio donde lo decía…a si que no me hago responsable si esta noche tenéis pesadillas!

Y en el próximo capi…(respuesta al final de lo reviews)

Ahora contestación a lo reviews!

**Taeko:** Ola! Aquí tienes lo que pasó con Sirius y algo mas, espero que te guste…no se si es lo que esperabas…pero sabes que hago lo que puedo, en fin muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Amsp14:** Buenas…espero que te haya gustado el capi, si bueno se que esa rotura tan repentina no es normal…pero ten en cuenta que ellos ya hacía tiempo que no se llevaban bien, por lo tanto es mas tiempo. En cuanto a Hermione una cosa si tengo clara por mucho que llegue a cambiar los personajes…ella siempre será responsable y tendrá claro lo que hace… gracias por todo y besos.

Psd: aya ves que al final no acabaron tirándose nada a la cabeza…mas bien se ignoraron por completo.

**Darky-Snape:** Ola! Genial otro mas que se une a la familia espero que te haya gustado al capi… como ves es todo un total disparate…pero así soy yo:) Gracias por el review.

**MarisolBlack**: Xip pobrecito Sirius no hace mas que sufrir…ya ves que en este capi no mucho…jeje Se que tu no hubieras dejado a Sirius nuca..jaja lo se, pero era muy necesario como sabes…muchas gracias por todo! Y espero que mi regalo también este pronto.

**Edysev**: Ola que tal el capi…? Lo se mucho Sirius a ti te cae mal…con la conversación y to…pero era esencial y tarde o temprano tendría que ponerla… ademas al final lo deje ahí to borracho y en el suelo… jajaja bss y muchas gracias por el review.

**Danielita de Radcliffe**: Huy con to eso que mas dicho me sacas lo colores…jajaja muchas gracias…y si como bien has dicho estoy loka…pero no se si la locura es mi método, o que… gracias por apoyarme…ahora si que se me saltan la lagrimas! Muchisimas gracias de verdad y espero que no dejes de leer…o me pondría a llorar.

**Miss-Adreina-Snape:** Jaja si la verdad que la idea es esa..siempre dicen que Sirius era el que ams ligaba y to…bla bla bla…pero mira con quien acaban todas…si aquí el maestro de la seducción es Sev! Thanks por el rr.

**Galilea:** Ola wapa! No se que haría yo sin tu review…jaja sobre la cena de los suegros tengo ciertas ideas pero todavía no estan bien definidas, me gusta que te hayas reído de eso se trata… Y en este capi tambien te has reído? Muchos bss.

**AndyVoldemort:** Tus deseos son ordenes… al capi mas largo…aunque lo de dejar con la intriga jaja por muy largos que haga los capis…siempre dejó con la intriga…excepto este…(que raro) :P muchas gracias por el review!

En el proximo capi….jajajaja si que sois cuiriosos…pues va ser que os dejare con la intriga!

Hasta pronto dejen reviews! Que solo es darle al botoncito tan mono de "go"

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	11. Pasando el dia en

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA…jajaja para ti ****  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Aviso se me ha ido muchísimo la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..(fuera de contexto!)UA!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Nota: Cuidado a los de mente sensible…esto puede dañar seriamente vuestra salud mental…!**

**Pasando el día en…**

La chica se despertó unos instantes al tocar las frías sabanas, pero al notar como unos labios suaves y calientes se posaban en lo suyos cayó en un tranquilo sueño…

.-Te quiero…-le susurro en la oscuridad…

Pero la joven ya se había quedado dormida…

Severus resignado se colocó el pijama, y también se metió en la cama, acercándose el tibio cuerpo de su compañera y abrazándola tiernamente.

"Si habías decidido declararte, al menos lo podías haber echo cuando ella estuviera despierta no?...No lo decidí simplemente, me salió…"

El Slytherin besó suavemente el hombro de la chica, mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No quiero levantarme…noooo, que estoy muy a gusto aquí! Calentita, tapada…"

Pero los rayos del sol no pensaba igual que ella, haciéndose más fuertes, atravesando sus parpados e impidiendo que durmiera más.

La joven se dio por vencida abriendo los ojos y volviéndolos a cerrar nuevamente pues la luz la molestaba.

Esperó unos minutos y luego trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Se giró lentamente y vio como un fuerte brazo posado sobre su cintura le impedía cualquier movimiento.

Sin quererlo una suave sonrisa se le apareció en el rostro.

"Hermione! Vamos levántate vaga, que estas no son horas de estar en la cama! Ya pasó la lechera!... Por mí como si pasó el Papa; no pienso levantarme y menos ahora que estoy tan a gustó"

Se dio la vuelta en al cama, o al menos lo intentó pues cuando ella izo el menor indicio de moverse, Severus la acercó mas hacia él rodeándola aun mas fuerte con sus brazos.

La Griffindor sacó su lengua en señal de cansancio, cuando por fin consiguió quedarse cara a cara con su profesor. Admiró lentamente su cara, jamás lo había visto con ese gesto de paz, completamente relajado y tranquilo. Quien lo diría.

Un mechón de pelo rebelde cayó posándose delante de sus ojos, la chica alzó la mano y colocó el suave y brillante pelo detrás de su oreja. Hermione se acercó a él lentamente y le dio un fino beso en los labios.

Al momento una ligera sonrisa se posó en los labios del profesor. La joven no pudo evitar reírse, y una carcajada escapó de sus labios despertándolo.

"Mmmm porque estoy tan bien? No quiero levantarme!"

.-Severus…buenos días.- le dijo.

"Vale, lo que tu quieras, pero no quiero levantarme, estoy muy bien aquí"

.-Vamos Sev es muy tarde…Arriba!- gritó mientras intentaba desembarazarse de su brazo y levantarse.

.-Noooo, no quiero…- dijo poniendo morritos- Y tu tampoco te vas a levantar…

.-A si? Y quien dijo eso?

.-Pues yo…- susurro mientras se incorporaba rápidamente y cogía a Hermione del brazo devolviéndola otra vez hacia la cama, aunque esta vez con Severus completamente encima de ella.- no te vale?

.-Si…pero no podemos quedarnos todo el día en la cama…-Contestó mientras lo besaba pícaramente.

.-Y quien a dicho lo contrario? Tienes algo mejor que hacer hoy?

"No lo dirás en serio eso de levantarte? Estas en la cama, calentita, con tu novio, tu sexy y buenísimo, profesor de pociones Severus Snape encima tuyo. Y tu quieres moverte? Estas loca?...No decía antes que me levantara?...Se puede cambiar de opinión"

.-Mmm. Está bien.- aceptó mientras un nueva risa se le escapaba.

Se quedaron un minutos en silencio…un cómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos quiso romper.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que Hermione habló nuevamente.

.-Que tal te lo pasaste ayer?

.-Mejor de lo que me esperaba…y tu?

.-Te lo diría si me acordara de algo…pero ese es el problema que no me acuerdo de nada.

Severus se la quedó mirando sin decir nada, luego simplemente le preguntó.

.- De verdad?

.-En serio…es muy raro.

.-Que es lo último que recuerdas?

.-Mmm lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos hablando con los gemelos y con Ginny… luego me dieron algo para beber y no me acuerdo de nada mas.

"A eso se le llama resaca post borrachera…Cállate!"

El profesor de pociones alzó una ceja interrogatóriamente, y sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le posara en sus finos labios.

.-Recuerdas que es lo que te dieron?

.-Ahora que lo dices… no – contestó suavemente.

.- No te acuerdas de nada mas?

.-Porque tanto interés?

.-Simple curiosidad, pero quiero saber que es lo que te dieron esos dos- le dijo mientras se reía.- Recuerdas su sabor, el color…algo?

.-Me resultaba muy familiar su sabor, me recordaba a algo pero no se el que…

.-Por casualidad no recordaras de que color era no?

"Porque esta tan empeñado en saber que me dieron? O dios mío! espero no haber echo ninguna estupidez…Estupidez? Como cual, haberte liado con Sirius por ejemplo?...Si algo así…Puedes quedarte tranquila que no lo hiciste…Como puedes estar tan segura?...Soy tu conciencia y yo si me acuerdo de lo que hiciste"

.-Hermione?

.-Ehhh?- dijo algo sorprendida- A si el color…no?

.-Exacto…

.-Pues tampoco.- susurró algo avergonzada.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

.-Espera… ahora que lo dices, creo que era de color azul… si, azul con toques plateados…

Severus se le quedó mirando unos segundos, luego alzó la ceja y por último puso una de sus famosas caras de… 'lo sabía'.

.-Y por casualidad no tendría gusto a mora o a frutas del bosque verdad?

La chica se quedó meditando un rato, intentando recordar, ya no se trataba de acordarse de su sabor, el color, o quien se lo dio…Si no el hecho de recordar algo, lo que fuera, el más mínimo detalle.

Pero por más que intentaba ver algo en su mente, solo encontraba un gran espacio en blanco.

.-No lo se, no me acuerdo…- dijo con gran impotencia, pues intentar recordar algo y no poder, era algo realmente frustrante.

Severus sonrió ligeramente, la chica se estaba empezando a poner algo nerviosa, lo más seguro por temor a haber echo algo que no estuviera…acorde con la situación. Pero el estaba tranquilo, no le había quitado la vista de encima en toda la noche. Y no por el miedo a que pudiera haber echo alguna tontería.

"Como liarse con Sirius?...Si como liarse, Digo no! Confío en ella no lo hice por eso, si no por el hecho de que los gemelos habían estado tramando algo toda la noche, y no me fiaba simplemente eso"

.-No pasa nada- dijo suavemente- lo mas seguro es que hayas tomado algún licor.

.-Genial! Tengo resaca…

.-Pues has tenido suerte porque no es muy grave… por los datos que tengo- hizo una ligera pausa- o más bien el único que tengo.

Hermione se puso algo roja.

.-Solo hay 5 pociones o licores que sean de ese color, mmm dos ya quedan descartados pues son venenos mortales y ha estas horas ya estarías mas que muerta.- sonrió suavemente tranquilizándola.

.-De esos tres que quedan, quitamos otro…- bajo un poco la voz como para dar énfasis a la frase- es una poción que equivale a la viagra muggle y con creo que eso te hiciera algún efecto. A si que solo nos queda: opción a) una poción con efectos similares a la marihuana…

.-Como has dicho?- preguntó Hermione abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

.-No te han drogado, simplemente el licor tiene efectos calmantes y somníferos… como la valeriana, solo que algo mas… Bueno dejémoslo. Opción b) Un licor antiguo de unos 200 años elaborado por monjes…

.-Genial…- dijo con sarcasmo- O me han colocado con una droga, o me han dado un licor caducado!

.-Que exagerada…El licor no estaba caducado simplemente es añejo…

.-Ya…y lo de estar colocada?

.-Eso pudiera ser ligeramente discutible - contestó mientras alzaba una ceja-…de todas maneras no hiciste nada malo…

La joven Gryffindor miró bastante suspicaz al rostro ahora un poco sonrojado de su profesor de pociones.

"No se supone que la que tendría que estar ruborizada sería yo?"

.-De verdad Herm - le dijo suavemente, y sin percatarse del diminutivo que había utilizado. Un ligero tono rosado apareció en las mejillas de la chica, pero su profesor no lo atribuyó a la forma de llamarla.- Te pasaste toda la noche durmiendo delante de la chimenea.

Le dijo Severus con cierto aire de arrogancia.

.-Tonto!- le grito mientras cogía un cojín y lo golpeaba fuertemente.

Empezó una pequeña guerra… Los cojines volaban de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras sus participantes corrían como locos. Hermione arrinconó a Sev en una esquina, mientras no paraba de darle con la almohada de la cama.

.-Esta bien! Vale…Vale- dijo como pudo el Slytherin- me rindo…!

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se pasaron las próximas dos horas recogiendo toda la habitación y todo el revoltijo de sábanas, ropa, plumas de los cojines, y alguna que otra cosa más que había dispersado por la estancia.

Se ducharon, se vistieron y se sentaron tranquilamente en la butaca de la sala.

El rugido de un estómago interrumpió el cómodo silencio que había entre los dos.

.-Tienes hambre…- afirmó el hombre.

Otro rugido muy similar sonó nuevamente.

.-Parece que tu también…Que hora es?

.-Cerca de las 4…

.-Por merlín! Tan tarde es?

.-Eso parece- susurró- que tal si tu y yo, nos vamos por ahí a comer algo y a dar una vuelta?-preguntó seductoramente a la vez que la atraía hacía él con un solo brazo.

.-En que estabas pensando exactamente?- le preguntó distraídamente.

.-Sorpresa…

.-Me gustan las sorpresas…

La agarró suavemente por la cintura, izo una floritura con la varita y con un conocido "Plop" desaparecieron de la habitación.

Hermione se estaba empezando a marear cuando notó el suelo bajo sus pies.

La joven de pelo castaño abrió lentamente los ojos…Un baño?

"Que narices hacemos en un baño?...Huy Hermione parece que tu novio tiene gustos extravagantes para, ejem ejem según que cosas, cierto?...No será por eso!

Seguro que tiene algún motivo"

.-Donde…?-fue a preguntar ella, pero Severus no la dejó terminar.

.-Ahora lo sabrás…

Se separó un poco de Hermione, lo justo para poder caminar y dirigirla hacia la salida. Un murmullo llegó hasta los oídos de la chica, aumentando a medida que se acercaban a una la sala.

Estaban en una cafetería de aspecto hogareño y acogedor, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba a rebosar de gente, las cuales no se percataron de la intrusión de dos nuevas personas.

.-Donde me has traído?

.-Ten paciencia, ahora lo sabrás…

La joven Gryffindor dijo algo entre dientes mientras pasaban entre la multitud de mesas, camareros y clientes, que alegremente se tomaban una bebida caliente para reponerse del frío aire invernal que azotaba las calles.

Hermione intentó mirar a través de los vidrios de las ventanas, pero estas eran translúcidas, y solo logró deducir que afuera hacia muchísimo frió, ya que una pareja que estaba a punto de marcharse de allí se ataviaban con abrigos largos, bufandas de lana y gruesos guantes de aspecto suave.

Hermione se colocó su bufanda, el abrigo y cerró los ojos…

Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando una ráfaga de aire helado chocó contra su cara.

Por inercia se apegó a la fuente de calor que tenía a su lado. El cuerpo de su profesor. Con los ojos cerrados podía notar que estaba nevando, puesto que sentía derretir los copos de nieve al tocar su cara parcialmente cubierta por la bufanda.

Alzó la vista ligeramente.

Estaban en la esquina de un cruce. Grandes y colosos edificios se alzaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Las indicaciones de: Wall Street y Brodway estaban a poco más de dos metros de ellos.

.-Nueva York?- preguntó sin ni siquiera ocultar el asombro en su voz.

.- Así es… exactamente Manhattan.

Mientras Severus se iba a llamar a un taxi, Hermione observaba aquella ciudad que tanto le intrigaba y a la vez emocionaba.

Aquellas calles que desde primeras horas de la mañana estaban abarrotadas de muggles… y porque no, también algunos magos.

Ahora a media tarde se hallaba completamente vacía…Empresarios, dependientes, secretarios, camareros, abogados, publicistas, corredores de bolsa… Todos se encontraban seguramente de nuevo en sus puestos de trabajo.

Algunos trabajando en la multitud de bares, tiendas y restaurantes próximos a Wall Street y Brodway.

Otros tomándose algún descanso.

Otros en alguna precaria o en algunos casos modesta oficina, compartida por dos compañeros mas: Algún informático obeso y adicto a los videos manga y alguna secretaria de 40 años divorciada y con dos hijos…

(N/a Paranoia del día!)

Y por último una pequeña minoría trabajando en algún lujoso despacho, de algún edificio importante y con sus grandes ventanales mirando hacía la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Hermione metida en sus sueños, no se percató de que estaban metidos dentro de un taxi hasta que Severus dijo la dirección.

.-A la Quinta Avenida, Rockefeller Center por favor.

La joven se quedó unos instantes mirando fijamente al hombre con el que iba.

En cierto sentido Severus era un hombre desconocido para ella, no se parecía ni por un instante…

"Bueno algo si que se le parece"

Al Profesor de pociones que ella conocía…

"Las apariencias engañan Hermione"

El coche se detuvo y la chica castaña se bajo de el sin apenas darse cuenta.

Hermione se sorprendió enormemente al ver delante de ella al imponente edificio Rockefeller Center.

Estaba tan embobada con aquel inmueble de extraordinarias dimensiones, que no se percató cuando Severus desapareció de su lado, ni tampoco cuando este volvió. Esta vez arrastrándola de la mano y sujetado con la otra algo que no alcanzó a ver.

Pocos segundos después, cuando su mente recobró el sentido se dio cuenta…quizás demasiado tarde de hacía donde se dirigían…

.- NO PIENSO PATINAR SOBRE HIELO!

.-Eso ya lo veremos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DE CAPI!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno espero que no os hayas salido raíces de tanto esperar!

Pero la inspiración me tardó en llegar…

Que os parece…? Ya sabéis que aceptó de todo: Críticas, tomatazos, elogios, sugerencias…que casi nunca recibo! COLABORAR UN POCO, que mis ideas estas como mi cartilla en el banco…en números rojos jajaja

HE LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEWS! Y todo gracias a vosotrs!

17 reviews! Record…..(Cloe llorando de felicidad)

MUCHAS GRACIAS! SOIS LS MEJORES!

Y ahora las contestaciones a vuestros geniales reviews:

**Temari-shikamaru**: Gracias! Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho esperando . en cuanto a tus preguntas…Jejeje Sirius no es un pervertido, simplemente es Sirius :P Y bueno lo de Harry y Ron pronto lo sabrás, Bss!

**Galilea:** Bueno no se si esto lo consideras pronto o no jaja espero que te haya gustado mucho el capi…y si no siempre estas a tiempo de mandarme un maldición por correo ;P un abrazo!

**Miss-Adreina-Snape**: Bueno haber que te pareció este capi? Jaja es que entre Sirius y yo hay una larga historia y por eso me gusta dejarlo cortado…jajaja bss.

**Marisol-Black**: Wola! Si ya ves que el vejete es un pervertido, si es que para mí siempre fue el cachondo del grupo jaja. En cuanto a Sirius si un poco de cabeza dura si que es por eso fue un merodeador …y en cuanto a Sev bueno sin comentarios sabes que lo adoro!

Muchas gracias por tu review espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi de tu regalo!

**Darky-Snape**: Si bueno me salió ese toque romántico…que para nada lo busque,

Simplemente me salió solo! No eres la única yo cada día lo quiero mas…no me digas que no es irresistible! Lo del twister no se ni como se me ocurrió jaja pero le dio ese toque de locura! Gracias por el review!

**Amsp14**: Me gusta la idea de que te haya resultado gracioso, de eso se trataba. Lo de la declaración jaja se que no la oyó pero tengo ya hechos mis planes para cuando Sev se lo diga y créeme que Hermione no se olvidara jamás! BSS

**AndyVoldemort:** Gracias espero que sigas pensando lo mismo después de leer este capi Y lo de la fiesta…jaja lo tendré en cuenta créeme. Y lo del vejete…si es una lastima pero por eso yo sigo haciendo como siempre si no quien haría de viejo verde entrometido?

**Sandra**: Muchas gracias espero que te haya gustado, y también espero que yo también actualice pronto:P Un beso!

**Edysev**: Jaja Albus al estilo de Cloe marchando! Jajaja este capi es un poco mas serio…pero aun así espero que te guste…jaja MC Gonagall no me gustaba mucho era una estirada por eso pasó por mi…PDTC…Proceso de transformación Cloe :P En cuanto a Sev…como ya dije el momento en que por fin Hermione lo oiga de sus propios oídos se acordara durante el resto de su vida! Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review!

**HoneyBeem:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Una locura de las grandes, pero por eso precisamente me gusta! PSD: Sirius me a dado un beso especial para ti donde quieras!

**LynxBlack**: Ola! Yo también me presento…es coña! Gracias por el cumplido, pero no me lo digas que al final me lo acabo creyendo! Ese Sev… pues no lo se sinceramente simplemente me gustó la idea de uno que rompiera con todos los cánones…Es mi Sev personalizado! Entrar en el Universo? Fácil segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto! Jaja es broma ya estas dentro! y en cuanto en raptarlo…Mmm tendrías que esperar un larga lista…hay mucha gente en la cola (Yo la primera) Mmm no sera todo de color de rosa, jeje es que me gusta ser algo traviesa! Bss

**Taeko:** BUffff la pinza ya la he dado por desaparecida! Puse su foto en los periódicos y en los cartones de leche! Pero no apareció! Bsss…..

**Sara Lunática Black:** Muchas gracias y aquí tienes otro capi mas! Que lo disfrutes.

**Miri de rickman**: Genial una mas! Aquí somos como una gran familia Y la crítica genial! Gracias pero recuerda que si te cause algún daño cerebral no me hago responsable…:P Yo avise con antelación jajaja y antes de cada capi siempre lo digo. Para mi también es un placer recibir reviews como los tuyos . El caso de Albus es algo perdido…Es como los magos ( mmm lo magos muggles me refiero) jamás revelan su truco…LO de Minerva…eso es uno de los grandes misterios por resolver…

PSD: Mas que nada porque yo tampoco lo se!

**Fiorella's:** Vaya! (Cloe ruborizada) es un orgullo que me digas eso a mí. MI Fic unos de tus favoritos? Es un honor! Gracias…pero no creo que me lo merezca es un fic normalillo. LO de amigas…dalo por echo! Jaja y lo del toque de romanticismo… Mmmm eso es algo que me cuesta mas…pero lo intentare haber que me sale jaja. Haber si para el próximo capi le meto algunos toques! Pero no muchos eh! Que si no cansa! Jaja muchas gracias por el review! Espero ansiosa tu comentario!

**Africa**: Ola! A mi también me gustan esas torturas…para que engañarnos me gusta hacer sufrir un poco a Sev…Jeje Lo de esos dos vejetes…pues ya ves había que ponerle esa chispita al Fic…Continuarlo? Claro si todavía le quedan muchos capis mas!En cuanto a la boda…pues en realidad había pensado en no casarlos y dejarlos así solo como pareja…pero quizás tienes razón Una boda como esa sería genial! Jajá jajá gracias por la idea! Bss

**Yamiroquai**: Hola! Vaya leerte el Fic de golpe tiene merito! Jaja a debido ser un coñazo! Si bueno lo de Severus…que esta algo raro, si tenemos en cuenta de que es casi un UA pues entonces digamos que Sev es muuuuuuuuy raro! Jaja Albus…en fin que te voy a decir que no sepas ya…Con Minerva también estoy de acuerdo y en cuanto a Sirius…tiene sangre de merodeador que esperabas? Jajaja espero que te haya gustado! Bss

Hasta pronto dejen reviews! Que solo es darle al botoncito tan mono de "go"

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	12. Tu? QUe haces aquí?

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA…jajaja para ti ****  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Aviso se me ha ido muchísimo la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..(fuera de contexto!)UA!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Nota: Cuidado a los de mente sensible…esto puede dañar seriamente vuestra salud mental…!**

**Tu?...que haces aquí?**

Pocos segundos después, cuando su mente recobró el sentido se dio cuenta…quizás demasiado tarde de hacía donde se dirigían…

.- NO PIENSO PATINAR SOBRE HIELO!

.-Eso ya lo veremos…

.-Que no!- exclamó bastante angustiada- Quieres que me mate no?

.-Vale lo admito, has descubierto mi plan…-respondió con ese toque de sarcasmo inconfundible.-Vamos…no te vas a matar. Ya verás que es muy fácil.

.-Que no, no y no!

.-No seas infantil.- dijo con el mismo tono de voz que solía utilizar en sus clases. Aunque por alguna extraña razón ha Hermione no le molesto es mas… le gusto. Le daba un aire misterioso y condenadamente sexy.

.-No lo soy.

Severus alzó una ceja mientras la observaba atentamente.

.-Pues a mi no me lo parece…

.-Simplemente no quiero- dijo cortantemente- eso es todo. Tan difícil es de entender?

.-Pero si es igual que esquiar…

.-Si igual…-bufó Hermione con ironía- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo! No es lo mismo ponerse unos esquís… que ponerse unos cuchillos en los pies y tirarte en una pista de hielo…- cruzó los brazos par dar énfasis a sus palabras- Quien estaría tan loco para hacer una cosa así?

.-Pues…unos cuantos.- dijo Severus mientras señalaba con una mano a las decenas de personas que estaban sobre la pista.

Y como si del volumen de una televisión se tratara, a los oídos de la joven fue llegando cada vez mas el murmullo de la multitud de personas que había allí congregadas. Desde adolescente y parejas, hasta familias enteras, amigos, ancianos o niños pequeños…

Hermione reparó en una niña rubia de no más de 3 años, hubiera jurado que la niña estaba casi aprendiendo a caminar, y aun así ya estaba montada encima de sus pequeños patines azules.

Iba acompañada de dos adultos, un hombre alegre que grababa en vídeo y una mujer sonriente y de pelo rubio y lacio que patinaba al lado de la pequeña.

"Genial, ahora resulta que sabe mas un niña de 3 años que yo…"

Se la quedó viendo unos instantes mas, era una escena preciosa. Luego fijó la vista en el par de patines negros que Severus sujetaba con la mano. Sus ojos fueron directos hacía la cuchilla que había pegada a la bota… alargada, plateada y fina, el filo brillaba cruelmente frente a los ojos de Hermione.

Esta apartó la vista rápidamente.

"Solo es patinar Hermione. No tiene que darte…"

.-Miedo?- preguntó Severus.

.-YO? Qu-que di-dices… No-o- tartamudeó ligeramente- que va!

.-Lo tienes…-sonrió pícaramente.

.-No, no lo tengo! Solo que encuentro una tontería eso de patinar…no quieres hacer otra cosa? No tenías hambre? - Hermione cogió a su novio de la mano para arrastrarlo lo más lejos posible de la pista de hielo.

Aunque en realidad apenas movió a Severus del sitio y eso que la chica tiraba de él con toda su fuerza.(N/a Severus es muy fuerte..:P)

.-Hermione… - llamó Severus.- Hermione me estas estrujando la mano.

La joven se ruborizó ligeramente, dirigió la vista hacia su mano, y observó como los nudillos estaban completamente blancos a causa de la fuerza. Avergonzada la soltó rápidamente.

Segundos después fue Severus el que agarró su mano delicadamente. Ese gesto por si solo hubiera sido algo realmente tierno y seguramente un signo evidente de protección. Pero cuando los ojos obsidiana de su profesor se clavaron en los suyos. Hermione pudo comprobar como estos irradiaban un brillo realmente inquietante.

Volvía a tener la misma mirada que usaba en clase…

Elegante, misteriosa, atrayente…oscura. Todo eso resultaba tan…tan… condenadamente sexy y Slytherin.

"Dios es irresistible!"

"Que quede claro que yo lo he intentado por las buenas. Ahora hay que jugar sucio…En que habías pensado?...hay que atacar su orgullo, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo Gryffindor…"

.-Cobarde!- le dijo mientras le tocaba el pecho con el dedo índice.-Cobarde…

.-…

.-Y tu eres Gryffindor…?- preguntó el maestro por lo bajo- Ja! El sombrero se equivocó contigo! Tendrías que haber ido a Ravenclaw por lo menos…- continuó diciendo mientras acercaba peligrosamente su cara a la de la joven llamando aun más su atención.

.-No te servirá de nada atacarme por ahí…no picare.

"_Touché_"

.-Ya me sirvió una vez…porque no iba a servirme ahora?

La chica alzó las cejas, y el profesor se dio por vencido.

.-Si nunca has patinado sobre hielo, es normal que te impresione un poco.- casi le susurró con malicia- No pasa nada si no sabes…haber empezado por ahí.

.-Quien te ha dicho que nunca he patinado? Claro que se…!

" Eso es mentira, si en tu vida te has puesto unos patines! Y menos para patinar sobre hielo!...bueno pero se esquiar, además seguro que se parecen en algo…Si claro, los dos son deportes de invierno"

Severus alzó los patines pasándolos delante de su cara.

Hermione frunció el ceño, agarró bruscamente los patines de las manos de su profesor y se encaminó rápidamente hacía los asientos situados alrededor de la pista.

.-Esta bien!- Gritó exasperada- tu ganas!

Severus había tratado de mantener en su cara (como todo buen Slytherin) ese aire de superioridad y arrogancia, pero todo había sido en vano pues cada vez que veía a Hermione, su cara de felicidad, su ceño cuando lo fruncía, ese aire de inocencia y provocación a la vez. El cambiaba completamente y toda apariencia hostil desaprecia al instante.

Además de que nada le hacía sentir mejor al maestro de pociones que conseguir retarla y ganar la batalla…que no la guerra.

"Con ella nunca se gana la guerra…"

Mientras la joven se ponía los patines o para ser sinceros lo intentaba…Severus se la había quedado mirando alzando ligeramente una ceja y una de las comisuras de sus labios.

"Aishhhhhh! Como demonios se ponen estos bichos…No son bichos, son botas, y son muy fáciles de poner, solo es cuestión de introducir el pie correspondiente, por la parte superior de la bota…No soy idiota! Hasta ahí llegó… Bueno, pues entonces ahora solo te queda atártelos bien fuertes para evitar romperte el tobillo y listo!"

Pero aquello no era tan fácil como parecía, había dos cordones para cada lado y un montón de clavijas y agujeros por donde meter los cordones.

"Porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado?...me parece increíble que seas una de las mentes mas brillantes de Howarts y no sepas ponerte eso…No es ningún delito no saberlo!... Y si le preguntas a Sev?...Y admitir que nunca que he echó esto? Antes muerta…"

"Espera solo unos minutos, y si no puede entonces ayúdala…Ni hablar tendrá que pedírmelo ella…"

(N/a niños….)

Mientras conseguía averiguar con cierta dificultad la posición correcta de todos los cordones, Severus ya estaba de pie junto a ella con los dos puestos y bien atados. Hermione tenía la cabeza agachada mirando fijamente sus pies, cuando un ruido bastante peculiar le vino a los oídos junto con la visión de unos patines completamente negros.

Los pies se pusieron en forma de T, frenando en seco y levantando tras de si una pequeña polvareda de hielo.

Hermione fue subiendo su vista, las botas negras…los pantalones vaqueros, una chaqueta de cuero negro, el cuello tapado por una bufanda gris, pelo largo y negro como el carbón. Se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, luego con gran resignación habló:

.-Esta bien!- susurro casi inaudiblemente- Me rindo.

.-Perdón como dices?- dijo saboreando el momento.

.-Que me rindo…

.- No te oído bien…

.-ME RINDO!- gritó levantando sus brazos- tu ganas! Nunca he patinado sobre hielo, ni en nada que se le parezca… me da pánico! Contento?

.-Si algo así…

Severus la agarró por la cintura con un solo brazo y la levantó dejándola casi a la misma altura, se acercó y la beso sutilmente mientras un sonrisa bastante divertida se escapaba de sus labios.

.-Se me hace bastante extraño.

.-El que?

.-Que esquíes de esa manera y te de miedo patinar sobre hielo…

.-Emmm, si bueno es una larga historia.

Mientras el profesor de pociones la sentaba en el banco más cercano. Hermione contemplaba al infinito, el cielo cuajado de nubes amenazadoramente blancas que cubrían la parte de cielo que se veía…el resto era tapado por rascacielos.

Cuando Hermione se quiso dar cuenta Severus estaba parado enfrente de ella, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

.-Ya esta?- pregunto ella distraídamente.

.-Si- contestó escuetamente. Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Snape la agarró por la cintura con un solo brazo y la alzó al segundo. Hermione se puso ligeramente tensa.

(N/A mentira estaba mas tiesa que el mástil de… un barco mal pensadas)

A poco a poco y sin que la joven se pudiese dar cuenta Severus la había introducido en la pista. Hermione había cerrado por completo lo ojos. Aquello no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada.

"No me gustan las cosas que no puedo controlar… pues no se si lo sabías pero el amor es una de las únicas cosas en esta vida que no tienen control… Eso es diferente!...A si? Porque?... Pues no lo se, pero es diferente…"

Cuando Hermione abrió lo ojos un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Estaban en medio de la pista y Severus la llevaba firmemente aferrada a sus brazos. La chica no sabía que hacer, a si que solo hizo lo que le pareció mas lógico. Se echó al cuello de Severus agarrándolo muy fuerte.

.-Herm…Hermione- Susurró- Herm…por-por favor, me estas ahogando.

Aun así no se soltó solo aflojó un poco mas su agarre, aunque de todas maneras seguía apretándolo demasiado fuerte.

.- No te va a pasar nada si me sueltas un poco mas…

.-NOOOO!- negó testaruda- Si me suelto me caeré, y llevó puestos dos cuchillos en los pies!

Hermione seguía en sus trece, con su cara apoyada entre el hombro y su cuello. Procuraba no mover los pies, aun así estos bailaban para todos los lados, y cuanto más se movían, mas se agarraba a su maestro para no perder el equilibrio.

.-Preciosa… relájate o acabaremos cayendo lo dos…

La chica alzó un poco los ojos para posarlos sobre los orbes de color negro de su profesor. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata y sus pupilas brillaron.

.-Como me has llamado?- Preguntó confusa pero divertida.

.-Si te lo vuelvo a decir prometes dejar de estrangularme?

La joven asintió levemente con la cabeza, y luego lo negó. Severus alzó su ceja.

.-Está bien…lo intentare.

.-Esta bien,...,me conformo- Severus acercó sus labios a la oreja de la chica y le susurró-…preciosa.

"Siento tener que decírtelo Severus pero te ves un poco, yo diría, que muy cursi llamándola así!... Y a mi que me importa lo que tu opines, para mi lo es y tengo derecho a llamarla así las veces que quiera y cuando quiera"

.-Vamos… confía en mi.- murmullo Snape- te prometo que no dejare que te pase nada.

Hermione se dejaba guiar, y él la llevaba hábilmente por la pista de hielo, ambos se miraban, Severus de espaldas, patinaba como un profesional, mientras que Hermione...bueno se puede decir que también patinaba (o lo intentaba)….vale esta bien! Lo aceptó, la pobre parecía un pingüino con unos zapatos del 42! Aquello parecía de todo menos patinar.

Y había que decir que aunque Severus fuera un buen maestro, uno muy bueno para que mentir (N/A en todos lo sentidos) Hermione estaba muerta de miedo y no colaboraba mucho, también había que admitir que era una abnegada para ese deporte, y eso... definitivamente no ayudaba.

Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, o en este caso sobre cuchillas, cuando lo inevitable se hizo, Severus patinaba casi continuamente de cara a Hermione para verla y poder sujetarla mejor, por lo que a menudo eran las demás personas las que esquivaban a Severus para no colisionar.

Pero en esta ocasión algo fue mal, la espalda de Slytherin chocó contra algo duro y por la inercia cayó para atrás, el problema es que Hermione estaba concentrada en sus pies para que no tropezaran y no pudo avisar a su profesor del obstáculo que había a sus espaldas. A si que cuando Severus cayó hacía atrás Hermione fue con él.

Tanto Sev como Hermione no les dieron importancia al asunto (Bueno puede que Hermione estuviera de los nervios por saber si le había clavado a alguien la cuchilla o si había diseccionado alguna extremidad). Intentaron levantarse lo antes posible para no aplastar a las pobres personas que había bajo sus cuerpos.

Justo después de incorporarse y comprobar que el estado de ansiedad de Hermione no tuviera efectos psicópatas, se giró para pedir disculpas.

.-Disculpen las molestias, ha sido sin…- Severus se quedó sin habla y su expresión se tornó como la de un fantasma- DRACO?

.-Profesor?

.-Hermione?

.-Harry?

Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles. La miradas inquietas iban dirigidas en todas direcciones Harry decidió romper el hielo.

.-Qu-que hacéis aquí?- preguntó.

.-Lo mismo que vosotros… pasar la tarde aquí en Nueva York. No?- Contestó Severus con algo de picardía.

.-Emmm.

.-Si...claro.

Contestaron los dos jóvenes.

Harry se levantó de hielo, y ofreció la mano a Draco para que se levantara el cual la tomó sin vacilar, pero una vez que estuvieron los dos levantados no separaron sus manos y tanto Hermione como Severus se dieron cuenta. Este último alzo una ceja.

.-Emmm…bueno….en fin.- Intentó hablar Malfoy.- Creo que nosotros nos vamos verdad Harry?- En los ojos grises del chico se veía la suplica.

.-Pues…si, ya se nos hace tarde. Ha sido un placer volverte a ver Hermione…- el chico recibió un codazo por parte de Draco- y también a ti Severus…

Este último se limitó a levantar las cejas y asentir con la cabeza.

Los chicos esbozaron una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, y dando media vuelta se marcharon de la pista. En su marcha hacía la salida, Harry había cogido de la cintura a su acompañante.

Severus y Hermione no les quitaron lo ojos de encima… bueno mas bien fue Severus que parecía un poco alterado, la chica estaba la mar de tranquila y por primera vez desde que había pisado al pista de hielo se encontraba a gusto.

Snape quería decir algo e intentó mover los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de él.

.-Mmmm…esto…-Hizo una pausa para pensar adecuadamente las palabras que le iba a decir- bueno… Harry…esto… es…. es… es…

.-Gay?- acabó Hermione bastante divertida viendo que Severus no iba a poder decirlo- Si, condenadamente Gay.

"Severus si Harry es gay, entonces Draco?... No él no, Draco es mi ahijado, si lo fuera lo sabría… Seguro?… Pues claro! Además que Harry sea, bueno, del otro barrio, y que Draco vaya con él no significa que también lo sea no?...Claaaro y Albus odia los caramelos de limón"

.-Sev? Estas bien?

.-Que?- preguntó saliendo de sus ensoñaciones- Ah! Si si, tranquila.

.-Te molesta que sean gays?

.-COMO DICES ESO! Noooo! Claro que no. Solo que no me lo esperaba y menos ellos dos…- Pero entonces Severus se dio cuenta de que Hermione había dicho gays…Lo que incluía también a Draco.- Espera! Has dicho gays…?

.-Si claro… pero no te preocupes Harry cuidara bien de él- Entonces fue cuando la joven cayó en la cuenta…- A ti no te preocupa la pareja de Draco… lo que no sabías es que era homosexual!

.-Si bueno…admito que es la primera noticia que recibo.

Ha Hermione se le escaparon dos carcajadas, lo besó en la mejilla, y luego continuó riéndose.

.-Anda Sev, vamos a comer, ya es tarde y tengo hambre!

.-Querrás decir a cenar, sabes la hora que es?- Hermione negó con la cabeza- son casi las siete. Entre que llegamos al hotel y todo, son las 8.

.-Bueno, pues a donde vamos a cenar?- rectificó la chica.

.-Pronto lo verás.

Severus pareció reaccionar, y agarrando a su novia por la cintura salieron de la pista. En cuestión de 5 minutos estaban ambos listos y metidos en un Taxi.

.-To the Golden Coffee please.-le dijo al taxista.

En cuestión de minutos, estaban de nuevo lo dos metidos en lo baños del abarrotado café. Y con el conocido "Plop" desaparecieron de Nueva York.

Se aparecieron nuevamente en su habitación del hotel.

.-Vístete, nos vamos de cena…

.-Pero necesito saber a donde…

Severus negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertido.

.-Al menos dime si tengo que ir elegante o no…?- preguntó la Gryffindor.

.-Tu solo vístete- Hermione frunció el ceño – tranquila… seguro que estarás bien te pongas lo que te pongas.- El hombre se acercó hasta ella y le dio un impresionante beso en los labios.- Preciosa…

La chica se fue con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta su habitación.

Se duchó en quince minutos, pero una vez que hubo salido del baño, con el pelo húmedo y la toalla alrededor de la cintura, le entró el pánico puesto que no sabía a donde irían. Estuvo alrededor de 15 minutos escogiendo la ropa. Al final escogió un vestido negro de satén y el escote de palabra de honor.

Hermione no era muy creída, pero había que reconocer que ese vestido le quedaba realmente bien, era ceñido de la cintura para arriba pero luego caía en un elegante vuelo hasta los pies.

Se puso los zapatos de tacón, y una capa muy suave y gruesa de color beige, que llegaba casi hasta el suelo. Esa noche había decidido dejarse el pelo liso, dejando su cabello ondulado perfectamente definido.

Salió de la habitación, deseando que la ropa que llevara fuera la adecuada. Severus la vio aparecer, como un ángel.

Severus llevaba el traje gris de rayas diplomáticas, y su pelo estaba húmedo y ligeramente echado para atrás.

.-Vaya estas realmente impresionante… espero que ningún chico te mira demasiado si no tendré que mandarle un hechizo…- Severus agarró su abrigo y ofreció su brazo a Hermione para que se agarrase.- No me vas a preguntar a donde vamos…?

.-Confió en ti - le respondió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su profesor.

.-Muy bien señorita…. Agárrese.

Y haciendo un Plop la pareja desapareció de la habitación.

.-

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN DEL CAPI!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Ya que se muchos de vosotros, os quejaréis por la tardanza, pero he sufrido el síndrome del Bloqueo del escritor y lo he pasado fatal, se que muchos de vosotros ya sabéis pasado por eso.

Lo mas curioso es que se exactamente que pasará a largo plazo, o incluso en el próximo capi, pero en este no tenía ni idea, suerte que la gente me ayuda! Muchas gracias chicas!

Bueno intentaré actualizar pronto los próximos capis, ya he acabado los exámenes y tengo mucho tiempo libre para que mi mente se relaje y mi musa trabaje!

Bueno la contestación a los reviews! Nuevo record! 18 ( sin contar de mas los de Meilin y Snapeforever Entonces serían 22!)

**Sanvero:** Hola! Pues muchas gracias por dejarme tu a mi el review, tu si que me haces feliz. Bueno como hace mucho que no actualizo seguramente ya habrás averiguado que es una beta, pero de todas maneras es una persona que te ayuda con el fic, aspectos gramaticales y de ortografía, también te puede dar consejos o ideas cuando estés bloqueada. BSS

**MarisolBlack:** Pues si! Jaja y ahora a donde se irán… Pues la verdad tengo algunas posibilidades en la cabeza! Al final he tenido que dejar la pareja Harry Draco, se que no te hacía mucha gracia, pero era por llenar el hueco, tranquila que no creo que salgan mucho mas… bSS Wapa!

**Jomelie:** Pues si la verdad es que tienes toda la razón del mundo, era un capi de transición, o sea que tenía que pasar, hasta ahora todos mis capis tenían un tema en mente, la cena, la fiesta de los Weasley etc… Pero en este no necesitaba llevarlos hasta allí y también necesitaba explicar algo antes… Espero que este capi no te haya parecido de transición, a mi no me acaba de convencer, pero era o esto…o nada muchos bss!

**Ginny-dark-heart**: Vaya ganas! Hubiera sido yo y lo hubiera dejado a medias…pero te lo agradezco de corazón gaxias! Espero que te haya gustado el capi un abraxo!

**Miss-Adreina-Snape:** Si jaja lo seguirán y además no te preocupes que tengo largos planes para ellos!.

**Amsp14:** Pues si por algo loco…muy loco si es, pero como casi siempre los fics se hacen según la personalidad del escritor, y yo en este caso estoy como una regadera…pues ya ves.! Gracias por el review! Bss

**sdhgfskdhgf**jeje pues ya has visto que espectáculo con los patines eh? Jeje espero que te haya gustado! Nos vemos!

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn**Pues si la verdad es que esa pareja me encanta, dos par de pervertidos. Si weno…. Van rápido pero es un flechazo además Hermione cortó con Sirius justamente por Sev, (eso no lo he dicho porque ya saldrán mas adelante) y en cuanto a Severus… también hay algo… Maduritos…jajaja si weno es que con esos dos quien no le gustan lo maduritos! bss

**Sara lunática Black**: Muchas gracias wapa! Espero que sigas leyendo Bye bye!

**Snapeforever**: Uno de tus favoritos? Vaya gracias! (Cloe roja) Sev sigue siendo dulce aunque en este capi le he sacado algo de su vena dura y cruel…jeje me gustan lo hombres malos! Por cierto esos viejos a saber que estarán haciendo ahora con el castillo completamente vació.

PSd: Dos reviews? Vaya con eso si que me puesto las pilas por actualizar gracias!

**HoneyBeem:** el día que no tenga en un capi mío tus besos especiales me dará algo! Me estas acostumbrando! Bss y gracias.

**Sandra Snape:** ya ves que me encanta el show eh? Jeje muchísimas gracias por el review!

**Lyfe Potter:** Bueno no se si es muy malvado o así pero lo he intentado, que quede claro! Espero que en este capi también te hayas reído aunque creo que me ha quedado algo serio…bss!

**Africa:** Ola loca! A ti ya no se que decirte…porque tu estas peor que yo! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, no es tan disparatado como lo demás pero weno…Que tal la escena del patinaje…te imaginas así a Sev! Madre mía…buff mejor no porque conociéndote empiezas patinando y acabas esquiando… ( tu ya me entiendes ) jeje muchíssisisisisisimos besos wapa mamante de Sev!

**Darky-Snape:** Pues sí, yo veo su lado romántico, aunque he de reconocer que a mi Sev cuando se pone sarcástico e injusto me parece mas Sexy! Gracias por el review!

**Naraniel:** Bonito nick! Pues muchas gracias por leerlo, si ha mi también me pasa eso…y mas de una vez que han echado la bronca por reírme a las tantas de la madrugada! Espero que te hayas reído en este capi…! Bss

**Meilin Snape:** Cuantos capi seguidos! Muchas gracias…por lo que veo te has reído mucho con los capis! Jaja Se que me dejaste algunos capis sin rr pero no me importa…al menos ya me los has dejado todos de golpe! Si supieras la alegría que me entró cuando los vi. todos! Me pase varios días con una sonrisa enorme! Espero que esta vez no te olvides de dejar review! Y me digas que te ha parecido ok? Por cierto muchas gracias por decir que es hermoso…no te imaginas loq eu significa para mi gracias!

**Sakura5:** Pero mira que estáis locas mira que leerse mi fic de golpe! Aún así gracias de verdad espero que con este capi no cambies de idea!

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de Cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	13. De cena en

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA…jajaja para ti ****  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Aviso se me ha ido muchísimo la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..(fuera de contexto!)UA!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas!

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**De cena en…**

**Nota: Me vuelto a olvidar de tomarme las pastillas que me recetó el psicólogo… a si que se me ha dio la cabeza en algunas partes…! Yo como siempre os aviso! Si después de esto alguien sufre un ataque al corazón, no me hago cargo del entierro…( Pero si me lo decís les enviare flores…) **

.-Confió en ti - le respondió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su profesor.

.-Muy bien señorita…. Agárrese.

Y haciendo un "Plop" la pareja desapareció de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la joven abrió los ojos se encontró desubicada, por eso, tuvo que cerrarlos y volverlos a abrir, de todas maneras la chica seguía sin saber donde estaba; el lugar en el que se encontraban era bastante extraño. Una estancia pequeña, aunque entraban bien 4 personas, todo estaba decorado de una manera exquisita y muy elegante…

"Vaya esto es precioso….Hermione… Que?...Como que que? Estas metida en un retrete! Un retrete no es precioso!... Y que tiene eso que ver para que sea bonito? Esta muy bien decorado…"

(N/a jajaja seguro que eso no os lo esperabais…)

Severus se separó lentamente de su alumna pero sin alejar su mano de la fina cintura de la chica. Hermione le lanzó una mirada interrogatoria, mientras alzaba la ceja muy al estilo Snape.

.-Estamos en un retrete…- Afirmó Hermione divertida.

.-Si- fue la corta respuesta que ofreció el hombre- No pretenderás que nos hubiéramos aparecido en medio de una calle llena de muggles o en un restaurante abarrotado?

.-Viéndolo así…- murmuró la castaña mientras sonreía ligeramente- pero no me dirás que no se extrañaran igualmente cuando vean a una pareja aparecer de la nada y saliendo del baño de señoras…?

.-Como que un baño de señoras….? Yo siempre me he aparecido en el lugar adecuado y nunca me he equivocado… y… -pero hasta Severus empezó a dudar de si mismo- esto…. No es un baño de mujeres…

La Griffindor alzó una ceja.

.-Entonces porque estas apoyando en una papelera de…

Severus frunció el ceño… entonces pareció comprender lo que había allí dentro y se apartó rápidamente.

Hermione se tapó la mano con la boca para amortiguar el sonido de su risa.

.-Sin contar también que el papel higiénico es de color rosa pálido….(N/a odio ese color… arggg!)- pronunció con repugnancia.

.-Bueno… esta bien lo admito, puede que haya tenido un ligero error de cálculos…

Severus ofreció su brazo muy elegantemente a la chica para que se agarrara.

.-Reza a Merlín para que no haya nadie fuera…- Susurró Severus divertido y recibiendo una represalia por parte de la joven- vale, vale…!- se quejó el hombre.

Ambos salieron cautelosos del retrete, tuvieron suerte pues en el baño no se encontraba nadie más. Antes de preguntar lo que Hermione llevaba meditando unos minutos, se quedó observando aquel lugar.

Sin duda alguna no era un baño cualquiera: Las paredes, el suelo, el techo… todo estaba cubierto de mármol blanco. La estancia era increíblemente grande y una estatua de la diosa Venus residía en el centro de la habitación a modo de fuente.

Las toallas blancas y perfectamente mullidas, junto con un conjunto de jabones y perfumes de todas las clases estaban perfectamente colocadas encima de una pequeña estantería y tapando la pared de los lavabos de punta a punta un gigantesco espejo.

.- Donde estamos exactamente?

.-En un baño….

.- …. ¬¬ Buena observación… si no llega a ser por ti no me habría dado cuenta, yo pensaba que era una tienda de licores...- respondía sarcástica la castaña.

Le encantaba cuando se ponía así…Severus no lo pudo evitar agarró a la chica de la cintura posesivamente y en un movimiento rápido la aprisionó contra una de las paredes de mármol blanco del baño, quedando Hermione entre Severus y la pared. Este último flanqueando a la joven con ambos brazos apoyados a los lados de su cuello.

El profesor de pociones acercó su cara a la de la joven y la beso con ansias y pasión, aquello no era una lucha… era una dictadura en la que los labios duros de Severus dominaban toda la situación obligando a la chica a someterse a su voluntad.

Hermione sabiamente obedeció sin oponer resistencia alguna.(N/a y quien se opondría?) Y eso solo motivo mas a Severus que se apegó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo perfecto de su alumna, pegando su cadera a la de ella.

Por lo visto los dos se estaban besando en medio de un baño de mujeres, fácilmente podría entrar cualquiera y verlos en aquella situación.

Pero eso no pareció importarle mucho a Severus quien continuaba besándola como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

Pasados unos minutos el maestro se separó ligeramente de la chica y apoyó su frente con la suya mientras recuperaba la respiración, un mechón de pelo negro cayó delicadamente sobre su rostro, Hermione se lo metió detrás de la oreja mientras respiraba con dificultad; su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

.-Sabes que me encanta cuando te pones así?- le susurró el hombre, Hermione quiso contestar pero todavía no tenía suficiente oxigeno en el cerebro como para poder formar mas de dos sílabas seguidas.

.-Creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí…- le dijo Severus aun sin dejar de mirarla.- Porque como me quede así mucho mas tiempo no me controlo de mis actos.

La joven pareció meditar unos segundos…y tras esbozar una sonrisa traviesa le soltó:

.-Pues no lo hagas… a mi no me importaría…

.-A mi tampoco…. créeme- le susurró rozando su cuello en el tono mas sensual que pudo- Pero no me gustaría que la señora que esta aquí detrás nuestro, le de un infarto y se caiga al suelo con ese vestido tan caro que lleva…

.-Perdón como dices…?

.-Es que se me olvido comentártelo…

A Hermione se le quedó la cara a cuadros, no sabía si ponerse ha reír o a llorar, echar a correr o pegar a Severus por no haberla avisado antes.

Acto seguido levantó ligeramente la cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus para observar a una anciana de pelo gris y gafas estilo años 60, que los miraba expectantes.

"Hermione esa señora le tenía mucho apreció a su gato?... Que has dicho?... Que le tenía mucho apreció a su gato… Y tu como sabes eso?... Hombre porque esta muerto y lo lleva colgado en el cuello, yo diría que le tenía mucho cariño para seguir llevándolo…Serás boba, no es un gato! Son piel! Y APRA que lo sepas cuestan muchísimo dinero!...pues yo lo encuentro una tontería eso de llevar un gato muerto encima!…QUE NO ES UN GATO!... Si, ya ¬¬…."

La joven se encontraba un poco cohibida frente a lo hechos ocurridos, no obstante esa situación le divertía bastante….y porque no… también la excitaba en cierto modo.

Severus que seguía de espaldas a la señora carraspeo un poco, luego agarró a Hermione suavemente de la mano y dando media vuelta guió a Hermione para dirigirse hacia la salida. La castaña no pudo evitar reírse cuando Severus pasó al lado de la anciana.

.-Buenas noches…-dijo Severus divertido - Solo… emmmm… esto… estábamos… revisando la calidad del mármol…si eso…para… para la resistencia de los golpes… control de calidad… ya sabe.- acabó de decir Snape completamente serio...o bueno, en realidad lo intentaba pues estaba claro que hacia grandes esfuerzos para no reírse delante de aquella mujer - todo esta perfecto…no hay ningún riesgo… siga con lo suyo… emmm… buenas noches.

Hermione agachó la cabeza para poder reírse disimuladamente… estaba necesitando de todo su autocontrol para no empujar a Severus de nuevo contra la pared y formar un espectáculo delante de aquella señora.

"Se pone muuuuuy sexy cuando hace eso… Pero no era sexy cuando se ponía sarcástico?... Jeje también… E irónico?... También… Y cínico, divertido, cariñoso, rebelde, cruel y etc.?... QUE PASA! Esta tremendamente sexy y bueno haga lo que haga!"

Ambos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta dejando atrás a la atónita mujer. Continuaron caminando, atravesando el pasillo decorado con el mismo estilo que los antiguos templos romanos.

.-No creo que se lo haya tragado…sonaste muy poco convincente- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Solo se te ocurrió eso?

.-Pues si… que querías?- respondió sonriente.

"Hay que reconocer Hermione que esa faceta de Severus no la conocías… Ni esa ni muchas otras :P, pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer todas y cada una de ellas jeje"

Pronto llegaron al gran comedor del restaurante y Hermione agradeció internamente el haber elegido aquel vestido…Aquel lugar era muy lujoso y todo el mundo vestía ropas de etiqueta.

Inmediatamente un maitre fue en su encuentro, iba vestido con traje blanco y pajarita negra. Fue a atenderles inmediatamente, pero a una señal de un hombre que había delante de él le hizo retirarse sin omitir queja alguna.

Entonces aquel individuo de estatura baja, con traje, corbata y un prominente bigote de color negro corrió en su encuentro.

.- _Signore Snape.! Buona notte... che sorpresa piacevole per vederla ancora questo senso_ (Señor Snape, Buenas noches… que agradable sorpresa verlo de nuevo por aquí)- Contestó el hombre entusiasmado mientras que le daba la mano a modo de saludo.

Severus asintió.

.- _Buona notte Giovanni_- respondió Severus en un perfecto italiano.

"Mmmm que sexy esta cuando habla italiano, desconocía esa característica suya… ya tienes un motivo mas por el cuál es sexy XDD"

_.- La relativa tabella dell'sempre suppongo_... (Su mesa de siempre supongo…)-dijo amablemente el hombre- _Anche se questo volta tira per due, no? (_Aunque esta vez mesa para dos, no?)

.- _Così è_ (Así es) -volvió a asentir cordialmente.- _Ciò è Hermione, il mio fiance'e..._ (Esta es Hermione, mi prometida…)

(n/a jajajajaj Me gustaría ver la cara de pasmadas que tenéis ahora jajajaja…tranquilas que todavía queda bastante para eso… solo era una broma jajaja )

.- _Ciò è il mio accoppiamento... Hermione_ (Esta es mi pareja… Hermione.)- Dijo Severus con cierto orgullo en su voz. La chica se sonrojó ligeramente, una cosa era que se presentasen así frente a sus amigos y conocidos, y otra que lo hiciese de una manera tan formal y frente a un desconocido (al menos para ella).

.- _È una giovane molto bella, se quello soddisfacente se lo concede..._ (Es un joven muy bella, si se me permite el cumplido…)-El hombre agarró delicadamente la mano de Hermione y la beso sutilmente- _Sia benvenuto al ristorante Da Vinci... sono Giovanni Ventresca... al suo servizio_. (Sea bienvenida al restaurante Da Vinci… Yo soy Giovanni Ventresca…a su servicio.)

La joven sonrió complacida, entre otras cosas porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con tanto respeto y elegancia, y también… porque al menos ya tenía una ligero conocimiento de donde se encontraban, no exactamente, pero si tenía cierta idea.

Italia. El país de la pasta, la mozzarela y las pizzas...

Ahora solo quedaba saber en que parte del país. Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo arrastrada por la mano de Severus el cual la guiaba a través de mesas, salas, y pasillos elegantes.

Llegaron al recibidor del restaurante, una gran lámpara de cristal colgaba del techo. Si la joven no hubiese estado ausente, se habría percatado de la popularidad de Severus, puesto que muchas de las personas que trabajaban allí, y clientes que estaban sentados en sus mesas les saludaban amablemente.

Subieron por unas grandes escaleras que se abrían en dos a mitad de camino y giraron hacia la izquierda, Hermione tuvo que agarrarse el vestido para no tropezar mientras subía por la gran escalinata.

Giovanni los guió a través de un pequeño pasillo decorado con cuadros de paisajes. Llegaron a una pequeña habitación rodeada completamente de ventanales, se acercaron a la mesa que se encontraba justo en medio del salón.

La joven seguía impresionada jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así. Todo le parecía increíble, e inaudito. Pero sobre todo Severus.

Ahora resultaba que Severus Snape no solo era un mago Profesor de pociones de Howarts, y jefe de la casa de las serpientes; si no un enigmático, rico, divertido, inteligente, misterioso y tremendamente apuesto hombre que practicaba Snowboard, sabía patinar sobre hielo, era enólogo, hablaba francés y ahora resulta que también italiano, sin contar claro esta, muchas otras de sus habilidades XDDD.

Que mas sorpresas escondería aquel hombre?

Sin apenas darse cuenta a Hermione le retiraron la capa y le apartaron la silla galantemente.

.-_Buonna notte…-_ saludó el maitre mientras vertía lentamente un Oporto en las copas de ambos- _Cortesía del signore Giovanni Ventresca._(Cortesía del señor Giovanni Ventresca)

.-_Grazie _(Gracias)- agradeció Severus.

Mientras el camarero se marchaba de la sala, el profesor no había dejado de observarla.

Severus sonrió ampliamente para relajar a la joven que parecía un poco impresionada y funcionó ya que Hermione volvió a la realidad.

.-Te tratan muy bien, vienes mucho por aquí?

.-Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no venía, pero si solía hacerlo a menudo.

La castaña volvió a poner su cara de: Todavía me queda algo pendiente.

.-Bueno y vas a decirme donde estamos, o me vas a dejar con la curiosidad?- Preguntó dulcemente mientras con los codos apoyados en la mesa cruzaba sus manos y ponía su barbilla encima.

Severus soltó una carcajada bastante sonora.

.-Pensé que ha estas alturas ya lo sabrías?

.-Y lo se!- se empeñó en recalcar la chica- En realidad… no exactamente- El Slytherin alzó una ceja- Haber… se que estamos en Italia, eso es bastante obvio... Por cierto ya me dirás luego como demonios aprendiste a hablar italiano...

El jefe de Slytherin alzó un lado de la comisura de sus labios, mientras se le posaba en la mirada ese toque de superioridad.

.-Pero como te iba a diciendo…no se donde exac…

.-Mira hacía la calle…- le cortó.

.-Perdón como dices?- preguntó incrédula.

.-Que mires a la calle…-respondió con un deje de impaciencia y cierta diversión.

La joven le hizo caso y dirigió su mirada hacía el exterior, hasta ese momento ni se había percatado, la verdad todavía estaba asimilando todo aquello como para apreciar en condiciones las vistas que había detrás de aquellas grandes ventanas con cristales.

Observó una gran fuente al lado de una gran plaza. Ya era prácticamente de noche por lo que la fuente se veía gracias a los focos que la iluminaban desde abajo.

Hermione siguió observando, aquel lugar le sonaba muchísimo y estaba totalmente segura de haberlo visto en algún sitio.

En el transcurso de los minutos la joven seguía enfrascada, repasando y buscando en su mente toda aquella información de Italia o referente a cualquier fuente que le pudiera ser útil.

De repente un flash se le vino a la cabeza, en su mente se le había aparecido una foto de la misma plaza y con la fuente tenía un nombre debajo… Solo que esto último no lo podía distinguir.

"Hermione! El libro muggle que te leíste de ese tal Dan Brown…"

Mientras ella continuaba pensando, él seguía observándola con total detalle, desde como fruncía el ceño cuando pensaba, a como se mordía las uñas o el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que descubría algo nuevo e interesante.

"No te acuerdas?... Pues ahora no me viene a la mente, que esperabas? Mi cabeza no es un ordenador portátil!... Pues yo que pensaba que en lugar de cerebro tenías una memoria RAM…"

La castaña dio un sorbo a su copa y continuó indagando en su biblioteca cerebral personal.

"Dan Brown, Dan Brown, Dan Brown"

Se repetía a si misma Hermione mientras analizaba minuciosamente toda la información que llega desde su memoria hasta su cabeza.

"BINGO! Brown, Dan; escritor inglés nacido en 1964, Exester, New Hampshire, algunas de sus obras mas conocidas son: El código Da Vinci, Ángeles y Demonios, Conspiración, entre otras, aunque este escritor cogió fama por su thriller de ficción El código Da Vinci, Dan esta considerado…

UN MOMENTO, UN MOMENTO! Por Merlín te has caído contra una base de datos de una biblioteca o que? De donde demonios has sacado todo eso? NOOO mejor no me lo digas no quiero saberlo! Hermione me preocupas de verdad, deja de desayunar libros en lugar de cereales! "

(N/a La verdad es que yo lo pienso)

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos justos desde que Severus le había planteado aquella duda.

.- Tengo que ayudarte?- preguntó irónicamente el jefe de Slytherin.

.-No hace falta… ya lo se.- contestó altanera y orgullosa Hermione.

Severus como siempre alzó la ceja y con un movimiento de mano incitó a la joven para que hablara.

.-Eso es la _Fontana di Trevi_- afirmó muy segura.- estamos en Roma.

.-50 puntos para Griffindor! (es una lastima que estemos fuera de horario escolar y no cuente)- susurró bastante divertido Severus.- Si… Roma. Habías estado alguna vez?

La chica negó con la cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia la calle, había visto muchas veces aquella fuente, claro esta por fotos, pero de verlo a través de postales o de una pantalla de PC, ha verlo en real. No tenía ni punto de comparación con la belleza que adquiría.

.-Como llegaste a esa conclusión?- preguntó curioso.

.-Por una de las escenas de un libro…- contestó- Ángeles y demonios.

.-OH no!- dijo Severus dramatizando mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y negaba con la cabeza .- No me digas que es otro de esos escritores muggles con una imaginación desbordada?

.-Si algo…así- Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente, después un ligero silencio entre los dos y después ambos se pusieron a reír.

.-Ya estas preparada?

.-Para que?

.-Mañana es fin de año…- dijo Severus mientras le daba un trago a su copa de Oporto- Me toca cena con los suegro…uff!- Severus hizo como si se estremeciera.

La prefecta se puso ligeramente pálida, y es que ya no se acordaba de eso. Como demonios se lo diría a sus padres? Ellos habían sido unas personas que siempre la habían apoyado en todas sus decisiones sin objetar nada, aunque a veces se equivocara tomando alguna elección y ello conllevara que cometiera sus propios errores.

Pero eso no quisiera decir que les hiciera gracia que les presentase a su profesor como novio.

.-Ya no me acordaba…- murmulló casi para sus adentros.

.-Te preocupa lo que puedan pensar?

.-No….si….no….puede- acabó diciendo.

Severus como casi siempre hacia en aquellas situaciones alzó una ceja, pero esta vez también agarró la mano de la joven para darle seguridad.

.- Estoy segura de que te acabaran aceptando, siempre me han apoyado en cada paso que he dado, es solo que…

.-Que…- repitió Severus para motivar a la joven a que continuara.

.-Que… que soy su hija única de 17 años y estoy saliendo con mi profesor de Pociones! Sin contar que es un ex mortifago (no te ofendas)- le dijo sonriendo- Y que además tiene 38 años!

.- Son 37… - sonrió- pero aparte de eso?

.-Mis padres no son normales! Todos los domingos mi padre se levantaba a las 8, se pone su camisa de flores y se pone a limpiar su colección de dentaduras! En la mesa solo se habla de una cosa… dientes dientes, y más dientes. - dijo deprisa- A mi madre le da por experimentar con la gastronomía y luego me utiliza de conejillo de indias, eso cuando no está en alguno de sus cursillos de: Aprenda a cocinar un pavo de 200 formas distintas, o Éxtasis: mil formas de dar placer a su marido! Sin olvidarnos de que siempre compite con mi padre por ver quien encuentra mas caries en un día!

Severus no pudo evitar reírse internamente.

.- Cualquier excusa es buena para mis padres de montar una fiesta y pasarse dos días jugando al Trivial, al Pijama Party o al Monopoly!- habló atropelladamente- Sin mencionar que en las comidas familiares, lo único que hacen es comer y beber, comer y beber ruidosamente, a si que es prácticamente una excusa para pasarse 2 días comiendo y bebiendo como cerdos, mientras mi abuela y mis tías abuelas me persiguen con los tenedores para que les haga masajes en lo juanetes! Te parece normal?- le dijo respirando atropelladamente.

Al hombre se le colocó una suave sonrisa en la cara mientras la observaba atentamente.

.-Pues si…- dijo finalmente- Hermione… tienes una familia rara… y quien no? Mira a los Weasley o lo Dursley…

Ha Hermione le cambió la cara y se puso ligeramente sonrojada… Acababa de montar un espectáculo humillante. Severus se rió por lo bajo y al cabo de poco tiempo estaban lo dos riéndose abiertamente.

El mismo camarero que les había traído el vino ahora les llevaba la carta, que dio amablemente ha ambos…

Hermione casi no abrió la carta puesto que estando en un restaurante italiano ya tenía muy claro lo que iba a pedir, en cambio Severus tardó un poco más en elegir lo que iba a pedir. El tenía el problema de que todo lo que veía le parecía apetitoso y no sabía por cual decidirse.

.- _Già estan? (_Ya están)- la pareja asintió- _Che stanno andando prendere? _(Que van a tomar?)

.- Un_ risoto delle aragoste di Norvegia_ (Risoto de cigalas)- contestó Hermione.

_.- Carpaccio I dei salmoni._ (Yo un carpaccio de salmón).

.- _Un'elezione eccellente. _(Una elección excelente).- Respondió el camarero tomando las cartas y saliendo de allí.

Tardó poco más de diez minutos en traer los platos.

Cenaron alegremente y en un ambiente muy relajado con la música de un violinista de fondo. Estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, pero una de ellas era el porque Severus hablaba italiano.

"Quien fuera a pensar que Sev hubiera aprendido Italiano porque su mayordomo fuera de un pequeño pueblo de la Toscana."

La chica había pasado la noche tan a gusto en compañía de Severus, escuchando sus anécdotas, aventuras y oyendo su relajante voz, que ni se había enterado del momento en el que su pareja había sacado su American Express de su cartera para pagar.

.-Hermione?

La Gryffindor no pareció reaccionar.

.-Hermione!

.-Si…- contestó un poco despistada.

.-Te encuentras bien?... Pareces ausente- preguntó un poco preocupado.

.-Emmm Yo? En absoluto, solo estaba pensando.- dijo la chica sin poder evitar que una sonrisa tonta se le posara en sus labios.

.-Decía que si te apetece ir a tomarte un capuchino, conozco un sitio en el que lo preparan estupendo…

La joven aceptó encantada mientras por la puerta entraba Giovanni con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

.- Espero que les haya gustado la cena- dijo el hombre en el idioma de Severus, aunque con un claro acento italiano.

.-Ha sido deliciosa…- dijo Hermione.

.-Increíble como siempre Giovanni- dijo Severus mientras estrechaba la mano del robusto hombre.

.-Espero que la próxima vez no tardes tanto en venir a visitarnos…

.-Prometo venir más a menudo, y… estoy seguro que a partir de ahora vendré siempre acompañado…

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente ante esa mención.

.-Un placer señorita…- dijo mientras besaba su mano ligeramente- Lo mismo digo Sr. Snape.

El hombre hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la sala cerrando tras de si las puertas. Hermione se quedó bastante intrigada y quiso preguntarle a Severus, pero este previniendo la actitud de su alumna contestó antes.

.-Digamos que me conoce muy bien…- Snape besó la mano de su novia tiernamente mientras que con la otra la acercaba a él y la besaba dulcemente provocando mariposas en los estómagos de los dos.

Cuando se separaron Hermione traía un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas.

.- Y a donde vamos a tomar ese capuchino? O también piensas dejarlo con el misterio?

Severus sonrió divertido se acercó al cuello de la joven y empezó a rozarlo con sus labios lentamente, Hermione ladeo su cuello para dejarle vía libre mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

.-Veo que empiezas a conocerme…- susurró mientras con una mano en el cuello y la otra en la cintura desaparecían en un Plop.

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN DEL OTRO CAPI!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí tenéis otro capi más no os quejareis de que es corto!… Y para el próximo… otra cita en algún otro punto del mundo y la tan esperada cena de Fin de año con los suegros….

En fin espero que no os haya sido muy pesado el capi, y vuelvo a repetirlo, (por si alguien todavía no se ha enterado) EN ESTE FIC NADA ES NORMAL! Y nada es lo que parece…

Enólogo: Es una persona que conoce los vinos… y se entiende con ellos.

Bueno muchísimas gracias por todos lo reviews…

La contestación:

MoneyBeem: Hola wapa pues muchas graicas por tu review, aquí como siempre. Nunca me fallas, Pues si Severus es diferente, pero es diferente como a mi me gusta así ( bueno cuando es cruel también me encanta)… muchas gracias por los bss! Besos para ti de Mouse de chocolate blanco con frutas del bosque!

Naraniel: Ola! Gracias por decir que es gracioso, no se dime haber que te ha parecido este capi, muy soso, aburrido? Divertido? Y ya me dirás si te ha gustado el Sevy de este capi… bss

MeilinSnape: Uiii juasjuasjuas, pero que risas con tu review! Si Hermione se puso paranoica con unos patines, ahora con lo de sus padres. A mi ya me esta bien eso de que sean dentistas, pero nadie a dicho que por eso sean normales! jajaja En cuanto a lo de DXH a mi es que me encanta modificar las parejas y montarlas a placer, y cuando mas mezclado este todo mejor… jajaj y espera haber con quien se me ocurre poner a Ron, de momento llevo AxM, GxS, DxH me quedan muchas mas….jajaja muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste el capi!

Lara-Malfoy-Linn: Jajaj a mi es que draco ni me cae ni me deja de caer, pero es un personaje y un personaje mas para que la mente desquiciada de Cloe juegue…como ya sabrás para mi nada es normal… esto parece un tutti-frutti! Jaja muchas gracias.

MarisolBlack: Tranquila que esa pareja es como la de Ginny/Sirius o la de los vejetes, solo son una mención, y en este caso necesitaba algo para poner así a Sevy! A menos que me de fiebre o algún virus raro no creo que vayan a salir mucho mas o en todo caso de relleno… Muchas gracias guapa! Espero impaciente mi regalo!

Jomelie: Iré directamente a la parte de DxH…como habrás comprobado mi mente no funciona como las demás… Y la verdad a mi Draco si me pega en plan gay 100 (incluso sería gracioso verlo en plan afeminado juasjuas), pero weno sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, de todas maneras no tienes de que preocuparte porque como le dije a Marisol, solo eran de relleno y no creo que salgan más…

Y en cuando al Sev…que quieres que te diga que tu no sepas ya! Si estoy total y absolutamente de acuerdo contigo! SEV FOREVER!

Edysev: gracias por dejarme el review:Pues ya ves ahora el hombre ademas italiano mmm te lo imaginas con esa voz sedosa que tienes? jajaja y yo a Draco como gay me lo imagino afeminado…tipo orgullo gay! Juasjuas pero ya sabes que mis neuronas siempre actúan así, me gusta sacarlo todo fuera de contexto! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! bSS.

Psd: Ff no me deja ponerte reviews en tu Fic de Who By fire! BUAAAAAA me dice siempre que ya te lo he dejado…;; buaaaaa! Por eso aprovecho ahora…los capis son genial! Sigue así que aunque no pueda dejarte un review…me lo leo todos tus capis!

Amsp14: Jaja la verdad es que yo siempre me parto de risa cada vez que me imagino las escenas, aunque supongo que yo como me las imagino en la cabeza, para mi tienes mas gracia…no se haber que te ha parecido este… Un abrazo y gracias!

Darky-Snape: NOoo jaja las gracias tengo que dártelas a ti por tu review, y las clases de patinaje… creo que estará un poco ocupado pero si se lo digo puede que te haga un hueco en la agenda…eso si no te aproveches de el (bueno solo un poco…Jeje

Sanvero: Jeje si es que con Sevy yo me iba al fin del mundo, haría cualquier cosa si el me enseñara…(todo todo). A mi no se me da mal patinar sobre hielo aunque si Sev me estuviera conmigo haría como Herm…así podría agarrarme a su cuerpazo!


	14. Conquistando al suegro Primera parte

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA…jajaja para ti ****  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Aviso se me ha ido muchísimo la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..(fuera de contexto!)UA!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas! Además en este capi hay lemon bueno mas bien es Light lemon, de todas maneras aviso.

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Conquistando al suegro. 1 parte…(Gracias Jomelie)**

**Nota: Tenéis doble sorpresita en este capi…**

Severus sonrió divertido se acercó al cuello de la joven y empezó a rozarlo con sus labios lentamente, Hermione ladeo su cuello para dejarle vía libre mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

.-Veo que empiezas a conocerme…- susurró mientras con una mano en el cuello y la otra en la cintura desaparecían en un Plop.

Hermione estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esa sensación de desorientación. Y como ya conocía también, esa sensación de tierra firme bajo sus pies.

Olía a fresco, roca húmeda, a mar y… pasta.

Teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora siempre se habían aparecido en baños, le sorprendió bastante cuando se aparecieron en un estrecho y tortuoso callejón, tan estrecho, que ni Severus ni Hermione podían pasar por allí a la vez.

La joven se estremeció y se aferró al cuerpo de su profesor, aquella calle oscura con las paredes de piedra y el suelo resquebrajado en algunas zonas no daba buenas vibraciones.

Severus no se hizo de rogar y abrazó a la chica con delicadeza, luego la dirigió entre todas aquellas calles estrechas y serpenteantes, algunas repletas de tiendas y bares, los cuales a pesar de ser temprano estaban cerrados. Se acercaron a un canal y lo atravesaron gracias a un puente.

Era una lastima que Hermione tuviera los ojos cerrados, si no, lo mas seguro es que hubiera adivinado al instante donde se encontraban nuevamente. La castaña se dejó guiar por Severus.

La chica se detuvo cuando el hombre dejó de avanzar.

Como si fuera una señal Hermione abrió sus ojos castaños y nuevamente se quedó sin habla. Esta vez si sabía donde estaban.

Severus se separó un poco de la chica y esta dio un par de pasos hacia delante, aun tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. El Sly se acercó a la joven por la espalda; suspiró, y con una sonrisa en los labios envolvió a la chica en un cálido abrazo.

.- La _piaza San Marcos_ -dijo la joven mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y la reposaba en el hombro de Severus- Es precioso Severus….

.- Reconozco que este sitio es precioso - le susurró al oído- Pero tú… lo eres mas.

"Eso ha sonado bastante cursi Severus!"

.-Eres adorable cuando te lo propones, lo sabías?

.-Solo cuando me lo propongo?- preguntó haciendo pucheros.

Hermione posó una mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla de Severus y le besó los labios como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Avanzaron por la plaza y entraron en uno de los tantos cafés que había en aquella plaza. Un camarero se les acercó para tomar nota. Se apareció al cabo de dos minutos con unos humeantes y espumosos capuchinos.

.-Primero París, luego Nueva York, después Roma, y ahora Venecia, que será lo siguiente?- preguntó con picardía y aunque sabía que no le respondería.

.-Los Alpes…

.-….O.o

.-Y Londres…

.-Pensaba que no me lo dirías…

.-Lo hubiera echo si no supieras a donde vamos, pero si lo sabes ya no tiene gracia. Además, es bastante obvio que ahora nos volvemos al Hotel y mañana a Londres….creo que tus padres viven ahí no?

"AAAHHHHH! Porque se empeña en recordármelo!"

Hermione asintió mientras Severus hacía señas al camarero para que se acercara.

Nada mas llegar le entregó un billete de 20 euros.

.-Quédese con el cambio…

La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos…

.- Si que eres generoso con la propina…

.-Al contrario…-dijo calmadamente- si no le he dado propina…

.-Como que no? Pero cuanto cuestan los capuchinos?- preguntó alarmada.

.-Calcula…

La joven se quedó blanca…

.-Me empezaba a acostumbrar que te gastarás 1.8oo euros en una botella de vino, pero pagar 10 euros por un capuchino no es pasarse…?

Severus rió con ganas mientras la besaba y volvían a desaparecer de Venecia, solo que esta vez lo hicieron en medio de la gran plaza.

.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama con la capa fuera y quitándose los zapatos. Oyó un ligero ruido y alzó los ojos para topárselos con unos orbes negros.

Severus se encontraba apoyado en el hueco de la puerta. La cabeza reposada en el marco, mientras el pelo le caía ligeramente sobre los ojos, las manos detrás de la espalda y las piernas cruzadas, llevaba la camisa con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados

Se la quedó observando un rato hasta que sonrió.

.-Que?- preguntó Hermione la cual ya esta descalza con los pies sobre la moqueta y apoyada en la cama con las manos.

.-Nada…solo te miraba- Hermione alzó una ceja.

Entonces Severus sacó las manos de detrás de su espalda revelando dos copas y una botella de vino, Hermione la reconoció en seguida: Era otra botella de_ Château_. Levantó las copas a la altura de la joven y las movió de derecha a izquierda.

.-Te apuntas?- preguntó Severus seductoramente. La joven sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

El hombre volcó un poco de aquel líquido rojo intenso en una copa, mientras dejaba la botella y la otra copa en una repisa, y se acercaba con porte elegante hacia la joven. Cuando llegó se tumbó lentamente sobre su alumna obligándola a acostarse sobre la cama. Severus miró intensamente a los ojos castaños que le devolvía la mirada mientras seguía con la copa de vino en la mano.

.-Quieres?- preguntó suavemente. Hermione asintió, entonces Severus movió la copa hacia los labios de la joven, pero como quien no quiere la cosa, fingió que tropezaba y dejó caer un poco de vino sobre el cuello y el escote de la Gryffindor.

.-Ay!… Lo siento! Que torpe he sido…-dijo Severus con pena fingida- No te preocupes yo te lo limpio.

Severus acercó su lengua lamiendo todo el jugo desde su cuello hasta su escote, lentamente muy lentamente, erizando la piel de la castaña. Después posó sus labios con los de la joven, dejando que Hermione saborease el sabor del vino.

El besó en un principio delicado se fue haciendo mas exigente. Severus quería tocar su piel, besarla, saborearla, pero tenía una mano apoyada y la otra ocupada agarrando el vaso, impidiéndole la libertad para poder quitarle a su novia aquel vestido negro. Alargó la mano a tientas y soltó la copa sin preocuparse en donde la había dejado.

Al cabo de medio segundo se oyó un "crash". Señal acertada de que había tirado la copa.

Hermione se sobresaltó y separó sus labios de los de Severus. Oportunidad que aprovechó él para besar su cuello y quitarle a la joven ese vestido que le impedía poder tocar mas piel. La joven sonriendo le siguió el juego quitándole a Severus la camisa.

Hermione se sentó encima de Severus para poder facilitarle la ayuda y que este pudiera desabrochar la cremallera del vestido. El hombre no se hizo de rogar y se lo deslizo delicadamente hasta la altura de la cintura.

La chica no llevaba sujetador con ese vestido.

.-Adoro estos vestidos…-susurró Severus besando los pechos de la joven…

No sabía como había pasado, ni tampoco en que momento había pasado…

Solo sabía que ahora Hermione estaba completamente desnuda junto a su maestro y ambos sentados en el sofá rojo fuego que hay frente a la chimenea.

Severus obligó a la joven a acomodarse en el sillón. Los labios del maestro recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la joven, desde la punta de los dedos, los hombros, el cuello, y sus pechos, hasta su vientre, y su ombligo...

Nadie le habían echo sentir a Severus lo que Hermione le provocaba. Con cada beso, cada caricia, aumentaban sus ansias de poseer a aquella delicada joven. Su corazón se desbocaba cada vez que la chica se retorcía bajo su toque.

Los jadeos y gemidos se hacían más fuertes a medida que Severus aumentaba sus caricias.

Severus le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a Hermione mientras le besaba el abdomen y continuó bajando hasta llegar a la zona más sensible de la joven.

.-Por Merlín!- se le escapó entre medio de gemidos.

Cuando la joven pensó que alcanzaría la gloría suprema, se movió rápidamente, se levantó del sillón y empujó seductoramente a Severus sobre él. El hombre alzó ligeramente una de las comisuras de sus labios, cuando la joven se sentó encima de él y empezó a besar lentamente su piel, empezando por la sien y acabando en sus pezones.

.-Te-tendría que-que…- pronunció Severus entrecortadamente por los jadeos que salían continuamente de su boca- Oh! Dios!

.-Hazme tuya como si fuera la última vez…-dijo jadeante.

.-No… lo haré como si fuera la primera….

La joven atrapó los labios de su novio en un ardiente beso a la vez que se colocaba justamente sobre el excitado miembro de Severus. El Slytherin dejo escapar un sonoro gemido, que fue amortiguado por los labios de la joven.

Ambos empezaron a bailar en una danza cadenciosa, mientras las manos del maestro apoyadas en la cintura de la joven acompañaban el movimiento. A cada movimiento aumentaban mas el ritmo llegando casi al límite de sus fuerzas…

Habían perdido toda la noción del tiempo mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose a demanda de sus deseos. Las caderas de Severus empujando fuertemente contra las de su novia en sus últimos resquicios de fuerza… Y en su último esfuerzo, el joven acabó dentro de la chica mientras la abrazaba posesivamente…

Hermione se dejó caer sudorosa y feliz sobre el pecho de su amante, novio, amigo y profesor de pociones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus se estaba empezando a despertar y con ello los recuerdos de la noche anterior, una tonta sonrisa se le posó en la cara igual que un niño el día de Navidad.

Se estiró como un gatito mientras la sonrisa no se le marchaba de su cara. Por muy a gusto que estuviera había algo que le faltaba; había algo que no iba bien, al mover su brazo al lado suyo descubrió como las sabanas estaban frías y no había nadie a su lado.

Eso le desconcertó y abrió los ojos rápidamente, asombrándose al instante por la maravillosa vista que sus ojos le darían… Hermione, su Hermione, estaba de pie enfrente a la ventana, con una taza en la mano y la camisa de Severus como única prenda.

Los rayos dorados del sol atravesaban suavemente las cortinas de algodón incidiendo en los cabellos de la joven y en su cuerpo como si la estuvieran acariciando.

Severus se levantó en silencio. No llevaba absolutamente nada de ropa (N/a O.O jijiji babas…) a si que cogió una sabana de la cama y se la enrolló alrededor de la cadera. Y con pasos silenciosos se acercó hasta su chica. La abrazó suavemente por la cintura le dejaba delicados besos en el cuello de Hermione.

.-Porque no me despertaste?- preguntó suavemente.

.-No quise…- Susurró Hermione.- te veías muy a gusto.

.-Lo estaría más si hubieras estado conmigo.

Se hizo un silencio bastante agradable hasta que Hermione decidió hablar de nuevo.

.-Esta mañana me ha llamado mi madre…

.-A si? Y que decía mi futura suegra…-dijo divertido.

.-No mucho… le dije que en un par de horas estaríamos allí, quería habértelo preguntado…-respondió la joven cohibida- pero estabas tan tranquilo durmiendo…

.-No te preocupes…

.-Se me había olvidado decirte… Estaremos allí dos noches- dijo tristemente- tradiciones de mi familia, y mas ahora que mis padres quieren conocerte. Si no quieres siempre estamos a tiempo, les digo que no vamos y ya está, no tienes porque ir…

.-Claro que quiero ir, además…No tienes de que preocuparte…todo ira bien. En serio preciosa, todo está bajo control - respondió para calmarla- Que puede salir mal?

(N/a Ignorante…¬¬)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pareja estaba subida en un Taxi camino a casa de Hermione. A mitad de camino a Severus le había cogido una perreta, y se había empeñado en bajar de aquel coche porque se le había metido en la cabeza que el conductor no dejaba de mirar a su novia.

Y eso había divertido bastante a la joven. Ver a Severus celoso era algo que no se veía todos los días

.-Solo porque sea un conductor joven y guapo no significa que me vaya a ir con él…confías muy poco en mi- le susurró al oído para que el taxista no lo pudiera oír.

.-No es de ti de quien no me fío… es de él.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

.-Que te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Severus un poco molesto.

.-Que te pones muy sexy cuando estas celoso…

.-…¬¬

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Delante de ellos apareció una casa de color blanco, una de esas típicas casas estadounidenses (solo que en Inglaterra), con el porche, el jardín, y la entrada.

.-Mira! Esa es mi casa… tranquilo todo saldrá bien…

.-No se supone que tendría que decir yo eso?

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía. El coche aparcó en la acera, por suerte sus padres debían estar dentro.

Ambos salieron del taxi.

.-No te preocupes Hermione, yo me encargo de las maletas- le dijo cuando vio el amago de la joven de ir a por ellas- Tu ve a saludar a tus padres.

Entonces mientras Severus recogía las tres maletas del maletero del coche, los padres salían de la casa para recibir a su querida y única hija.

.-TESORO!- gritó entusiasmada una mujer de pelo castaño como el de Hermione y con las mismas facciones en la cara.

.-Hola mama! Te echado de menos….- contestó alegre la chica mientras la abrazaba largamente.

.-Y que hay de tu padre?- preguntó un hombre saliendo detrás de la madre de Hermione. Era un poco mas alto que la mujer, medio calvo y con los mismos ojos castaños que la chica - No lo saludas?

.-Claro que si papa!- dijo abrazándose a él- Claro que te echado de menos!

La joven se apartó ligeramente, sonriéndole a su padre con complicidad.

.-Y bien…?- preguntó su padre dirigiéndose al joven taxista que se había acercado a Hermione para cobrar.- A si que este es el joven del que tanto he oído hablar a tu madre? Que haces hay quieto? Ven aquí y dame un abrazo yerno!

El hombre se lanzó corriendo a abrazar al pobre chico que no sabía que hacer. Todo había pasado tan deprisa que la castaña no había podido ni reaccionar.

.-Papa…papa

.-Déjame cielo, papa esta hablando con tu novio. Un chico sano eh? Y además fuerte! Si SEÑOR! Me gusta!

Se oyó un ligero ruido. Severus se había atragantado ante aquella escena y se le habían caído las maletas, formando un estruendo.

.-CHICO!- le grito el padre de la chica casi con arrogancia- Quieres tener cuidado con eso? Deja las maletas en la puerta…Si no sabes lo que es, es ese rectángulo que tienes ahí y si miras dentro veras muebles… Date prisa! El servicio ya no es como antes...contratan a cualquiera- le dijo casi en un susurró al joven que tenía al lado, aunque lo suficiente alto como para que todas las personas allí presentes lo escucharan.

El Sr. Granger había agarrado al joven taxista firmemente del brazo y se había negado a soltarlo.

Severus estaba completamente en blanco y parado. No sabía que hacer…

"Con que todo ira bien verdad?...¬¬"

.-Se te ha perdido algo?- preguntó otra vez-No te quedes ahí parado chico, lleva las maletas!

El adulto intentó caminar nuevamente pero algo le detuvo, haciéndolo girar por completo.

.-Papa…-dijo Hermione avergonzada- Papa…

Su padre seguía sin mostrar el más mínimo interés…

.-PAAAAPAAAA!- gritó al fin.

.-Si cielo?- respondió saliendo de su letargo.

.-Papa, este es Severus- Hermione se acercó hasta su maestro y agarrándolo del brazo lo acercó hasta sus padres.

.-Se llama como su novio…-dijo su padre en voz baja y objetivamente.

.-A si es cariño…- afirmó su madre. Robert se quedó blanco.

.-Mama… Papa…Os presento a Severus Snape, mi pareja.

(N/a Ahora es cuando Hermione llama a urgencias y pide una ambulancia…. A su padre le acaba de dar un infarto jeje )

.-Sra. Granger, Sr. Granger- dijo Severus muy educadamente asintiendo con la cabeza y besando la mano de su suegra- Es un placer conocerles…

.-El gusto es nuestro…y puedes llamarme Jane- asintió la madre de Hermione, mientras se acercaba al joven y le daba un abrazo, luego se giro hacía su marido y le dio un codazo para que reaccionara.

.-Emmm, si, si. A mi puedes llamarme Papa o Papi…- dijo poniendo la sonrisa mas falsa que pudo- Era broma…Soy el Sr. Granger, pero puedes llamarme Sr. Granger.- susurro adoptando un gesto mas serio.

La pobre Hermione se había quedado un poco impresionada, al igual que su madre que parecía más avergonzada que la propia chica. Por otro lado estaba Severus… El cual simplemente no sabía ni como estaba. Suerte que tenía una base muy sólida para hacer aquel suicidio moral, si no en aquellos momentos estaría tumbado en el sofá de su casa.

.-Será mejor que pasemos a dentro… Cielo porque no te llevas a Severus y le enseñas la casa?

.-Claro mama…

Robert esperó unos segundos para hablar.

.-Mierda!- casi grito llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Porque no me dijiste que era él?

.-Porque yo tampoco lo sabía…

.- Oh dios! Si le doble la edad! Es mayor!

.- Buena observación…

.- Demasiado mayor!

.-Robert! Intuyo que este chico es especial para Hermione,- el hombre la miró interrogatoriamente- Es mi hija y la conozco, como para saber al instante de que no es un chico como cualquier otro. A si que procura no meter la pata o hacerle uno de tus interrogatorios! O me asegurare de que duermas en el sofá!

.-Pero… yo no hago ningún interrogatorio!- se quejó el hombre.

.-A no! Tengo que recordarte al último chico que trajo…?

Mientras tanto Hermione mantenía una conversación en el salón junto con su pareja.

.-Tu padre me odia…

.-No digas tonterías! Claro que no!- dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Al menos no mucho…

Severus se puso blanco.

.-Tranquilo era broma! Solo era una broma… Es normal que se ponga así no te preocupes, pronto se le pasará…

.-Cuanto de pronto…

.-No me digas que el hombre que tiene a medio alumnado de Howarts aterrorizado esta intimidado por alguien…

.-Hermione… no es un alguien cualquiera, ES TU PADRE! Y no estoy intimidado… Estoy aterrado! Me va a matar!

La joven no quiso seguir discutiendo (mas que discutir ella se reía) de aquella manera tan infantil y decidió salir a buscar a sus padres al porche.

.-No entráis?

.-Claro que si cielo, solo dejaba algunos puntos claros.

Los cuatro entraron y se sentaron en el salón.

.-Severus cielo quieres algo? Un te, algún refresco….Un whisky quizás?- dijo sonriendo picaramente.

.- Gracias Sra. Granger… Eso último no me vendría mal…

.-Solo llámame Jane -contestó sonriendo.- ahora te lo traigo.

Hermione y Severus estaban sentados en un sofá y Robert y Jane en otro justo enfrente.

.-Y bien… Emmm Severus, a que te dedicas?- pregunto Robert.

.-Soy profesor en una escuela.

.-Ahhh! Muy bien, y que enseñas?

.-Pociones…-dijo el moreno mientras aceptaba el vaso que le ofrecía la madre de Hermione.

.-Es como una de esas asignaturas mágicas que aprendes pequeña?- Hermione le asintió a su padre- En que escuela?

.- Trabajo en el Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería…

.-Esa no es tu escuela cielo?

.-Si papa… Emmm Severus es mi profesor de pociones.

.-A claro….tu profesor de pociones- dijo asintiendo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.- Un momento! Como que tu profesor? Tu profesor es tu pareja? O Tu pareja es tu profesor?- Robert negó con la cabeza- Da igual es lo mismo!…Pero eso no es ilegal? Jane! Eso es legal? Se puede?…Cariño no puede ser cierto, dile algo a tu hija!

.-Algo…

.-Pero no puedes estar saliendo con él… es… es… es… Que no puedes salir con él! Vuestro colegio no tienes normas? Leyes? LO QUE SEA!

.-Cariño,- le dijo calmadamente su esposa- recuerdas aquel anciano amable que nos contó alegremente que nuestra hija tenía un novio?- el hombre asintió- pues era el director del colegio.- Robert se atragantó con el té y tuvieron que darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

Estuvieron unos minutos tratando de calmar al Sr. Granger mientras su hija y con la ayuda de Severus le explicaban todo calmadamente al pie de la letra. Bueno es obvio que omitieron ciertos detalles…

.-En fin supongo que tendré que ir acostumbrándome a esas leyes vuestras…

.-Sabía que lo entenderías papa…

.-En fin… cuanto cobras al mes? Dicen que los profesores no cobran mucho…- preguntó decidido.

.-Robert…-La mujer le miró bastante furiosa y con un deje de recriminación.

.-Que! Jane este hombre se está beneficiando a mi pequeña! Tengo derecho a saber si puede cuidarla!

.-PAPAA!

.-ROBERT!

.-Es verdad! Es verdad o no?- le preguntó a Severus, al cual había encontrado bastante fascinante la mota de polvo que había en su pantalón.

.-No se preocupe Jane, estamos hablando de su hija, es normal que quiera protegerla…-afirmó Severus recuperando parte de su porte aristocrático aunque interiormente estaba deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.- La verdad es que tiene razón, el sueldo no es de lo mas cuantioso, pero no importa.

.-Como que no importa? Tendrás que tener dinero no?

Severus iba a contestar que no solo poseía el dinero de su trabajo como profesor, y que parte de la muy…muy cuantiosa cantidad de su herencia, poseía acciones, empresas y además tenía una de las mas importantes compañías ecuestres de Francia pero Jane le interrumpió.

.-Cariño…acompáñame a dejar esto a la cocina…- habló la mujer.

.-Si solo son dos copas…

.-He dicho que me acompañes! Vamos…- la señora Granger le echó una mirada de desafío a su esposo y este se levantó directo a la cocina. Ahora sabía Severus de donde había sacado Hermione su temperamento.

.-Le has caído bien…

.-Eso es caerle bien? Pues me alegro de no caerle mal!- contestó el maestro asombrado.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, la Sra. Granger bastante alterada, recriminaba a su marido.

.-Que te dije antes?- casi le grito.

.-Pero…

.-Que te dije antes?- volvió a preguntar mas calmada.

.-Que no hiciera ningún interrogatorio…-contestó agachando la cabeza- y que no metiera la pata.

.-Pues de momento eso es precisamente lo que has echo!

.-Pero…

.-NADA DE PEROS! Vuelve a fastidiarla y te quedarás sin nada un mes! (N/a es una pregunta con doble sentido… se entiende :P?)

El matrimonio volvió a salir de la cocina ambos con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, aunque la de Robert mas bien parecía que le habían puesto dos trozos de celo en las comisuras de los labios.

.-Que tal si pasamos al comedor y charlamos tranquilamente mientras comemos?- preguntó educadamente la Sra. Granger.

Los cuatro pasaron y se sentaron en una gran mesa preparada y lista para comer.

.- Bueno Severus, cuanto tiempo hace que eres profesor?- preguntó Jane.

.-Bufff, bastante mas de lo que tenía pensado…-contestó sonriendo. Mientras los demás excepto Robert también se reían.

.-Pásame el pudín. Practicas algún deporte chico?- dijo Robert mientras lo miraba de la manera mas fulminante que podía y aceptaba con bastante desconfianza la bandeja que le pasaba.

.-Alguno que otro…

.-Como cual?

.-Son unos cuantos…

.-Bueno pues dime algunos…

"Hay que reconocer Severus que tu suegro los tiene bien puestos eh?... Igual que su hija…"

.-Pues, practico Snowboard, se patinar sobre hielo, he hecho alguna competición de Vela. Y monto a caballo, entre otros…

Hermione no disimuló la cara de sorpresa que se le había puesto.

.-A si que montas a caballo? Carreras? Salto? Doma clásica?- preguntó suspicaz.

.-Un poco de todo…

.-A si? Y tienes caballos?

.-Se podría decir que si…

.- Vaya Severus eso es magnífico.- intentó cortar la mujer.

.-Gracias Sra. Granger…perdón Jane.

.-De que raza son?- continuó Robert.

Severus intentaba responder de la manera más educada que podía, sin decir mucho, pero tampoco siendo muy escueto, aun así no había manera de esquivar la avalancha de preguntas que recibía por parte de su suegro.

.-Mi yegua Sahara, es árabe señor…

.-Árabe? Vaya es admirable…

.-Pero si trabajas todo el año quien se encarga del animal y donde vive?

.-Mas bien de ellos…tanto el personal como los caballos viven en los establos (N/a si pero de esos establos que mas bien parecen mansiones). Tengo cerca de 50 personas a cargo de ellos, entre mozos de cuadra, jinetes, domadores y especialistas.- dijo Severus quitándole importancia.

"Ves Hermione, este hombre es un caja de sorpresas…Lo se! Y me encanta!"

Se hizo un ligero silencio en el comedor, y mientras Severus, Jane y Hermione pensaban que ya se había acabado el interrogatorio, Robert volvió a hablar.

.-Y donde vives chico? Porque supongo que no vivirás siempre en Howarts?

.-Depende… Durante los meses de clase suelo residirme en Rose Hill, mi cast…mi casa de escocia…

.-Es muy grande esa casa?- preguntó su padre con curiosidad.- Solo es curiosidad, eso es todo.- dijo al ver las miradas que recibía de Hermione y de su esposa.

.-La verdad es que un poco…

.-Como de poco?

.-Robert!- volvió advertir Jane.

.-Solo estamos manteniendo una conversación, no hay nada de malo. Verdad Severus?- ha este último lo acababan de poner entre la espada y la pared…

.-No me importa responder... De verdad.

.-Bien…pues responde. Como de poco?- volvió a preguntar.

.-Para empezar digamos que mas bien no es una casa…- dijo suavemente mientras daba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

.-A si que es una mansión?- preguntó el señor con sorpresa…

.-Mas bien un castillo…

Robert se atragantó con el vino y Jane tuvo que darle nuevamente unas palmadas en la espalda.

.-Pero esa no es la casa que me contaste…- dijo Hermione participando por primera vez en la conversación.

.-No, esa es Le Pleupier…

.-El álamo?...- dijo la madre de Hermione

.-Si, es un pequeño viñedo al sur de la Francia mediterránea.

.-No esta mal chico…

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del capi!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todas! Aquí tenéis otro capi mas… y además bastante largo! De echo es el mas largo que he escrito, en compensación por haber tardado tanto.

Haber se que dije una cena…y al final a sido a la hora de comer, y también se que lo he dejado a medias y además el lemon (al menos intento, es el segundo que hago)… pero la inspiración me vino así… no os preocupéis, que prometo no tardar tanto con el segundo capi, porque casi, ya lo tengo!

Será la segunda parte porque si lo ponía todo en este me salía muuuuy largo!

Algunas ideas para este capi las he sacado de un peli que esta muy divertida se llama Adivina quien, por si alguien quiere verla!

Y ahora contestación a los reviews! Gracias a todos!

**Galilea:** jaja me gusta que te haya gustado tanto lo del mármol, la verdad es que las ideas simplemente se me viene a la cabeza y yo les doy forma o con cosas que me pasan a mi y las transformo. Espero que también te haya gustado este capi con la escena de los padres y todo, pienso que quizás se ha hecho un poco pesado, pero no se…ya me dirás que tal quedo. Bss

**Amsp14:** Wola! Parece que esa idea fue un éxito, jejeje. La verdad es que me pareció chistoso ponerlos en aquella situación y con lo de la señora y todo!. Ya me dirás si también te reíste con este capi y el padre de Herm al final fue una comida. Pero tranquila que hay suegro par rato porque se quedaran dos días jejeje. En fin… haber que te ha parecido todo.

**Meilin Snape:** Y ves que Sev para mi es una caja de sorpresas! Sinceramente lo que quería era causar un trauma a la vieja aquella por meterse donde no le llaman…pero al final resulta que no pude. En cuanto a lo de las muelas…y demás. Jeje. De momento no he sacado ese tema, (todavía no) Jeje primero Robert tiene que acabar el interrogatorio en plan FBI y luego si esta todo correcto y deja de interrogar a Sev… si es que soy mala…Y todavía me queda mucho créeme! Como dije esto solo es la primera parte!

Bueno también decir otra vez mas…que aunque no haya sido un cena si no una comida vale igual, además de que todavía no ha acabado….jeje esto solo es el principio muajajaja! Saludos.

**Jomelie:** Hola! Pues en cuanto a lo primero solo pueda decirte que por razones que desconozco no me llega ningún review a mi correo, a si que si quiero saber si me ha llegado algún review o no tengo que mirar en el Fic directamente. Jaja Por lo que veo la escena del baño fue un éxito porque le gustó a mucha gente! Me alegro! En cuanto a lo de la plataforma gatuna juasjuas, no lo había pensado pero lo tendré en cuenta! Y también cogí lo del español, me has dado alguna idea GRACIAS!.

Pues si me leí el libro y me encanto! La verdad yo si estoy de acuerdo con él, porque no es el primero que lo dice… y investigando un poco y mirando me dado cuenta de que muchas de las cosa que dijo tenían razón. Por cierto gracias por el título del capi…espero que no te haya importado! Jeje pero le queda que ni que un guante! Muchos bss y espero que te haya gustado!

**Rasaaabe:** Pues yo hubiera echo lo mismo que tu! Jaja seguro. Y si a la Señora le da un infarto es cosa suya! No? Y bueno hay tienes parte de la "cena" que es una comida. Espero no haberte defraudado. Y en cuanto al Rem/Herm la verdad es que ahora tengo 4 fics por actualizar, dos puedo llevarlos pero a los otros dos no me da tiempo (si ya cuesta llevar 1 imagínate 2 y mas 4) además de que la inspiración no me llega… Saludos

**Sanvero:** Hola a ti también, pues ya has visto que con su suegra se lleva bastante bien pero con su suegro…jeje de momento no! Por cierto tu quieres un igual, pero yo también jeje! Una abrazo!

**HoneyBeem**: Hola! Pues que decirte de mi locura. Quizás el echo de que yo también este loca influye bastante no? En cuanto a este Severus…en este capi no ha sido el profesor intimidatorio de siempre ni mucho menos, y tampoco el chico tan romántico del que Herm se había enamorado, si no un chico normal y corriente al que le presentan a su excéntrico suegro por primera vez. Bss

**Dark-Ginny-**Malfoy: espero que te haya gustado el sitió a donde han ido a tomar el café…y bueno espero que lo demás también te haya gustado. Pues si la verdad es que me encantó el libro y el de Ángeles y demonios también me fascino, en cambio la conspiración no mucho, sin embargo el final me sorprendió muchísimo jamás me lo hubiera esperado…aunque esta claro que a Dan le gustan lo finales inesperados. Bss

**Celestana:** Hola! Pues al paso que vamos creo que tardaremos un poco en ver a esos dos en el colegio, pero créeme que la espera valdrá la pena y mucho…jeje tengo un As guardado en la manga. Muchos bss Psd: No te preocupes por no haber dejado un review no importa…

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de Cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	15. Severus Vs Suegro Malvado

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA…jajaja para ti ****  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Aviso se me ha ido muchísimo la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..(fuera de contexto!)UA!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas! de todas maneras aviso.

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Conquistando al suegro. 2 parte…**

**(Severus Vs Suegro Malvado)**

.-No, esa es Le Pleupier…

.-El álamo?...- dijo la madre de Hermione.

.-Si, es un pequeño viñedo al sur de la Francia mediterránea.

.-No esta mal chico, pero no tienes demasiadas cosas para lo joven que eres…? Seguro que no se puede disfrutar de todo…

(N/a Severus 0 Robert 1)

Severus se encogió de hombros mientras asentía con la cabeza.

.-No se trata de disfrutarlo todo… Si no de con quien lo disfrutas…-dijo elegantemente y dándole un aire seductor, mientras no apartaba los ojos de los de Hermione.

(N/a Severus 1 Robert 1)

.-Tienes alguna carrera… Severus?

.-Papa no quieres mas patatas?-Intentó decir la joven para apartar la atención de su padre.- O mas asado?

"Porque quieres cambiar de tema? No me niegues que tú no sientes curiosidad… Pues si, también quiero saberlo, pero no conoces ese dicho de la curiosidad mató al gato?... Ya pero tu no eres un gato, bueno eres una Gryffindor y los Gryffindors sois leones pero… Solo es una metáfora!"

.-Tengo la de derecho…-dijo Severus con un poco de timidez. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Es que ese hombre nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderla?

.-A si?-preguntó su padre suspicaz. Severus asintió nuevamente.-En algún campo en especial?

.-Soy licenciado en derecho mercantil por la Universidad de Harvard…

(Gotita anime en la cabeza de Robert y ojos OO)

.- Vaya…A si que Harvard eh? Pensé que los magos no estudiaban cosas de… -Robert hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su hija- cielo como nos llamáis a nosotros?...Mummles?

.-Muggles papa…

.-Eso, y que he dicho yo?- dijo su padre como si lo hubiera dicho correctamente- Bueno a lo que iba, no sabía que estudiarais eso?

.-Y normalmente no suele ser así, pero la mayoría de mis beneficios económicos provienen de empresas muggles, como de mi compañía Ecuestre o de mis acciones en borsa, sobre todo las de Microsoft y las de… Como se llama esa empresa de coches que tienen un circulo cortado en 4 partes?..

.-BMW?- preguntó Robert sin contener el asombro aunque con cierto recelo.

.-Si esa! Seguro que os sonarán… Con el tiempo he aprendido, que si quieres algo bien echo tienes que cuidarte de tus propios intereses, y que mejor manera que manejándolos tu mismo. No vivo para mi trabajo, pero sin duda me gusta estar al tanto de mis cosas - dijo Severus con ese toque de misterio que solía darle a las frases cuando daba clases.

.-…- Robert abrió la boca, pero al no tener nada productivo que decir, la cerró.

.-La mayoría de los magos solo tiene estudios mágicos, pero como ya he dicho, a mi no me parece correcto saber moverse solo en el mundo mágico. No se puede vivir siempre de la magia… En esta vida tienes que saber actuar en todos lo sitios, saber moverte… No cree?

(N/a Chúpate esa Robert! Severus 2, Suegro malvado 1)

Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta. Por un momento la alumna volvió a ver al Profesor de Pociones de siempre. Y por otro a ese hombre astuto y enamorado de la vida como un adolescente del cual ella se había…

Porque era cierto y había que admitirlo, no era simplemente atracción física, o el hecho de gustarse mutuamente, era más que un capricho de adolescente… Había química, compenetración, amistad… complicidad; no era solo el hecho de sentirse querida o amada, todo el mundo se siente así, aunque sea por parte de padres o amigos… Se trataba de significar algo para alguien más, de tener una razón más para vivir que el simple echo de estar sobre la faz de la tierra.

Hermione lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesta a decírselo, porque eso implicaba quieras o no, un compromiso mas elevado, unas ataduras mas fuertes, que aunque la joven estaba dispuesta a sufrir, no estaba segura de si Severus también podría con ello.

Mientras tanto Severus sonrió satisfecho, había dicho una respuesta elegante y convencional para una pregunta con picardía y con doble sentido. Pero al parece Robert no estaba de acuerdo; y seguía en sus trece de querer coger a Severus con la guardia bajada.

.- Y también eres un profesor de pociones?

.-Si, tengo el Doctorado en Pociones por la Universidad de Mágica de Oxford…

(N/a Severus 3, Robert 1… Ahora que viejo!)

.-Esos estudios han llevado tiempo…Cuantos años tienes? Auuuch!-se quejó repentinamente cuando Jane le propinó un codazo en las costillas.

Hermione también puso atención, la verdad es que ella también quería saberlo.

.-La verdad es que se ve joven…-aventuró a decir la señora.

Severus sonrió.

.-Cuantos diría que tengo?- preguntó Severus divertido.

.-Mmmm… No lo se, yo diría que unos 30…

.-Mas o menos… según mi partida de nacimiento serían 44…-Robert abrió los ojos considerablemente, solo se llevaban 16 años!- Pero hace unos años… hubo un problema con una poción y ahora tengo 37…

Los tres se quedaron mudos…Hermione había oído rumores, pero jamás llegó a pensar que fuera cierto. En cuanto a sus padres, era normal que estuvieran tan sorprendidos…

.-Pero como…?- fue a preguntar Robert.

.-Hará unos cuatro años, estaba realizando una tipo de poción rejuvenecedora, todo iba bien, pero un fallo en un material inestable provocó una explosión, la poción se mezclo con algunos materiales gaseosos, explotando… Yo estaba en medio cuando me llegó la honda expansiva. Lo último que recuerdo es haberme despertado en la enfermería del colegio al cabo de una semana, con una salud de hierro y 7 años menos…

.-Severus tienes mas de esa poción?- preguntó la Sra. Granger. Severus rió.

.-La verdad es que no quedó nada después del incidente…Al parecer se evaporó.

.-Que pena… Me hubiera gustado probarla.

Esta vez los cuatro se pusieron a reír.

.-De todas maneras no eres demasiado grande para estar con Hermione? Os lleváis 20 años…

.-Sr. Granger, conoce esa frase que dice: En el amor y en la guerra todo vale?

El hombre lo miró unos segundos… después asintió con impaciencia…

.-Sigues siendo demasiado mayor. Son 20 años… Casi podrías ser su padre.

.-Pero no los soy… De todas maneras si lo que le preocupa es la edad, le diré, que en el mundo de los magos no es nada ya que podemos llegar a vivir 200 años, incluso puede que más…

.-Vamos Robert, tu me llevas 10 años… Te molesta?

.-Claro que no… Porque iba a molestarme, me enamoré de ti por quien eras, no por tu edad.

.-Pues a ellos les pasa lo mismo…

Robert se quedó callado por unos instantes.

"Eres hábil Severus, pero yo mas. Esta vez te salvó Jane, pero la próxima no lo podrá hacer, tienes que tener algún punto débil Severus, lo encontraré y cuando lo haga… muajajaja!"

Al padre de la joven se le iluminaron nuevamente los ojos.

.-Hermione ya nos había hablado algo de ti, por lo visto no eras de muy buena reputación en el Colegio.-dijo Robert sonriendo falsamente.

.-Digamos que no soy del agrado de todos…

.-Entonces como sabes que haces bien tu trabajo?

.-Es dentista verdad?- preguntó Severus. El Sr. Granger asintió con la cabeza- Le gusta su trabajo?

.-Claro…-afirmó haciendo énfasis con el dedo índice.

.-Y seguramente en toda su vida como dentista se habrá encontrado con gente a la que no le cae bien, cierto?

.-Claro, es normal…

.-Y estoy seguro de que por eso no ha dejado de ser un buen dentista…

Jane y su hija escuchaban la conversación atentamente mientras miraban el combate detrás de las cuerdas.

.-Claro que no! Eso no tiene nada que ver para ser bueno o no en tu trabajo…-Robert dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir cerró la boca…

.-Y estoy seguro Sr. Granger que sus pacientes se han sentido satisfechos con su trabajo…

.-Es obvio! De mi consulta siempre han salido los pacientes con resultados altos y muy satisfechos. Si… Aunque yo no fuera de su agrado!

.-Bueno, pues de mi aula siempre han salido mis alumnos completamente preparados y muy cualificados. Aunque yo tampoco fuera de su agrado…

(N/a Toma ya! Severus 4 Robert 1, vencedor por goleada….!)

.-Severus cielo…- dijo amablemente la Sra. Granger- Porque no me acompañas a por el postre?

.-Con mucho gusto…- dijo el Slytherin levantándose de la mesa y ayudando a la mujer a recoger los platos de la mesa.

.-No te molestes…

.-No es molestia…

Ambos salieron con los platos hacía la cocina.

.-Tiene carácter…es asusto.- dijo Robert una vez que ambos se hubieran perdido de vista en la cocina.

.-Tiene que serlo para poder aguantarte!- le recriminó la chica- Desde que has llegado no has hecho mas que interrogarle! Si no supiera que eres dentista diría que eres del FBI! No le has dejado respirar…

.-Solo me preocupo por ti, quien te ha dicho que no está contigo por tu dinero? A lo mejor solo quiere aprovecharse…

.-Esta claro que por dinero no es…y en cuanto a lo segundo. Quien dice que la que no se quiere aprovechar de él soy yo?- A la joven se le iluminaron lo ojos recordando cierta escena en un sofá… y también encima de la mesa, y en la cama, y en el suelo…y … muchos sitios mas…

.-Que?- dijo su padre acercando su oído mas al de su hija.

.-Si no he dicho nada…

.-Yo juraría que habías dicho…-Hizo un pausa reflexionando- Bueno…. solo quería saber cosas de él, ya que tú no nos has dicho nada…

.- Llevo 6 días con él!- dijo molesta- También quieres una muestra de ADN!..

.-Eres mi única hija. No quiero que te hagan daño…Solo eres una niña inocente…

.-Vamos papa…ha estas alturas soy de todo menos inocente…!

Mientras Robert intentaba sacar excusas, Jane y Severus hablaban pacíficamente en la cocina.

.-Perdone por la indiscreción, pero el Sr. Granger hace las mismas preguntas con todos los chicos que trae Hermione a casa?- esa no era un pregunta adecuada viniendo del Jefe de Slytherin, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

.-No…

Severus pareció aliviarse en cierto modo, luego se puso ligeramente tenso.

.-Tienes suerte, normalmente suele ser peor…- Ahí Severus acabó de palidecer completamente.

.-A vale…-contestó un poco nervioso.

.-Es su forma de dar la bienvenida. Coge esa bandeja de ahí. Puede parecer un poco gruñón, pero ya se sabe, perro ladrador… De todas maneras es normal, Robert no esta acostumbrado que otro chico acapare la atención de su única hija… Pero no te preocupes, no durará mucho.

Severus no pudo evitar reírse. Jane lo miró sorprendida pero también sonrió.

.-Que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

.-Hermione también me dijo eso…

Los dos agarraron la bandeja con el tronco y los postres navideños. Nada mas sentarse a Robert se le iluminaron peligrosamente los ojos…

La Sra. Granger repartió el bizcocho de chocolate en los platos mientras Severus ponía a cada lado un poco de nata montada.

.-Antes parecías bastante orgulloso hablando de tus alumnos…

.-Y lo estoy…puede que no todos hayan sido de mi agrado y me hayan echo algunos desastres, incluso alguna que otra disputa, de todas maneras han demostrado mucho empeño en mi asignatura…

.-Porque no nos deleitas con alguna anécdota? - dijo sonriendo casi cruelmente- Estoy seguro que de serán interesantísimas…

Severus se quedó un poco asombrado pero no se dejo intimidar… Al menos; no mucho.

.-Ahora no se me ocurre ninguno…- contestó sinceramente.

.-Seguro que si, no pareces de las personas que se olvidan de las cosas fácilmente…

.-Déjalo Robert- dijo Jane pacientemente y sin perder la compostura.

.-No importa… ahora se me acaba de ocurrir una que seguro le interesará a su marido.

.-Soy todo oídos…-dijo Robert.

Severus se aclaró la garganta y empezó ha hablar con la voz clara y pausada…

.-Verá… todo empezó hace unos años, cuando llegó una joven al colegio… Era una chica testaruda, muy orgullosa y con carácter…eso no se me olvidará nunca. Pero sin duda una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido en toda mi vida…-hablaba dando énfasis a cada palabra- Resultó ser una de las mejores alumnas que han pisado Howarts, demostró que el origen de una persona no determinaba su carácter y sus aptitudes y que podía ser tan buena haciendo hechizos como cualquier otro mago…incluso mejor -Severus hizo una ligera pausa.

.- Me enseñó que a pesar de lo que muchas personas aparentamos, las apariencias no son lo que cuentan…-acabó casi con un hilo de voz.

Ha Robert le costó bastante no admitir que le estaba empezando a fascinar la historia. Sin embargo Jane y Hermione no ocultaron su intriga y emoción, Sobre todo Hermione quería saber que chica había tenido el privilegio de que Severus hablara así de ella… Si duda tendría que ser alguien especial para ser tratado así por él…

Repentinamente sintió una punzada de celos…

.-Sigue…-instó Robert.

.- Poseía grandes aptitudes para las pociones no me equivoco al decir que fue una de las pocas personas que supo ver mas haya de una simple asignatura, y lo empezó a ver mas como un arte, una forma de ver la vida… Era lista como nadie y tenía intuición. Era muy buena, realmente buena, no solo tenía capacidad para eso, si no con cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Era brillante, de hecho sigue siéndolo… Estoy más que seguro que en pocos años esa chica me dará mil vueltas, si no me las da ya, llegará lejos si se lo propone… Ha sido sin lugar a dudas la mejor alumna que he tenido nunca y tendré, ha sido un verdadero honor poder enseñarle…-acabó de decir con cierto brillo en lo ojos.

.-Y que ha sido de esa joven?- preguntó el Sr. Granger con curiosidad y sin percatarse del trato amable que le acababa de dar.

.-Creo que le va muy bien, además tiene un gran futuro por delante… Tengo entendido que esta saliendo con alguien…- dijo suavemente pero con una ligera sonrisa en la boca.

.-A si?- preguntó de nuevo Robert, sin molestarse en ocultar su gran interés- Y quien ha sido el afortunado de poder estar con ella?

.-Yo…- dijo casi en un susurro.

Un ligero silencio se apoderó del salón, no era un silencio incómodo, pero tampoco extremadamente agradable. Simplemente, era silencio. Uno que duró muy poco ya que fue interrumpido por los sollozos tanto de la madre como de la hija, se habían agarrado de las manos y les brillaban los ojos de emoción.

.-Eso a sido una historia preciosa…-dijo Jane sin ocultar una lagrima.

(N/a Como se nota que son chicas… juasjuas estoy segura de que si la historia la hubiera contado Hermione, Sev y Robert no se agarrarían las manos y ni se pondrían a llorar juntos…XDDD)

.-Bueno vale… ya sabemos que eso ha sido una historia muy emotiva, pero tampoco hace falta que os pongáis así…

.-INSENSIBLE!- gritaron a la vez las mujeres.

Tanto la Sra. Granger como la joven agarraron un cojín y se lo tiraron con todas sus fuerzas a la cara de Robert, con tan mala puntería que en lugar de darle a él, le dieron al pobre profesor que estaba al lado, volcándole encima de la camisa y parte de su cara la taza de café. Por suerte casi fría.

Ambas mujeres rieron abiertamente mientras se disculpan con el chico por aquel ataque injusto.

Severus resopló indignado mientras salían despedidos de su cara pequeñas gotas de aquel líquido oscuro.

.-Lo siento…- articuló la chica riéndose a carcajada limpia, mientras le intentaba arreglar un poco aquel desastre.

Robert no lo pudo evitar y se empezó a reír sonoramente mientras se llevaba las manos al costado, señalaba a Severus y veía la escena divertido…

.-Disculpa querido, eso era para ti… -La madre de Hermione se levantó ágilmente del sofá, agarró la tetera con elegancia y llena de café y se la tiró a Robert por encima.

Este fue el turno de Severus de reírse al ver la cara y todo el torso de Robert empapado y resoplando…

Tras unos segundos de miradas asesinas dirigidas hacía Severus, Hermione y Jane, esta última habló.

.-Severus querido, porque no vas con Hermione, te duchas y de paso dormís un rato mientras yo acabo de recoger esto…Seguro que estaréis cansados…

"Si claro cansados, como no sea de eso no se de que estarán cansados!" Pensó Robert.

El maestro quiso protestar, no le parecía buena idea que siendo él, el invitado no colaborara.

.-Severus no lo intentes… no te voy a dejar… además ahora lo único que harías seria ensuciarlo mas. Mírate estas hecho un desastre.

Jane sonrió cariñosamente.

.-Pero no estoy cansado, no es ninguna molestia…-Robert lo miró escépticamente- Es Navidad usted también tiene derecho a descansar...

.-Eres todo un caballero Severus, pero eres tenaz, y además algo tozudo…

"Míralo! Ja! Ni caballero ni nada, yo si se lo que es! Es un PELOTERO"

La mujer sonrió nuevamente se acercó a Severus y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto totalmente paternal.

.-Bueno, soy Slytherin- contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

.-A ducharse y luego a dormir un poco los dos. No es una sugerencia, es una orden. Sobre todo tú. – señaló a Severus mientras no dejaba de sonreír cariñosamente- La cama de mi hija es un poco pequeña para los dos, pero no creo que os importe, verdad?

Preguntó sin ningún tipo de malicia.

.-UN MOMENTO!- gritó Robert- Que es eso de que van a dormir en la misma habitación? Y además en la misma cama?

.-Veo que lo vas entendiendo- dijo su esposa.- Tu hija ya es mayor como para saber lo que se hace. Además donde va a dormir si no? Se te ocurre otro sitio?

.-Clarooooo! Hay muchos… Por ejemplo en la habitación de invitados…

.-Te recuerdo que no tiene cama, se la hemos dejado a los Wilson hasta pasadas las navidades.- dijo su mujer.

.-Bueno! No le pasará nada porque duerma en el suelo! Es joven, su espalda no se quejará.

.-No hablarás en serio?

.-Porque no? Bueno, pues en el sofá cama…

.-Papá…- se quejó la joven.

.-Robert! No es un sofá cama, es un sofá a secas, y te recuerdo que se le salen los muelles!- le recriminó.

.-Pues que se ponga una manta debajo!

.-Está en el sótano!

.-El duerme en unas mazmorras! Estará como en casa.

.-PAPA!

Severus estaba un poco cansado de toda esa situación.

Porque de tener una pareja lo mas complicado siempre eran los suegros?. O en este caso EL suegro, porque estaba claro que ella se había portado con él como si ya fuese un miembro de la familia.

.-Herm no pasa nada, estoy en su casa, respetemos sus normas. No se preocupe Sr. Granger dormiré en el sótano.

.-Nada de eso Severus! Tú dormirás con Hermione en su habitación.

Su marido intentó replicar.

.-ROBERT! Ten esto presente. Como Severus duerma en el sótano tu duermes afuera en la caseta del perro

.-Pero si no tenemos perro…

.-Por eso…- dijo con impaciencia.

.-Bueno…Vale, no creo que pase nada porque duerman la siesta, al fin y al cabo solo serán un par de horas…

.-Robert, te piensas que solo estamos discutiendo donde dormirá ahora?

El hombre se quedó blanco mientras meditaba.

.-Porque no subís ya, ahora que Robert esta en su mundo de ortodoncias? Si no, no os dará tiempo a descansar lo suficiente.

La pareja asintió nuevamente. Jane dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina, Hermione también se giró y subió por las escaleras. Severus fue a seguirla cuando una mano lo detuvo.

Robert se acercó hasta el oído del joven.

.-Más te vale que mantengas a tu pajarito metido en su jaula… si no quieres que tu amiguito se quede sin cabeza… -dijo con una voz suave pero muy amenazadora.-Entendido?

.- Jaula buena… Aire libre malo, captado.

.-Exacto, buen chico.

Hermione apareció por las escaleras.

.-No subes?

Severus echó una última mirada hacia su suegro y de dos en dos subió las escaleras hasta el rellano, nada mas llegar abrazó a su alumna suavemente.

Hermione lo condujo a través del largo pasillo.

La casa no era tan grande como su castillo, pero sin duda era una casa grande, muy grande. Llegaron al final del pasillo, su habitación era justamente la más alejada. Hermione abrió la puerta y pasaron, mientras Hermione encendía el equipo de música y abría las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz, Severus se fijaba detenidamente en la habitación de su chica.

No es que fuera un experto en habitaciones muggles femeninas, pero aquella… dudaba mucho que fuera un dormitorio normal.

Le llamó mucho la atención la habitación, no era que no le gustara. Pero definitivamente, era algo raro, sin mencionar que no se esperaba aquella decoración viniendo de Hermione.

Pasó su vista de la moqueta color melocotón del suelo, a las paredes amarillo pastel, o las cortinas del mismo color que el suelo, pasando por la cama; algo pequeña para dos personas como dijo la madre de Hermione.

Hasta ahí todo normal si no fuera por el hecho, de que solo había un pequeño escritorio vació enfrente de la ventana, la televisión colgada de la pared y una pequeña repisa con el equipo de música.

Estaba completamente vacía.

Ningún armario, ninguna estantería, ningún libro, ningún ordenador, ningún objeto que pudiera dar a conocer que allí durmiera alguien. Solo dos pequeños cuadros en las paredes, un pequeño reloj en la mesita de noche y una lámpara.

El hecho de pasar la mayor parte del año en Howarts también influía, pero se le hacía bastante raro.

Miró hacía la derecha. Una puerta.

A la izquierda. Otras dos.

.-Esta es tu habitación?

.-Si porque?

.-Mmm… no se…

.-Te esperabas otra cosa?

.-Si- contestó simplemente.

La joven le agarró la mano y lo condujo hasta la puerta que había justo a los pies de su cama, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz…

Un majestuoso vestidor casi tan grande como la habitación y con la misma decoración. La pared de la derecha estaba llena de perchas con todo tipo de ropa, desde vestidos y trajes para ir a cócteles o fiestas, hasta sudaderas, pantalones de deporte o simples jeans.

La de la izquierda estanterías llenas de cajones.

La pared de la entrada, un gigantesco zapatero. Tenía casi cualquier tipo de calzado: Deportivas, botas, sandalias, chanclas, zapatos de vestir…

Y la pared de enfrente un enorme espejo que ocupaba desde el suelo hasta el techo.

La joven dejó allí la chaqueta de Severus y la suya y salió, dejando a Severus bastante desconcertado.

La chica lo condujo hasta las otras dos puertas…

.-Esta… te la enseño luego- dijo con un toque seductor en la voz.- Y esta de aquí…

Abrió la puerta enseñando unas escaleras que ascendían.

.-Es mi estudio… Pero no hace falta que te lo enseñe, solo hay estanterías y estanterías con libros, mi escritorio, el ordenador…Y alguna cosa mas…

.-Y la otra puerta?

Hermione se giró hacía su maestro y se empezó a quitar la ropa seductoramente. Severus se estaba empezando a poner nervioso y a la vez "contento" (N/a jaja)

.-Que haces?

La chica se acercó hasta su maestro y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa, quitando lo botones uno a uno hasta dejarlo con la camiseta interior de algodón. Hermione le agarró de la mano, abrió la última puerta y entraron en un magnifico baño.

La joven llevó a Severus directamente hasta la ducha.

Al maestro apenas le dio tiempo para quitarse el pantalón, los zapatos y los calcetines.

.-Al menos déjame qui… - no le dio tiempo a nada más. Hermione lo había metido en la ducha empapándose ambos por el potente chorro del grifo.- tarme la ropa… -Acabó de decir mientras se pasaba la mano por le pelo echándolo hacia atrás.

Severus llevaba la camiseta semitransparente pegada al cuerpo junto con el bóxer negro.

(N/A No dejo nada a la imaginación verdad?)

Hermione le empezó a quitar la camiseta… Y a besar todo piel que quedaba libre…

.-Hermione por favor que como me vea tu padre ya puedo ir despidiéndome de…

.-De?...

.-De nada…

Hermione continuó quitándole la ropa mojada, Severus aprovechó la ocasión para agarrar a la joven por las nalgas y alzarla.

De repente Severus se quedó quieto y bajó a Hermione casi tan rápido que de poco no resbalan los dos en la ducha… su cara se tornó pálida y un espasmo de miedo pasó por sus ojos…

.-Sr. Granger esto no es lo que parece…

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN DEL CAPI!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro capi mas! Siento haber tardado tanto, sobre todo porque dije que me falta poco para acabar este capi, y a si fue, pero ahora trabajo por las tardes como profesora particular en el Instituto y casi no me da tiempo para nada, sin mencionar que las fines de semana los aprovecho para salir o estudiar…

De todas maneras espero tener el próximo capi tan pronto como pueda. EN cuanto a mi otro Fic de Harry/Sev, tengo una gran laguna… :S es mis ideas, espero que pronto las pueda resolver.

En cuanto a este capi… para el próximo capi prometo risas y mas sorpresas! (sonrisa cruel) Sin mencionar la tan esperada cena de fin de año… Pero solo los cuatro?

Que pasará después…

De copas con el suegro?

Que es eso de que si beben cogerán un taxi?

Quien es Eddy?

Y sobre todo… Si os llevasteis el coche anoche…Donde esta ahora?

Contestación a los reviews!

**Marisol Black: **Hola chica! Espero que te haya gustado…Y nO te preocupes no pasa nada! Y ya has visto que ahora el suegro si sabe de donde saca todo el dinero… jeje y quizás algunas cosas mas! NO quería guerra? Pos ala! Toma ya Robert! Muchos bss guapa!

**Jomelie:**Porque siempre me rio tanto con tu review? Jaja si es que no lo entiendo ademas aunque no lo creas siempre me das alguna idea jeje! Sigue así que a lo mejor en este review me das la idea para el siguiente titulo o algo así!. Per que risas!Jaja como sigas a si nos va a dar algo a las dos! Estoy segura que te habrás quedado de piedra en según que partes como por ejemplo las edad de Sev O.o jaja pero lo deje bien claro verdad? La madre de herm 50 el padre 60 y Sev 37. Me encanta… Jeje de eso se trata Sevy es como un huevo Kinder, esta llenó de sorpresas y porque además no me importaría darle un mordisco!

Muchas gracias y besos!

**Dark Ginny Malfoy:** Puedes mirar en "EL corte ingles" ahí siempre tienen de todo…XDDD Además yo me cogería al menos 3 (no vaya a ser que se me rompa un por exceso de uso y luego me quede sin hombre perfecto)! Si tu dices que esta bien…me leeré la Fortaleza digital… Por cierto preparada para la peli del Código da vinci?

**Sanvero**: como has acertado esto solo ha sido el principio. Y eso que Sev a aprendido a dominar un poco la situación, de todas maneras Sev va a tener que aguantar a su suegro durante dos días mas! VIVA EL INFIERNO! Jaja Y espérate que en próximo capi se complica todo! Si tanto quieres a Sevy a lo mejor lo convenzo para que se pase por tu cama una noche de estas… UN besazo!

**Rasaaabe:** Hola, hola holaaa, que tal te pareció la segunda parte de conquistando al suegro? Tienes razón Robert también piensa lo mismo que tu, pero para eso está Severus, APRA convencerle de que es lo mas normal del mundo…de echo ya lo ha intentando, pero Robert no se da por vencido… Y q quien no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Herm… sería un sueño echo realidad. Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capi, y espero no haberme echo pesada! Muchos bss.

**Celestana:** Jajaja no se que plei viste tu, peor a lo mejor fue Adivina quien. Jeje me inspire ahí para sacar algunas escenas…jeje Y bueno una cosa esta clarisima, si Severus no se acaba suicidando, acabara Robert! Es haber quien puede mas! Y esto sigue! Jaja! Bss!

**Miri de AR:** Jaja pues si es mas o menos así como lo tenía yo en mente… este es mi Sev particular, es como como mi estilo! Y me encanta ese Severus SoyElMejorDelMundoYElMasAtractivoYSeductorYademasTengoDinero! Muchos besos.

**Lara Malfoy linn**: Jaja muchas gracias por lo del FBI! Me dio una idea…sigue así que me encanta esas ideas jeje se me ocurren cada cosa…(perdona mi cerebro es mas pequeño de lo normal) Jaja la verdad es que no quería haberlo puesto tan rudo eso de beneficiarse, pero se me hacía gracioso! Jaja Seguro que ahora Hermione si que pasará vergüenza, estas en el baño con tu novio y os pilla así…Hermione esta en todo su derecho.jaja y ya verás en el siguiente capi cuanto Herm Y Jane tengan que recoger a los chicos de la comisaria! (uopss creo que se me escapo)muchos bss y espero que te haya gustado.

**Amsp14:** (cloe roja por el halago) muchas gracias…jeje es todo un honor, no todas las locas tienen la suerte de ser llamadas así. Y al Sr Granger no te preocupes que un infarto no le dara…Bueno al menos creo que de momento no, ahora cuando vea como esta Severus con su hija y todo ya veremos…jaja. Muchos bss y espero tu review.

**MeilinSnape**: Si te gustaba como respondía sev en el capi anterior..Asi com si nada, como si no estuviera nervioso…Que tal en este? Jeje lo que quería era que dejara a Robert con tres palmos de narices jeje y creo que lo he conseguido tu que piensas? Puede que no me haya quedado tan gracioso como los otros. Muchos bss!

**chibi kinomoto sakura**:Hola! Bueno que conste que yo he intentado seguir tu consejo, espero que al menos se note algo, le dado algo de chispa al asunto, jeje Severus ya no se quedaba tan acobardado! Y gracias por el consejo…Siempre lo digo que me den consejos, criticas… ideas… jaja muchas gracias y Bss.

**HoneyBeeM:** Hola chicase me ha hecho raro que me llamases Yenai jeje por aquí casi nadie sabe que me llamo así además no me gusta :S Gracias por seguir mi historia! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, y también que te lo hayas pasado bien leyéndolo! Besos de tiramisu.

**Mery Ann Snape:** Muchas gracias guapa! Espero que también te haya gustado este! Un besazo!


	16. Robert, Severus: Debería daros vergüenza

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA…jajaja para ti ****  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Aviso se me ha ido muchísimo la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..(fuera de contexto!)UA!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas! de todas maneras aviso.

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Robert! Severus!... Debería daros vergüenza.**

De repente Severus se quedó quieto y bajó a Hermione casi tan rápido que de poco no resbalan los dos en la ducha… su cara se tornó pálida y un espasmo de miedo pasó por sus ojos…

.-Sr. Granger esto no es lo que parece…

Severus miró unos instantes al padre de su alumna, sus facciones simplemente mostraban perplejidad, pero sus ojos… sus imponentes ojos ámbar decían claramente: Despídete de Piolín…

Snape fue el primero en bajar la mirada avergonzado. El hombre sin mostrar apenas interés se giró de golpe, quedando de espaldas.

"Robert no lo mates. Todavía no, tranquilízate, no pasa nada, respira, inspira, respira, inspira… NO FUNCIONA!...Pues cuenta pájaros… PAJAROS?... Esta bien, pájaros no. Y ovejas?..."

Robert parecía tener las orbitas fuera de sitio. Pero asombrosamente las facciones de su cara se relajaron, quedándose solamente con una simple sonrisa… Inquietante, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Suerte de la pareja que al estar de espaldas no vieron la horrorosa sonrisa.

"Recuerda, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Intenta parecer lo más normal del mundo, todo a su debido tiempo. Si lo matas ahora esta noche te quedaras sin plan…Esta bien, lo siento. Me calmaré."

.-Papa esto no es lo que parece…

Robert parecía todavía en trance, pero logró poner una mascara a su cara y hablar con normalidad.

.-Emmm… tu madre me manda cariño.- pronunció con voz forzosamente calmada, aunque de todas maneras no servía de nada pues aunque estuviera de espaldas, Hermione podría jugar que notaba latir fuertemente la vena de la sien de su padre.- Ha dicho que os deis prisa son las 4 y a las 7 tenéis que estar listos y abajo.

Salió del baño como alma que lleva el diablo, cerró la puerta algo fuerte, demasiado; según el parecer del joven maestro. Se oyó el silencio de nuevo, y otra puerta cerrándose; esta vez ligeramente mas suave aunque su tañido fuera oído claramente por los oídos de ambos.

.-Se le pasará –dijo Hermione calmadamente.

.-Se le pasará- resopló Severus amargamente- eso espero…

No tardaron mucho en ducharse, a penas 5 minutos. Entre otras cosas porque a Severus se le había quitado las ganas de cualquier cosa. Su Piolín, estaba triste, el echo de haber estado al filo entre el sacrificio y la vida, le había cogido una depresión, además se lo apreciaba demasiado como para dejar que fuera asesinado por el malvado y cruel suegro Granger.

Severus se había imaginado al instante gigantes carteles de neón de color rojo sobre la cabeza de Robert anunciando:

¡DANGER!

¡MUERDE!

¡BESTIA PELIGROSA!

¡ACME!

Salieron de la ducha, le lanzaron un _Engorgio_ a la cama y tras ponerse algo para dormir (Hermione con un ligero top y un pantalones cortos y Severus simplemente con el bóxer) se metieron en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Robert! Son las 7 vete a llamar a Hermione y a Severus, en poco mas de media hora o una hora estará todo listo.

Robert refunfuñó por lo bajo pero aceptó a regañadientes. Todavía le hervía la sangre al recordar la escena de unas horas antes.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y llamó varias veces pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

"Yo que tu no entraba, tu corazón no podría resistir otra escena como esa… Ya pero si no entro llegaran tarde abajo y entonces será mi mujer la que me mate!... Ummm una difícil elección, morir de un ataque al corazón, o a manos de tu esposa jajaja… No me lo estás poniendo fácil… Nadie te dijo que lo fuera."

Pasó una mano por el picaporte, lo giró dudoso y entró, pero antes de poder ver nada se puso una mano sobre los ojos; cuanto menos viera mejor para su salud. Todavía era joven, le quedaban muchas cosas por ver, y no podría hacerlo si acababa 3 metros bajo tierra.

.-Hermione son las 7…- llamó suavemente.-Hermione…Severus!- Espero un par de minutos pero nada- ARRIBA!- esta vez casi lo gritó como si estuvieran en un campamento militar, de todas maneras no se escuchó ni el mas mínimo indicio de movimiento. Muy a su pesar apartó lentamente la mano de su cara.

Craso error.

Hermione y Severus yacían apaciblemente sobre la cama. Ambos sobre las sábanas… sus pijamas…. definitivamente eran de todo menos eso; estaban totalmente girados y arrugados. Esa escena de por si, podría interpretarse perfectamente como algo normal; pero frente a los ojos de Robert aquello era totalmente indecente. Y no digamos en la postura en la que estaban…

La joven estaba tumbada hacía arriba, con las piernas en V, un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro sobre la espalda del hombre. Severus agarraba a la joven posesivamente por la cintura mientras su cabeza era apoyada cómodamente sobre los pechos de la muchacha y una de sus piernas rodeaba por encima la pelvis de la joven.

Hermione estaba siendo utilizada de almohada por Severus.

Robert abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes, mientras que su tono de piel adquiría un desagradable tono amarillento.

Cuando recuperó al cabo de unos segundos el razonamiento, oyó un ligero clic, se giró y…

FLASH!

Una luz cegadora invadió la habitación por unas milésimas de segundo.

.-Que demonios…!- murmuró molesto mientras parpadeaba para recuperar la visibilidad.

.-Jajaja…- un chico se reía sonoramente mientras no paraba de ver la foto de la cámara digital: Robert estaba justo en el marco de la puerta con cara de estupefacción y de fondo Severus y Hermione de aquella manera, y encima de la cama- Eres igual que Shreck! (N/a la misma cara que pone cuando le sacan a él y al burro una foto en Dunlop)

.-Eddy! – Gritó al joven de pelo rubio, corto y bastante alto- VEN AQUÍ!

.- Vamos tío Robert!- intentó calmar el chico mientras se reía abiertamente.- Si quedas muy bien en la foto…. Creo que la pagarán bien en Internet. Ya me imagino el título: Suegro _in fraganti… _juju. Con esta foto arraso…

El hombre salió corriendo de la habitación, dando un portazo mientras perseguía a Eddy que iba escaleras abajo.

.-Ya verás cuando te pille EDUARD!

Severus abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando el portazo resonó con fuerza en la habitación. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y sin despertar a su alumna, se veía muy cansada.

Se aseó, y se vistió, aunque tardó un poco mas de lo pensado; no quería parecer demasiado arreglado, pero tampoco demasiado descuidado.

Abrió su maleta todavía indeciso, pero al cabo de unos segundos la tocó con su varita y sacó lo que buscaba.

De todos los regalos que le había hecho Albus; sin duda ese era uno de sus preferidos… Esa maleta de viaje era muy especial, tenía acceso directo a su armario, un ligero toque con su varita bastaba para conseguir al momento lo que deseaba.

(N/a algo así como el bolso de Mary Poppins )

Se vistió rápidamente y se miró unos segundos en el gran espejo del vestidor.

Los zapatos negros y el traje de chaqueta y pantalón azul marino de Armani, le daban un toque serio e informal.

La camisa blanca con finas rayas verticales gris claro y las letras "MINNESOTA" en la parte superior de la espalda, un toque casual y juvenil.

Y para rematar, el pelo ligeramente húmedo y echado para atrás, le daba un aspecto tremendamente seductor.

"Jamás pensé que ese hechizo me fuera a ser útil"

Dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue a la cocina en silencio.

En el interior de la habitación no se oía absolutamente nada. Pero a medida que bajaba las escaleras el murmullo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta convertirse casi en un ruido ensordecedor.

Cuando llegó abajo, dos crió de apenas 6 años pasaron corriendo delante suya, riendo y gritando mientras uno apuntaba al otro con una pistola de juguete.

Severus se acercó a la cocina y se quedó observando un rato la escena. De repente una señora bastante mayor, corpulenta y con el pelo blanco y rizado; se acercó rápidamente al pobre Severus, al cual sus reflejos como ex-mortífago no le sirvieron de nada para escapara de las garras de aquella anciana.

.-A si que tu eres el famoso Severus, eh?- la señora avanzó rauda hasta el joven, agarrándole efusivamente de la mejilla- Pero que joven tan apuesto…! No te quedes quieto dale un abrazo a tu tía!

La mujer estrecho fuertemente a Severus entre sus voluminosos pechos.

.-Señora…- pronunció con voz ahogada- Señora… por favor… No-no puedo re-respirar…

La piel de Severus había empezado ha adquirir un peligroso tono azulado.

.-Por-por favor – volvió repetir entre jadeos- que-que me a-ahogo.

.-Betsy, querida- llamó la Sra. Granger.

La mujer corpulenta se alejó un poco del maltrecho y magullado cuerpo de Severus. El hombre logró a duras penas separarse de la mujer y calmarse, pero nada mas conseguirlo adoptó su: Pose patentada de galán para mujeres.

.-Severus… esta es Tía Betsy, en realidad no es miembro de la familia, pero lleva tantos años con nosotros que como si lo fuera, pasa más tiempo en esta casa que en la suya.- la aludida sonrió con complicidad- Y está es Susan, mi hermana.

.-Mucho gusto señoras- Severus besó gentilmente la mano de Susan mientras hacia lo mismo con tía Betsy, aunque esta con un poco de temor por si volvía a estrujarlo como si fuera una naranja, su cuerpo no resistiría otro ataque como ese.

Mientras tanto una joven de pelo castaño sonreía divertida justo en la puerta de la cocina; y desde las espaldas del profesor observaba minuciosamente todos sus movimientos.

.-Es un placer Severus- Dijo Susan amablemente.

.-El placer es mío, pocas veces tiene uno la suerte de estar rodeado de tantas mujeres bellas.- dijo mientras sonreía galantemente y se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara, inconsciente de lo seductor que había sido eso.

Hermione se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

.-OH DIOS! No se como será de cara…pero como todo lo tenga como su trasero… Pero mira que culo! Recién horneado- Hermione se giró para encarar a una joven poco más mayor que ella, de pelo castaño claro, muy corto y de tez pálida- Conoces a ese bombón que está ahí?

.-Hola a ti también primita- sonrió Hermione.- Y si lo conozco, es mi profesor.

.-De anatomía:D

.- No precisamente…

.-Una lastima! Está libre?

.-Es mi novio…- dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

.-No me lo puedo creer. No me puedo creer que seas tu la que se lo esta tirando y no yo… Estoy tremendamente disgustada contigo!- contestó fingiendo enfado.

.-….- Hermione negó con la cabeza, esa chica no tenía arreglo.

.-Mmm se me ocurren varias cosas que hacerle con unas esposas, una cuerda de seda, y un bote de nata…

.-Es que solo piensas en… en...

.-Joder, jugar a médicos, fornicar, echar las piernas al aire, jugar a los conejos Duracell, echar un polvo…?

.-Creo que con una vale…- respondió sonriendo.- Y si.

.-Pues si Hermione si, solo pienso en eso- contestó riéndose.

Severus se giró en ese instante para dedicarle a Hermione una de esas miradas que lograban encender a la joven, junto con una seductora sonrisa.

.-DIOS!- la chica abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente- Acabó detener un orgasmo…

.-Tú siempre tan discreta-dijo con sarcasmo Hermione mientras rodaba lo ojos, definitivamente esa era su prima: África Marshall, la chica más cachonda y salida que había conocido en su vida. Si alguna vez te deprimías ella te alegraba y te montaba una fiesta en 15 minutos.

.-Cuéntame algo sobre él! Venga prima!

Tras algunos minutos de insistencia logró que Hermione le narrase brevemente quien era Severus (saltándose la parte de los magos y algunos detalles mas )

.-No puede ser perfecto…-dijo África mientras le raba un repaso descaradamente.

Hermione sonrió.

.- Es imposible…-contestó- apuesto a que la tiene torcida…

La Gryffindor negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a sonreír, esta vez con complicidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

África bufó.

.-Es la maldita perfección…- afirmó resignada.- Chica, eso es tener suerte! A Dios le caes bien. Yo que tu que le enviaba unos bombones o una botella de vino por el regalo. En serio…

Hermione fue a contestar cuando la voz de su padre la detuvo.

.-Severus!- la gruesa voz de el Sr. Robert llamándolo desde la sala de estar sacó de su letargo a las personas que habían en la cocina.

El hombre se giró y se dirigió hasta quedar justamente a menos de un palmó de los labios de la joven.

.-Hola guapa- dijo dulcemente (N/a si no fuera porque en este Fic nada es lo que parece, pensaría que Severus iba colocado), le agarró el mentón suavemente y le dejó un cálido beso en los labios- No quise despertarte…

.-En realidad hacía un rato que estaba despierta. Veo que ya has conocido a Tía Betsy, ten cuidado sus abrazos son mortales.

.-Lo se… mi espalda aun se está quejando.

.-Severus, quiero presentarte a mi prima África: África, este es Severus Snape.

.-Mucho gusto- contestó el maestro.- Y ese nombre?

.-De un grupo de música…. Mi madre; que no tenía otra cosa que hacer…

.-Severus!- volvió a gritar.

.-No hagamos esperar a mi padre… vamos.

Los tres se encaminaron hacía el comedor. Nada mas llegar a el, a Severus se le desencajó la mandíbula mientras observaba atento. La habitación esteba llena de gente, hablando animadamente y con copas en la mano, todos alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular ya lista para la cena.

.-Yo pensaba que íbamos a cenar con tu padres… - dijo Severus al oído de Hermione.- no con la familia entera!

.-Familia entera dices?- a la joven se le escapó una carcajada- Esto son solo los que viven en Londres. Recuerdas cuando te hable de mi padre?- el Slytherin asintió- Te acuerdas de lo que te dije de las fiestas?- Asintió nuevamente.- Pues bienvenido…

.-Tu lo sabías?

.-No- fue la corta respuesta que omitió.

De repente y antes de que pudiera decir nada Eddy se acercó raudo hasta Severus y le estrecho la mano.

.-Hola soy Eddy Marshall el hermano mayor de África,

.-Por unas horas…¬¬.- dijo entre dientes la chica.

.-Y tu eres…?

.-Snape, Severus Snape…

.-Como Bond… James Bond.

.-Que?

.-Nada.

.-Todos a la mesa!- les cortó Jane.

.-No es muy temprano todavía?- preguntó el mago a Hermione.

.-Son las 8, y entre que nos sentamos, empezamos a comer, acabamos y recogemos todo, son las 11.

.-Si que tardáis en servir la mesa y cenar?

.-Esto es un maratón… no un spring Además nosotros no tenemos a Dobby- afirmó contenta.

Severus bastante cohibido siguió a su alumna, hasta sentarse en el centro de la mesa, en medio de África y Hermione. Poco a poco fueran tomando asiento todos los comensales; en una de las cabeceras de la mesa estaba sentado, como no, Robert, en la otra Charles, un señor mas o menos de su misma edad con el pelo rubio y muchas pecas. A diferencia del Sr. Granger, este parecía tener mas pelo.

.-Muchacho ven aquí, quiero presentarte a Charles el marido de Susan.- Severus estrecho fuertemente la mano de aquel hombre, y tras intercambiar miradas de saludos se fue nuevamente a sentarse.

Al lado de Hermione había sentado un chico de pelo rubio, que sostenía contentó una cámara y se la enseñaba aun niño de 6 años: uno de los hermanos gemelos.

Al frente: Jane, Tía Betsy, Susan, y Roger el hermano gemelo de Zack. Severus no sabía si eran buenos o no, pero por la cara que ponían ambos, se parecían al mismísimo diablo. Vamos… unos gemelos Weasley en muggle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Últimamente le ocurría mucho; cuando estaba en un ambiente que le gustaba (porque había que reconocer que salvo algunas preguntas un poco… digamos, comprometedoras de Robert) toda la cena había transcurrido en un ambiente muy agradable.

Todos los miembros lo habían tratado como si fuera un miembro más de la familia; sin hacer muchas preguntas indiscretas.

"Al final resulta que me van a caer bien y todo… YO que tú no contaría con eso Severus, no te fíes del Sr. Granger, se ha portado demasiado bien esta cena… Puede ser que haya echo una tregua… O puede ser que te tenga guardada una y ya tengas la sentencia de muerte! TE CUIDADO"

Como iba diciendo, cuando estaba a gustó en un sitio, todo el tiempo se le aceleraba, y cuando quiso darse era arrastrado por Eddy hacia la puerta…

Miró su reloj distraído; 12:35. Como podía ser? Y que pasaba allí?

.-Robert sabes que no me gusta que si sales de noche cojas el coche.- contestó Jane.

.-No te preocupes, cogeremos el coche, y si al volver vemos que ninguno estamos en condiciones de cogerlo, lo dejamos allí y llamamos a un Taxi.

.-Pero… A donde vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar Severus.

.-Pues de momento no lo sabemos; pero el Cássidis Club es una buena opción. Verdad?

.-Cassi que?- preguntó Snape.

.-Cássidis, es un Púb de Londres que no esta nada mal…Decidido… Al Cássidis!- dijo Robert cogiendo su chaqueta. Charles y Eddy los imitaron.

.-Mama… no me fío de ellos. Me lo mataran.- Suplicó la Gryffindor.

.-Robert!- llamó Jane.- No te pases…

.-Como? Que ellas no vienen?- preguntó Snape temeroso.

.-Solo saldremos los hombres…

.-Robert!

.-Vamos cariño solo serán unas copas… No te preocupes te lo traeré sano y salvo- se acercó hasta ella le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y cogió las llaves del coche. Eddy arrastró literalmente a Severus hacia la puerta del garaje.

El pobre mago en cuestión de segundos estaba metido en el interior de un coche.

"Esto te pasa por estar tan distraído, NO TE HAS ENTERADO DE NADA!"

Mientras tanto… en el interior de la casa...

.-Severus me preocupa, no se como he sido capaz de dejarlo con ellos.

.-No te mortifiques tanto Hermione. Es un tío, se lo pasará bien. Alguien quiere un margarita?

.-Es que solo te preocupa quien quiere un margarita…?

.-Estamos en fin de año a si que… Si solo me preocupa eso. Quien quiere uno?

.-Yo!- gritó Tía Betsy, que ya iba un poco contenta.

.-Y nosotras otos dos!- dijo Susan – mejor tres, porque tu también quieres no Hermione?

.-Que demonios…- susurró- Yo también quiero uno! Quien se apunta a un Póquer?

Al mismo tiempo en algún punto de Londres cuatro hombres entraban en un Pub. Severus no sabía a donde iba todo estaba lleno de gente que bailaban como locos, bebían o a saber que mas…

El grupo se acercó a la barra.

.-Cuatro Whiskys!- gritó Robert.- Supongo que bebes no Severus?- preguntó con malicia.

EL maestro asintió por miedo a ser linchado si decía lo contrario, pero en su cara no había ni un ápice duda. La verdad es que no acostumbraba a beber mucho, salvo el vino…

Poco a poco la fiesta tanto en casa de los Granger, como en el Pub, se fue animando. Robert al principio estuvo un poco frío con Severus e intentaba como siempre interrogarle a preguntas, pero a partir de la 4 copa Severus le fue cayendo mejor. Pasadas la 7, Robert encontraba a Severus el mejor yerno del mundo. Y a partir de la 10 eran como íntimos amigos… Así fueron pasando las horas y las copas, a partir de la décima, se perdieron la cuenta…

.-O-tra hip ronda!- gritó Robert.

.-Cre-creo que jeje es-estoy un poco contento- afirmó Severus riendose solo y dejandose caer en uno de los sillones.

.-Yop… mash bien… di-diria que essssstash borrashoooo!- Contestó Robert.

.- Pues será jeje… uiiiiii como gira todo…jaja mejor que hip lo dejemos…

.-Vamoooosh yerno! Shi a-ahora es cu-cuando no lo pashaaaaamos mejor!- dijo Robert abalanzándose sobre algo.- A que shiiiii Eddy?

.-Sr. Granger… emmm jeje veo un poco borroso- Severus se reía solo- pero juraría que jeje eso es una planta…

.-A shiiiii? Y quien lo dice…?

.-TITO ROBERT!- un joven de pelo rubio apareció riendo con un sujetador en la cabeza y un collar de flores en el cuello.- Quien es la chi-chica tan guapa con la que hablassss?

.-Pues no lo seeeeeeee- dijo Robert acercándose tambaleando hasta la planta.

.-Es un ficus… -afirmó Severus entre trago y trago, risa y risa.

.-Que nombre maaaashh raro para una chica no?- dijo Eddy riéndose- Encantada sheeeñorita Ficus, Yo shoy Eddy.

.-Y yo shooooy la Reina de Inglaterra…!- afirmó Charles de golpe con una camisa que no era suya y un gorro de bombero en la cabeza.

.-Yo shooooy… Emmm Napoleón!- afirmó Robert mientras levantaba la mano a modo de saludo.

.-Yo Madonna!- gritó Eddy subiéndose de pie a un sofá y bailando como un loco.

.-Puesh yo… yo… yo quien shoooy?- dijo dudoso.

.-Ti-tienes pinta de… Conejito Playboy!

.-Bieeeeen …shoooooy un conejito Playboy…Y esho que es?

Los cuatro se pusieron a reir mientras daba largos tragos a la copa.

.-Son…. Son… vaya jajaja. Mi reloj no deja de movershe.- gritó Robert mirando su reloj- tate quieto leñeeee!.- El hombre se quito el reloj lo tiró al suelo y saltó sobre el como un gato.- Aja! Te tengo! Ya no hip podrás moverte! Jejeje.

.-Seveeeeeeeeerus- dijo Charles de repente- casi no te conozco… pero creo que te quieeeeeeeero.

.-jajaja Yo hip también! Eddy! Ven aquí…

De repente los tres hombres estaban abrazados con las copas en la mano, tirados en el suelo, y completamente borrachos…

.-Que hacéis?- preguntó Robert desde el otro lado del sofá.

.-Nos queremos mushhooooo! jajaja - grito Charles.

.-Ehhhhhhh! Que jeje Yo también oshhhh quiero!- El Sr. Granger se levantó de golpe y se tiró encima de los tres hombres.

Severus logró mirar el reloj de Robert sin que su alrededor girase.

.-Emmm, jajaja siento aguar la fies-hip-ta pero son las 7 de la mañana jaja.

.-Y que… jeje fiessssssta!

La cosa continuó bastante "bien" hasta que ha Eddy y a Robert se les ocurrió mostrar sus atributos y bailar encima de la barra.

De sopetón unos hombres fuertes los sacaron de bastante mala manera a la calle. El Slytherin notó algo frió y húmedo bajo su mejilla antes de que un repentino sueño le comenzara a llenar y se dejó vencer.

.-.-.-.-.-

Severus se removió incómodo cuando una cosa pesada se movió alrededor suyo. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero un fuerte pinchazo en las sienes le hizo desistir de su empeño.

Notaba su ropa mojada y pegajosa, olía a alcohol y a algún producto de limpieza.(n/a que demonios haría) Signos claros de resaca.

De repente dos voces chillonas lo sacaron de su sueño, juraría que una voz era de… de Hermione, pero no lo tenía muy claro, el sonido llegaba tergiversado.

.-Déjenme pasar!

.-Señora no puede…

.-COMO QUE NO PUEDE!- se oyó otra voz, esa era mas robusta y definitivamente no era de su chica.- CLARO QUE SI! Aparte su huesudo culo del medio joven!

.-Pero no…

.-Ya esta todo arreglado...!

El profesor acabó de abrir con esfuerzo y con dolor sus ojos, la estancia era pequeña, oscura y húmeda, unos ligeros rayos de sol le daba en la cara colándose a través de unas rendijas. Estaba estirado en un banco duro, y unos brazos que no eran los suyos, y mucho menos los de Hermione rodeaban su cintura.

.-O por Merlín! Pero que he hecho…- el hombre se llevo dolorido una mano a la cabeza.

Entonces dos mujeres aparecieron detrás de la puerta.

.-Severus!

.-Hermione?- el hombre se intentó levantar pero los brazos se apretaron fuertemente contra su pecho. Temerosamente giró su cara para mirar a: Robert con la boca a abierta, sus babas caían sobre las chaqueta de Severus y su poco pelo estaba alborotado.- Donde… donde estoy? Que ha pasado?

El hombre se levantó con dificultad y se acercó hasta la joven.

.-Eso es lo que tendrías que explicarme tu!

.- …

.-Estás en comisaría…!- dijo simplemente.

.-Que? Porque?

.-Eso es lo que quisiera saber…

.-No me acuerdo…

Un ruido a sus espaldas los hicieron girarse, Robert se acababa de despertar y te frotaba fuertemente e puente de la nariz.

.-Robert, Severus! Debería daros vergüenza…- recriminó Tía Betsy.

.-PAPA!...PAPA! levántate! Mira que te aviso MAMA! Si se supone que ibais a estar bien… PAPA! Como demonios acabaste bañándote en la fuente, en medio de Londres y en invierno?- le gritó a Robert y luego se giró hacia el Slytherin- Y tu!…Como demonios acabaste durmiendo encima de un coche patrulla?- preguntó incrédula.

.-Donde esta tu madre?

.-En casa… ya verás cuando llegues…

.-Y Eddy y Charles?- preguntó Robert.

.-A Charles lo encontraron los vecinos dormido en la caseta del perro! Y A Eddy no lo hemos encontrado…-dijo con resignación Hermione.

.-Y eso no es todo!… donde está el coche?- preguntó Tía Betsy.

.-Que coche?- preguntó el Sr. Granger lentamente- Severus vinimos en coche?

Este último se limitó a encoger los hombros.

.-Yo estaba dormido… a mi no me preguntes…

.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN DEL CAPI!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Siento el retraso, pero he estado con exámenes y trabajos que no tenía casi tiempo libre… Y el poco tiempo que tenía salía un poco con mi amigos (aunque no lo parezca tengo vida social)

Pero no os quejareis… el capi es bastante largo. Ya me diréis que os ha parecido. En cuanto a la próximo actualización. La verdad es que no lo se, hoy viene mi prima Nia 3 semanas, que seguro no pararemos, luego a mitad de Julio me parcho al pueblo sin vida y sin Internet de mi abuela. Y en agosto me voy a un camping…

De todas maneras me llevo mi portátil y estoy segura de que encontrare alguna horita para bajar a algún ciber. Y subir otro capi mas… Aun así antes de marcharme intentare subir alguna capi mas…por muy cortito que sea.

En fin si no nos vemos más… Felices VACACIONES!

Y ahora contestación a vuestros reviews:

Amsp14: Hola! Y no desde luego la guerra no queda solo ahí, sobre todo ahora Jeje… Soy mala que le vamos a hacer. Y como habrás visto…su familia tiene guasa (es como un reflejo de la mía :S) Saludos de Cloe! Y espero que te haya gustado!

MeilinSnape: Pues un yunque lo que se dice un yunque no le ha caído, pero caerse…Si se cuenta su baño en la fuente vale?Y si al Sr Granger le encanta eso de molestar, pero cuando va un poco (muy borracho) todo el mundo le cae bien!

En cuanto a de donde lo saco…jeje si lo supiera de verdad crees que no los venderia? Me sacaria un buen dinero! Y creo que las copas…y el coche ya lo has averiguado no? Que tal, te gusto? Muy aburrido… se entendió? UN besazo enorme.

MarisolBlack: Si bueno es este caso es el suegro malo. Pero hay veces que es al reves! ya ves esta vez le toco el papel del malo al suegro. Y si…jeje a Sev casi le da un infarto cuando ve a Robert allí muajajaja! Soy mala!. Un abrazo muy grande!

Dark Ginny Malfoy: Yo desde luego que me huiera quejado de lo lindo si a mi padre se le ocurre semejante cosa! Que horror… dios! Y aunque sea grande yo en cierta manera lo encuentro normal… (es hija unica), ya he visto la peli…y bueno ni me encanto ni me disgusto, simplemente una peli mas…Eso si hay cosas cambiadas..

Sanvero: Te has fijado que el pajarito de Sevy ya tiene nombre? Jaja no se que estaba haciendo y se me ocurrió. Y no te preocupes que de momento su cabeza…esta a salvo de eso se encarga Herm! Si chantajeo un poco a Severus a lo mejor logro que quede contigo…! Bss.

Rasaaabe: SI bueno ya ves lo poco que me importaría a mí si consiguiera salir con Severus! Ni que me pasara 30 años! Y ya ves que lo que se dice dormir en el sotano como que no… de echo Jeje casi ni sabe donde ha dormido! Cierto? Espero que te haya gustado! Un besazo enorme.

Jomelie: Jejeje ya se que el otro capi te hizo risa… Pero este que te ha parecido? Puede que lo ultimo no se haya entendido bien…o que le falten partes o que le sobren… no se. Uno de tu favoritos? No me digas eso que me pongo a llorar.! En cuanto a esforzarme… si te soy sincera, la verdad es que no mucho… yo escribo, si me ha quedad bien el capi y os gusta…pues bien. Y si no. Pues o me jodo yo o vostras es mi lema! Jajaja cuantas risas con lo de los pompones! EN fin ya viste como soy y si te paras a pensar un poco hasta adivinas cuales serán mis siguientes pasos… jeje al fin y al cabo es fácil sumar 1+1 Sevie no? Jajaja Saludos de Cloe Y espero un nuevo review tuya que me encantan leerlos!

Galilea: Lo se soy mala, pero ya lo deberias saber! XDD y lo que le hecho ahora que? Y si se va armar la gorda! Jejeje espero que te haya gustado el capi de verdad! UN besazo y un abrazo asíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de grande!

HoneeyBeem: Lo se y te lo agradezco! Pero mi nombre es muy raro…te lo cambio! A mi el tuyo me encanta! Es original! Jaime… me gusta!XDD jaja Sevy supo manejar la situación pero esta claro que esta vez se dejo llevar…jeje y mira como acabo! Besitos de fresa!

Celestana: Si la verdad es que me gustó mucho eso de del sótano, jeje y tienes razón es, y está bueno! O mas bien… muy muy bueno! UN besazo enorme PSD: Sevy me ha dicho que le devuelvas la camisa que se dejo en tu casa.

Vikiarg: Pues en cuestión de actualizar… creo que esa es mi gran debilidad. Porque suelo tardar bastante…lo siento : pero para la próxima haré lo que pueda lo prometo. En cuanto al url… si entras en tercy-S-Scloe esta allí directamente. XDD un besazo y gracias por el review!

SangoSnape: Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo! En fin leerse todo mi fic en tan poco tiempo la verdad es que tiene merito! Ni yo podría XDD! Y como veras pues no eres la única a la que le gusta! Yo soy una fanática! En fin espero que te haya gustado este capi! Nos vemos! A favoritos? Buaaa muchas gracias!

Saruky: Hola tía loka! Pues vale te lo tomo en cuenta si no vuelvo a recibir noticias tuyas te lo dire… Te dije el domingo… O el lunes o el martes! Pues bien lo prometido es deuda! Y si Sevy estaba sin bóxer y a media faena, seguro que te habrá sorprendido el auto control de Robert pero créeme que si fuera por el colgaba a Sev de los…. Webs! Y no te preocupes que de momento Piolín esta a salvo… espero que te haya gustado! Un beso!

Y una gran disculpa en general por tardar tanto! Me perdonáis? Un beso!

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de Cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	17. Donde está el coche, matarilerilerile

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA…jajaja para ti ****  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Aviso se me ha ido muchísimo la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..(fuera de contexto!)UA!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas! de todas maneras aviso.

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Donde está el coche…matarilerilerile…**

**Nota: No tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan las leyes en Londres a si que he hecho las mías propias…**

.-Y eso no es todo!… donde está el coche?- preguntó Tía Betsy.

.-Que coche?- preguntó el Sr. Granger lentamente- Severus vinimos en coche?

Este último se limitó a encoger los hombros.

.-Yo estaba dormido… a mi no me preguntes…

.-No te escaquees, tú estabas en plenas facultades antes de entrar en el Cássidis. Donde dejamos el coche?

.-Pues no lo se… En el parking del club, no?

Hermione no tenía ni idea de que hacer con aquel par, le parecía increíble el comportamiento de Severus y de su padre. En realidad… el de su padre ya no le sorprendía tanto, no era la primera vez que montaba algo parecido.

"Tampoco tengo motivos para ponerme así, esos dos son mayores de edad ellos ya sabrán lo que se hacen… Aún así no lo encuentro lógico, se han emborrachado, se han pasado y por eso han acabado en comisaría!"

Robert reparó en el policía, que estaba detrás de su escritorio, y lo llamó discretamente. Hermione y Tía Betsy se lo quedaron mirando sin decir nada, puede que en parte porque todavía se sentían algo impresionadas por los hechos acaecidos

.-Shhht, oiga… Agente!

El muchacho se acercó tranquilamente observándolo desde detrás de sus gafas redondas.

.-Si?

.-Cuando podremos salir de aquí?

.-En cuanto paguen la fianza…

.-Ah vale! Eso no es ningún problema, de cuanto se trata?

.-De 3.000 mil libras…

.-Como?… Serán 300?

.-No no, son 3.000 libras…

.-Bueno bueno, no pasa nada… los dos no?

.-No, hombre! Cada uno… por supuesto.

.-Estará bromeando?- casi gritó exaltado.

.-Claro! Hoy es el día de los inocentes…

.-Ufff!- la cara de Robert se relajó considerablemente.

.-Era broma, siguen siendo 3.000 cada uno.

La expresión del Sr. Granger seguía siendo de aturdimiento, echó un rápido vistazo a su yerno, y a continuación a su hija.

.-Cariño…-dijo lentamente a su hija.- Puedes llamar un momento a tu madre, necesito que saque el dinero de nuestra cuenta…

.-Lo siento papá, pero no puedo…

.-COMO?

La cara de Robert empeoraba por momentos, su color era verdaderamente enfermizo.

.-Perdona…- dijo el hombre riendo con una risa nerviosa- te entendido que no podías llamar a tu madre.

.-Y así es…

.-Pero que dices? Como no vas a poder llamarla? claro que puedes…

.-Por poder puedo; pero no creo que ganes nada.

.-Como que no? Sin la firma de tu madre no se puede sacar el dinero de la fianza, y sin ese dinero, NO PUEDO SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Hermione agachó la cabeza entre apenada y divertida.

.-Por eso… Mama dijo que no te sacará de aquí.

.-QUE?. Eso es imposible…- Robert se llevo las manos a la cabeza, entre una mezcla de desconcierto y diversión, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el incómodo catre.

Hermione parecía más calmada, y aunque su novio y su padre estuvieran encarcelados ya no le parecía tan malo; es mas, una fina sonrisa de diversión luchaba por asomarse en su rostro.

"Anda que menudo par me ha tocado cuidar…"

La Gryffindor sonrió y se acercó a la celda.

.-Que pasaría si los rumores llegaran a Howarts? El temido profesor de pociones y jefe de Slytherin arrestado por los agentes muggles por escándalo público y embriaguez… -Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras chistaba…

.-No serías capaz verdad?- preguntó Severus tranquilamente.

.-Pues la verdad es que no… aunque pensándolo bien; mejor me lo guardo, algún día puede serme útil…- contestó picaramente.

.-Sería capaz de hacerme chantaje?- preguntó el hombre en un susurro mientras se acercaba seductoramente hasta la joven.- Eso es mas propio de un Slytherin que de una Gryffindor, Sra. Granger…

.-Bueno quien ha di…

.- Perdonad que os interrumpa este momento tan íntimo, pero algunos estamos detenidos y pensando en la manera de salir! Os importa no hacer eso aquí?- dijo Robert algo agitado.

.-No se preocupe, si a mi no me importa- dijo una voz pastosa desde el fondo de la celda.

.-Y usted quien demonios es?

.-Perdonen… que descortés- De entre las sombras apareció un hombre de estatura media, pelo y barba larga y muy desaliñado- Soy Thomas- el hombre sonrió enseñando unos dientes grises y carcomidos por el alcohol.

.-Lo que me falta… - resopló con resignación- Pues bien emmm… Tobías.

.-Thomas…

.-Bueno pues Thomas… le importaría meterse en sus propios problemas?- afirmó con impaciencia- Seguro que tiene unos cuantos! Gracias…

El mendigo se encogió de hombros y volvió a desaparecer por las sombras.

.-Cariño, dame tu móvil…

.-Papá, me dijo que no, que no te iba a dar la firma…

.-Bueno eso déjame decirlo a mi, de todas maneras no tengo nada que perder- habló calmadamente.

Hermione ante un momento de duda; cedió.

.-Sr. Granger…- trató de hablar el profesor.

.-Ahora no Severus…-Le cortó.

Pocos minutos después, Robert se encontraba hablando por el teléfono, la voz de Jane se oía por toda la comisaría.

.-TE AVISE CLARAMENTE!

.-Pero…

.-NOOOO! TE LO DIJE!

.-Cariño…-trató de razonar el Sr. Granger.

.-NI CARIÑO NI NADA!

.-Sr. Granger -llamó nuevamente Severus.- yo puedo…

.-Cariño, un momento- Robert tapó el teléfono- No ves que estoy hablando por teléfono?- contestó un poco irritado- Jane…Por favor…

.-POR FAVOR? ERES TU AL QUE HAN DETENIDO!

.-Verás todo tiene su…

.-EXPLICACION? NO ROBERT!

.-Cariño yo…. Jane…Jane?- el hombre se separó el móvil de la oreja perplejo- Me ha colgado…

.-Claro que esperabas? FLORES?- soltó entre furiosa y divertida Betsy, mientras daba media vuelta y salía de los calabozos.

.-Y que ocurriría si no pudiese pagar la fianza?- preguntó con un nudo de garganta.

.-Que pasaría un mes en la cárcel por escándalo público, embriaguez y destrozos del patrimonio público…

Robert se puso pálido y rápidamente sacó los brazos por la celda intentado escapar…

.-Déjenme salir!

.-Señor. Por favor cálmese…

.-…

Pasó una hora en la cual Robert había intentado llamar varias veces a su mujer, en vano, pues no consiguió que se lo volviera a coger. A si que intentó volver a salir entre los barrotes, fallando nuevamente en su empeño.

Mientras tanto Severus mantenía una conversación con el policía.

.-Si, por supuesto- afirmó el agente- Un momento…

.-De acuerdo muchas gracias…

El agente se marchó unos instantes acercándole al cabo de unos segundos un teléfono desde la propia mesa del policía.

A los pocos minutos de colgar Severus, sonó el ruido de una llamada telefónica, instantes después el agente de policía abría la celda.

.-Ya pueden salir…

.-Como?- preguntó Robert incrédulo.

.-Han pagado su fianza ya pueden salir.

.-Pero quien…

Hermione arrastró a su padre a través de la comisaría hacia un Taxi. EL viaje se le había echo a Robert tremendamente corto, pues en poco mas de media hora estaban los cuatro en frente del porche de la casa de Hermione.

La joven sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta con cautela. Los cuatro pasaron al salón. A Robert le palideció la cara cuando vio a su esposa sentada en medio del sofá, con cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados…

.-Hola cariño…- trató Robert de calmar la situación.

Jane se limitó a levantar la vista para saludar a su marido con una gélida mirada.

.-Siéntate tenemos que hablar…

.-Si cariño…- Robert obedeció sin chistar- Donde está la gente?- se atrevió a preguntar un par de minutos después.

.-África se llevó a los gemelos al parque, Charles esta durmiendo arriba y mi hermana sigue buscando a Edd.

La respiración agitada de la mujer se oía fuertemente.

.-Jane… cariño; tranquilízate.

.-Mira Robert… no voy a tranquilizarme…- Habló tan suavemente que pusieron los pelos de punta a todos lo presentes, incluso al pobre profesor de pociones.- No quiero volver a oír hablar del tema. Tu hija se viene aquí para pasar las vacaciones con nosotros y para que conozcamos a su pareja… Y tú te dedicas a interrogarlo, a emborracharlo y por si fuera poco además acabáis en la comisaría de Policía!

.-Tampoco ha sido para tanto…

Una chispa de fuego pasó por los ojos de la madre de la joven.

.-También tengo que recordarte que el coche no está? – Contestó levantándose de golpe y poniendo sus manos en la cintura- Y que además me prometiste que si no os encontrabais en condiciones no cogeríais el coche!

.-Al menos no ha sido el coche nuevo… cierto?

.-No se trata de si es nuevo o no! Estamos hablando de que me diste tu palabra! Podríais haber sufrido un accidente de coche!

.-Bueno vale… lo siento- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza- de todas maneras has pagado la fianza, eso es que no estás tan enfadada.

.-ROBERT! DE QUE ME HABLAS? Yo no te pague nada! Si por mi fuera te hubiera dejado allí una buena temporada, para que se te quitara esa manía que tienes de interrogar a las personas! Con quien debes disculparte es con Severus, es él quien a pagado tu fianza…

Jane dió media vuelta para irse a la cocina. Pero antes de entrar se volvió a girar.

.-Creo que le debes a Severus una disculpa- Dijo suavemente. Dio otra vez media vuelta y se internó en la cocina- Creo que necesito un té… aunque pensádmelo mejor un poco de Vodka tampoco me vendría mal…

.-Tía Betsy, creo que no nos vendría mal tomarnos un té…

.-Tienes razón Hermione vamos…

El silenció en el comedor se hizo notable. Y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Mientras tanto seis pares de orejas se agolpaban en la pared para escuchar atentamente lo que sucedía en el otro lado.

.- Verás yo…- intentó hablar el padre de la chica.

.-No tiene porque decir nada señor, hizo lo que creía conveniente por el bien de su hija, solo se preocupaba por ella. Y sentía curiosidad.

.-No lo digo solo por eso, te interrogue casi como si estuvieras en la policía, y no te di el trato que te merecías incluso sabiendo que eres mas importante de lo que crees para mi hija. Y aun así tú pagaste mi fianza pudiendo haberme dejado allí. No te costaba nada.

.- La verdad es que no, pero que imagen se llevarían de mi si pudiendo sacarle de allí, lo dejó y no hago nada. No es propio de mí, además tendremos que empezar a llevarnos bien al fin y al cabo- Severus bajo la voz hasta dejarla en un susurro- Tendremos que aguantarnos muchos años… suegro.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

.-Ves! Que te dije?- dijo Jane.

.-Bueno bueno… todavía no ha dicho lo más importante…

.-Shhhht! Estoy tratando de oír que dicen…- susurró Hermione.

De nuevo en la sala de estar.

.-Si, es cierto… –afirmó finalmente Robert- Aun así, no oirás una disculpa por mi parte, pero si te diré… Que creo… creo que no me porte todo lo bien que debía. No ha sido muy cortés por mi parte… Y espero que te valga con eso muchacho, porque no oirás nada más de mí.

.-No se preocupe- Severus había adoptado una pose menos seria y elegante la misma que solía adoptar en clase, pero para nada con esa mirada fría y calculadora.- Es mas de lo que pudiera esperar.

El silencio volvió a reinar nuevamente.

.-De todas maneras…- habló suavemente el Sr. Granger- no estuvo mal la fiesta eh?- preguntó casi sonriendo.

Severus cambió su cara seria por una mas alegre.

.-La verdad es que si, aunque nos ha salido un poco cara…

.-Yo diría que unas 6.000 libras!

Silencio otra vez, solo que esta vez no fue incómodo, ni mucho menos.

.-Creo que me voy a pegarme una ducha y luego directo para la cama, ese banco de la celda me mató la espalda... Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo Severus…- Este asintió con la cabeza.- Buenos días…

.-Buenos días señor…

Y mientras Robert ascendía las escaleras camino a su dormitorio. Severus iba a la cocina sin hacer apenas ruido.

Cuando entró en la estancia algo le dijo que no iba bien. Las 3 mujeres estaban tomando algo tranquilamente… demasiado.

"Buena señal si están tranquilas, no?... No… Como que no? Creía que te gustaba la tranquilidad… Si, pero no está… Severus, no hay quien te entienda"

.-Severus…- dijo Jane lo mas normal del mundo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese instante de la presencia de aquel hombre.- Todo bien?

.-Si… solo estoy un poco cansado… y además me duele la cabeza, creo que me voy a duchar y a dormir un poco si no es mucha molestia.- dijo amablemente.

.-Claro que no…- respondió Hermione.- No hay prisa, ve subiendo tu… yo voy dentro de un rato.

Severus se acercó a la joven se inclino un poco y plantó un ligero beso en sus labios. Tras una leve inclinación de cabeza se fue rumbo a la habitación de Hermione.

.-Ja! Que te dije?- gritó Tía Betsy en cuanto los pies de Severus desaparecieron por las escaleras- Me debes 100 libras.

.-No, la apuesta no era esa!

.-El no lo ha dicho!

.-Si lo ha hecho! Robert se ha disculpado y tú me debes 100 libras.

.-Yo no he oído: Disculpa.

.-Una apuesta es una apuesta!- dijo Jane sonriendo- Me debes 100 libras. Ja ja te dije que ganaría…

.-Cuando te propones algo, desmontas el cielo y la tierra si hace falta! De todas maneras te ha salido algo caro…

.-En absoluto, solo he tenido que cobrar algunos favores y alguna que otra ortodoncia gratis- afirmó contenta.

.-Cuando me dijiste ayer de noche que hoy entre papa y Severus todo iría bien, no pensaba que fuera así…Y lo que no entiendo…-dijo Hermione divertida- Es como demonios lo conseguiste!

La madre de la joven se limitó a sonreír con un ligero aire de superioridad.

.-Una que sabe…

.-Pero como…?

.-En realidad es tu padre el que lo ha montado todo yo solo me limite a adornar un poco la cosa…

Hermione alzó la ceja ligeramente.

.-Papa? NO me digas que tu lo has montado todo?

.-En realidad no del todo…Verás, conozco a tu padre, casi mejor que él, y sabía que acabarían yendo después de cenar a algún Púb. Porque Tu padre es de esos que no se rinden fácilmente y sabía que intentaría sacar a Severus mas información o incluso que cometiera alguna estupidez… Pero tenía que emborracharlo… y para llevar a cabo su plan no podíamos estar nosotras delante.

Jane dio un trago a su té y continuó.

.- Entonces solo faltaba que Robert también bebiera.

.-Pero como lo conseguiste, el no suele beber… y acabó borracho.

La mujer alzó una ceja al mas puro estilo Severus.

.-Quien mas fueron con ellos dos?

.-Charles y Eddy… pero ellos también se emborracharon…- la Sra. Granger negó con la cabeza.

Hermione se quedó un poco aturdida, pero la verdad es que le hacía un poco de gracia.

.- Solo lo hicieron ver, ellos solo tenían que asegurarse de que tu padre acabara borracho, y por lo tanto que cometieran alguna locura para que los echaran del local, como por ejemplo que se desnudaran encima de la barra. Todo tenía que parecer creíble.

.-De verdad mama tiene las ideas un poco retorcidas- dijo sonriendo.

.-Gracias…

.-Y lo de la comisaría?

.-Bueno... Te acuerdas de Steve?

.-El chico ese tan tímido que venía siempre a ver la colección de papa de dentaduras?

.-El mismo, pues ese es ahora agente de policía, bueno en realidad está en prácticas. Y me debía un favor…

.-No…- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

.-Si…En realidad Charles y Eddy solo tuvieron que llevar a los dos a la comisaría, y lo demás era todo cuestión de echarle un poco de arte.

.-Pero la fianza?

.-No pagó nada. Solo se lo hicieron parecer.

.-Y eso de que aparecieron encima de un coche patrulla, ir oliendo a detergente y todo?

.-Efectos especiales… tenía que parecer creíble.

.-Y tan creíble yo me lo trague. Entonces tu tía Betsy también lo sabias?

.-Claro…!

.-No se supone que tendrías que haberlo impedido, si lo conseguía perdías la apuesta?

.-Y haberme perdido la cara de bobo de tu padre? NUNCA!- soltó a carcajadas.

Esperaron un rato mientras calmaban un poco sus risas.

.-Bueno Eddy y Charles?- preguntó la Gryffindor.

.-Arriba durmiendo.

.-Y el coche…?

.-Eso si que no es cosa mía.- se encogió Jane de hombros.

.-Creía que los chicos habían llevado a Severus y a papa en el coche?

.-Si, pero en un Taxi, cuando salieron el coche ya no estaba.

Las tres mujeres se echaron a reír.

.-Se lo dirás a papá?

.-Si pero después de que os marchéis tu y mi yerno…

.-Llevamos muy poco tiempo, es muy pronto para llamarlo yerno…

.-Hermione Hermione, soy tu madre y de esto se bastante mas que tu, se como le miras, y se como te mira ese chico, bueno mas bien ese hombre.- dijo Jane sonriendo abiertamente.- le brillan los ojos cada vez que te ve, tu profesor te quiere mas de lo que le gustaría admitir.

.-Pero el nunca me ha dicho nada… Si que es verdad que ha sido muy bueno conmigo, nunca lo diría. Pero de ahí a…

.-Herm…- habló esta vez Betsy.-Severus es un hombre de los pocos que quedan. Le cuesta decir algo tan importante, porque de verdad le importas, hay muchas parejas que se dicen te quiero constantemente, pero luego en realidad no lo sienten de verdad o confunden lo que es amor… si no te lo dice sus razones tendrá, pero créeme, el día que lo haga…

Tía Betsy se levantó le dio un besó a Hermione en la frente y se marchó por la puerta de la cocina.

.-Ehhh! Un momento espera…- dijo la chica- que pasará ese día?

.-Cuando llegue lo sabrás… Me voy al parque adiós…

.-Odio cuando hace eso… Mama tu sabes lo que… Mama?- Hermione se encontraba sola en la cocina.-En fin.

Dio un último trago a su té y subió a la habitación con Severus.

Severus se despertó con todo el cuerpo entumecido, pero descansado. Se incorporó en la cama, su alumna no se encontraba en la habitación pero la puerta hacía el estudio estaba abierta. No se molestó ni en vestirse, con sus calzoncillos negros y su camiseta interior subió las escaleras una a una.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, de espaldas a su maestro. Escribía algo con esmero, mojaba la pluma en la tinta y seguía escribiendo totalmente concentrada. El sol del medió día daba de lleno en la mesa.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía tan tranquila así. Se acercó lentamente hasta la chica, posó las manos suavemente sobre su cuello, lo ladeó y posó sus labios sobre la tersa piel de la joven.

Hermione ni se asustó al notar el contacto repentinamente.

.-No te asusté?

.-Sabía que estabas aquí?

Severus alzó la ceja como solo el sabía hacerlo.

.-No es nada del otro mundo- la chico sonrió mientras recogía en un instante lo que tenía sobre la mesa.- Simplemente te vi por el reflejo de la ventana.

La chica se levantó y empezó a recoger todos los libros, plumas, lápices, bolígrafos y demás material que tenía sobre la mesa.

Subiéndose a las estanterías y moviéndose por toda la sala para guardarlo.

.-Sabes que existe una cosa que se llama varita y que si la utilizas no tienes que moverte?

.-Te confesaré algo- le susurró picaramente al oído- Recogerlo con varita no tiene gracia. Anda vamos!- afirmó contenta y bajó las escaleras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comieron todos tranquilamente, incluso Eddy que resultaba que había aparecido en el parque (Según le contó Jane a Severus XDD) Robert no bajó. Depues de comer y de la insistencia de Jane y de lo niños, acabaron pasando la tarde jugando al Trivial, al Monopoly y al Pictionary.

Hermione no sabía quien se lo había pasado mejor si los gemelos o Severus. Quienes habían lanzado "sin querer" sobre el hombre una copa de helado, respondiendo este lanzándoles también batido de chocolate.

No se desató una batalla campal gracias a la intervención a tiempo de la Sra. Granger.

.- Bueno chicos que os parece si cenamos?- preguntó la anfitriona después de recoger todo el revoltijo de juegos y copas que había sobre la mesa.

.-Vale!- gritaron a coro la mayoría.

.-Hermione- llamó Severus un momento-Voy a la habitación a cambiarme la camisa.

Severus bajo al cabo de cinco minutos con una cara un poco seria. La joven lo notó al instante.

.-Ocurre algo?

.-Albus me acaba de enviar un mensaje- dijo apenado- Quiere que este mañana al medio día en Howarts.

.-Porque? Aun quedan 3 días de vacaciones.

.-Es cierto pero me lo ha pedido como un favor, Madame Pomfrey está enferma y no podrá regresar a Howarts hasta dentro de una semana. La enfermería está casi sin pociones…- Dijo apenado- Tendré que ir a Howarts, lo siento…

.-Bueno no pasa nada, me voy contigo.

.-Que? – Preguntó atónito.- y tus padres?

.-A ellos no les pasará nada porque me vean unos días menos…- respondió feliz.- Vamos ha arriba ha hacer las maletas, luego se lo diremos a mi madre.

No tardaron apenas diez minutos que ya bajaban con las maletas. La madre de la joven nada mas verlos se acercó rápidamente.

.-Ya os vais? Pero ocurre algo?- preguntó casi angustiada.

.-La enfermera de Howarts ha caído enferma y no hay provisiones para empezar este trimestre.- respondió Hermione.

.-Me hubiera gustado mucho quedarme Jane, la verdad es que salvo el incidente de hoy en la comisaría…- ambas mujeres se miraron con complicidad- En serio me han tratado muy bien, pero el Director me lo ha pedido como una favor…

.-No te preocupes Severus- dijo sonriendo- El trabajo es el trabajo. Os marcháis ya?

.-Desafortunadamente si.

La pareja pasó al gran salón para despedirse de todo el mundo incluso Robert que había bajado en aquellos momentos, con la excusa claro, de que a Severus le había surgido algo urgente en su trabajo; lo cual no era falso del todo.

Tras recibir algunos achuchones, abrazos, besos, y Severus algún que otro pellizco en el culo. Ambos fueron a salir para pedir un Taxi.

.-Un momento- dijo el Sr. Granger- No iréis a pedir un Taxi no? De ninguna manera, os llevo yo. Como os voy a dejar cuando os puedo llevar perfectamente. Vamos.

La pareja asintió sin decir nada.

.-Susan os importa quedaros solos? Me gustaría acompañarles…- dijo Jane pidiéndoles un favor.

.-Descuida.

Jane agarró las llaves del Audi antes que el pobre Robert y se encaminaron los cuatro hacía el garaje.

.-No Robert, con que pierdas un coche tengo suficiente- Contestó con rintintín.

La mujer abrió la puerta del garaje seguida por los demás, no pudo contener el asombro parándose en medio, y sin dejar pasar al resto.

.-Que pasa? – Preguntó Robert nervioso- No me digas que también he perdido el otro coche?

El hombre pasó deprisa apartando a su mujer como pudo, Hermione y Severus ni se habían inmutado.

.-QUE DEMONIOS!- Robert se acercó como una bala hacia el coche, pero no el Audi si no el BMW, que había justo al lado.

Severus y la chica se empezaron a reír tan ruidosamente que atrajeron la atención del resto de la familia que se acercó curiosa haber lo que pasaba. Todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta.

.-Pero que… Alguien trajo el coche?- preguntó Robert mientras todo el mundo negó con la cabeza.

.-Tan borracho ibas que trajiste el coche, no te enteraste y además volviste al Púb.? Y lo peor de todo es que nosotras no nos enteramos…- dijo Jane divertida.- Que habrías echo…- Todo el mundo rompió en un sonora carcajada.

.-Será mejor que nos marchemos…- dijo Robert después del asombró y de haber metido las maletas en el coche.

Jane y el resto de los pasajeros se metieron en el coche, se despidieron una última vez y se marcharon. Severus echó un rápido vistazo a la casa, antes de que esta desapareciera en la curva.

Echaría de menos el bullicio de aquella casa, las constantes preguntas de Robert, lo abrazos quebrantahuesos de Tía Betsy y las miradas lujuriosas de África. Bueno esto último no tanto. XD

.-A donde os llevo?

.-Al callejón Diagón.- pronunció Severus un poco afligido.

.-AH! Ya recuerdo.

Llegaron al cabo de pocos minutos. Bajaron las maletas y esperaron a que Jane y Robert también bajaran.

.-Mamá, papá, Os escribiré, cuidaros mucho de acuerdo? - La joven se acercó a sus padres y les dio un gran abrazo a ambos.

.-Sra. Granger, gracias por permitirme pasar el fin de año con ustedes, a sido una de las mejores vacaciones de mi vida- el maestro inclinó la cabeza galantemente. Jane sin embargo se acercó a Severus dándole un paternal abrazo.

.-Llámame Jane cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo. Y no me trates de usted me hace muy vieja- contestó riendo, mientras Severus sonreía.

.-Sr. Granger- Severus le ofreció la mano en señal de despedida- ha sido un verdadero placer.

.-Lo mismo digo Severus- dijo Robert- cuídamela, lo harás?

.-No se preocupe- afirmó Severus. Agarraron las maletas y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, pero justo cuando Hermione tenía la mano sobre el picaporte. Robert los llamó.

.-Severus- El aludido se giró sorprendido- Puedes llamarme Robert.

El padre de la chica se metió en el coche, les sonrió una última vez a la pareja y se marchó.

.-Es un poco duro de pelar. Pero tienes suerte de tener un padre como el tuyo- dijo Severus contento.- Al final no ha resultado ser tan malo…

.-Algún día te lo contaré todo- dijo divertida.

"Que ha querido decir con eso?"

Pero antes de que a Severus le diera tiempo a decírselo la joven entró en la taberna.

.-

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. FIN del CAPI!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un súper súper atrasado capi, entre las vacaciones eso y que la suerte estaba en mi contra, porque ya sabéis que si no contestó los reviews no me quedo a gusto. Pues bien ya estaba todo listo para publicarlo le quedaba poquito, pero de repente, mi padre hizo no se que con Internet, y nos quedamos sin el desde el jueves hasta el martes. Y cuando por fin creía que ya podría subirlo, la electricidad se nos empezó a marchar cada dos por tres, hasta el punto de no poder encender el Pc por miedo a que se fastidiara.

PERO! Encontré la solución! Mi Pepito Grillo particular me dijo…"PARA QUE TIENES EL PC PORTATIL?" (De echo desde que estoy en el portátil hace 10 min. se me ha ido 4 veces la electricidad) Por suerte funciona con batería!

CUIRIOSIDADES: Aunque la desaparición del coche, y el garaje, suene bastante imposible a parte de gracioso Son basados en hechos reales… Le pasó a mi tío. Salvo que su coche estaba en el garaje del edificio y se había llevado media columna por delante…XDD Mi tía casi lo mata jajaja!

Y ahora lo de siempre!

CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS!

**Sanvero:** Pues siento no haber actualizado antes de verdad, pero he estado demasiado ocupada bufff! Estoy estresada y solo son vacaciones. Con el cuanto de que tienes tiempo libre todo el mundo te pide favores:( Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Bss!

**SangoSnape:** No veas como me reído con tu review! Jaja espero que este capi también te guste y que te rías tanto… Cuando leí tu review estaba mi prima de vacaciones en mi casa y me dijo: Estas loca… te ríes sola! Jaja si ella supiera. Al final has visto que todo fue idea de Jane y pero que al menos Robert y Severus parecen llevarse mejor, Robert en el fondo es muy buena persona…solo es, como es!. Bess! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Saruky**: OLA! Loca! Jaja Se que te dije que lo subiría el domingo… pero ya sabes como me fue! Jaja me alegra de que te haya gustado! XDD Todo el mundo se preocupa por el Piolin de Sev, no te preocupes esta en buenas manos! Bss!

**MarisolBlack:** En fin…problemas muchos problemas no… jeje Yo diría que es una situación bastante chistosa la verdad! En realidad tu regalo bueno este capi iba a ser diferente, pero se me giro la pelota y mira lo que salió! bss!

**Sandra Snape: **XDD ya procure yo que Tía Betsy no lo magullara tanto, pero es normal con un pedazo de hombre como él quien no quiere abrazarlo! ( O mas XDD) Bss!

**Meilin Snape**: Pues eso digo yo, si el alcohol es un desinhibidor por naturaleza! No se porque tanta queja! XD TU familia debe ser como la mía jajaj! En fin caber no encontré… suerte que en casa de mis tíos o amigos tenían Internet, de todas maneras solo me daba tiempo para mirar mi correo y poco mas :S bSS!

**Dark Ginny malfoy:** LO que se dice tiempo de actualizar no he tenido… de todas maneras lo he hecho! Pues la verdad es que si mi padre me pillara así peor para él, y algún día lo hará porque tiene la mala costumbre de entrar en mi habitación sin llamar y algún día se puede encontrar alguna escena… no muy decente XDD Severus no tuvo al culpa de nada…pobrecillo!.bSS

**Love Julie:** Jeje eso ha sido hasta que te has topado conmigo! Para leer a Snape tal y como es me hubiera conformado con los libros originales! Pero no tiene gracia entonces! Bss!

**Lara-Malfoy-Lynn**: Seguro que ahora te habrás dado cuenta de todo no? O al menos espero que se haya entendido. Sev simplemente cayó en el plan, no de Robert jaja si no de jane aunque hay que reconocer que mereció la pena… aunque vaya a que precio XDD. Saludos.

**Rasaaabe**: Esa familia es como la mía fíjate que hasta mi tío pierde el coche! La familia de Hermione es como una copia de la mía XDD jeje. Bss!

**Amsp14:** Como un cencerro? Uiii vaya halago no me digas cosas así que me sonrojo. XDD La verdad es que estar loca es lo que más me gusta. Espero que este capi también te haya parecido loco y divertido. Un besazo enorme!

**HoneyBeem:** Hola! Gracias! Es que si está historia no fuera loca… Ya no me gustaría tanto! UN besazo de tarta de frutas del bosque!

**Celestana:** XDD jaja y te piensas que serías la única? YO también lo haría! Espero que este capi te haya gustado. El Ficus? Pues la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta jaja pero si lo llego a saber hago que se lo lleven! bSS

**SUE:** Perdona no se como se pone eso! La verdad es que las copas de mas en todos no hace hacer cosas fuera de lo comunes XD Como Sev o Robert. O en mi caso… me quedó dormida en cualquier sitio.!XDD jajaja Bss!

**Fiorita:** Muchas gracias con tu review! Jaja tu dices que te ríes con mis capis. Pero quisiera que vieras como me rió yo con tus reviews! Espero que no te hayan salido muchas raíces de esperar. He estado muy liada. Gracias por lo de la narración aunque hay muchas frases que no me encajan o no me gustan.

Lo de África no es que sea golfa…jaja solo es un pervertida como yo! Bueno yo no digo lo que ha dicho ella…XDD Pero si lo pienso. Jaja en cuanto a todas tus preguntas…algunas ya están resueltas… otras no….pero te diré que de estas últimas preguntas que has hecho una de ellas se hará casi realidad… jeje Un besazo enorme!

**laharrypottesca:** VAYA! Gracias! Jeje ya me has sacado los colores! Un besazo muy grande! Y como no aquí un capi mas!

**Sucubus**: Me ha hecho gracia hasta el nick! Gracias por lo que me has dicho, la verdad es que le pongo mucho empeño en este fic! Un besazo muy grande espero recibir un review tuyo en este capi!

**Nely-ss:** DEL TIRON? O.o… Guau tienes que tenerlos bien puestos, ni yo sería capaz. Antes q nada bienvenida a mi gran familia! Jeje muchas gracias por leerlo. La verdad es que las personalidades son como yo! Las hice tal y como me gustarían a mi! Porque la historia la hice a parte de para que la leyeran… para que me gustara a mi! Y como me gusta pues a quien no le guste, ME DA IGUAL! XDD

Y una gran disculpa en general por tardar tanto! Me perdonáis? Un beso!

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de Cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	18. El cambio

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto!!! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA…jajaja para ti ****  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti!! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo!! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!!!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Aviso se me ha ido muchísimo la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..(fuera de contexto!)UA!!!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas! de todas maneras aviso.

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**El cambio…**

.-Algún día te lo contaré todo- dijo divertida.

"Que ha querido decir con eso?"

Pero antes de que a Severus le diera tiempo a decírselo la joven entró en la taberna.

Esta se encontraba desierta.

.-Buenos días Tom- saludó afablemente la joven.

.-Buenos días señorita Granger, es un placer verla de nuevo por aquí- dijo el tabernero.- Se quedará unos días?

.-No Tom, solo estamos de paso- dijo Severus apareciendo detrás de la joven. Hermione se fijo en la cara de Severus. Su rostro mostraba seriedad, las mismas facciones que solía adoptar siempre, solo que esta vez sus ojos le delataban, pues tenían un ligero brillo. Como los de un adolescente. Afortunadamente Tom no se fijó.

.-Ah! Severus- saludó el hombre.- Cuanto tiempo…

.-Necesitamos una habitación por un par de horas.

.-Claro…- el hombre sacó una llave de un cajón y se la entregó al profesor, mientras una sonrisa divertida se le posaba en su cara llena de arrugas.- La habitación de siempre…

.-Da lo mismo, solo hemos venido a hacer unas gestiones- contestó el maestro sin el mas mínimo indicio de interés.

Ambos atravesaron el bar y subieron las escaleras sin hacer ningún comentario. Mientras recorrían el pasillo se habían cruzado con algunas personas; a las que Severus saludó escuetamente.

Después de llegar a la habitación y dejar las pequeñas maletas que llevaban consigo, fueron a hacer un par de recados que le había encargado el director a Severus; un par de compras para la enfermería y unas gestiones en el banco Gringotts.

Durante todo el trayecto la joven se había limitado a ir detrás de su profesor sin omitir palabra alguna, más que su acompañante; o más bien su novia… Parecía su sombra. El hombre no le había dirigido la palabra.

Entraban en una tienda y lo mismo, Severus pedía lo que quería sin ninguna palabra de más. Pagaba y se despedía escuetamente. Así en todos los lugares a los que habían ido.

Caminaban entre la multitud del callejón Diagón, donde de vez en cuando se encontraban a algún conocido. Incluso en cierta ocasión el profesor se había parado a hablar un par de minutos con el dueño de un local de pociones, ignorando completamente a la chica.

Incluso para llamar su atención esta le dijo, que Black era mejor que él en la cama. Pero ni con esas.

Hermione intentó decirle alguna cosa a Severus pero este simplemente le miraba y no decía nada.

Ya estaban entrando a la taberna cuando un hombre se acercó para hablar.

Tendría más o menos la misma edad que Severus, pelo castaño y algo mas corto que el maestro, sus ojos pequeños eran disimulados tras un gafas exageradamente grandes y ahumadas de color negro, vestía ropas muggles; pero con muy mal gusto. También poseía una prepotencia y arrogancia digna de los Malfoy.

Hermione procuró alejarse varios metros del lugar, aún así no pudo evitar oír parte de la conversación.

.-Vaya Severus, dichosos los ojos. Creí que no te volvería a ver por aquí…

.-Ya ves…- contestó cortantemente.

.-Estas aquí por placer o por negocios?- preguntó riendo mientras miraba a Hermione.

El hombre no dijo nada. A cambió, le envió una mirada de esas patentadas marca Snape.

.-Tan amable como siempre verdad?- preguntó el desconocido.

.-Que quieres?

.-Nada! Porque iba a querer algo? Solo charlar con un viejo amigo…

.-Vaya… desde cuando somos amigos Marius?- preguntó con veneno.

A Severus se le estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia.

.-Tranquilo Severus. Solo preguntaba… Además no hace falta que respondas… Si ya se sabe que… las cosas por placer saben mejor cierto?- El hombre sonrió malévolamente mientras le lanzaba a la joven un mirada lasciva.

A Severus se le acabó la paciencia, aquel individuo, por llamarlo de alguna manera; le sacaba totalmente de sus casillas. Solo quería cortar la conversación y marcharse con Hermione.

.-Afortunadamente no todos tenemos la misma mentalidad que tu.- dijo peligrosamente suave.

.- No hace falta que disimules. Se que hay algo mas…

.-No hay nada…

.-Vamos Severus… me fije en como la mirabas.- dijo divertido.

.-Ella solo es mi alumna. Solo eso. Me crees capaz de eso con alguien como ella?- Severus lo dijo en el tono mas despreciativo que pudo, a fin de que el hombre se lo creyera y se marchara al fin. Pero con tal mala suerte que hasta Hermione se lo creyó.- Es un encargo de Dumbledore.

"Severus eres un capullo!"

El hombre castaño dejó escapar una cruel carcajada.

.-A si que para eso te quiere el director? Para hacer de niñera?

.-Siempre sacando conclusiones precipitadas...

.-En fin; no quiero entorpecer tus obligaciones Severus. Pero si alguna vez quieres trabajar de verdad y dejar de ganar calderilla, dame un toque… Ya sabes donde estoy.

.-Lo mismo digo. Si alguna vez quieres dejar de vestir tan mal, dame un toque… Te consigo un estilista.- dijo Severus con ese toque de ironía inconfundible en él.

Y sin ni siquiera despedirse aquel hombre dio media vuelta y se marchó.

La chica había aguantado durante toda la tarde, pero hasta los Gryffindors tienen un límite.

La joven estaba un poco molesta por la actitud de su profesor. La había ignorado durante todo el rato, como si ella no estuviera con él. Y luego la conversación con aquel hombre. Quizás no era de extrañarse la actitud de Severus, teniendo en cuenta que el seguía siendo su profesor, y que además también estaba la reputación que se había ganado en la comunidad mágica…

Hermione sabía como era él. Solo que se había acostumbrado al auténtico Severus y ya casi no se acordaba del papel que el desarrollaba frente a la sociedad.

Cuando por fin acabaron todo y entraron de nuevo a la habitación Severus dejó todas las bolsas encima de la cama y se giró a hacía la chica.

.-Ahora tenemos que ir al hotel a recoger tus cosas- dijo con la voz tranquila y suave. Olvidando por completo la conversación con Marius.

El hombre se acercó a Hermione, quien no dijo absolutamente nada. Agarrándola como la primera vez que lo hizo, desaparecieron del lugar con ese sonido ya tan familiar.

Nada mas llegar, la joven se dirigió al perchero que había cerca de la chimenea y dejó su abrigo. Luego se giró hacía el armario de la habitación. Entraba en la habitación y salía de ella, recogiendo toda la ropa y objetos que tenía desperdigados.

Estuvo prácticamente 15 minutos sin decir nada.

Severus al final, se puso a hacer lo mismo, solo que bastante mas lento, y mirando a Hermione de vez en cuando como si la joven fuera a saltar hacía su yugular de un momento a otro.

.-Emmm Hermione aquí te dejas…emmm- Severus recogió de encima del sofá un sujetador rojo. Lo agarró y mientras agachaba la cabeza lo sostenía delante de ella.- Esto…

Hermione giró de golpe, se plantó delante de él y agarró la prenda de forma algo brusca.

La Gryffindor se volvió a girar y se encaminó hacía su habitación, Severus fue detrás de ella, pero cuando su alumna entró en la estancia cerró la puerta de golpe. Dando a Severus en toda la cara y dejándolo fuera.

.-AUCH!

"Severus yo diría que tienes un problema… Ya me dado cuenta! Que clase de problema?... De los de mujeres cabreadas… Mmmm eso es malo verdad?...Yo diría que mucho."

El maestro se quedó inmóvil.

"Pero no te quedes ahí quieto! Muévete! Haz algo!"

El hombre quiso entrar en la habitación pero no quería poner en peligro su vida, al fin y al cabo tenía los mismos genes que su padre; y de eso ya había tenido suficiente durante una buena temporada.

Escuchó el sonido del agua al caer, y supo que se estaba duchando. Se dejó caer en la butaca y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

.-Pero que difícil resulta a veces…- bufó.

Severus aguantó unos minutos más, pero al final su vena Slytherin salió a flote y decidió entrar en el baño.

.-Hermione te ocurre algo?- La joven que se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla y con otra alrededor de su figura, alzó la vista y se lo quedó viendo como quien ve un perro de tres patas y verde.

.-Eso tendría que preguntártelo a ti! No sabes llamar?- dijo un poco furiosa.

.-No hay nada que no haya visto antes…- respondió el hombre sin ningún tono de burla ni nada, como quien responde una pregunta de lo más normal.

.-En serio Hermione… Pareces rara desde que venimos de comprar…

.-A si? No me digas…?- dijo la chica mientras pasaba al lado de Severus sin mirarle.

.-Yo diría que estás enfadada…

.-Que observador…- contestó la muchacha de la manera más sarcástica que pudo.

.-Eh!

Hermione se quedó quieta aun de espaldas a Severus. Y ni si quiera se giró para contestar al Slytherin.

.-Porque no vendréis con manual de instrucciones…- dijo desesperado en voz baja. Claro que para su desgracia, la chica lo escuchó claramente.

.-QUE TE PIENSAS? QUE SOY UNA ELECTRODOMESTICO?- gritó furiosa.-TENGO PINTA DE TENER CARA DE LAVADORA!?- Siguió.

.-Yo… Yo no… Claro que no eres ninguna lavadora…No quería decir eso!… Vamos!- Murmuró el hombre con suplica.- Solo era…

Pero la chica seguía en sus trece.

Severus se rindió y alzó los brazos con frustración.

.-POR MERLIN QUE INFANTIL TE COMPORTAS A VECES!- dijo el hombre llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

.-INFANTIL DICES?- Bramó.

.-PUES SI!...- Dijo tajantemente- Y NO QUIERO EMPEZAR A DISCUTIR!

.-ESTO ES OFICILAMENTE UN DISCUSIÓN!- dijo la joven.

.-GENIAL!- dijo Severus con sarcasmo.

.-PUES VALE!- Le contestó también la chica frunciendo el ceño.

Estuvieron unos segundos callados.

El hombre bufó exasperado llevándose las manos hacia el pelo.

"Dios mío! No entiendo a las mujeres! Y en concreto menos a Hermione! No puedo vivir con ella y tampoco sin ella! Soy masoca?... No Severus, jaja, eres un hombre. Si las cosas fueran fáciles no tendrían gracia! Tienes que arreglar las cosas. Además. Nunca has oído hablar del polvo de la reconciliación? Dicen que es el mejor...Es que solo piensas en el sexo?… Pues si! Tu no?...No! Aunque parezca mentira! Y después dicen que los hombre solo piensan en el sexo! CLARO QUE SI!! Es por vuestra culpa!...¬¬"

El profesor intentó calmarse. Respiró hondo.

.-Por favor- Dijo todo lo suavemente que pudo. Severus se acercó a ella y trató de tranquilizarse todo lo posible.- Dime porque estás así. En serio…

.-No se te viene nada a la cabeza?- preguntó mordaz.

El hombre se quedó unos segundos pensando. En ese momento era tal el dolor de cabeza que sentía que apenas el daba tiempo a razonar y pensar debidamente.

.-No me viene nada a la mente…

"Vamos Hermione; no seas tan dura, si en el fondo se te está derritiendo el corazón al verlo así"

Pero la joven no era Gryffindor por nada.

.-No se… Te viene a la mente un tal Marius?- preguntó la chica encarando a su maestro y cruzando los brazos. El hombre observó detenidamente la cara enfadada de la joven.

.-QUE?- casi gritó Severus- Que tiene que ver él en todo esto?- volvió a preguntar mas molestó. En ese momento no había otra cosa que lo molestara mas que el meter a aquel individuo en la conversación.

.-ESO DEBERIAS DECIRMELO TU!

.-YO?

.-Si, tu…! Aunque puede que no te importe ya que como solo soy tu alumna. Nunca podrá pasar nada verdad?...- La joven pronunció lentamente, matizando cada palabra casi con rabia.

.-Pero…- Severus se quedó callado un momento, hasta que cierta frase que dijo le vino golpeándolo duramente.-Mierda.

.-Vaya, al menos veo que sabes de lo que te hablo.- dijo pausada e irónicamente.

La chica se metió en el baño para acabar de vestirse, dejando a Severus detrás de si con un profundo dolor de cabeza y maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber sido tan estúpido.

El hombre se giró e hizo una pausa antes de poner la mano sobre el picaporte y abrir la puerta. Cuando entró se encontró a la chica en ropa interior y la toalla tapando su cintura.

.-Hermione… Se lo que dije. Pero no lo hice queriendo. Solo lo dije para que aquel hombre me dejase en paz y se marchase cuanto antes.- La voz del hombre era suave, pero mostraba ciertos matices, que le hicieron recordar a la chica momentáneamente la voz que solía utilizar el maestro en clase.- Mírame… Mírame- repitió.

La joven alzo la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

.-Me crees capaz de decir eso de verdad?

.-Me ignoraste durante toda la tarde! Y luego dices que además de que jamás tendrías algo con alguien "como yo", que estabas de niñera.- dijo con la voz algo triste.- Y de la manera como lo dijiste… Como quieres que no piense eso?

.-Perdona si no te hice caso, si te ignoré o si hice alguna cosa que pudiera hacerte daño… No era mi intención. Solo estaba algo molesto al saber que volveríamos otra vez a Howarts, eso es todo.

Las facciones del rostro de Hermione parecieron suavizarse un poco. Pero seguía algo furiosa.

.-Y lo de ese Marius? Eh?

.-Eso solo lo dije para complacerlo y que se largara de una vez! Lo conozco desde hace tiempo y se que puede llegar a ser realmente molesto. Solo quería que se fuera.

.-Y no podías habérselo dicho de otra manera? O simplemente afirmar que estabas conmigo?- preguntó Hermione.- Tanto te costaba?

.-No… Pero en aquel momento estaba irritado. No quería discutir, solo quería estar contigo. Le dije lo que él quería oír solo para que nos dejara tranquilos.- Severus se acercó lentamente a la joven. Y le agarró el mentón.- Jamás haría nada que pudiese molestarte… Fue un error al seguirle la corriente, no volveré a caer en ese juego. METI LA PATA! Lo se...

Severus estaba esperando la respuesta de la chica.

"Sevy mas te vale que con el discurso que acabas de soltar. La chica te perdone por meter la gamba hasta el fondo. Porque si no…"

Hermione estuvo unos instantes meditando, a continuación soltó un suspiro de alivió, luego no pudo evitar que se le escapara una ligera sonrisa de la cara.

.-Por un momento pensé que no me ibas a perdonar!- dijo Severus resoplando.

.-Y quien a dicho que estás perdonado? – Preguntó la chica con un toque de diversión- Eso tendrás que ganártelo.

El hombre sonrió, se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Y la abrazó fuertemente, después la besó como nunca lo había echo, erizando cada centímetro de la piel de la joven. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron para coger oxígeno para sus pulmones.

.-Vale perdonado…!- Severus sonrió mientras besaba nuevamente a Hermione.

La temperatura fue aumentando, hasta el punto en que estorbaba toda la ropa que llevaban encima. Severus quiso quitarse la ropa, pero fue su alumna quien empezó a desvestir al hombre allí mismo, quitándole toda la parte de arriba mientras tanto besaba su cuello.

.-Her… Hermione- Severus intentó razonar unos segundos; intentaba separarse de la joven, aunque estaba claro que ni el mismo quería hacerlo.- El… el director… nos… nos está. Mmmm O por Merlín! Te…tenemos que…

La joven siguió con lo suyo bajando por el abdomen y llegando hasta el pantalón. Le echó una mirada y habló.

.-De verdad tenemos que ir?- preguntó la joven poniendo carita de ángel y besando lentamente el ombligo desnudo de Severus mientras con una mano acariciaba su pecho hasta la altura del pantalón y bajaba lentamente la cremallera, Piolín se estaba empezando a notar.

.- Lle…llegaremos tarde.- balbuceó el hombre.

La chica se apartó de Severus, salió del baño y se dejó caer sobre la cama boca arriba. Severus que la siguió al salir, se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo lujuriosamente.

.-De verdad quieres ir?- preguntó con diversión.

.-Al diablo el director! QUE ESPERE!- El hombre la miró un segundo más y se posó suavemente sobre la chica despojándola de la toalla, lo único que lo separaba de aquel cuerpo.

Hermione tenía razón… el director podía esperar, él no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Ambos corrían por los pasillos de Howarts, riendo por lo bajo. Cuando llegaron a la gárgola estaban exhaustos.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho del director, se pararon apenas unos segundos para tranquilizarse y pasaron al despacho de este. Llegaban una hora tarde.

.-Buenas tardes Albus.- intentó decir Severus más serio.- Siento la tardanza, pero…

El hombre lo cortó alzando la mano.

.-Buenas tardes… - Saludó alegremente mientras miraba a ambos con esa mirada pícara en sus ojos azules. Severus ya estaba algo mas acostumbrado a esas miradas escrutadoras. Pero Hermione estaba un poco cohibida.- Señorita Granger…- dijo a modo de saludo.

.-Buenas tardes director.

El anciano miró hacía el reloj y luego les sonrió. El jefe de Slytherin fue a decir algo, pero el director nuevamente no le dejó continuar.

.-Supongo que habrán estado ocupados…- el anciano sonrió mientras les ofrecía un par de sillas y uno de sus ya famosos caramelos de limón.

Pasaron la tarde hablando agradablemente, dentro de lo que cabe ya que el director continuamente les lanzaba sendas miradas cargadas de diversión y misterio.

.-En fin…- habló calmadamente- Creo que ya es hora de volver cada uno a lo que estábamos haciendo… Ya es muy tarde y este viejo necesita descansar. Por cierto, aun faltan cuatro días para que se acaben las vacaciones y vuelva todo el personal docente y el alumnado. Hasta entonces… Severus me podrías hacer un favor?

El hombre alzó una ceja y se lo quedó mirando suspicaz.

.-Otro mas Albus?

.-Si…- el viejo sonrió- Es que estando aquí sola la pobre Hermione, en su Torre, en navidad… es innecesario. No te importaría quedarte con ella verdad?

El vejete sonrió mientras se acercaba al Fawkes para acariciarlo, dando así por concluida la reunión.

Severus miró unos momentos al director asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, para luego levantarse y salir del despacho.

La pareja caminó en silencio hasta el vestíbulo.

.-Emmm… Porque no te vienes a mi despacho? Te invito a un chocolate- le dijo Severus un poco inseguro. No era lo mismo ser como de verdad era él, fuera del mundo mágico, que en el colegio.

.-Claro, supongo que todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo. Pero sería mejor si fuera en otro sitio… La verdad es que tu despacho…-Acabó diciendo con una mueca de desagrado en su cara- Con tantos tarros raros y todo…

Severus sonrió ampliamente mientras una ligera risa se le escapaba.

Caminaron pausadamente; dando un paseo de mientras. Cuando se detuvieron, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaban en el despacho de su profesor. Estaban en las mazmorras; si. Pero era la primera vez que pasaba por allí.

Estaban parados en frente de un cuadro con una gran puerta de roble pintada.

.-Donde estamos?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

El maestro se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de asombro, mientras pasaba el dedo por una pequeña piedra con forma de serpiente, que había justo al lado del cuadro.

De repente el cuadro tomo relieve convirtiéndose en una puerta.

El hombre agarró el pomo y la abrió.

.-Se bienvenida a mis dominios.- Sonrió- Siéntete como en tu casa.

Hermione pasó con algo de temor, pero también con mucha curiosidad. Dio un par de pasos mientras Severus cerraba tras de si la puerta.

La chica se sorprendió bastante. Se encontraba en lo que parecía las dependencias de Severus y jamás se las hubiera imaginado así.

Era casi idéntica a la habitación de los Alpes. A diferencia de que no había ni televisión ni mueble bar ni árbol de navidad y el sofá de dos plazas que había en frente de la chimenea era de color negro. Y por supuesto tampoco había ventanas.

La chimenea estaba encendida y una cesta con frutas exóticas y una buena botella de vino estaban situadas encima de la mesa.

La sala estaba un poco desordenada por muy raro que pareciera. Había varios libros y algunos pergaminos desperdigados por la sala. También había alguna que otra túnica encima de las sillas o por el suelo.

Severus pensó que la sorpresa de su alumna era debida al pequeño caos que se hallaba en la habitación.

.-Emmm… Bueno… Disculpa el desorden- Dijo mientras recogía algunas túnicas y libros mientras se acercaba a la mesa.- La verdad es que no esperaba visita…- dijo mientras sonreía.

Hermione abrió los ojos, mientras salía de su sopor. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del desorden.

.-Ah…no! No era por eso- Dijo sonriendo.-Era por tu habitación… siempre me la había esperado…

.-Como una sala de torturas de color verde y fría?- preguntó riendo.

.-No…Tanto no, pero bueno…

Se pasaron toda la tarde charlando tranquilamente en la sala mientras se tomaban un chocolate caliente. Es cierto que tenían que hacer las pociones para Madame Pomfrey; pero decidieron ponerse a ello al día siguiente por la mañana. De esa manera tendrían aquella tarde para estar ellos dos solos…

Y acabar… cierta actividad que tenían pendiente.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora ambos se pusieron a preparar todas las pociones.

Durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron trabajando, ninguno de los dos mencionó el hecho de que en un par de días o tres, volverían nuevamente todos los alumnos; y de que la relación que llevaban hasta ahora no se acabaría, pero sin duda tendrían que haber algunos cambios.

.-Hermione…- Dijo pausadamente mientras alzaba la cabeza de un caldero humeante.

.-Lo se…-Contestó simplemente la chica devolviéndola la mirada con entendimiento y tristeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esos días pasaron volando. Mas de lo que cualquiera de los dos pudiera desear.

Y la pareja estaba sentada en el sofá de los aposentos del maestro; esperando apenas unos minutos para dirigirse ambos hacia el gran comedor para la cena, eso si; ya con todos los alumnos de vuelta.

Al cabo de unos minutos de un silencio un poco incómodo y después de haber aclarado algunos parámetros, en cuanto a su relación en el colegio.

Severus miró el reloj.

.-Es la hora…- Dijo el hombre, como si en lugar de dirigirse hacía el gran comedor lo hicieran hacía un campo de batalla.

Los dos, con pasos algo indecisos; se levantaron para irse. Caminaron en silencio, los dos a una distancia de un metro, a mitad de camino Severus se acercó a la joven, y la abrazó fuertemente para darle ánimos.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el alboroto del gran comedor llegó hasta los oídos de Severus y Hermione.

Ya estaban cerca del vestíbulo, veían los algunos alumnos recorriendo los pasillos, cuando Severus empujó a Hermione hacia una puerta. El hombre la abrió y metió a la joven dentro, después empujó su cuerpo hasta quedar atrapado entre el maestro y la pared.

Para luego besar a su alumna, primero con pasión y ferozmente, para luego tornarse un beso dulce y apenas imperceptible.

.-Prométeme una cosa…- Le dijo Severus con aire serio.- Prométeme que aunque volvamos otra vez a la rutina y aunque frente a la gente actuemos de una manera… Nada cambiará…

El hombre agarró a la chica por la cintura mientras posaba una mano sobre su mejilla.

.-Prométemelo…

.-Te lo prometo.- dijo sonriendo.

Los dos salieron del aula, Severus con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, como si se acabara de quitar una espina que tuviera clavada.

Por fin llegaron a la entrada del gran comedor, antes de entrar; el Slytherin le dedicó una mirada cálida.

Hermione y Severus entraron a la sala. La joven se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y el maestro hacía la mesa principal de los profesores.

Hermione se sentó con Harry y Ron, hablando animadamente de cómo habían pasado las navidades, pero cuando los chicos no la miraban, a la joven se le escapaba la vista hacia cierto profesor de pociones.

Severus miraba a todos con una mirada seria, fría y amenazante, pero cuando sus ojos negros se cruzaban con los de cierta castaña, este no podía evitar que una imperceptible sonrisa se le pusiera en los labios.

Sonrisa de la cual Hermione si de daba cuenta.

El Director hizo acto de presencia, caminando mientras se colocaba su típico sombrero, detrás le seguía la profesora Mc Gonagall la cual se colocaba rápidamente la túnica y se peinaba un poco.

Sin darse cuenta el director, de que llevaba un poco de carmín en su barba.

El anciano les dio a todos la bienvenida y se pusieron a comer.

Cuando de repente, entró en el gran comedor un chico de tez blanca y facciones hoscas. El muchacho se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa del anciano.

.-A si! Se me olvidada!- Comenzó a hablar el Director- La profesora Hooch a sufrido un accidente y estará de baja unos meses. Mientras tanto tengo el placer de anunciar la llegada de su sustituto, un ex alumno de Durmstrung; Victor Krum…

.-

.-.-

.-.-

.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN DEL CAPI!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLA!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Si, lo se…cuantas me querríais matar si pudierais…He tardado un eternidad y me merezco la horca… Pero alguien que no quiero mirar y que es un patoso!..(Digamos que fue mi padre¬¬) Tocando las cosas de mi Pc que no debía me borró mas de la mitad del capi, y tuve que volver a reconstruirlo, y entre unas cosas y otras… pues no me ha dado tiempo de subirlo antes…

También quiero anunciar… que si… este ha sido el penúltimo capi! Y que el próximo capi será el último… (Para la alegría de muchas ) NO me tendréis que aguantar mas…

Porque se acaba? Pues porque todo lo que empieza acaba XDD Y porque si se acaban las vacaciones… pues se acaba el fic! Jaja creo que han sido las vacaciones de Navidad mas largas de mi vida!! JAJAJA!

Eso si no quería dejar este penúltimo capi sin algo de emoción… Me gusta complicarlo todo!

En fin solo comentaros que ha sido un placer, y que tengo intención de hacer una segunda parte de este fic. Aunque mas adelante pues primero tengo en mente acabar el fic de Maldito viejo chiflado… que lo tengo un poco abandonado

A si que teniendo todo esto aclarado…

Los reviews!

**SangoSnape**: OLA!!! Pues que decirte, al verdad es que lo del coche parece irreal, pero fue tan real como tu y yo.. jaja de hecho a mi tía casi le da un infarto! En cuanto a lo demás, espero que el capi no te hay defraudado, creo que me ha quedado un poco serio verdad?

La verdad es que de los personajes que he creado, el de Robert es el que mas me gusta! Precisamente por lo que has dicho tu… En fin…espero que no te hayan salido canas de tanto esperar!

**Saruky!:** MI querida Saruky (de verdad espero que ese proyecto que tenemos tu y yo se pueda hacer! Seria la ostia) En fin.., gracias por dejarme reviews! Jaja EN cuanto a lo de mas… el vuelo del Piolin! XDD Pues que se le va hacer… en el primero que hice salía una escena… pero al volverlo ha hacer, al final se la quite… saludos de Cloe Y un besazo enorme!

**MarisolBlack:** Ola chica! Jaja gracias por tu review! En realidad esa mujer no se de donde salió, pero la cosa es que me quedó bastante bien… no? En lo que pasará… Solo mi cabecita lo sabrá. Aunque todavía no me lo quiera decir…( en realidad es broma jeje tengo el último capi escrito desde el capitulo 7 En fin…muchos bss guapa!

**Amsp14**: Jaja si supieras de donde saque la idea…jajaXDD Mejor no lo sepas, secreto de sumario, la verdad es que lo hice así porque no quería que simplemente se resolviera así porque así…tenía que ser algo…diferente! Jaja Saludos y un bss!

**Dark Ginny Malfoy:** Ola! Pues muchas gracias por el review, y esta vez no he estado de vacaciones…pero sabes? Jamás creí que estaría tan ocupada…en clase hasta me da por estudiar! XDD

**Nely-SS:** jaja la verdad es que no me dio mas problemas…pero tuvimos que llamar a un técnico y todo! EN cuanto a lo del coche, te digo lo mismo que ha sango Snape… Gracias por todo! Bss!

**Rasaaabe:** Sinceramente a mi también me molan! Tiene que ser la caña vivir con gente así no? Espero que en este capi haya un poco mas de Herm y Sevy, aunque lo que si ha habido es su primera discusión… Gracias!

**Celestana**: Pues si, en cuanto se entere… Aunque no se vera…al menos no en este fic, Pero si en la continuación XDD. Lo de Howarts, pues la verdad es que casi no ha salido, eso será todo en el último capi… Saludos de Cloe.

PSD: 150 truenos? Juer :s

**Varg22:** Vaya, eso si es pasión por la lectura! Muchas gracias por leer mi Fic, sobre todo a esas horas de la madrugada y teniendo en cuenta que tienes que levantarte temprano XDD. Esta vez no lo leas tan tarde, que si luego te duermes en clase no quiero que sea por mi culpa! XDDD Saludos de Cloe y espero verte mas por aquí.

**Sanvero:** Bueno…Yo toy genial! Jeje Pues sabes que yo también pensé eso de Jane? La verdad es que se hará lo que se pueda, aunque y tenga el siguiente capi a medio hacer intentare que por ser el último…sea muy divertido e interesante… (La verdad es que el capi se las trae…muajaja) Si…todos lo saben…bueno casi todos…pero eso no significa que se pueda enterar mas gente verdad? Como Victor…. Muajajaja! Saludos.

**Fiorita!:** Que bien!! Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi…XDD Pero no! Y no sabes la alegría de ver un review tuyo! La verdad es que tienes toda la razón del mundo, todo lo que se monto, la comisaría y todo, para que después resultase que fuese todo planeado! XDD pero ya sabes que es que a mi las cosas que se resuelvan solas, como que no me hacen mucha gracia! Y que mejor que si todo había sido un plan…Y de la Sra Granger! Jajaja Por lo visto no eres la unica que me pide el lemon…Y bueno si tanto lo piden, la escritora la concede…!(Y si quieres en las mazmorras…pues en las mazmorras)! Solo te diré… que el mejor polvo es el de la reconciliación…y en el próximo capi…lo habrá! Saludos mi querida Fiorita!

**Quimera16**: La verdad chica es que muchísimas gracias por todo! Entre otras cosas por haberme dejado tantos reviews seguidos! Nada mas y nada menos que 5! Que no son pocos… en fin espero que te guste! Puede que en alunas partes me halla quedado un poco soso, o demasiado serio o cursi, aunque espero que no! Saludos.

**Siara.love**: MAAAADRE! Mira que leértelo todo de golpe! Ya son tener ganas…(ni yo misma me leería mi fic de golpe…que aburrido) XDD Muchas gracias por el review y por leértelo! Significa mucho todo el apoyo que me dais!…y espero que este capi te haya gustado! Saludos de Cloe.

**Ginny77**: Otra que se lo ha leído de una sentada! Pero mira que sois! Jaja Muchas gracias! De verdad, porque son muchos capis…y mucho tiempo perdido! Espero que te haya merecido la pena perder este ratito conmigo Saludos de cloe.

Y una gran disculpa en general por tardar tanto! Me perdonáis? Un beso!

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de Cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


	19. Despues de la tormenta

Sobra decir de quien es todo esto!!! O hay alguien que todavía no lo sepa? Jeje :P

**EH KARINA…jajaja para ti.  
**  
Ya sabes que todo esto de aquí es para ti!! Si, Si todo para ti…con lo bueno (que es muy poco) y la malo: ) que desgraciadamente lo es casi todo!! Como lo dolores de cabeza que me han hecho pasar, al escribirlos!!

Al menos espero que merezca la pena!!!

Muchísimas gracias a tos, los q me han dejado reviews!

Aviso se me ha ido muchísimo la pinza…pero weno ya sabéis como estoy! COMO UNA CABRA! No es como las q suelo escribir…este es un Severus muy diferente..(fuera de contexto!)UA!!!Yo os aviso que luego no haya quejas! de todas maneras aviso.

Los pensamientos van entre " "

**Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma**

**Nota: Krum tiene acento, perro paso de escribirr dobles rr cada vez que el hable… es agotadorr y muy engorroso, a si que acerros a la idea de que es así.… **

Cuando de repente, entró en el gran comedor un chico de tez blanca y facciones hoscas. El muchacho se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa del anciano.

.- ¡A si! ¡Se me olvidada!- Comenzó a hablar el Director- La profesora Hooch a sufrido un accidente y estará de baja unos meses. Mientras tanto tengo el placer de anunciar la llegada de su sustituto, un ex alumno de Durmstrung; Viktor Krum…

El chico de pelo negro y mirada severa camino entre las mesas de alumnos. Primero con algo de inseguridad, pero después, con un aire muy diferente a la primera vez que pasó por el suelo del gran comedor. El muchacho avanzó, no como aquel reservado y hostil alumno de intercambio, si no con la elegancia y firmeza que caracterizaban, a todo un adulto y profesor (aunque nuevo) de una de las mejores escuelas de magia del mundo…

Sus pasos resonaban con ruidos secos, retumbando en todo el gran comedor. El nuevo profesor avanzó entre los alumnos expectantes, pasando cerca de la joven Hermione y saludándola suavemente. La chica alegre de ver de nuevo a un viejo amigo como profesor le devolvió el saludo sonriéndole.

Severus escrutó al joven a fondo. Según sabía, ese chico había tenido una relación con Hermione; no sabía que tipo de relación, el suponía (o esperaba) que solo hubiera sido una amistad, pero a ciencia cierta no tenía ni la mínima idea. Desde que empezó a salir con Hermione no sintió la necesidad de preguntarle por ello, al fin y al cabo era agua pasada. Pero ahora si sentía la creciente necesidad o casi, obligación, de saber que había pasado en realidad entre esos dos. No es que fuera celoso, pero más valía prevenir que curar.

El búlgaro cambió la vista de la joven a la mesa de los profesores. Saludando a todos los asistentes de la mesa con una ligera sonrisa y mirada de seguridad. Seguridad que se le marchó de inmediato al toparse con unos orbes negros que lo miraban de manera fría e inquietante. Algo le hizo estremecerse sin evitarlo. Su padre siempre le hablaba del famosos profesor de pociones, conocía su carácter frió, intimidatorio… En verdad todo un Snape. Pero jamás lo había visto como ahora lo hacía.

Krum accedió a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado del director sin decir nada… Notaba una mirada posada sobre él erizándole los pelos de la nuca, una sensación bastante desagradable. De repente ya no se sentía también.

El director habló, y el nuevo profesor de vuelo se olvidó por un instante de la mirada asesina que le mandaba cierto Slytherin.

.-Vaya…-dijo Harry dándole un largo repaso a Krum y mirándolo con algo de lujuria- No está mal…

.- ¿Tu no estabas con Draco?- Preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

.-Y lo estoy pero eso no significa que no pueda admirar al pedazo bombón que tenemos como profesor. Ahora entiendo porque te gustaba tanto el búlgaro.

.-No me gustaba Harry… Solo éramos amigos.- afirmó la castaña.

.-Si… seguro- Se mofó Harry.

.-Nosotros también somos tus amigos y nos por eso te andábamos dando besos en los labios.- Soltó Ron de repente suspicaz y alzando una ceja al mas puro estilo Snape.

.-Eran besos inocentes, solo éramos amigos, en serio, solo amigos. Sentíamos complicidad.

.- ¿A si que ahora lo llaman complicidad, eh?-Los chicos se la quedaron mirando entre divertidos y dudosos.

.- Dejarlo… nunca lo entenderíais.

Harry seguía distraído observando los movimientos ágiles del buscador.

.-Podría jurar que con su culo se pueden partir nueces.- Susurró el chico.

.-Eso es algo que averiguaremos luego. -Dijo la castaña rodando lo ojos.

.- ¿En serio?- Preguntó entusiasmado el ojiverde.

.-Claro…-Respondió la joven con sarcasmo- Vamos ahora a la mesa de los profesores y le preguntamos a Viktor si se puede bajar los pantalones para comprobar la dureza de sus glúteos.

Harry capto la amarga ironía con la que eran dichas esas palabras. Y se limitó a sacarle la lengua burlonamente.

La mesa fue llenándose de todo tipo de manjares exquisitos, mientras los asistentes se deleitaban los paladares. Severus lanzaba alguna que otra mirada de complicidad a su novia, la cual se las devolvía sonriendo seductoramente. La gente no se daba cuenta de las miradas de la pareja, la mayoría estaban demasiado enfrascados en alguna discusión interesante sobre estas navidades, o llenando sus estómagos de comida en el caso de Ron, como para percatarse de la situación.

La cena acabó y alumnos y profesores fueron vaciando la sala. Severus intentó quedarse de los últimos, primero porque no soportaba salir entre la muchedumbre, y segundo porque quería hablar con Hermione, estar un rato a solas con ella; tener unos minutos de paz. Pero cuando fue hacía ella alguien se le adelantó. Un chico de pelo negro llamado Viktor Krum.

Desde la lejanía observó como el joven abrazaba a la Gryffindor con alegría, abrazo que fue devuelto por la chica. Severus se quedó observando en la oscuridad como ambos mantenían una conversación. El Slytherin observó la escena durante diez eternos minutos. Luego vio como Krum se despedía de Hermione dándole un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios. El hombre observó atónito como la chica que se suponía era su novia acababa de dejar que otro chico le diera un beso así, sin ella poner el mínimo impedimento.

Severus empezó a notar como le hervía la sangre.

"Severus, eres un hombre sensato las cosas tienen una explicación y estoy seguro que no te dejarás influir de manera absurda por lo que has visto sin antes preguntarle a Hermione ¿no? Severus. Severus. ¡SEVERUS! ¿Me has oído? No saques conclusiones precipitadas… ¡Yo no saco conclusiones precipitadas, solo se lo que acabo de ver, y no me ha gustado!"

El maestro dio media vuelta y se marchó por la puerta trasera.

Hermione fue a marcharse cuando…

.-Juraría haber visto Severus… ¡Va! Paranoias mías.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven corría como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos de Howarts. Se había quedado dormida y ahora llegaba 10 minutos tarde a la clase de pociones. Bajó lo mas rápido que pudo hacía las mazmorras y picó lentamente la puerta que daba acceso a la clase de pociones.

"Esta es mi sentencia de muerte, Severus me mata… ¿Hermione de que te preocupas? Estas hablando de tu novio no te dirá nada, o como mucho, después en lugar de acostarse contigo hasta dejarte sin aliento, solo te echa un par de polvos… ¡¿PERDONA?! Primero: ¿Porque últimamente todo el mundo va tan salido?, no lo entiendo, ¿es por el tiempo? ¿Las hormonas? ¿Es por eso? ¡Porque si no, no entiendo como demonios puede decir eso! Y segundo mi novio o no, sigue siendo mi profesor y he llegado tarde tiene todo el derecho del mundo"

.-Vaya, vaya… -susurró el maestro al ver llegar a su novia- ¿Sabe que la hora de entrada a mi clase pasó hace 10 minutos?

.-Lo siento… yo…

.-No quiero oír excusas estúpidas, 20 puntos menos. Ahora haga el favor de no interrumpir más mi clase. Siéntese.

"Esta raro… Son cosas tuyas, él está como siempre… No parece, distante… Hombre, haber estás en medio de clase. ¿Que pretendes que te de un beso de bienvenida y te diga: Preciosa te echado de menos?... No me refería a eso, lo que ha hecho esta bien es solo que… ¿Que?... Su mirada era fría… Paranoias tuyas Hermione"

El no paró de observar a la joven en las dos horas. Ella ahí, ¿Como podía estar tan tranquila después de lo que había echo con Krum?

La clase acabó y todos fueron saliendo tranquilamente del aula. Hermione fue de las últimas en salir. Quería hablar con Severus, ayer en la cena no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, y necesitaba hacerlo.

.-Severus…-lo llamó la chica cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie en los alrededores.-Oye quería hablar contigo.

.- ¿Te importaría no llamarme así aquí? Estamos en horario de clase.-Dijo escuetamente.- Y si es por los puntos, no esperarás que porque sales conmigo tengas privilegios.

.-Perdone… Señor. No me refería a eso. Estoy de acuerdo con el castigo impuesto- Dijo Hermione ya empezando a enfadarse un poco aunque no se lo dejó ver.- Solo quería saber si está tarde tiene un rato libre, me gustaría pasar un rato cont… Con usted- Se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre y ahora tratarlo de usted se le hacia raro.

.-Lo siento, pero tengo otros asuntos que hacer- Dijo Severus seriamente, quizás más de lo que le hubiera gustado pues al momento percibió en la cara de Hermione un gesto de reproche.

.-Muy bien, como quieras.- Dijo al final la chica sin importancia. Se acercó y depósito un suave beso en sus labios. Severus ni siquiera le devolvió el beso, siendo de verdad algo absurdo ya que lo estaba deseando. Hermione algo molesta abandonó el aula.

"¡Muy bien Severus, te has comportado como un verdadero capullo solo por unas malditas suposiciones que además no sabes si en verdad son ciertas!.. No es por eso, estamos en el colegio y han vuelto a empezar las clases. Hay normas… Como si eso te importase, creo recordar que tú mismo rompiste esa regla ¡Al tirarte a tu alumna!... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Hacia falta que fueras tan específico?... Reconócelo, a ti lo que te molesta es la escena que viste de ella y Krum… No… Severus, recuerda que a mi no me puedes engañar"

Severus se apoyó en el escritorio echando la cabeza hacía atrás y dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

La joven caminó enfadada por los pasillos de Howarts caminó de… De ninguna parte; no sabía donde, pero necesitaba un sitio donde pensar. No llevaban un día de clases y las cosas se estaban torciendo demasiado. En fin, esperaba que las cosas cambiaran un poco, eso era de suponerse. Pero no esperaba ya que el primer día fuera así.

Se paró en medio de donde fuera que estuviera, soltó los libros de golpe y dejó escapar un grito de frustración apretando los puños con fuerza.

.-Vaya, parece que llego en mal momento…- Susurró una voz a sus espaldas.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- La joven le lanzó un mirada de rabia.- Vale… creo que no.

.-Lo siento profesor Krum…

.-Sigo siendo yo, Hermione. Viktor.

.-Vale…. Es que… ¡POR MERLIN!- Hermione volvió a gritar de rabia.- ¿TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON TAN CAPULLOS?

.-Excepto los gays.- Viktor sonrió.- Creo que necesitas hablar, vamos a un sitio tranquilo y me lo cuentas todo con más calma, ¿De acuerdo?- La joven asintió complacida, recogió sus libros con un movimiento de varita y se encaminó con el chico. De alguna manera que no sabía comprender Krum la entendía mejor que nadie, mejor que Harry, que Ron o incluso su mejor amiga Ginny.

A Krum se lo ocurrió llevarla al único sitio donde sabía que ahora no había nadie. La biblioteca. Viktor la agarró de la mano y la llevo al rincón mas apartado de la sala, detrás de una estantería de ediciones viejas de libros de Historia de la Magia llenos de polvo.

.-Siéntate y dime que te ocurre.- Hermione parecía un poco reticente a contárselo, cogió un libro que tenía en las manos y empezó a repasar la cubierta con el dedo.- Mmmm si no me lo dices tendré que adivinarlo...-Esperó unos segundos.- Veamos, justo ayer vi a tus padres y me dijeron que todo iba bien, a si que supongo que la familia no es. Tampoco estás enfada con tus amigos porque esta mañana te vi hablando con ellos… Por lo que tengo entendido los Slytherin hace meses que no se meten con vosotros, a si que también descartados. No tienes problemas con las clases y tampoco has suspendido ningún examen. A si que solo queda una cosa… Problemas amorosos.

Hermione alzó una comisura de los labios.

.- ¡He acertado!- El joven se frotó las manos en señal de victoria.- A si que tienes problemas amorosos- La joven solo se limitó a asentir-Puedo deducir que ya estás saliendo con él, porque ese gritó de rabia tenía pinta de discusión.-Volvió a asentir- A si que acabas de venir de estar con él- Asintió de nuevo- Hermione sería de gran ayuda que me lo contarás tu en lugar que tener que adivinarlo.- Hermione dejó escapar un bufido.

.-Muy bien… Estoy saliendo con alguien. Empezamos a salir hará cosa de tres semanas, pero parece que sea mucho mas. Estoy muy a gusto con él, es diferente a como pensaba que era… Nunca pensé que me gustara tanto alguien, creo que lo quiero. Nunca me ha gustado tanto nadie.

.- ¿Entonces cual es el problema?- la cortó. Hermione rodó los ojos.- Perdona, sigue.

.-Si solo fuera uno… Más bien son problemas, uno de ellos es; digamos… su estatus, no podemos vernos donde queramos ni cuando queramos… Y no se si es eso lo que le molesta, pero desde que hemos vuelto de las vacaciones parece raro, puede que este sacando las cosas de quicio… Pero hoy ha ocurrido algo y él ha hecho lo que debía hacer, luego quise hablar con él por otra cosa muy diferente. Pero el interpretó mal las cosas sobre lo que había ocurrido ¿Me explico?-Krum negó con la cabeza.

Intentaba hablar buscando las palabras adecuadas para que Krum tuviera la menor información sobre quien era, pero la suficiente para entender que le pasaba. La joven se llevó una mano a la cara frustrada.

.- ¡AL DEMONIO! Es Snape, estoy saliendo con él.

.- ¿TE ESTAS TIRANDO A SNAPE?

.- ¿Se puede saber que le pasa a todo la gente últimamente…? –Dijo Hermione sorprendida- ¡El mundo no gira alrededor del sexo!

.-Puede…-Dijo sonriendo- El sexo no gira alrededor de las personas. Son las personas las que giran alrededor del sexo…

.-El caso es… -Habló suspirando y dándose por vencida- Que todo iba bien, estás navidades han sido perfectas, pero fue llegar a Howarts y todo se empezó a torcer. Hoy llegue tarde a su clase y me castigó, lo que por una parte encuentro bien, porque he llegado tarde. Pero luego no se que he echó mal. Al final de la clase intenté hablar con él para quedar, hablar o pasear. Y le faltó poco para mandarme a la mierda. Lo besé y no dio el mínimo indicio de nada, yo creo que besar a Dumbledore hubiera tenido más emoción.

.-Ahora lo entiendo todo.

.- ¿El que? ¿Que me haya mandado a la mierda? ¿O que en lugar de besar a mi novio lo haya echo con la pared? No se si lo sabías pero como psicólogo eres penoso.

.-No hombre, eso no,… Ahora entiendo porque Severus me miraba tan mal ayer de noche.

.-Pero eso es absurdo eres mi amigo, Harry y Ron también son mis amigos y nunca se había comportado así con ellos. Además llegaste ayer, ni si quiera hemos tenido tiempo de pasar un rato juntos. Si dijeras que hace meses que no voy con él, por estar contigo, podría pensar que son celos. Pero comí con Severus por última vez ayer al medio día en su despacho.

.-Pues no lo se, pero no te preocupes Hermione, solo tendrá un mal día ya verás como mañana seguro que todo se arregla.

La joven se lo quedó mirando y luego sonrió.

Severus se encontraba caminando por el pasillo caminó de la biblioteca, iba a buscar a Hermione, quería disculparse con ella y aclarar las cosas, y en el único sitio que se le ocurría donde podía estar era en la biblioteca.

La buscó silencioso entre las estanterías llenas de libros, iba a marcharse cuando oyó unos susurros provinentes de uno de los rincones, reconoció la voz agradable de Hermione, y otra no tan agradable. Quiso haber interrumpido y decir algo cuando sin previó aviso se encontró escuchando la conversación entre ella y Krum.

" ¡Krum! ¡Ese maldito! no tenía suficiente con lo de ayer que además ahora tenía que pillarlo hablando con Hermione y ha escondidas nada mas, tendrá que ser algún secreto para que no puedan hablarlo en el pasillo"

Severus se quedó quieto escuchando.

.-Bueno, ya que hemos empezado con las confesiones ¿Que hay de ti?- Le preguntó la castaña.

.- ¿De mi?

.- Si, de ti, ¿Que tienes pensado hacer? Tú ya sabes lo que yo pienso. Yo lo contaría, no podemos esconderlo más. No puedes esconderlo.

.-Hermione no es tan sencillo. ¿Que pensará todo el mundo? Tus amigos, mi padre, Severus, que pensará él.

.-No tienes porque tener miedo, es algo normal, Viktor, no se puede evitar, las cosas ocurren. Pero lo más importante aquí eres tú, tienes que estar a gusto contigo. Además sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

.- ¿Y si Severus no lo entiende?

.-Lo hará, lo acabará aceptando. Además no se porque te interesa tanto su opinión, a mi no me importaría lo que pensara.- Dijo en tono despreocupado. Severus apretó los dientes, esperaba que si de verdad ocurría algo fuera obra de Krum, pero de Hermione jamás se abría esperado eso.

.-Es amigo de mis padres desde que yo era pequeño, es casi de la familia, pero yo me refería a ti, que pensaría el de ti por estar con una persona como yo.

.-Es algo normal no dirá nada.

Severus tenía los ojos abierto como platos, notaba como poco a poco la sangre le hervía dentro del cuerpo. Le había sido infiel ¿Y Hermione decía que era algo normal? El debía estar un poco anticuado en cuando a las relaciones modernas, y quizás la infidelidad estaba a la orden del día en las parejas actuales. Pero en cuanto a eso…. El prefería ser de los tradicionales, de esos que no se lían con otro a la primera de cambio.

"¡Tengo unos cuernos que casi puedo rayar el techo si me descuido! ¡PER NOO! Es normal." Pensó con amarga ironía.

.-Gracias Hermione, no se que haría sin ti.- Krum se acercó a la chica y le dio un cálido abrazo- A ti si se te da bien esto de la psicología. Krum se acercó a la joven y le dio un suave beso en los labios en señal de agradecimiento.

Severus lo vio y una gran oleada de rabia se extendió por todo su cuerpo. ¿Como podía haber sido tan ingenuo? ¿Cómo había podido caer en la trampa? La chica solo lo quería para pasar el rato, y él se había tragado esa mentira ¿Como iba a estar con alguien como él? Un viejo. Severus enfurecido dio media vuelta y se marchó tan sigiloso como había llegado.

.-No se Hermione… Que no me convence.

.- ¡Joder Viktor! No te estoy pidiendo que vayas a la guerra. Solo te digo que salgas del armario. Solo eres gay, no un leproso.-Dijo la chica con un tono entre exasperado y divertido.- Tus padres lo entenderán, Severus también, ya tiene algo de experiencia. Además míralo por el lado bueno… tengo algunos amigos a los que les gustaría conocerte…- La joven sonrió ampliamente mientras, recogía sus cosas.- Has sido tu el que querías ayudarme y al final te ayudado yo.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca, Viktor caminó de su despacho y Hermione en busca de sus amigos.

Severus llegó a su despacho furioso. No es que él se imaginara cosas que no eran, es que eran reales. El que creyó que se había comportado mal con la chica, que tenía que no debía desconfiar de ella por una tontería como aquella y mira. Iluso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Se acabó, pensé que podría salir bien pero no- Dijo Severus caminando por el pasillo hacía su clase con lo Gryffindor- No voy a continuar con esto. -Entró en la clase dando un portazo. Echó una mirada rápida a sus alumnos, deteniéndose unas milésimas de segundo en Hermione. La chica lo miraba con naturalidad y con una sonrisa posada en sus labios.

.-Examen sorpresa- Dijo con malicia en la voz, aunque en realidad era fingida, estaba tan abatido que no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie y la manera mas fácil de librarse de ellos era poniéndoles un examen.- Los ingredientes están en la pizarra. Tienen 45 minutos. Empiecen.

Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel y aquello no lo relajaba, si no que hacía que acumulara más tensión en el cuerpo. Necesitaba eliminar ese estrés de alguna manera. De repente la oportunidad se le puso en bandeja.

.- ¡Estúpido Longbottom! ¿Es que no sabe hacer ni una maldita poción de nivel tres?- El pobre chico se había equivocado al mezclar dos ingrediente y ahora en lugar de tener una poción azul turquesa tenía una rosa pálido.- Recoja sus cosas y márchese de clase, haga algo útil y vaya a dormir.

Pero Neville estaba tan nervioso que al recoger la poción la derramó toda encima de la mesa provocando una reacción con el metal y deshaciendo la mesa de trabajo como si fuera papel mojado.

.-Lárguese de mi vista….- Pronunció tan lentamente que casi daba mas miedo a cuando gritaba. Harry le recogió la mochila a su compañero y se la entregó.- ¿Que pasa Potter que ahora también hace de elfo doméstico? 20 puntos menos. Señor Thomas 10 puntos menos por reírse, y otro cinco menos para la señorita Brown.

"¡Vale Severus! SE ACABO. ¡Creo que ya te estás pasando un pelo! ¿Puedes explicarme que demonios ha sido eso? No puedes andar comportándote así, MADURA HOMBRE… ¿Qué, que ha sido dices? Muy sencillo, lo de siempre soy profesor han hecho algo indebido y han recibido el pertinente castigo… Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad ¿A quien pretendes engañar Severus? Desde luego a mi no, ¡deja ya esos absurdos juegos infantiles!... ¿Juegos? ¡SOY EL MÁS CORNUDO DE TODO HOWARTS! ¿Y te parece que he actuado de manera infantil? Esto si que es el colmo… Razona Severus si de verdad te hubiera sido infiel ¿porque seguirías con ella? Tienes que hablarlo con Hermione quieras o no. O bien para acabar con esto o para aclarar las cosas. Yo que tu elegiría lo segundo…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó una semana, dos, tres. Y la situación no mejoró, Severus seguía del mismo humor, cada vez que la joven intentaba hablar con su novio, este encontraba alguna excusa para irse o para hacer alguna tarea repentina. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no tenía a nadie, los chicos estaban demasiado ocupadas entrenando para el campeonato de Quidditch y Ginny escapándose del colegió a hurtadillas para verse con Sirius que no tenían tiempo de hablar con ella. A si que prácticamente pasaba las tardes paseando con Viktor o trabajando en la biblioteca.

Un día al acabar pociones y después de la disminución de 30 puntos en condición de una poción que según Severus estaba mal echa. Hermione decidió hablar con él. Después de Navidad apenas habían tenido tiempo de estar juntos, y lo poco que habían estado se limitaban a las horas de clase, los encuentros fortuitos en los pasillos o en las rondas nocturnas, que Severus se encargaba en ese caso de encontrarse lo menos con la castaña.

Después de muchos intentos de encuentros la joven consiguió quedar con Severus.

"Ante todo procura estar calmado. En estos casos la paciencia y la tranquilidad son la clave. Si ves que vas a decir algo inapropiado. Coge aire, inspira y expira las veces que sean necesarias hasta que te calmes"

La joven abrió la puerta y pasó.

.-Perdón por llegar tarde, pero Pevees me mandó hasta la Torre de astronomía- Dijo la joven jadeando y abrazando por detrás a su maestro de pociones. Había conseguido quedar con Severus un rato después de comer en su despacho.

.- ¿De verdad te crees que me voy a tragar eso?

.-De que me hablas…

.-Llevo esperándote 10 minutos… ¿Y la única excusa que se te ocurre es esa?

.-No es una excusa… ¿Oye se puede saber que te pasa?

.-Llegas tarde.- Dijo Severus enfadado.

.- ¿Me estás diciendo que te has enfadado porque he llegado 10 minutos tarde?

.-Pensé que después de tanto tiempo sabrías la importancia que le doy yo a la puntualidad.

.-Mira Severus no pienso pasarme lo que queda de tarde discutiendo contigo solo porque he llegado tarde. Cuando tu llevas semanas esquivándome, cualquiera diría que soy tu novia- Dijo poniendo los brazos en la cintura.

.- ¡YA ESTA! ¡Ya salió el tema, si hubieras estado más pendiente de mí…!- Afirmó el hombre con un tono de reproche.

.-INMADURO- Gritó la joven saliendo de la sala y cerrando de golpe.

"¡PERO VAMOS A VER CACHO PALURDO! ¿A TI ESO DE INSPIRA Y EXPIRA NO TE DICE NADA? ¡Zopenco! ¿Pero tú que entiendes por tranquilidad? ¡Hitler con un bazooka hubiera tenido menos peligro que tu!... Tengo motivos para estar así… ¿ASI?... ¡Claro, llegó tarde!… Decidido, definitivamente eres tonto. ¡TONTO DEL TODO! Creo que me estás provocando dolor de cabeza. Cuando repartieron los cuerpos y escogí ser tu conciencia. Ese día estaba mejor metiéndome mis sugerencias por el culo…"

Hermione caminó tan furiosa por los pasillos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra alguien. Esta se levantó todavía más furiosa pues al chocar habían tirado su reloj nuevo al suelo.

.- ¿Quieres tener mas cuidado imbécil?

.-Déjame adivinar, ¿Las cosas no han salido como tú esperabas?

.- ¿Viktor? Yo… oye lo siento es que… todo sigue igual de mal.

.- ¿No habías quedado ahora con él?

.-Tú lo has dicho, había. Me acabó de ir de su despacho. Hemos discutido, porque he llegado 10 minutos tarde… ¿te lo puedes creer?- La joven dejó escapar una risa histérica.- Si es que ya no se que hacer. Voy a su despacho y no está, lo buscó después de clase y siempre tiene algo que hacer, me lo encuentro en los pasillos y me rehuye… Me estoy empezando a cansar.

Krum se acercó a la chica y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para reconfortarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se levantó un lunes mas, y mas hastiada que nunca. Las cosas tenían un límite, la joven lo había intentado todo, pero si el otro no ayudaba no podía tirar ella sola de una relación. La semana pasada había sido lo mas, pensando que era ella la que lo hacía mal, aprovechó un día libre e invitó a Severus a comer, pero este la rechazó diciendo que tenía trabajo.

A si que pensando que quizás tenía demasiado estrés y necesitaba descansar había reservado el fin de semana en el Hotel donde habían pasado las navidades, mas una invitación para un baile. Le había mandado una nota más la invitación del hotel (las cuales las había conseguido cobrando algunos favores: Como presentándole a Pier, a Viktor Krum.) Había pedido el permiso a Dumbledore y se había asegurado de que no tuvieran ninguno, ninguna guardia.

En la nota decía que ambos necesitaban estar solos, que todo estaba listo, y que las esperaba el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde en el vestíbulo.

No se presentó.

Le molestó muchísimo, no por las invitaciones ni por el fin de semana (al final seguro que Viktor y Pier les dieron uso) Tampoco por no haber ido. Si no por el hecho de que no la avisó, ni siquiera tuvo la dignidad de avisarla.

Avanzó hacía la clase de pociones furiosa, nada mas entrar miró hacía Snape, le pareció ver como este la miraba con una mirada de disculpa. Pero está despareció casi como había llegado cuando Hermione le lanzó una mirada de resentimiento y rabia.

A los 10 minutos de clase y sin motivo alguno Severus descontó a Gryffindor 50 puntos porque según él la poción que había realizado Neville era un completo desastre y altamente inestable. Lo cual era una tontería porque Hermione era la pareja de Neville y estaba completamente segura de que la poción estaba bien echa.

.- ¡Longbottom, 50 puntos menos, es usted un verdadero inútil! En lugar de crear la poción curativa que le he pedido eso se parece a una bomba de relojería.- Severus movió la varita y la poción desapareció de golpe- ¿NO VE QUE PODRIA MATARNOS?

.-Señor si me disculpa- dijo Hermione firmemente y desafiando a Severus con los ojos. – Esa poción se encuentra en perfecto estado.

.-Aquí el que tiene título de profesor soy yo, y por lo tanto soy yo el que decide si esta bien o no.

.- ¡ESTO ES ABSURDO!

.-No… Usted y el señor Longbottom están castigados, está tarde en mi despacho.

.-No tiene motivos.- contestó indignada.

.-El señor Longbottom ha puesto en peligro mi vida y la de sus compañeros y usted ha contestado a un profesor. Mire si tengo motivos.- Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos con una mirada fría y calculadora.

El timbre sonó y la clase se despejó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione y Neville estaban enfrente del despacho de Snape esperando para recibir su injusto castigo. El pobre chico temblaba como un flan.

Severus llegó acompañado por Filch.

.-Longbottom, con Filch- Fue lo único que dijo mientras entraba en su despacho seguido de la joven. Pero antes de que a Severus le diera tiempo a decir nada sobre el castigo Hermione asalto al quid de la cuestión.

.- ¿Severus por favor puedes decirme porque estás así?

.- ¿Estar? ¿Como?

.-No se… últimamente te pasa algo. Nos castigas por nada, y pareces estar malhumorado, todo lo que intento hacer para levantarte el ánimo es inútil. Todo te irrita, ya no puedo ni hablar contigo. Estás diferente.

.-Estoy como siempre.

.- ¡No! tu no eres así.- La cara de Hermione cambió para adoptar una mirada triste y melancólica….- O al menos eso creía.

.-Pues creíste mal.

.-No eres el mismo…

.-Ni tu tampoco…- Dijo con recelo y cierto toque de amargura de fondo- Las cosas cambian, todo el mundo cambia.

.-Pero yo no quiero que cambies.

.-No se puede hacer nada….-Un largo silencio se apoderó de la estancia.

.-Será mejor que lo dejemos antes de que vaya a más…

.-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Severus…- Es mejor acabar con está tontería.

.- ¿A si que todo esto te parece una tontería?

.-Si…

.-Pues se acabó…

.-Lo se…- Contestó Severus asintiendo.

.-No solo me refería a está discusión…

Severus se quedó callado durante unos segundos…

.-Si eso es lo que quieres… muy bien.- Dijo el maestro con tono indiferente aunque estaba claro que no le era indiferente.

.-Adiós Severus

.-Adiós Sra. Granger.- La joven se marcó dando un portazo.

Severus se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras suspiró resignado.

"Severus si me necesitas me estaré haciendo el harakiri"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los meses pasaron sucesivamente, ambos se pasan las horas en clase ignorándose y siempre que se tenían que encontrar por alguna reunión o hablar lo hacían con conversaciones cortas y frías.

Hermione echaba de menos a Severus no había un día que pasará sin que se preguntará que es lo que ella había echo mal. Y Severus aunque quisiera negárselo también la echaba de menos. Ahora ya era casi junio, y aunque seguía echando de menos a su novio, había aceptado que quizás lo suyo no era estar juntos.

Viktor corrió por el pasillo interceptando a la joven.

.- ¡HEY! Espera… ¡Hermione!- Dijo acercándose a ella jadeando.- Llevo 3 días buscándote. Parece que se te ha tragado la tierra.- Afirmó sonriendo.

.-Perdona no he estado muy bien últimamente.

.- ¿Todavía sigues con lo mismo? No puedes seguir así… Tu me convenciste para que cogiera valor y enfrentará las cosas y ahora resulta que eres tu la que no lo hace…-Le dijo en tono preocupado.

.-Supongo que las cosas no siempre salen como uno se lo espera.

.-Pues haz algo… Habla con él.- Hermione se lo quedó mirando como si a Krum le hubiera salido un conejo de la cabeza.

.-Perdona… pero creo recordar- Dijo calmadamente- ¡QUE ES LO QUE LLEVO INTENTANDO ESTOS ULTIMOS 5 MESES!- gritó histérica.

.-Pues inténtalo de nuevo. Aunque sea por última vez…

.-Muy bien me lo pensaré- Dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Hermione se lo tomó con calma eso de pensar intentarlo por última vez con Severus pues llegó el último día de clase. A falta de 30 minutos antes de marcharse en el tren.

La joven ya estaba mas que harta del comportamiento infantil y malhumorado que había vuelto a tener Severus; iba a acaba con esa situación costase lo que costase, averiguaría porqué se había comportado así, y aunque luego no volviera a dirigirle la palabra. A menos sabría que es lo que había echo que su relación acabase.

Lo había buscado por todo Howarts, el vestíbulo estaba todo lleno de gente que se preparaba para marcharse de Howarts; algunos solo temporal, otros ya probablemente no volverán a pisar las puertas del castillo.

Fue donde vio a un hombre de espaldas. Con el pelo negro, largo, todo vestido de negro y con un porte elegante innato.

La joven lo llamó discretamente (dentro de lo que cabe) desde la otra punta del vestíbulo.

.- ¡Profesor por favor!- El hombre cuya mirada era dirigida hacía los alumnos de su casa, se giro lentamente hacía la chica. Su aspecto no había cambiado nada los últimos meses, tétrico, oscuro… Frío.

.- ¿Severus vas a dejar de ignorarme?- El Slytherin no perturbo su mirada ni un ápice- ¿Seguirás como estos últimos meses?

La joven avanzó unos pasos hacía el hombre quedando a 3 o 4 metros de distancia.

.-No me diriges la palabra y cuando lo haces eres muy distante, incluso más que antes de que pasara algo entre los dos. Y todo desde que lo dejamos…

.- ¿No fue idea mía recuerdas?- preguntó con cierto recelo.

.-Tienes razón… -Dijo pensado- Fue de mutuo acuerdo. ¿De eso si te acuerdas?- Pasó de ser una conversación medianamente pausada y tranquila, a una un poco subida de tono. Llegados a este punto, había gente que se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de la conversación entre los dos y se paraban a escuchar o algunos simplemente a ver el espectáculo.

.- ¡Esa no es la cuestión!

.- ¡Si lo es! ¡Desde que pasó eso has estado insoportable! ¡Todavía mas incluso que antes de dejarlo, que no se que narices te pasaba! ¿Vas a decirme ahora porque estás así?- dijo tercamente la joven- O no me moveré de aquí. Y sabes que soy capaz.

.-Gryffindors…- Susurró Snape apenas para que la joven no pudiera oírlo, aunque muy a su pesar no le sirvió de nada.- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- A partir de aquí mas que una conversación, se había convertido en un amasijo de voces.

.- ¡Claro! ¡Es lo que intentó saber desde hace meses!

.- ¡Pues que no aguanto mas! Desde que llegó ese de Krum dejaste de prestarme atención, estabas más pendiente de él que de mí. ¡Siempre os veía riendo juntos! ¡Os vi besándoos! Y os escuche… Oí como se lo decías todo a Krum, ¿Qué es lo que no podíais esconder?- La joven no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

.-Que Viktor es Gay… Yo quería que lo dijera, pero el tenía miedo…-Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio- ¿A si que era eso? ¿Estás celoso?

.- ¡SI!

.- ¿Pero porque? ¡No lo entiendo, sabías que yo estaba contigo!

.- ¡Ya lo se! ¡Pero de todas maneras no podía soportarlo! ¡No me gusta el echo de que estuvieras con otro que no sea yo!

.- ¿Porque?- Dijo Hermione suavemente.

.- ¡PORQUE TE QUIERO!- Gritó lo mas alto que pudo mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de derrota. Después un largo silencio, el vestíbulo se quedó mudo.- ¿De acuerdo? ¿Es eso lo que querías saber? TE QUIERO.- repitió.

Hermione esbozó una ligera sonrisa, se acercó lentamente a Severus.

.-Tonto…- Dijo la joven suavemente, después acercó sus labios con los del maestro dándole un lento beso. Dos minutos que fueron eternos. Los espectadores que se encontraban en el vestíbulo, no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en aquel momento…

.-Vamos chicos… aquí ya no hay nada que ver… - Dijo el repente el Director apareciendo de entre las sombras, y haciendo gestos a los alumnos congregados para que salieran de la entrada.- Dejémoslos, tiene muchas cosas de que hablar- El vestíbulo se vació en dos minutos… El director lanzó un guiño a la pareja mientras salía por la gran puerta principal cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

.-No vuelvas ha hacerme esto…- Dijo la joven con cierto tono de reproche pero muy contenta.

Severus acercó sus labios a la oreja de Hermione y susurró entre silencios:

À des silences et à des pardons

avec des promesses et des rêves.

En me trompant e ou en faisent heureux,

je t'aime de toutes les manières

même s'il ne mérite pas parfois ton amour.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.- HSH -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-HSH-.-.-.**

**.-****.- HSHSHSH-.-.-.-.HSHSHSH -.-.**

**.-.-SHSHSHSH .-. HSHSHSHS-.-.**

**.-.- HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH -.-.**

**.-.-.-.-SHSHSHSHSHSHSHS****.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-SHSHSHSHSHSHS****.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.- HSHSHSHSHSH ****.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-HSHSHSHS -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-SHSHSH.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- HSH.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- HS ****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**THE END**

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**.-..-.-.-**

**¡**Hola! ¿Cuando tiempo cierto? Entre el trabajo, la familia, amigos, estudios…Prácticamente no he tenido vida social…y seamos sinceras para un tiempo libre que tenía suelto, o lo utilizaba para ver la tele o dormir (que últimamente no se lo que es…XDD) Podréis pensar ¿no tiene 5 minutos para subir el capi?… Pero no son solo 5 minutos…si no también hay que tener tiempo para escribirlo… Al menos yo… no tardo 10 minutos en escribir un capi como este!…

También me ha costado escribir este capi aunque las ideas y el resumen ya lo tuviera echo. Supongo que porque por una parte eso significa que este Fic ya está terminado y quizás me da algo de pena ... Pero todo lo que se empieza, algún día tiene que acabar, y me parece que este es el momento del fin de FELIZ NAVIDAD.

Se que he tardado, pero espero compensarlo poniéndole a mi último capitulo un broche de oro… ha sido un placer escribir para vosotras. Se que algunas podréis pensar que como lo dejo así, que está inacabado, que le falta algo… pero creo sencillamente que aunque esta pareja siga y falten por saber muchas cosas… Eso será:

Otra historia.

A si que. No se para cuando (antes tengo que acabar maldito viejo chiflado) Pero espero veros a todos en la Segunda parte de este Fic: FELICES VACACIONES.

Muchas gracias por todo. Y gracias por los reviews. SOIS LA CAÑA

Contestación a los reviews:

**SangoSnape**: Mmmm creo que ha sido la entrega mas lenta que he hecho nunca! 6 MESES! XDD Pero espero que haya merecido la pena… ya ves que después de todo y aunque se hayan llamado de todo… Al final siempre acaban juntos, en realidad ese no iba a ser el final, bueno haber en realidad si iban acabar juntos igual…pero no era esa la idea… Solo que al final he visto que se alargaba mucho el capi, aunque quizás…pongo un epilogo por aquí… Ya veremos. GRACIAS POR TODO!!

**NelySS:** Creo que en lo de celos… Has dado justo en el clavo. No podía acabar con el último capi así como así… No tendría gracia! Muchas gracias por el review. Bss

**Marisol BlacK**: Tu regalo acabado, después de medio año, pero lo he conseguido. Bueno ya vez que no puedo dejar las cosas fáciles… Hasta el último momento me gusta Complicarlo todo…No puedo evitarlo! Espero que te haya gustado! Un abrazo enorme…

PSD: A mi también me hubiera gustado pegar a Marius!

**Saruky:** LOKA!!! Jajaja Cuanto tiempo… en fin ya ves supongo o que de tanto esperar te ha salido moho o algo por el estilo. Una primera discusión? Ahora creo que iban unas cuantas mas… Aunque recuerda eso que dicen: Lo mejor es el polvo de la reconciliación! ¿NO? Espero que te haya gustado el Fic…

**Brenda Malfoy Black**: Como me conoces! XDDD Si lo mío es hacer sufrir…espero que no te traumatice mucho el que haya acabado de escribir…Aunque sabes que? En realidad creo que nadie lo echara de menos…XD Yo creo que mas bien las lectoras en general montaran un fiesta porque por fin se han librado de mi! Entre Mc Y Dumy… Como se suele decir… Siempre les quedará el hotel! Jajaja. Un besazo guapa!

**Varg22:** Pues si, ya se acaba, en realidad es facil, el fic se llama Feliz navidad, una vez acabado eso… Ya no tiene gracia (aunque yo lo haya echo durar hasta el final del curso pero como soy la escritora…Yo decido XDD) Aunque tranquila… Cuales son las próximas vacaciones? Gracias por todo… eres genial!

**Quimera16:** Que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, aunque sea solo una visita fugaz ya que esto se acaba. De todas maneras gracias por el review. Y por el fic…me lo leeré.

**Fiorita:** CHICA!! Creeme que todas esas razones Jajaja a mi también me pasan! Y evidentemente te contestare a cada una de ellas…! Salvo que haya algo que no pueda contestar…entonces…sea lo que se: la culpa es de los duendes…Entendido?

Es que el pobre cuando era pequeño se cayó por las escaleras y perdió medio cerebro.

Por supuesto. Sobre todo la de Snape…

Jejeje

Tu lo has dicho… es un gran actor.

Es un capullo que lo necesitaba para crear la primera discusión entre ellos. Y para desahogarme yo. Esta inspirado en Risto Mejide un personaje que no me cae bien.

Siguiente!, q esta ya ta explica!

El vejete es el mas salido de todos!

Que el abuelo no es tonto!

Mmmm

No…la de la pared en realidad fui yo

Yo no he sido Jajaja

Los duendes me obligaron! YO NO QUISE!

Gracias por todo Fiorita…. Eres la BOMBA!!

**Loretito**….(buff que largo madre mia): VIVAN los celos y viva Sevy! Para que te piensas si no que puse a Krum? Jaja Y no es porque sea buen profesor! Gracias por el review.

**Celestana:** Jajaja la paciencia es la que he tenido yo para poder acabar este capi sin tirarme de los pelos o darme golpes contra la pared! ajaja

**MiraBlack Lupin:** Vaya! Muchísimas gracias! Pues si siempre he dicho que nunca dejaría un Fic sin acabar…y pienso acabarlas… Tardaré un poco quizás pero no te preocupes… que no se quedarán así!

**Luaunqk:** esta claro que a mi también me gusta Severus celoso no? Gracias por el review.

**Amsp14:** Hola wapa! Siempre has acertado…y como no hoy no te has equivocado! Jaja sabes que me gusta complicarlo todo…pero en el fondo me gusta que las cosas siempre acaben bien, ya que en la vida real no es así. Al menos en mi mundo SI! Bss de Cloe y gracias!

**GaretKlaus:** Pues en un principio esa iba a ser la idea, pero quizás me gustaba mas el echo de que se pusiera celoso sin motivos! Jaja es que soy cruel! Gracias por el review,

**Luna poetisa**: Vaya! Cuanto tiempo… pensaba que ya ni sabías que existía! El mejor has dicho? WoW no lo digas mucho que al final me lo acabo creyendo y no me gusta! jaja gracias wapa!

**Laura:** Espero que te haya gustado el último capi. Y perdón por la espero

**Gin Black**: En realidad me gustaría que le diera un orgasmo…(digo…perdón! Son las 3 de la mañana, justo mañana tengo un examen y me levantó a las 6 de la mañana, como comprenderás mis capacidades mentales ahora no están bien jaja) Yo la vez que mas tiempo seguido estuve leyendo fueron 15 horas… Y acabe con unos ojos rojos como latas de cocacola y del tamaño de Australia! Gracias por leer mis fics… espero que no te hayas cansado mucho!

**Afri!:** Pero cuanto tiempo…. No abuses mucho de Sevy plis… que luego me llega cansado porque dice que lo explotas…déjale descansar un poco que no es una maquina sexual….Mmmm O Si? jajaja

PSD: he tomado nota de lo de la prima… me has dado ideas para la segunda parte! Jajaja

**Hermione Black88:** Vaya pues bienvenida aunque ya este acabado Si las vacaciones con Sevy siempre son inolvidables, y eso que son las de invierno que son mas cortas. Te imaginas lo que puede hacer Severus en Verano? Y a donde puede ir…UN ABANICO DE IDEAS!! Jaja gracias por el review. Y por añadirlo a tus fic favoritos.. Buff Siento haberte echo esperar!

**Sanvero**: Que hay de nuevo? Jejej creo que has dado en el clavo con lo de los celos… Si es que se venía venir, Además no me negarás que Sevy cuando se pone celoso no esta mono? No te me pongas a llorar que si no me pongo yo también, aquí hay que reírse…Y si te has reído con el capi…Que en el fondo es lo que pretendía un poco… Ya estaré mas que contenta…En fin, un besazo y nos vemos pronto!

Si te sigue quedando alguna pregunta…avisa! Que si puedo te las contesto!

**Covi:** jajaj cuidado que mis locuras se contagian! El médico que ha dicho que tengo una enfermedad rara llamada síndrome de la escritora pirada… eso o una sobredosis de helado de fresa! Jajaja La verdad es que hay capítulos que a mi no me acaban de gustar del todo… ya no los cambio porque ya están hechos si no…habría cosas que los cambaría!

Enrevesado! Jajaja has de saber… que para poner las cosas fáciles… que lo haga otro, si no, no tiene gracia! Jajajaja

**Cocco:** gracias, por leerlo no se si conseguiste leer mas… Aun así aunque solo si ya has leído los dos primero capis… ya es algo, gracias por intentarlo.

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


End file.
